ADN
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: (Basado en el argumento de la película para la televisión 'Invasor Dib') Dib Membrana: Primer Embajador del Planeta Meeckrob, ostenta un puesto altísimo entre los dignatarios universales gracias a su contribución en el derrocamiento del Imperio Irken. Nunca creyó necesitar la ayuda de su progenitor en una misión de alto riesgo que podría significar el regreso inminente de Irk.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Hace tanto que no escribía en este hermoso foro! ¡Espero les guste criaturitas del dolor!**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Planeta Meeckrob: Cede Central de la Embajada Multiversal (C.C.E.M)**

En el centro del planetoide regente del actual Imperio Meeckrob, se hallaba ubicada una fortaleza que fungía como máxima cumbre de entrega y asuntos de índoles tales como las relaciones intergalácticas y extragalácticas. Eso incluía también la interacción con otros universos, porque, como es bien sabido la raza de los etéreos y ancestrales seres conocidos como _Meecrobers_ contaba con una inteligencia y trascendencia tal, que eran una poderosa y hegemónica influencia en otros universos y dimensiones. El: C.C.E.M. Había sido fundado hace catorce años con la caída del Imperio Irken y su plan de mega-conquista, purga y colonización universal ''El Plan Ruina Inevitable II'' mucho del crédito del derrocamiento y posterior eliminación de los líderes de Irk se lo debían las distintas especies ahí congregadas por asuntos diplomáticos a un solo ser, quien resultó ser un niño humano de diez años de edad.

Dib Membrana.

La ONU podía implotar de la envidia ante la visión de la infra-estructura, arquitectura, porte, ingeniería y supremacía que despedía El C.C.E.M. Este contaba con kilómetros cuadrados de sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia que harían a los del Pentágono pegarse un tiro. No había tecnología más avanzada y vanguardista que la que formaba parte de las instalaciones de la embajada. Contaba con un Centro de Poder que combinada la más perfeccionada maquinaria de movimiento perpetuo y una nomenclatura basada en neutrinos para una fuente de energía perpetua. Nadie podría si quiera soñar con que se quedaran sin energía, armamento, vías de escape automáticas y manuales, fuentes nutricionales vía intravenosa (diseñadas molecularmente para que todas las especies registradas ahí pudieran sobrevivir sin alimento por meses sin deterioro celular o cansancio de ningún tipo) Eliminar cualquier tipo de margen de error fue una de las garantías del actual Embajador Membrana, a quien también se le daba el crédito por crear todo lo anterior dicho y muchos otros menesteres que estaban archivados bajo el código de: Alto Secreto Militar.

―Se les pide a todos los embajadores permanecer en sus asientos hasta la llegada del Primer Embajador de Meeckrob y/o Vice-presidente electo de esta cede― hablo por medio de telepatía el Presidente del C.C.E.M el líder del planeta Meeckrob, no había barreras lingüísticas en aquel lugar cuando un Meeckrober tomaba el derecho de palabra pues su lengua se traducía automáticamente en las mentes de los receptores. No obstante habían sido diseñados traductores multiversales para las demás especies, Estos permanecían dentro de sus sistemas en forma de chips de menos de un nanómetro. Totalmente indestructibles o detectables.

―El Vice-presidente Membrana viene retrasado― hablo duramente el Primer Embajador del planeta Vorth, cruzándose fuertemente de brazos y haciendo aspavientos de desesperación.

―Embajador Larr-Nar― el tono del Presidente de la cumbre hizo estremecer al alíen boca floja y con cuernos miméticos a los de una cabra― ¿Qué le hemos dicho sobre sus intentos de fomentar la disidencia por irrelevancias?

― ¡Presidente Ag-rotk! ¡Han pasado casi dos minutos Meeckrobersianos! ― protesto cual niño chiquito el alíen de piel grisácea y googles. Actualmente Larr-Nar se vestía de una forma muy señorial al ser nombrado embajador de su recién construido planeta luego de ser el líder de los Resisty.

―Eso es poco, incluso en Vorthiano no son más de cincuenta segundos Embajador Larr-Nar…― le respondió tácito, firme y algo aburrido el Presidente Ag-rotk, su tono era un claro '' ¿Tu estupidez no conoce límites?'' ¿Enserio, como logro ese sujeto tan impertinentico comandar a la resistencia? ― Le recuerdo que el Vice-presidente Membrana no solo funge como Embajador. Viene de regreso de la Misión de Desmantelamiento de Jugdementia, era el único capacitado para hackear exitosamente las ultimas barreras de los Controles Cerebrales del ahora extingo Imperio Irken― todos los aliens presentes fruncieron el ceño o dijeron alguna injuria en su idioma natal. Todos los ochocientos millones doscientos mil representantes registrados y presentes ahí fueron víctimas del holocausto Irken y muchos aún estaban plantando los cimientos de sus nuevos planetas y reconstruyendo sus sociedades. El solo nombramiento del Imperio Irken era una blasfemia prácticamente.

―Ouh…― se encogió en su asiento blanco y levitante el pequeño Vorthiano bajando los cuernos con dolor― Jeje… ¿Se me había olvidado? ― más que una aseveración fue una pregunta y muy mala excusa al aire…los que tenía más cerca lo vieron brevemente para luego rodas los globos oculares ironizando al cielo. Quienes no tuvieran ojos solo pensaron cosas nada decorosas del comportamiento de larva de Larr-Nar y que nunca faltaba un comentario altisonante suyo en ninguna reunión.

Al siguiente segundo las compuertas principales escanearon el código genético de quien estaba tras ellas y bajaron su densidad hasta desaparecer para luego re-aparecer como las murallas indestructibles que eran cuando la persona hubiera terminado de entrar.

El metal Irken se quedaba bien corto frente al metal Meeckrob.

―Dispénsenme por mi retraso. Pero es totalmente justificado― un Dib Membrana de veinticuatro años recién cumplidos se apersono al lugar. No era necesaria una vestimenta formal como en el planeta tierra. Él nunca había sido de usar trajes de tres piezas, ahí cada quien llevaba vestimentas ceremoniales de su planeta de origen y en el caso de algunas especies ni siquiera incurría la necesidad de cubrir sus anatomías. En el caso de Dib estaba con una flamante gabardina negra reluciente, pantalones y botas negras de combate. Todas sus armas las había tenido que dejar fuera de la cede como lo dictaba el protocolo pero aun así el mismo podía considerarse un arma humana― Cuando hicimos explotar Jugdementia la onda expansiva fue más grande de lo prevista. Una especie de sistema de emergencia que solo se activaría con la destrucción del planeta: Nos deja en claro que los Irkens pensaban en la venganza aun sabiéndose ya bien muertos― hubo alaridos de afirmación y una que otra risa ante un pensamiento digno de un chiste negro. Todos estaban de acuerdo con lo mencionado.

― ¿A qué se debió que la Misión de Desmantelamiento de Jugdementia terminara en su destrucción definitiva Vice-presidente Membrana? ― articulo con un tono algo burlón el Presidente Ag-rotk. Dib le había planteado la posibilidad de que tuvieran que hacer explotar Jugdementia. Conociendo a los Irkens como los llegaron a conocer era quizá demasiado plausible que tuvieran una medida de contingencia oculta. El aludido de ojos ámbar se sumió de hombros y perfilo una atractiva sonrisa. Ciertamente el pasar de los años y las doce horas de entrenamiento diarias lo habían convertido en todo un ejemplar.

― ¿Medidas drásticas? ― articulo tomándose del mentón haciéndose el inocente. Muchos rieron abiertamente― No obstante, damas y caballeros dignatarios― hablo fuertemente y con un movimiento de sus manos un teclado holográfico apareció siguiendo el patrón de sus huellas dactilares (se había tenido que quitar los guantes para esto y aunque la atmosfera interna de la cede fuera propicia para muchos otros no podían dejar de abrigarse, no por nada Meeckrob era un simpatizante de nuestro Plutón, un vivo sistema de volcanes que escupían nitrógeno líquido. En resumen el lugar era la peor tundra del universo y él se estaba congelando los dedos) ― Fue bastante beneficiosa la ''invasión'' al dominio de los Controles Cerebrales. Como podrán observar en sus pantallas Holo-sensibles…― dicho esto pantallas surgieron de los asientos de todos con códigos Irken siendo traducidos automáticamente a sus respectivos dialectos― Si había algún secreto que no supiéramos ya sobre Irk luego de su inminente caída hace catorce años a manos de la rebelión…― el Presidente Ag-rotk hizo el amago mental de una sonrisa y rio un poco por lo bajo, la rebelión no hubiera logrado nada sin la ayuda de ese humano que estaba hablando cual diputado en una asamblea parlamentaria. No obstante este nunca se vanagloriaba de haber cegado la vida de los Terribles Mas Altos Red y Purple el solo― Ya los sabemos y sin perdida alguna de detalle. Como podrán observar en este cuadrante…― todos tocaron el icono que Dib señalaba y se abrió un mapa galáctico que casi nadie reconoció y eso era por demás extraño― En este planetoide, en la galaxia Neridax una de las pocas y escasas galaxias que tienen lugares inexplorados aun estando bajo nuestra jurisdicción. Logramos rescatar de la base de datos de los Controles Cerebrales algo…sorprende…―apenas abrió el archivo gritos coléricos se oyeron como una cacofonía intensa y desquiciada. Había aliens temblando de furia en sus curules y muchos comenzaron a tomar la palabra al mismo tiempo otros estaban estratificando contra-medidas.

― ¡ORDEN! ― bramo cual juez el Presidente Ag-rotk. Todos atendieron a regañadientes en el acto. Salvo cierto representante de Vorth…

― **¡¿ORDEN?!** ¡¿COMO QUIERE QUE MANTENGAMOS LA CALMA CON SEMEJANTE AMENAZA LITERALMENTE GESTANDOSE BAJO NUESTROS SENSORES OLFATIVOS?!

― ¡Embajador Larr-Nar! ― para sorpresa de todos fue Dib quien le reto su comportamiento― ¿Es necesario recordarle a quien le acaba de alzar la voz? ― El tono frio y amenazante de la ahora gruesa voz de Dib hizo a Larr-Nar tragar tan duro que se lastimo una de sus laringes.

―Tranquilo Vice-presidente Membrana. Sabe que estos arrebatos del Embajador de Vorth son una nimiedad― hablo bastante jocoso el Meeckrober a quien le habían gritado y todos notaron como Larr-Nar tenía un sonrojo azul oscuro en donde deberían estar sus pómulos― Por favor continúe.

―Si señor― Dib le hizo una especie de reverencia a su superior y continuo presuroso ya que no había tiempo que perder― Como es obvio que todos ya lo notaron precisare ir al punto― señalizo el planetoide que estaba rodeado por una barrera de energía como una tela de araña― La barrera fue fácil de penetrar con nuestros escáneres de anti-materia viva. El sondeo del interior nos confirmó que este planetoide está siendo usado por una copia del Control Cerebral Principal de Irk como un planeta incubadora― todos estaban indignados a mas no poder― El conteo de smeetseras no es 100% seguro aun ya que esta zona en particular se está viendo afectada por un des-fase temporal. Tal como le ocurre al cuadrante que tiene a Foodcortia ― ese lugar aunque en el pasado fuera propiedad Irken siempre albergo a los pocos aliens a los cuales el Imperio Irken no había aniquilado aun. Solo habían exterminado a los Irkens de Foodcortia, este seguía siendo el mejor planeta de restaurants del espacio― …Pero el número se detiene en los trecientos cuatrillones y asciende a los ochocientos quintillones…hay una fluctuación severa, pero aunque la información no sea fiable sigue arrojando números altos…― todos estaban mudos en ese punto― Este planeta incubadora, según los registros de Jugdementia se llama Irk II y es diez veces más peligroso que el planeta Irk original en cuanto a la bioingeniería de smeets― puntualizando varias cosas en su teclado logro que todos vieran cifras alarmantes, patrones y estadísticas― Es de conocimiento popular que los smeets Irken nacían con una mentalidad adulta y que se les traspasaba todo el conocimiento básico del Imperio cuando se les injertaba el PAK en la espina. No obstante estos no tenían entrenamiento en combate o habilidades para la ciencia de forma desarrollada, en ese ámbito aún tenían la vena del aprendizaje practico…pero es totalmente diferente con Irk II― muchos tragaron grueso con lo siguiente: ― Los patrones de conducta, la habilidad en combate, el I.Q, la capacidad de adaptación el crecimiento y muchos otros detalles que estamos decodificando apuntan a que serán perfectas máquinas de guerra apenas salgan de los cilindros. Podrán durar inclusive un mes sin el PAK, tiempo suficiente para que el súper intelecto que les está inculcando la computadora maestra los faculte para crearse un nuevo PAK ya que estos carecerán de personalidad propia. Nacerán con la del Cerebro de Control…― Dib trago grueso por lo que diría que era más aterrador que todo lo anterior junto― También está en los archivos que todos los smeets que emergerán de Irk II…serán HEMBRAS.

Gritos guturales llenaron la cede.

― ¡O-ORDEN! ― Ag-rotk grito eso nada convencido. El mismo quería mandar al carajo el orden. No existía cosa más peligrosa que una hembra Irken, eran las mejores de su raza y ahora serian máquinas de matar más que perfectas. Al ver que nadie se quería callar y uno que otro se desmayó (Larr-Nar) el Meeckrober se dirigió a Dib directamente quien se estaba cubriendo los oídos con una mueca de dolor― ¡Vice-presidente Membrana! ¡¿Cuándo emergerán las smeets?! ― Al preguntar eso; todos cerraron sus orificios de sonido como si estuvieran programados y voltearon a ver descaradamente al único humano presente.

―E-el des-fase temporal dio inicio hace tres semanas según el último sondeo de Los Controles Cerebrales antes de nuestra intromisión. Eso hará que maduren treinta años en el siguiente mes. Pero, su tiempo de incubación es muchísimo más largo que el del smeet promedio lógicamente. Eso nos deja con…― Dib se puso a calcular y tuvo los resultados― Una semana Meeckrober…― Dib parpadeo varias veces, esa cifra se calculó y se tradujo a los horarios de todos los presentes dando tiempos muy distintos. Para el eran seis meses terrícolas― No podremos entrar en el cuadrante de Irk II hasta que el des-fase temporal culmine o la atracción gravitacional combinado a la exposición de agujeros de gusano inestables y de aparición espontanea podrían o aplastarnos como si entráramos al centro de un hoyo negro o mandarnos a otro universo…o dar un salto cuántico sin retorno en el tiempo…habrá que atacar cuando el día del nacimiento masivo de la nueva armada de Irk comience…― vio a todos con severidad y convicción― La única misiva con la que nacerán estas smeets será reconstruir al Imperio Irken. Ya debe haber una nueva Terrible Mas Alta asignada dentro de ese planetoide…la guerra volverá…pero esta vez estamos mucho más adelantados― el héroe del derrocamiento de Irk hizo el saludo militar correspondiente del C.C.E.M a todos quienes lo vieron impresionados. Con el puño derecho en el pecho, frunció el ceño y bramo: ― ¡LES PROMETO LA VICTORIA!

Los aplausos y gritos de guerra no se hicieron esperar. Luego de varias horas de deliberaciones acerca del futuro contra-ataque para con Irk II se llegó a la conclusión de que requerirían medidas de contra-inteligencia durante todo el tiempo que tuvieran que esperar para poder acercarse al sector más cercano al planetoide incubadora, el cual estaba a dos millones de kilómetros: Sector 8-9-6-5 Cuadrante Omega al sur de la galaxia Neridax.

―Desde esta posición es más que facultativo lanzar el primer ataque. Tenemos que aturdir con una onda de hackeo a la copia del Control Cerebral que gobierna actualmente Irk II, una vez muerto como sus homólogos: La barrera de energía que rodea al planeta y todas sus defensas serán desactivadas― Dib explicaba sucintamente mientras el consejo de contra-inteligencia escuchaba, los miembros eran de diez especies selectas de los planetas: Vorth, Ndoena, Centaurus, Meeckrob, Aurak, Ignei, Amazits, Rodentz, Kallari y Letex.

―Vorth garantizara el apoyo armamentista― hablo Larr-Nar en su silla giratoria revisando los planos. No por nada su gente había desarrollado en antaño todas las bases de la tecnología Irken y uno de sus miembros una vez conocido como ''El Prisionero 777'' había diseñado la nave insignia del Imperio Irken. Por lo mismo al liberarlo fue muy fácil lograr la caída de la Inmensa.

―Letex está dispuesto a servir para las misiones de sondeo y estaremos en vigilancia permanente― hablo una alíen de cinco metros de altura, de piel azul calipso y ojos ovalados completamente negros al igual que su traje entallado que remarcaba su figura, tenía una cresta de pez labios muy gruesos y branquias que estaban siendo cubiertas por respiradores especiales acondicionados para su gente, estos suministraban agua con mercurio. Eran una raza marina. La primera vez que Dib la vio pensó que así deberían lucir las sirenas. No como las pintaban la mitología terrestre― Después de todo. Una semana Meeckrobersiana son solo dos días para nuestra raza― la aguerrida y seria mujer de rasgos marinos cruzo una pierna escamosa por sobre la otra debajo de su traje negro.

―Gracias por su apoyo Embajadora Nerei― Dib le hizo una inclinación de respeto con la cabeza― Necesitaremos el mejor apoyo militar, después de todo estamos hablando de Irkens y todos sabemos lo feroces que eran en el campo de batalla. Ahora serán súper soldados a quienes nos enfrentemos…una raza con un factor de regeneración acelerada y criados desde la cuna para el combate y el sicariato sería la mejor opción― Dib sonrió ladino y sabiéndose ganador al ver como el Embajador de Kallari resoplaba por lo bajo y lo veía arqueando una de sus cuatro cejas cartilaginosas. Los Kallarianos eran una raza de la que Dib Membrana juraba, se habían basado para crear a Nova Prime y a la Raza de Predator. Eran demasiado miméticos. Salvo que estos no usaban el distintivo casco como en la película que Dib se vio mil veces de niño y los tubos de hueso que servían como reguladores de temperatura y asemejaban a las rastas eran blancos― ¿Tomo su silencio como un si…Embajador Ciriak?

― ¡Hmp! ¡Que pedante Membrana! ― La gutural y profunda voz de ultra-tumba del Kallariano solo lo hizo sonreír― Como sea…― otra cosa distintiva de esa raza era su mal temperamento― No perderemos en combate. No caímos ante el Imperio Irken durante su sed de conquista y no lo haremos ahora con simples recién nacidas…

― ¡Perfecto! ― Dib se irguió de su silla y poniendo las manos tras la espalda se dirigió a tres representantes a la vez, más específicamente a los dignatarios de Ignei, Amazits y Aurak― Embajadoras Lim-Ner y Akoya ― les hablo con caballerosidad en respectivo orden Ignei y Amazits. La primera era una alíen de dos metros que le recordaba mucho a los espíritus de la mitología japonesa en concreto a las famosas Rokurokubis. Solo que con una boca nada humana, mas semejante a la de un cocodrilo y su vestimenta era una armadura de guerra. La segunda mencionada era una delicada alíen de piel rosa pastel de solo un metro de altura que cubría su anatomía con un bellísimo vestido que le recordaba al estilo de las Emperatrices Persas. Ese recatado vestido era blanco con muchos diseños metalitos y tocados por encima de la ropa de platino su anatomía se parecía a la de los felinos― Ya que sus razas son famosas por poseer un poderío militar de ultima vanguardia, les pediré que asistan al Embajador Ciriak, además necesitaremos de sus habilidades especiales…― por habilidades especiales se refería a la manipulación libre de energía de estas dos razas― Embajador Kerglim…― se dirigió ahora al representante del planeta Aurak. El sujeto en si era un misterio, tenía la altura de un hombre humano promedio, musculatura marcada pero no ostentosa, vestía una especie de traje de gala/armadura flexible y una máscara antigases bastante aterradora. Ese estilo agresivo era propio de esa especie quienes tenían la gran fama de haberle cegado más vidas a la armada Irken con y sin la rebelión que cualquier otro planeta―…Su manipulación de la Termoquinesis será de gran ayuda sin contar a sus científicos. Son los mejores luego de Meeckrob en este tema.

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Y a Vorth donde lo dejas niño cabeza de guadaña?! ― Larr-Nar casi ladro y salto en su sitio, pero luego viro el gesto totalmente encolerizado hacia el representante de Aurak, quien se estaba riendo descaradamente de el― ¡¿DE QUE MIERDA GALACTICA TE RIES KERGLIM?!

―De tu incipiente estupidez…― la voz susurrante del Aurakiano hizo temblar a varios― Cuente con nosotros… _Héroe de la Rebelión_ …― dijo lo último tanto con respeto como con jocoseria. Dib se sonrojo en el acto.

―Eh, gracias por su colaboración― intento desviar el tema a lo que iban― Como Primer Embajador de Meeckrob nosotros apoyaremos en todas las áreas pertinentes, el plan de acción será dirigido por mí a petición del Presidente Ag-rotk, para finalizar… ¿Contaremos con el apoyo de Centaurus y Ndoena con los recursos primaros, los insumos y el apoyo militar? ― Los Embajadores de ambos planetas eran machos, Centaurus era un planeta dedicado de lleno a la manufactura de literalmente CUALQUIER cosa. Eran un planeta mercado negro y sus habitantes asemejaban mucho a las creaturas de la mitología griega, para muestra un botón el dignatario Hit-Rurt lucia como una especie de mino-tauro. Por otro lado Ndoena era un planeta rico en minerales que podían competir con Meeckrob en la creación de metales y facilitar recursos, el dignatario Quev tenía apariencia insectil biológicamente lo que ma se le parecería sería una cruza entre un escorpión y una araña. Realmente intimidante.

Hit-Rurt y Quev asintieron vehementemente. Eran seguidores fieles de Dib desde que lo vieron refulgir en el campo de batalla siendo apenas un niño de diez años.

―Me complace saberlo…por ultimo pero no menos importante. La asistencia directa que necesitare― se giró viendo feliz de la vida al representante del planeta Rodentz― ¿Embajador Liroy? ― eran buenos amigos desde hace mucho. Liroy parecía un hámster enorme y pachón color crema, tenía googles de titanio (su raza tenia visión de rayos X) y vestía como el científico que era, todos en Rodentz tenían el aspecto de algún ser mimético a los roedores terrestres.

―Por supuesto Embajador Membrana…tendré listo al equipo de científicos en dos días Rodentzianos― Dib abrió los ojos con espanto.

― ¡Espera! Eso es una semana para mí, y necesito comenzar a trabajar en los comandos ahora… ¡Solo usted puede seguirme el ritmo! ― alego alterado el de cabello negro.

―L-lo lamento Dib― el enorme roedor pareció sonrojarse― Necesitara a alguien que iguale su capacidad intelectual durante esa semana que usted dice ¿Tiene en mente algún reemplazo?

Todos vieron a Dib esperando respuestas. Este se tomó del puente de la nariz con amargura. Todos sabían que cuando el hacía eso no era por buenos motivos.

―Creo…si, si tentó a alguien…solo que no he hablado con él en catorce años terrícolas…

― ¿Quién es? ― pregunto impertinente Larr-Nar gozando de la cara de circunstancias de Dib.

―Mi padre…

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Puerto de Salida de Naves Crusier: Planeta Meeckrob.**

Apenas habían pasado quince minutos para Dib luego de la reunión con el consejo de contra-inteligencia y este ya estaba alistando su Combat Crusier Motorized, los Combat Crusier de Meeckrob se habían tenido que modificar durante la guerra para albergar a las distintas especies rebeldes que se estaban uniendo a la causa. Al pasar de los años comenzaron a salir diseños personalizados. Dib Membrana se había encargado de diseñar su propio sistema de transporte, contaba con una docena de Combat Crusier's cada de uno de los doce con modificaciones precisas ya sea para viajes largos, o simples naves de combate y exterminio. Era un gran armamentista después de todo. El Crusier el cual iba a abordar era el más rápido que tenía, media cuatro metros de envergadura, perfecto para dos pasajeros únicamente, tenía cierta similitud con una motocicleta Harley Davidson Mv Agusta F4 solo que era una nave que podía alcanzar la velocidad de la luz en un tiempo de cinco segundos y estaba hecha del mejor metal Meeckrobersiano, era capaz de dar saltos por agujeros de gusano estaba reforzada con un portentoso armamento y la protección atmosférica era completamente invisible (nada mejor que conducir sin que nada te privara la vista del espacio) era de un brillante negro metálico y cromada.

Sin dudas era una nave envidiable pero, por primera vez Dib no estaba feliz de usar su Crusier favorito, todo por el simple hecho de que si regresaba a Meeckrob acompañado en ese Crusier seria con…mejor no pensar en eso. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose de encima esa impertinencia, tenía que ser profesional. Era cierto que no tuvo ningún intercambio de palabras con su familia cuando partió del planeta tierra cuando intercepto el mensaje de Los Terribles Mas Altos destinado a todos los invasores registrados, Zim no era invasor pero para desgracia de su gente el Invasor Skoodge estaba escondido en la base de del megalómano de ojos rojos que tanto había combatido y el sí recibió el mensaje. Como consecuencia un joven Dib Membrana tomo la recién formateada y reparada nave de Tak (que mucho le costó hacer que recobrara la cordura) y partió. Solo alcanzo a decirle a Gaz que tenía que ayudar a salvar al universo. Esta solo le dijo que su voz la estaba irritando y hasta ahí llegaba su memoria. Los meses en el campo de batalla ciertamente habían hecho que se olvidara de nimiedades. No volvió a la tierra porque había encontrado el lugar al cual pertenecía, podía ser el mismo sin que lo odiaran y rechazaran y además había salvado a la tierra y derrotado a Zim y a todo un Imperio en el proceso. Así que se daba por bien servido.

Sin mencionar que no era estúpido. Si, le costó lo suyo pero comprendió que no era nadie para su especie, ni siquiera para su propia familia. Así que se concentró en forjar una nueva vida y le estaba yendo de maravilla. Pero no podía huir del pasado por siempre, y ahora irónicamente necesitaba de una pieza fundamental de su pasado para salvaguardar el destino del universo que tanto amaba.

Ya no había tiempo que estar perdiendo. Estaba a setenta años luz de la tierra, pero con la preciosidad que conducía esto solo se traduciría a setenta minutos si iba a velocidad moderada. El tiempo era oro y a él le gustaba ahorrar. Subió al vehículo no sin antes colocarse el pertinente casco negro y asegurarse de lucir bien el emblema del C.C.E.M en su pecho el recurso de activación de su placa estaba injertada en su ser a nivel celular haciendo a esta brillar cual energía hecha de neón azul eléctrico por encima de cualquier vestimenta que usara, literalmente cualquiera. Pero la ventaja era que la podía desactivar, aun había uno que otro Irken moribundo y rezagado en el espacio buscando venganza y no era que fuera difícil para el derrotarlos. Pero tampoco quería andar con un cartel que dijera ''Dispárenme con un láser soy el responsable de la caída de Irk'' Eso se lo dejaba a los Kallarianos, adoraban pavonearse por todo el espacio presumiendo.

Sin más activo la ignición y salió literalmente disparado del planeta en un haz negro de luz. Apenas las compuertas se abrieron todos los técnicos y mecánicos del puerto hicieron un saludo militar. Reconocían cada nave de su Primer Embajador.

Uso la velocidad de su nave casi al 80% estuvo cruzando la atmosfera terrestre cinco minutos después de haber despegado. Arqueo las cejas y sus preciosos orbes ambarinos vieron con nostalgia al planeta azul.

―Ha pasado el tiempo ¿Eh? ― dijo para sí mismo.

 **Planeta Tierra. Estados Unidos de Norte America. Estado de Virginia.**

Ningún radar en la tierra pudo detectar el Combat Crusier Motorized de Dib Membrana entrando en la atmosfera y posteriormente aterrizando sin levantar una sola mota de polvo. Aun recordaba las coordenadas de la antigua ciudad donde creció, llego justo al centro de la misma, su Crusier podía adaptarse para viajar por cualquier terreno imaginable así que activo el modo de moto-tracción terrestre y su nave adquirió la forma de la más increíble motocicleta jamás vista. Se disponía a llegar a su antigua casa pero lo freno en seco la visión que le llego de golpe. Sin dudas su ciudad siempre fue la más moderna del mundo con su padre como líder en ella y porque residía ahí, pero lo que estaba viendo se parecía mucho al futuro digitalizado de la ciudad de New York de la película The Five Element.

Pero no era tanto el avance de la ciudad…sino lo que estaba proyectando las enormes pantallas de plasma empotradas en los edificios más lujosos que alguna vez haya tenido la suerte de ver.

― _/ ¡LES PROMETO LA VICTORIA!/ ―_ había cerca de tres docenas de pantallas del noticiero líder en el mundo (CNN) transmitiendo su imagen en el C.C.E.M.

― ¡¿AH?! ― ¡¿Qué carajo hacia EL en la televisión internacional terrícola?! ¡¿Cómo se había filtrado ese video hasta la tierra?! Pero lo más importante era… ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo el planeta tierra estaba enterado de las operaciones de la embajada? No pudo continuar sus cavilaciones inconexas cuando la figura holográfica del Presidente Ag-rotk salió del comunicador de su Combat Crusier.

― _Veo que ya llego a su destino Vice-presidente Membrana_ ― el tono ambiguo de la voz de su líder lo dejo con un tic en la ceja.

― ¿Puedo preguntarle señor, desde cuando la tierra está enterada de nuestras operaciones? ― el tono severo de la voz de Dib acompañado a su semblante oscurecido hicieron reír al Meeckrober lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro lo notara y se cabreara― ¡Presidente Ag-rotk! ¡PENSE QUE TENIAMOS UN ACUERDO!

― _Así es, lo tenemos pero nunca formo parte de la cláusula dejar desinformada a la tierra. Digo es parte de nuestra jurisdicción después de todo_ …― Ag-rotk se estaba haciendo el que la virgen le hablaba.

―Aun así ¿Por qué información MIA debe ser transmitida aquí? Acordamos que no me comprometería más con este planeta después de…― Dib no pudo continuar con la frase. Ciertamente en la cumbre que definiría la caída de Irk, se necesitó enviar a muchos aliens heridos a su pronta recuperación a un sistema solar que no estuviera ni cerca de los planes de conquista de los Irkens. Dib sabía perfectamente que la Vía Láctea era la mejor opción. Luego de que se enteró de que los regentes de Irk habían mandado a Zim a la tierra como una broma para ver si se moría. Era más bien una garantía que la Armada Irken nunca tocaría su planeta con Zim ahí. Es decir, el alíen nunca fue una amenaza, más bien era un seguro. Ningún otro planeta en el universo estaba más seguro que el planeta tierra gracias a que tenían al desquiciado genocida de su propia raza ahí abandonado. La vida era muy satírica e irónica a veces, finalmente Dib tuvo que guiar a las naves con los heridos pues era el único que sabía cómo llegar y por desgracia tuvo que ver a su gente de nuevo. Lo culparon a el de una ''supuesta invasión alienígena'' cuando en realidad solo los estaba salvando. Fue un duro golpe. Abandono la tierra inmediatamente después de eso.

― _Ya lo sé Dib_ ― espeto firmemente el Meeckrober― _¿En serio creíste que iba a dejar a esa cuerda de malagradecidos desinformados de quien les salvo sus inútiles vidas? Dib creo que eres el único de tu especie que vale la pena y hacer justicia es parte integral de la naturaleza de mi raza y siendo su líder más todavía. Además técnicamente nunca dijiste que no podía transmitirles las emisiones de las reuniones…solo acordamos que no te enviaríamos más a la tierra ni te obligaríamos a defenderla…pero te fuiste por tus propios medios…_

― ¡Eso me suena a vacío legal!

― _Son solo tecnicismos_ ― Dib iba a decirle algo mas (probablemente una palabrota) cuando escucho y vio algo que lo dejo tieso y mudo.

― ¡Wow! ¡El Embajador Membrana es realmente genial! ¡MIRA QUE DESCUBRIR TAL CONSPIRACION Y HACERSE CARGO CASI EL SOLO! ― ese había sido un muchacho de aparentes quince años recargado de un auto levitante junto a otro joven un poco más mayor, quien asentía con aprobación.

―Yo solo tenía tres años cuando llego con esos aliens…recuerdo que mis padres armaron tremendo escándalo y no me dejaron salir de casa por meses…no recuerdo mucho pero si me consterna esa tontería de que El Embajador Membrana había vendido a nuestro planeta…― el tono de voz del muchacho más alto era de reproche e indignación.

― ¡Yo he leído rumores en internet acerca de que paso mucho tiempo advirtiendo que había un alíen escondido en esta misma ciudad! ¡Y no cualquier alíen! ¡UN IRKEN!

― ¡Yo oí de mi prima mayor que estudio con el que es cierto! Zita nunca suele mentir…no después de que vio el cielo plagado de naves y desde que podemos ver las transmisiones del C.C.E.M…

Dib no soporto la incredulidad y el violento sonrojo marca diablo en su cara, daba gracias a Dios que traía puesto el casco o si no lo descubrirían inmediatamente. Al parecer era una especie de celebridad en la tierra y esa era la cosa más loca que pudo haber oído jamás. Para cuando se dio cuenta el Presidente Ag-rotk había cortado la transmisión hace bastante tiempo…

―Ya me las pagara ese hijo de…― Dib sentía mucho respeto hacia el Meeckrober y también mucho cariño. Irónicamente este había sido una figura paterna para el luego de acogerlo en Meeckrob cuando llego en la nave de Tak y…― ¡Casi lo olvido! ― Dib recordó para qué rayos había ido a la tierra. Puso su Crusier en marcha y casi despego vía a su antigua casa. Solo esperaba que su padre siguiera teniendo el título de propiedad. Dudaba que hubiera alguien ahí. Si no era así, bueno ciertamente no sería difícil ubicarlo…toda la tecnología que veía por todos lados tenían la insignia de la Corporación C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L.

Quince segundos después estaba frente a su antiguo vecindario…aunque la palabra antiguo solo era para sus memorias pues el condenado barrio parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, todas las casas estaban realmente modernizadas…todas excepto una. La que llamo suya alguna vez.

―Terminemos con esto…― se bajó de la nave con parsimonia y sin ninguna gana de tocar la puerta, aunque si no mal recordaba los cables que despedían energía en su patio estaban configurados para identificar su código genético apenas pusiera un pie dentro del territorio de la propiedad. Y como no estaban desactivados era más que obvio que la casa le seguía perteneciendo a su padre. Apenas cruzo los cables electrificados no lo electrocutaron, así que seguía su código registrado. Se sumió de hombros y finalmente toco el timbre de la puerta. Escucho un lejano ''Un momento'' del otro lado de la puerta dicho por una voz masculina…una voz que reconocería hasta el fin de los tiempos.

― ¡Gaz! ¡Querida que bueno que lograste llegar a tiempo…!― el Profesor Membrana había abierto la puerta, creyendo que quien estaba detrás era su hija menor, obviamente no se esperaba encontrar a un hombre forrado de negro de exactamente su misma altura y con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Dib no se había quitado el casco― ¿Q-que…?― el hombre estaba tal cual Dib lo recordaba. Los mismos googles, la misma bata de laboratorio de cuello alto, la única peripecia era un par de canas brillando con la fuerte luz del día que se reflejaba en los edificios que habían reemplazado a las casas. El Profesor Membrana lo detallo de arriba para abajo con una rapidez digna de la velocidad del sonido y Dib pudo jurar que había una expresión de asombro marca registrada en su cara que normalmente era un misterio para el espectador―… ¿Dib?... ― la incredulidad en su voz era casi palpable.

―Lamento no haber llamado antes, pero es de suma urgencia que hable contigo…papá― con lo último dicho Dib se quitó el casco dejando libre su rebelde cabello y la larga guadaña negra que ahora era idéntica a la de su padre, pero no era lo único idéntico su voz y la de su padre se podrían confundir fácilmente, solo que la de Dib era aún menos rasposa.

― ¿R-realmente eres tú? ― por primera vez en la historia de su vida Dib Membrana estaba oyendo el tono asustado de la voz de su padre.

―Pues no soy un holograma… ¿Puedo pasar? Si alguien me ve se armara un alboroto― no espero la invitación y entro como Pedro por su casa…y técnicamente era o bueno fue su casa. El Profesor, seguía bastante aturdido pero cerró la puerta en el acto apenas su primogénito entro. Noto como Dib escudriñaba todo con la mirada y también noto como ya no usaba lentes.

―Nada ha cambiado aquí…― se giró a su padre luego de ver en rededor como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba esa estancia― Padre vengo por una misión urgente del C.C.E.M. Sé que no eres ajeno a la embajada como nadie en este planeta al parecer…― el tono de voz de Dib era seco, tácito y firme. Como un coronel dando una estricta orden― Requiero de tu breve asistencia en una operación de alto riesgo…

―… ¡¿Qué?! ― el Profesor no daba crédito a lo que oía― Espera, es la primera vez que no vemos en catorce años y…

―Luego habrá tiempo de ponernos al corriente. Debo informarte que estoy autorizado a llevarte a la fuerza si es necesario. Tengo la autoridad suficiente al ser el Vice-presidente del C.C.E.M sobre este y quintillones de galaxias― lo miro severo, esperaba un no directo de su padre, después de todo. No era un secreto que el científico cuyo lema era ''La Ciencia Real ante todo'' odiaba cualquier cosa concerniente a los ovnis― Espero que no haya sonado como amenaza pero si es necesario la convertiré en una…

―Y-yo…― el mayor de los pelinegros solo suspiro y rio por lo bajo para tomarse de la frente y frotársela con cansancio― De acuerdo…iré― Dib no iba a mostrar la enorme y aterradora sorpresa que sentía en ese momento. Pero era ventajoso que tantos años tratando con aliens que literalmente lo podían vaporizar con la mirada lo habían hecho un ser impertérrito y de nervios de carburo de tungsteno.

―Gracias por tu colaboración…― dijo haciéndole una leve inclinación con la cabeza― No es necesario que recojas o lleves nada, toda indumentaria, vestimenta y alimentos te serán proporcionados en el Planeta Meeckrob. No tenemos tiempo que perder…debemos partir ahor- ― no pudo continuar cuando de súbito alguien pateo la puerta principal con estrepito rebelando una melena de cabello purpura ondeando furiosa como su dueña.

― **¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!**

― ¡¿Gazlene?! ― bramaron al unísono ambos varones Membrana.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

…

Dib había olvidado por completo el miedo que podría infringir la presencia subyugante de su hermana. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan intimidado por ella. Gaz acababa casi de tumbar la puerta de una poderosa patada, pero había recobrado la postura digna y grácil que la caracterizaba ahora. Dib no podía creer el cambio en la fisionomía de Gazlene…obvio catorce años no pasaban en vano. La mujer de veintitrés años de edad presente era esbelta pero curvilínea, no tanto en las caderas pero su busto había crecido de forma generosa, su cabello estaba hasta la cintura y parecía la boca de una anaconda dislocando la mandíbula para tragarse a un ser vivo…fuera de eso su rostro estaba casi igual solo que más perfilado. La chica se fue acercando a él y fue tarde para cuando se dio cuenta…

― ¡OUGH! ― Dib había recibido un certero puñetazo al hígado. No supo cómo no bloqueo eso estaba entrenado para combatir con literalmente los cinco sentidos fuera de funcionamiento y sabia millones de artes marciales de otros planetas…sin dudas nunca podría bloquear los golpes de Gaz―…T-ambien…m-me alegra v-verte…. ¡Ough!

― ¡Y UNA MIERDA DIB! ― Le grito feroz la chica quien era más pequeña que el por dos cabezas y aun así estaba amedrentando al Héroe de la Rebelión…además le había dado un puntapié― ¡TE PIERDES POR MAS DE UNA DECADA Y SOLO SABEMOS DE TI POR TUS PRESUNCIONES POR LAS NOTICIAS!

― ¡YO ME ACABO DE ENTERAR DE QUE ESTE PLANETA ESTA INFORMADO SOBRE LA EXISTENCIA DEL C.C.E.M GAZ! ― intento defenderse y sin más terminaron peleando verbalmente como cuando eran un par de mocosos.

― ¡¿ME ACABAS DE ALZAR LA VOZ MALDITO CABEZON?!

― ¡NO ESTOY CABEZON! ¡MILES DE ANALISIS LO DEMOSTRARON!

― ¡PUES TE LOS HABRAN HECHO LA CUERDA DE INOPERANTES ENANOS VERDES ESPACIALES CON LOS QUE TE CODEAS AHORA!

― ¡ESA SUPOCISION DE LOS ''ENANOS VERDES'' ES FALSA! ¡APARTE DE ZIM NINGUNA ESPECIE EN EL UNIVERSO SE VE ASI!

― ¿Y LO DICE QUIEN PRESENTO UN ENSAYO DE OCHO HORAS EN EL AUDITORIO DE LA ESKUELA SOBRE LOS **ENANOS VERDES**? ¡QUE IMBECIL ERES!

― ¡GAZ NO VIVAS EN EL PASADO Y…! ¿Estas vistiendo un uniforme de la Corporación C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L? ― Dib no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su hermana lucia muy bien con ese atuendo de bata blanca entallada con pantalones y botas negras anti-corrosivas…aunque no estaba usando el cuello alto…

―Gazlene es mi mano derecha Dib― el Profesor Membrana se había dignado a hablar luego de presenciar una pelea bastante violenta por parte de sus dos vástagos…ahora podía dar crédito a las grabaciones de la casa que se dignó a mirar luego de que su hijo se fuera para aparentemente nunca volver y confirmar que no eran videos alterados los que vio en donde su dulce y linda Gaz le pateaba el culo a Dib por cosas tan simples como acabarse la última soda, la última rebana de pizza o desconcentrarla en su Game Slave.

― ¿E-enserio? Pues…felicidades Ga-¡OUGH! ― esta vez recibió una patada bien dada a la quijada, su hermana seguía siendo tan sigilosa al moverse como una maldita sombra― ¡Ya comprendí, Gaz! ¡Estás muy molesta! ¡LO SIENTO! ― Se defendió el mayor de los hermanos Membrana mientras su hermana se cruzaba de brazos y echaba su largo y prolijo cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Gaz, querida no es bueno que hagas tanto esfuerzo en tu condición…― hablo amablemente el padre de ambos solo para ganarse un ojo semi-abierto de su hija que lo hizo callarse la boca Ipso Facto. Había aprendido a temerle a Gaz también…

― ¿Condición? ― Dib los miro a los dos sin entender nada ya bastante repuesto de los golpes. Había aprendido a soportar cosas peores― ¿Qué condición? ¿Estas enferma Gaz? ― pregunto lo último muy preocupado.

― ¡ESO NO TE INTERESA! ― el tartárico grito de la peli-purpura hizo que Dib se callara hasta el punto de tensar su boca en una sola línea.

―B-bueno yo…― carraspeo y tosiendo un poco cubriéndose la boca con el puño derecho volvió a su postura seria― Gaz, estaba hablando con papá sobre un asunto bastante serio. Me acompañara a Meeckrob para asistirme en el contra-ataque para con Irk II― asevero haciendo que sus únicos dos parientes lo vieran casi en shock.

― ¿Contra Irk II? ― Su hermana pareció calmarse solo un poco su voz susurrante ahora era más profunda― ¿El planetoide que está engendrando a la nueva armada de los Irkens? ¡No dejare que lleves a papá a una misión suicida! ― le espeto en la cara al pelinegro menor quien para su sorpresa no se inmuto.

―Gazlene, hermana sé que tenemos mucho tiempo sin comunicarnos. Pero entenderás que no habría venido de nuevo a la tierra por gusto. Vine porque el único ser vivo que puede seguirme el paso científicamente hablando es nuestro padre.

― ¡¿Qué no hay ningún alíen que pueda con eso?! ¡SE DE SOBRA QUE LOS MEECKROBERS SON MIL VECES MAS LISTOS QUE TU!

―Efectivamente tengo un asistente y un equipo especializado, pero no estará en operaciones hasta dentro de una semana terrícola y me vi obligado a buscar un reemplazo. La existencia misma del UNIVERSO y de muchos otros está en juego. No pienso seguir discutiendo irrelevancias Gazlene el tiempo apremia y nuestro padre ya ha aceptado― dictamino de forma severa con un aura de poder que Gaz solo estaba acostumbrada a ver por pantallas de plasma las raras veces que les dejaban ver las transmisiones del C.C.E.M. No hizo más que gruñir en su sitio y voltear la cara a otro lado― Tomare eso como un ''Esta bien'' de tu parte. Padre es hora de irnos. Estaré esperándote afuera…― Dib abandono la casa luego de ver de soslayo a su hermana menor quien no se dignó a mirarlo no obstante antes de cerrar la puerta logro oír su voz.

―Tengan cuidado― articulo Gaz con el tono más amable que logro proferir. Dib nunca había escuchado nada similar de ella eso hizo que cerrara la puerta de portazo bastante sonrojado de ingenuidad, vergüenza y porque era la cosa numero ya-perdí-la-cuenta que lo descolocaba de la tierra― ¡Hmp! ¡Sigue siendo un tarado! ― dijo esto la peli-purpura con el fantasma de una sonrisa―…pero ha cambiado…demasiado…

El Profesor Membrana solo puso una mano en el hombro de su hija a modo de comprensión. Sin duda no era el Dib que recordaban.

―Lo lamento, pospondremos tu primer eco-sonograma para cuando regrese hija― sin más la abrazo y se fue tras los pasos de su hijo. Cuando el mayor de los Membrana dejo la casa. Gaz acaricio su vientre que aún no se abultaba en lo absoluto, solo esperaba que su hijo o hija llegara a conocer a su abuelo y ¿Por qué no? a su tío.

Cuando el Profesor Membrana salió al encuentro de su primogénito se sorprendió mucho de verlo con el casco ya puesto y sobre la más moderna y despampanante motocicleta que haya visto nunca.

― ¿C-con esto iremos a la nave? ― pregunto desconcertado del diseño de ese vehículo que obviamente no era terrestre.

―ESTA es la nave: Súbete― ordeno Dib. Su padre no le creyó a la primera y también se sentido raro tomando asiento de manera torpe detrás de su hijo― Agárrate fuerte durante el despegue…

― ¿En serio esto va a despe-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? ― El mayor de los Membrana ni siquiera vio cuando el Combat Crusier dio marcha cuando Dib prendió la ignición y salieron disparados en un haz negro de luz fuera de la atmosfera terrestre. Cuando el Profesor abrió los ojos aun con los googles se puso a gritar como histérico― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

― ¡TRANQUILIZATE! ― le tuvo que gritar su primogénito. Ya estaban en espacio abierto y al poder ver perfectamente el universo el Profesor creyó que estaban desprotegidos fuera de una atmosfera respirable.

― ¿E-el refuerzo es invisible? ― el Profesor dejo de apretar el esternón de Dib para comenzar a curiosear toda la nave― ¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡ESTE ES UN DISEÑO ADAPTATIVO SIN PRECEDENTE ALGUNO! ¡Mira estos detalles y…! ¡POR EL AMOR DE GALILEO! ¿ESTOY LEYENDO BIEN? ¡¿ESTO ALCANZA LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ?! ¡ANTES PARECIA UN SIMPLE CICLO-MOTOR! ¡¿Qué más tiene esta nave?! ― Sin duda un mocoso saturado de azúcar en navidad de quedaba pendejo frente al padre de Dib en ese momento…

―Este es un Combat Crusier Motorized XF-7000. Es una de las naves más veloces del universo logrando la velocidad de la luz en menos de cinco segundos. Su capacidad cuántica puede viajar a través de agujeros de gusano. Soportar la presión gravitacional de un hoyo negro, atravesar Gigantes Rojas y está equipado con láser de anti-materia viva metamórfica y otras ochenta y siete armas de exterminio. Cuenta con un sistema de camuflaje indetectable por cualquier tipo de sensor termo-óptico y es multi-terreno…― explico Dib con la frialdad de un matemático― Es una de mis naves de transporte personal, es la más rápida que diseñe. Meeckrob está a años luz del planeta tierra y…

― **¡¿TU LO DISEÑASTE?!** ― el grito en pata de la oreja estaba de más ciertamente.

― ¡AGH! ― Dib aparto la cabeza aturdido― Si…yo lo diseñe ahora como te decía…

― ¡¿Qué más has diseñado?!

―Papá no es momento para…

― ¡QUIERO SABER DAVID!

Bien cuando su padre usaba su nombre de pila y no su apodo iba en serio la cosa y la pataleta de científico obsesivo.

― ¡Apenas lleguemos a Meeckrob dejare que hagas todas las preguntas que quieras! Por ahora concentrare en tu respiración…no estas habituado a esta velocidad puede que no la sientas por los estabilizadores pero apenas toquemos puerto puedes vomitar el intestino si no tienes cuidado…

Dib iba a una velocidad moderada, era cierto que el tiempo estaba en contra pero estabilizar a una persona luego de un viaje en uno de sus Crusier's siempre era conflictivo y puede que fuera contra-producente para sus planes. Lamentablemente su padre estuvo todo el camino idiotizado viendo como atravesaban cinturones de asteroides y pasaban de largo miles de planetas que parecían pequeñas manchas, aparte de estar husmeando la nave de su hijo.

 **Puerto de Entrada de Naves Crusier: Planeta Meeckrob.**

Cuando por fin tocaron puerto, apenas el mayor puso un pie fuera del Crusier, no tuvo tiempo de maravillarse con la idea de que estaba en otro jodido planeta a años luz del suyo, o que muchos aliens lo estaban viendo con pena y dolor ajeno o que su hijo estaba pidiendo cantidades industriales de un suero extraño que él no conocía pues estaba muy ocupado devolviendo el contenido de su entrañas casi sin poder respirar. Un pequeño alíen de piel escamosa y azul se le había acercado apenas los vieron aterrizar y le extendió un cubo cromado de basura para que vomitara tranquilamente. Ese pequeño alíen se le habría echo adorable e interesante de no ser porque estaba muy ocupado intento no ahogarse con su propia bilis porque era lo único que le quedaba por vomitar.

―Muchas gracias por el cubo de emergencias Cutie― le dijo Dib al alíen que le había dado el cubo a su padre. Este tenía más o menos la altura que alguna vez tuvo Zim, eran parecidos anatómicamente solo que Cutie era de una raza que si crecía él era aún muy joven. No tenía antenas y sus ojos eran completamente plateados sin iris ni pupilas.

― ¡Fue un placer asistirle mi señor! ― hizo un saludo militar el pequeño alíen quien aún era una larva para su especie pero aun así era el mecánico en jefe su uniforme lo delataba. Dib le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y procedió a inyectarle el suero a su padre sin que este se diera cuenta. Dos minutos humanos después el mayor estaba más lívido y ya podía respirar. Casi sentía que no había pasado nada. Eso sí tuvo que deshacerse de su bata de cuello alto ya que la mancho con sus fluidos, quedo solo con un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga y luego lo golpeo la realidad.

― ¡POR LA CIENCIA QUE FRIO HACE AQUÍ! ― el Profesor Membrana podría sufrir una hipotermia fatal en menos de un minuto si no se daban prisa.

―Rápido, vayamos a mi despacho― su hijo lo guio al primer tele-transportador que había en el puerto, el menor tecleo un par de coordenadas e inmediatamente aparecieron en el despacho personal de Dib, donde el Profesor Membrana dio gracias al cielo al sentir la atmosfera de la tierra de nueva cuenta, aunque seguía haciendo mucho frio, como si tuvieran el aire acondicionado al tope.

―Las duchas están al fondo papá. Encontraras ropa adaptable a cualquier talla en el closet que está dentro, date un baño caliente y te esperare aquí― Dib lo vio de soslayo mientras su padre se abrazaba a sí mismo para darse calor inútilmente. Mientras se dirigía a la ducha veía tiritando todo, el ''despacho'' de su hijo era kilométrico, era una combinación de laboratorio/oficina/sala de juntas/recibidor y probablemente tuviera su habitación en algún lado, todo estaba lleno de cosas que no lograba comprender, diseños de armamentos. Tal vez experimentos en planeación, había muebles en secciones que estaban divididas por cristales probablemente indestructibles…aunque pensándolo bien tal vez no eran cristales…cuando llego a las duchas no quiso quitarse más ropa por temor al tremendo frio. Pero no fue necesario.

―Solo entra en la ducha. Lo demás se hará solo― escucho la voz de su hijo algo lejana. No iba a cuestionarlo así que puso un pie en la ENORME ducha blanca, era tan blanca que le hacía doler los ojos aun con los googles. De súbito todo lo que cargaba puesto se desintegro incluidos los googles, pudo haber gritado de terror pero el agua caliente surgió de la nada. Por el delicioso y desconocido olor se relajó y supo que había relajantes musculares en esa agua pues se había sentido atrofiado apenas llego y ahora se sentía de maravilla. No tuvo que esperar toalla alguna pues la misma ducha lo seco con un sistema de evaporación dejándole una sensación fresca, suave y tibia en todo su ser. Salió de la ducha cuando se sitio listo y busco el closet que su hijo le había mencionado. Encontró una especie de uniforme blanco dentro. Eran pantalones parecidos a los jeans ropa interior parecida a los boxers masculinos y una camisa de cuello de tortuga de mangas largas que asemejaba a la licra. Eran varias tallas más grandes que su talla de vestir, pero apenas se las iban colocando estas se ceñían a su piel. No estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa que marcara su anatomía pero pronto ya no sitio ningún tipo de frio. Es más, se sentía excelente.

Salió de la ducha más fresco que una lechuga. Inmediatamente se topó con el rostro de su hijo.

― ¿Mejor? ― pregunto Dib acercándosele. Por algún motivo estaba sumamente serio, aunque su padre veía muy borroso ya que sin sus googles y su refuerzo para su miopía estaba bastante desorientado pero no pasó desapercibido el tono de voz ni la expresión de su hijo.

―Eh…si ¡Eso fue impresionante! ― no pudo continuar con su emoción cuando Dib volvió a hablar:

―Recuéstate en la camilla por favor…― le pidió lo más cortes que pudo el Profesor Membrana estaba escéptico pero a la final acepto. Se recostó en una camilla mullida y blanca y su hijo se le acerco con tres jeringas con líquidos fluorescentes de colores: Morado, azul y verde respectivamente y una especie de mini-laser que parecía una estilográfica.

― ¿Qué son? ― el Profesor pregunto ya que obviamente planeaba inyectarle todo eso y sabrá Dios que le iba a hacer con ese laser…

―La hipodérmica con líquido morado es un suplemento nutricional que diseñe tomando en cuenta las bases moleculares de todos los aliens registrados en la embajada. Esto hará que no necesites comer por varios meses…― dicho esto le inyecto la hipodérmica antes mencionada en la conexión del ante-brazo, el traje blanco había abierto un pequeño agujero como si contara con inteligencia artificial. Repentinamente al Profesor se le quito todo tipo de hambre y cansancio― La hipodérmica azul es para soportar el frio de Meeckrob te ayudara con los días que vengan…― inyecto está en el cuello, el traje hizo lo mismo que con la otra inyección― La hipodérmica verde es un re-potenciador energético, diseñe esta droga para trabajar sin descanso sin que hubiera repercusiones, estarás aquí una semana pero no te daré descanso. Para mi es rutinario pero para ti no…― inyecto la siguiente en la lengua de su padre quien se exalto un poco― El láser tiene dos funciones…― Dib tomo el láser y con la parte que despedía energía le apunto a los ojos desprotegidos de su padre no duro más de dos segundos pero el Profesor apenas parpadeo un par de veces noto que su visión ahora era nítida― Tu visión ahora es 20/20 …esta cirugía correctiva es permanente así que espero que no extrañes usar googles…― dicho esto volteo el láser y le inyecto algo en el cuello que SI le dolió al mayor.

― ¡AU! ― se incorporó en la camilla frotándose el cuello― ¡¿Y eso que fue Dib?!

―…Si vas a estar aquí necesitaras entender el lenguaje de todos. Te inyecte un chip-traductor Multiversal yo lo diseñe…― la estoicidad en la cara de Dib ya tenía harto al Profesor.

― ¿Por eso comprendiste lo que ese pequeño alíen azul te dijo? Porque yo solo entendí sonidos parecidos al croar de las ranas…― intento ver a otro lado.

―La raza de Cutie es semejante a algunos anfibios de la tierra cuando termine de crecer le saldrán patas de rana…― se sumió de hombros Dib― Bien ahora que estás listo ¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas Joseph? ― Dib se había sentado de mala gana en una silla y su padre lo vio con efecto retardado.

― ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi primer nombre?

―Desde que me entere mientras te duchabas que soy un clon tuyo…así que decirte ''padre'' esta de mas ¿No crees? ― Joseph Membrana estaba congelado en su sitio.

― ¿C-como….?― no supo cómo logro preguntar eso. Pero la mirada dolida y llena de veneno de Dib logro que se cortara el aliento en su garganta.

―Lo comencé a notar cuando llegue a la tierra. Primero me confundiste con Gaz antes de verme, aun siendo hermanos nuestro código genético DEBERIA ser distinto. Tengo implantes en todo el cuerpo uno de ellos lo uso para monitorear y decodificar las frecuencias del sonido. Nuestra voz es la misma. No hay margen de error. Cuando te vi sin la bata en el puerto también note la increíble similitud ósea que tenemos y por muy ''padre e hijo'' que fuéramos es imposible que sea 100% exacta como lo es la nuestra…y todo se confirmó cuando pusiste un pie en mi ducha y mi sistema de seguridad me apunto creyendo que había un intruso pues según el YO estaba en las duchas…hizo un escaneo completo y ¿Qué crees? ― Dib le extendió un papel mecanografiado― No existe relación filial porque según esto SOMOS la misma persona…ahora… ¿Me dices como lograste crearnos…Joseph?

El Profesor Membrana no hizo más que verlo con dolor. Pero no era mayor al que reflejaban los ojos de Dib…sus mismos ojos.

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **…**

― ¿Y bien? ― al ver el mutismo del que antes llamo padre decidió volver a preguntar con un tono de voz ronco y demandante. No lo había notado pero estaba en su típica pose de manos entrelazadas en el mentón, solo se ponía en esa posición cuando algo lo tenía realmente molesto. Pero todo con tensión y no con nervios― ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

― ¡Mas respeto Dib! ― el Profesor sabía que no tenía moral para clamar eso pero era la costumbre.

―Respetuoso habría sido que nos dijeras que éramos clones cuanto tuvimos uso de razón y no tratar de que te viéramos como un ''padre'' Seamos honestos Joseph. Tu ni siquiera nos criaste ¿O se te olvida que solo podíamos verte una vez al año cuando mucho? Bueno yo lograba verte al menos dos veces, pero era cuando tenías que pagar alguna fianza mía o necesitaba tu permiso escrito para alguna reunión con Los Ojos Hinchados…― haciendo ademanes de explicación bastante neutrales logro ver como la consternación crecía en el rostro de su antes padre para luego transformarse en una mueca derrotada.

―Tienes razón― Membrana se levantó de la camilla de mala gana pero con su porte señorial y sus típicas manos tras la espalda― Responderé a tus preguntas a cambio de que TU respondas las mías…

―Trato.

― ¿Eh? ― el Profesor parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo― ¿Aceptaras así como así?

―Hace dos días terrícolas estuve en una sala de juntas con la raza de los D'Ark. Son una especie casi tan belicosa como lo fueron los Irkens y la diplomacia apenas si funciona con ellos. Tuve que acceder a surtirlos de armamento letal para garantizar la seguridad en sus fronteras…si puedo cederle armas para combatirnos si les da un lapsus de locura puedo responderte unas preguntas…― se sumió de hombros con una sonrisa cínica― Aunque esos prepotentes por muy cabreados que estén con los acuerdos contractuales no podrían atacar este planeta ni en sueños…― volviendo a ver a su padre quien lo miraba escandalizado soltó un pequeña risa desganada― Iré yo primero: ¿Cómo fue nuestra creación? ― eso alguna vez pudo ser la típica pregunta de '' ¿Cómo nacen los bebes?'' cosa que Dib nunca le pregunto porque eso lo supo a los dos años de edad cuando a su padre le dio su arranque de ''Estoy ocupado por los siguientes meses o años así que adelantaremos ciertas charlas''

―Conoces muy bien el proceso de clonación Dib…― el Profesor estaba serio y se volvió a sentar en la camilla de brazos fuertemente cruzados.

―Sí y de hecho se cosas que tu aun no sueñas sobre ese tema. Solo quiero y TENGO el derecho a que me lo digas. Paso por paso Joseph― sentencio matando cualquier sonido o vacilación.

―Okey….― se masajeo el puente de la nariz cansado. Cosa que sobresalto a Dib era como verse al espejo…por el amor de Dios ni sus hábitos eran suyos al parecer― Tenia tu edad cuando comencé el proceso. En la práctica, con el fin de amplificar cualquier secuencia en un organismo vivo, la secuencia a clonar tiene que estar vinculada a un origen de replicación; que es una secuencia de ADN. Logre clonar mis células madre a la perfección como es obvio viniendo de mi parte― Dib descompuso la cara, su ex padre y su maldito ego más grande que la Inmensa― El primer sujeto en ser creado fuiste tú obviamente, se supone que eres un año mayor que Gaz…pude haberlos creado al mismo tiempo y la diferencia habría sido de un minuto pero quería que estuvieran convencidos de que eran mis hijos biológicos…algo que te sorprenderá es que a Gazlene no la planee…a ti si…― al ver la cara de estupefacción de su hijo Membrana se pudo echar a reír pero no era momento― Tardaste solo una semana en alcanzar los ocho meses de gestación, mis colegas preguntaron porque estaba usando un cordón umbilical sintético para suministrarte proteínas cuando el líquido de los cilindros que duplican el material cromosómico podían nutrirte sin problemas…pero yo no dejaba ni dejo cabos sueltos…o eso pensé― Dib lo escucho serio y expectante― Hubo un problema con uno de los reactores de la Central de la recién fundada Corporación C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L, hubo un corte de luz que me tarde dos segundos mas de los previstos en estabilizar…tenía miedo que hubieras muerto pero en cambio sufriste un daño neuronal…técnicamente tuve que obligarte a ''nacer'' a los ocho meses de edad, te intervenimos y logre corregir la lesión en el cerebro…creo que eso explica el cuento estúpido que siempre repetías sobre que te habían abducido los aliens cuando eras un bebe, eras un niño superdotado no me extraña que con segundos de vida recordaras eso, incluso podrías recordar cosas antes de eso― A Dib casi se le disloca la quijada con eso― Se supone que ustedes dos serian perfectos, que no tendrían una personalidad distinta a la mía pero aun con todas las intervenciones que te hice seguías mostrando patrones de conducta totalmente opuestos a los míos…supe que era un experimento fallido pero me había…encariñado contigo…― vio a otro lado para no ver la cara de Dib al haberlo llamado un error de probeta― Una semana antes de que cumplieras un año de edad, me propuse a crear a Gazlene, solo planeaba tener un clon. Pero si no eras igual a mi tenía que crear un reemplazo…se me ocurrió la ''fantástica idea'' de crearme a mí mismo si hubiera nacido mujer, por aquel entonces era un poco impulsivo y falle en 0000.5 décimas en el conteo de las enzimas proteínicas y el estrógeno. El proyecto Gazlene también fallo en cierta forma. La personalidad de la niña no era tan opuesta a la mía era 99% exacta pero el 1% que no lo era dominada en la parte del cerebro que maneja la personalidad…― dijo esto apuntando a su propia cabeza― Que Gazlene sea adicta a la pizza, la soda y los video juegos fue un seguro que le puse para calmarla y hacerla más dócil. El color de su cabello es hereditario, no pensé que lo fuera a heredar ya que mi abuela era la única con ese genotipo en varias generaciones familiares…Pero si son clones míos, su código genético es el mío…como nunca pensé que fueras a regresar a la tierra asumí que quien había cruzado la barrera de la casa era lógicamente Gazlene― termino de relatar…solo para sentir como le conectaban un puñetazo a la cara que lo hizo caer al piso de forma violenta.

― **¡ENTONCES SOMOS SIMPLES ERRORES!** ¡¿O NO?! ¡POR ESO TE DESENTENDISTE DE NOSTROS! **¡POR ESO ME LLAMABAS LOCO!** ¡POR ESO GAZ ERA TU JODIDA FAVORITA PORQUE NO ERA UN ERROR DE UNA PROBETA AL 100% COMO YO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO ARROGANTE, PEDANTE, MAL PADRE, DESGRACIADO HIJO DE…!― Dib no pudo seguir con sus gritos iracundos, solo intento respirar y se volvió a sentar en la silla giratoria―…maldito científico de mierda…― espeto con toda la intención de que lo oyeran.

Membrana se levantó del suelo y noto un hilo de sangre muy grueso escurrirse por su boca iba a limpiárselo con la manga del traje pero Dib le arrojo un paño a la cara sin miramientos.

― ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA MANCHAR ESE UNIFORME! ― le grito desde su posición. Membrana estaba en silencio y se limpió la sangre, sentía que le había des-encajado la mandíbula inferior con ese puñetazo. Pero de inmediato escucho un ''crack'' en dicho lugar que le dolió bastante pero luego noto que su quijada estaba sana de nuevo― El efecto secundario de la hipodérmica re-potenciadora es acelerar la curación en cierta medida que no te sorprenda…

―Me lo merecía ¿No? ― continúo Membrana sentándose de nuevo en la camilla.

―Sí.

―Me toca preguntar…― artículo con todo el descaro del mundo― ¿Cómo es tu vida aquí?

― ¿Esa es tu jodida pregunta? ― Dib lo vio como si fuera un muy mal chiste de Larr-Nar.

―Solo contéstame.

― ¡Hmp! ― Dib resoplo y luego gruño para sentarse de mala gana en su silla― Me va perfectamente. Gracias por tu ''preocupación'' ― dijo lo último enfatizándolo con comillas áreas.

― ¡Si me preocupa!

― ¡Milagro entonces!

―¡¿Insinúas que nunca me preocupe por que Ouh, no se…TE FUISTE AL MALTIDO ESPACIO EXTERIOR?! ¡¿A UNA GUERRA ENTRE ESPECIES QUE LLEGO HASTA LA TIERRA?! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TIEMPO PASAMOS CREYENDO QUE ESTABAS MUERTO! ¡SI NO FUERA PORQUE DE REPENTE NOS COMENZARON A TRANSMITIR SUS EMISIONES AUN ESTARIA VISITANTO TU TUMBA SIMBOLICA TODOS LOS MALDITOS DIAS DAVID!

― ¿Tumba simbólica? ― Dib no podía creer lo que oía― ¿Visitarla todos los días?... ― no sabía si creer eso o no y su rostro lo delato.

― ¡CREELO O NO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

―No es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra viniendo de ti…― Dib le callo la verborrea de golpe con eso.

―Eso fue un golpe bajo…

―Decirme loco toda mi infancia no solo fue bajo sino barbárico Joseph― Dib lo miro serio y continuo― Me toca preguntar: ¿Para qué nos creaste? Adivinare, querías reemplazos tuyos porque nadie podía sustituirte ¿No? ― arqueo una ceja con fuerza y al ver la expresión de conejo acorralado por un depredador de Membrana, Dib se manoteo la frente― ¡Debí saberlo desde un principio! ― entorno los ojos ironizando al cielo.

― ¿Me toca?

―Yo mismo me conteste, así que no. Dime: ¿Gaz sabe que es un clon no es así? Ella no es estúpida…

―Si lo sabe…se enteró tres años después de que te fuiste…nunca le vino su primera menarquia así que uso mi equipo del sótano y descubrió que no tenía matriz, ni ovarios ni nada del sistema reproductor femenino…debo decir que fue hasta mis laboratorios iracunda a darme una paliza y luego a pedir explicaciones…no se sorprendió al oír que era un clon y que yo no pensaba en dejar que se reprodujera ya que lo considere una irrelevancia en su tiempo…como pago por esto me hizo crearle un sistema reproductor y un sistema endocrino que la hiciera desarrollarse…tu hermana está embarazada actualmente…

― ¡¿EMBARAZADA?! ― Dib recapacito cuando oyó lo de ''la condición de Gaz''― ¡¿Quién LA…?!

―Eso ni siquiera lo sé yo― vio a otro lado aterrorizado― Luego de quebrarme todas las costillas, un brazo y una pierna con solo once años de edad aprendí a no meterme en su vida…

―Bienvenido al club…― Dib hizo aspavientos desesperado― Espera… ¡¿SOY ESTERIL ENTONCES?! ― Membrana lo vio confundido, realmente confundido.

―Creí que eso ya lo sabias…― de repente tuvo una epifanía― ¿ERES VIRGEN DIB? ― El nombrado se sonrojo a puntos nucleares.

― ¡POR SUPUESTO ESTUPIDO! ¡ME FUI DE LA TIERRA A LOS DIEZ AÑOS! ¡A UNA GUERRA! ¡¿CREES QUE TUVE O TENGO EL TIEMPO PARA PENSAR EN SEXO?! ¡No soy xenofóbico muchas y muchos aliens se me han declarado o insinuado pero aunque hubiera tenido sexo con ellos no habría dejado embarazada o embarazado a nadie por lógica!

― ¿Eres bisexual?

― ¿Algún problema con eso? ― lo vio a punto de darle otro puñetazo.

―Yo también lo soy no estés a la defensiva…― Dib no pudo creer lo que oyó― No creía que conservaras mi orientación sexual después de todo, no nos parecemos casi en nada…

― ¿CASI? ― Dib pregunto de golpe.

― ¡Jajajajajajaja! ― Membrana se soltó a reír muy cínico― ¡Ay Dib! Por mucho que odiaras la Ciencia Real…aquí has creado cosas que me sobrepasan ciertamente…― Dib se quedó mudo un instante.

―Odio tu ciencia de mierda. Pero crear cosas para defender al universo si es de mi agrado.

―Niégalo todo lo que tu quieras, hasta tu te lo vas a creer…

― ¡Doy gracias a que odio a las malditas marionetas!

― ¡Ese es un hobbie muy relajante!

― ¡Y MUY RARO!

― ¡RARO EL QUE RESUCITO A LOS MUERTOS!

― ¡SOLO LO HICE UNA VEZ!

― ¡¿Y QUE HAY DE LA MISA NEGRA A LA QUE FUISTE?!

― ¡MALDITA SEA QUE ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO A ZIM! ¡FUE UNA COINCIDENCIA QUE TERMINARA EN ESE CEMENTERIO ABANDONADO!

― ¡Y fuiste tan torpe que te arrestaron!

― ¡¿Torpe?! ¡¿Yo torpe?! ¡¿Qué hay de la vez en una reunión de padres en la Eskuela donde CIERTA PERSONA casi causo un holocausto nuclear?!

― ¡YO NO COMETO ERRORES FUE CULPA DE MI ASISTENTE EN JEFE!

― ¡Niégalo todo lo que tú quieras!

― ¡JODETE!

― ¡PUDRETE!

― ¡LOCO!

― ¡REMEDO DE ARISTOTELES!

― ¡PSEUDO-CIENTIFICO!

― ¡DEMENTE ADICTO A LAS TOSTADORAS!

― **¡REPITE ESO!**

― ¡ADICTO A LAS TOSTADORAS, ADICTO A LAS TOSTADORAS! ¡TIENES UN FETICHE CON LAS TOSTADORAAAAAAS!

― ¡AHORA SI! ― Membrana le salto encima con la intención de golpearlo pero Dib se hizo a un lado grácilmente dejando que este cayera en su silla giratoria― ¡Tu pequeño…!

― ¡Siempre quise una barba española como la que tienes ahora! ¡YA MISMO ME QUEMARE LOS TODOS LOS FOLICULOS DEL MENTON! ― se fue de su despacho no sin antes gritarle a Membrana: ― ¡Y PONTE A TRABAJAR JOSEPH ALGUIEN TE VENDRA A ASISTIR!

― ¡¿NO ME VAS A AYUDAR TU?!

― ¡TENGO QUE REPORTARTE CON EL PRESIDENTE AG-ROTK PRIMERO! ― y gritado eso desapareció por el tele-transportador.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

Dib se había ido refunfuñando en varios idiomas tanto terrestres como aprendidos durante sus años en el espacio estuvo todo el camino al Palacio de Meeckrob dedicándole una letanía de injurias en setecientas lenguas a Membrana internamente. Decidió que se tomaría su tiempo para llegar así que se bajó antes de llegar y comenzó su caminata hacia la residencia del Emperador de Meeckrob, normalmente solo sus consejeros podían entrar. Pero a él le daban trato preferencial no por ser el Vice-presidente del C.C.E.M y el Primer Embajador de Meeckrob, sino porque Ag-rotk le tenía muchísimo aprecio. Cuando llego a las gigantescas puertas los dos guardias Meeckrobers que estaban custodiando lo vieron aparentemente felices. Esa raza no podía gesticular expresiones, pero si hacerse entender por telepatía.

―Tardo en llegar Vice-presidente Membrana― dijo el primero con bastante jocoseria.

―Me debes ochenta celdas de energía Lut-Fka― dijo el otro guardia riéndose― Tardo cinco segundos más en llegar de lo que habíamos apostado…

―Eres más molesto que una explosión solar Vim-Kam…

― ¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera par de atarantados? ― espeto Dib viéndolos feo― ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que apostar todo el tiempo sobre mí?

―No siempre es sobre ti, te crees mucho Dib ¿Te lo han dicho? ― Rio audiblemente en su mente el mencionado Lut-Fka.

―Me lo dice el Embajador Ciriak todo el tiempo…me lo dijo esta mañana de hecho― Dib rodo los ojos― ¿Me abren la puerta ya?

― ¿Contraseña? ― preguntaron los dos seres que levitaban solo para fastidiarlo.

― ¡No tenemos contraseña!

―Uy, que carácter ¿Qué plaga radiactiva de Wesrthem Cuatro te pico?

― ¡ABRE LA PUERTA VIM-KAM!

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ya, ya no te tienes que alterar…

―Ser el consentido de su excelencia se le subió a la guadaña hace mucho…

― ¡No soy su consentido!

― ¡Eres la larva más consentida que hemos conocido!

― ¡¿Larva?! ¡Para mi especie soy un adulto!

―Pues somos mayores que tú por treinta mil años…DE NUESTRA RAZA lo cual es como unos treinta millones de años en la tuya…― Lut-Fka lo pico sabiéndose ganador.

―No solo eres una larva consentida porque quisiste, démosle algo de crédito a su excelencia tiene más de doscientos mil años…ya la edad le está pesando y como nunca tuvo una reproducción asexual quizá extrañe tener una larva propia…

―Ok ¿Saben qué? Voy a volar la entrada…― Dib estuvo a punto de sacar una de las tantas armas que traía consigo que podían disolver el metal Meeckrobersiano.

― ¡Ok, ok! ¡Ya te abrimos! ― dijeron los porteros antes de que Dib cumpliera su amenaza. Porque sabían que era muy capaz.

― ¡Ya era hora! ― Apenas Dib se perdió por los pasillos internos los porteros se echaron a reír, fastidiarlo como si fuera su hermanito menor era tan divertido.

 **Interior del Sacro Palacio de Meeckrob.**

―Par de inmaduros, debería abrirles un hueco justo en medio de…

―Dib Membrana: Léxico en su mi presencia…

― ¡Presidente Ag-rotk! ― Dib ni se dio cuenta cuando llego al salón del trono, llego en automático y se sonrojo e hizo una reverencia en el acto― ¡Disculpe mi comportamiento y mi lenguaje! Pero…juro que un día…― Dib estaba pensando en cocinar a los porteros que le hacían bullying sano y no tan sano desde los once años. Ag-rotk solo rio por lo bajo profundamente.

―Sabes que Lut-Fka y Vim-Kam son solo un par de larvas en desarrollo― eso en Meeckrobersiano quería decir que eran adolescentes― Te consideran su hermanito menor…no esperes que te respeten…

― ¡Me dijeron que soy su consentido su excelencia!

―Mhmm…es algo cierto en realidad…

― ¡ES INACEPTABLE Y…! ― Dib estaba procesando la información― ¡¿Qué dijo?!

―Calma, calma― Ag-rotk creía que Dib era muy adorable enojado― ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu creador?

―Pues no muy…― el pelinegro recapacito en algo― Usted siempre lo ha llamado ''Mi creador'' usualmente aquí a los ''padres'' les llaman Páter…― Dib no se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró que el latín lo habían llevado los de la raza Meeckrob a la tierra―… ¿Usted siempre supo que yo era un clon no…?― los ojos de Dib se cristalizaron, cosa que logro alarmar al viejo Ag-rotk.

―Cálmate hijo…si siempre lo supe de hecho muchas especies se dieron cuenta pero les ordene que se callaran…era mejor que lo oyeras de tu creador que de seres ajenos al tema…lamento no habértelo dicho antes― había sincero arrepentimiento en la voz del líder de ese friolento planeta.

―Entiendo…― Dib bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños severamente― Dígame que Larr-Nar no fue uno de los que se enteró por favor…― el de ojos ámbar se estaba masajeando una sien a ese punto.

―Me temo que si…oye no me veas así. Sabes que él es un científico de re-nombre en Vorth no por nada trabajo para La Terrible Mas Alta Miyuki cuando estaba viva y Vorth aún era aliado de Irk…sabe reconocer estas cosas a simple vista…jeje…― la mirada casi dorada de Dib era realmente intimidante para muchos en ese planeta y el líder mismo no era la excepción.

―No me sorprende que no me fastidiara con eso ya que usted lo amenazo, ya se me hacía raro― Dib asumió su postura seria de nuevo.

―De hecho si se burla pero cuando no estas…

― ¡HIJO DE PERRA!

― ¡DIB!

― ¡ES CIERTO!

― ¿Te alegraría saber que lo castigamos cada vez que saca el temita a colación? A nadie le hace gracia más que a él…

―Pues si me tranquiliza un poco― el Primer Embajador de Meeckrob sí que estaba cabreado.

―Recuerdo que eran amigos durante la guerra…

―Sabe muy bien que apenas noto como los Resisty me hacían más caso a mí que a él en cualquier orden o un simple favor como que me dijeran cómo funcionaba un baño en una nave Vorthiana comenzó a tratarme como si fuera un Irken― Dib arqueo una ceja escéptico.

―Sabes que Larr-Nar no se caracteriza por su madures si no mas bien por se un envidioso de primera…es algo común en su raza son muy competitivos…

― ¡Hmp! ¡COMPITEN PARA VER QUIEN CREA EL SOFA MAS COMODO! ¡¿Tamaña tontería justifica que se comporte así con todos incluso con quienes le salvan el trasero más de una vez en una trinchera?!

― ¿Cuántas veces lo salvaste de morir exactamente? ― Ag-rotk siempre hablaba de manera informal cuando estaba a solas con Dib. Realmente lo quería, si hubiera tenido una larva propia desearía que se hubiera parecido a él.

―Perdí la cuenta luego de las trecientas ochenta y nueve…pero no es el punto― se giró dignamente y con voz firme dijo: ― Presidente Ag-rotk tendré listo el primer ataque frontal apenas acabe la semana que le advertí a Liroy. Pido permiso para borrarle la memoria a Joseph Membrana apenas lo regrese a la tierra…

― ¿Tu hermana no intentara matarte si haces eso? Digo después de todo si es un clon también significa que comparte muchas cosas contigo…y a ti no te gusta que te vean la cara de idiota…

―Joseph me dejo en claro que somos errores de probeta. Principalmente yo, no comparto su personalidad en absoluto― Ag-rotk se quedó tieso y encolerizado en su sitio al escuchar eso― Pero tiene razón si Gaz se lo toma personal quizá intente mat- ― fue interrumpido de súbito por la voz estruendosa del líder de Meeckrob.

― ¡LO VOY A DESINTEGRAR ATOMO POR ATOMO! ― energía brillante comenzó a salir del cuerpo del Meeckrober― ¡¿ERROR?! **¡¿TE LLAMO ERROR?!** ¡NADIE INSULTA A MI LARVA Y SALE CON VIDA!

― ¡LO SABIAMOS!

― ¡LUT-FKA, VIM-KAM! ¡¿QUE MIERDA GALACTICA HACEN ESPIANDO?! ― Dib estaba con emociones encontradas, estaba muerto de la vergüenza de que Ag-rotk lo llamara ''su larva'' y estaba enojado con ese par de metiches― ¡LARGO!

― **¡TRAINGANLO ANTE MI PRESENCIA!**

― ¡SU EXCELENCIA CALMESE POR FAVOR! ¡RECUERDE QUE LO NECESITAMOS! Y no quiero que Gaz me mate…― le suplico al líder del planeta el cual pareció calmarse un poco― Su excelencia debe cuidar su presión energética― Dib se le acercó y le dio un breve abrazo― Todo está bien…― le sonrió con mucha dulzura, eso siempre funcionada con Ag-rotk.

―De acuerdo…pero que yo no lo vea ni por accidente…― dictamino el Presidente del C.C.E.M.

―Awwww…par de cursis…

―Me dan ganas de vomitar plasma…

― ¡VAYANSE A SUS PUESTOS PAR DE INSURRECTOS! ― bramaron Dib y Ag-rotk al unísono y los mencionados se fueron más rápido que inmediatamente.

 **Despacho del Vice-presidente Membrana.**

― ¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme todo eso y a irse de esa manera? Niño malcriado ojala…― Membrana no pudo continuar con su perorata cuando la compuerta principal del despacho se abrió dejando ver a un alíen de aparentes 1.60mtrs de estatura, iba vestido con un uniforme de científico nada parecido a lo que usaba el Profesor Membrana en la tierra. Este era más parecido a un uniforme militar demasiado moderno y brillante. Solo que totalmente blanco, tan blanco que hacia doler los ojos. Dicho alíen tenía una expresión bastante seria y las manos tras la espalda. Tenía cuatro brazos una cabeza algo cuadrada en la coronilla y de mentón afilado. Su piel era verde menta y tenía siete ojos rasgados completamente negros sin iris o pupila. El séptimo ojo estaba en su frente. Los otros seis en hileras y unos portentosos cuernos de toro negros con rayas blancas y no tenía boca.

― ¿Es usted el reemplazo del Embajador del Planeta Rodentz? ― para sorpresa de Membrana la voz grave y profunda de ese alíen salió de la nada. No era telepatía si no que se escuchaba salir de cualquier otra parte.

― ¿Eh? ― no pudo articular más que eso. Estaba petrificado con la visión que tenía en frente.

―No repito dos veces las cosas…vaya para ser el famoso creador del Vice-presidente Membrana me sorprende lo lento y aparentemente cerrado de mente que es…― el extraño alíen se le acercó y le hizo el saludo característico de la embajada poniendo uno de sus puños derechos en su pecho bien trabajado― Soy el Científico en Jefe asignado a asistirlo a usted mientras el Vice-presidente Membrana esta fuera. Mi nombre es Darken― le dijo escuetamente para luego girarse e invocar pantallas de la nada que seguían el movimiento de sus dedos enguantados tenía cuatro dedos por mano― Apresúrese no tenemos tiempo que estar perdiendo. Debo instruirlo en lo básico…

―E-está bien…― Membrana lo siguió y comenzó a imitarlo. Al tener las mismas huellas dactilares de Dib toda información se abrió al instante― ¡WOW!

― ¡No sea imprudente! ¡Por muy clon suyo que sea su excelencia Membrana usted no tiene el derecho de ver información clasificada! ― le grito fuertemente el alíen más bajo que el― Haga el favor de decirle a la computadora que solo se limite a mostrar los planos para la estratagema para contra Irk II…― realmente ese alíen lo veía con asco.

― ¡C-computadora! ― articulo MUY nervioso― A-bre los planos para el ataque a Irk II…

 **―/ENSEGUIDA VICE-PRESIDENTE MEMBRANA/―** Joseph se sobresaltó cuando la computadora lo confundió con su hijo, pero era lógico ahora que sabía que todo lo que Dib manejara ahí era de fácil acceso para él.

―Es usted realmente una amenaza…si yo fuera su excelencia Membrana lo mandaría a ejecutar inmediatamente― hablo Darken bastante agresivo.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡No se desconcentre así! ― le volvió a retar.

― ¡¿Por qué crees que Dib me ejecutaría?!

―Debería hacerlo― entorno todos los ojos con una furia palpable― Usted es una amenaza si el enemigo se entera de que existe otro ser que es su excelencia Membrana sin serlo podrían utilizarlo para destruir al C.C.E.M y todo lo que hemos luchado por proteger…además de que usted no es de fiar. Teniendo tanto poder en su código genético ya usted es el enemigo.

― ¡YO NO HARIA ESO! P-pero…tienes razón en eso de que podrían usarme…― Membrana no sabía que más decir para defenderse.

Pasaron treinta minutos terrícolas y el Profesor Membrana estaba aturdido con toda la información que le estaban haciendo desglosar. Sorprendentemente si podía con el ritmo de los comandos para las ofensivas y defensivas que se necesitarían contra Irk II. El humano no soporto más la curiosidad y le pregunto a su supuesto asistente:

― ¿Respetas mucho a Dib no?

―Todos respetamos y admiramos a su excelencia el Vice-presidente Membrana. No se ganó ese título por ser atractivo aunque lo sea― esa fue mucha información para el Profesor― Se ganó a pulso el respeto del universo entero, de millares de especies al borde de la extinción gracias a los malditos Irkens…el solo logro ejecutar a los Terribles Mas Altos Red y Purple abriéndose paso entre la armada de la Inmensa. Sin mencionar la titánica batalla contra El Zim.

Membrana quiso enmudecer, pero tenía algo que preguntar y sabía que Dib no se lo diría.

― ¿Podrías contarme cómo fue que se enteró de la guerra y participo en ella?

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

Darken no detuvo sus movimientos ni la encriptación de información, pero escuchar esa pregunta lo dejo de a seis ciertamente.

―Así que no lo sabe― el alíen de piel verde menta lo vio como si fuera menos que un insecto― No me sorprende en lo absoluto. Usted es un ser despreciable…

―Oye, desde que llegaste me has estado tratando como si te hubiera hecho algo horrible― le gruño Membrana a la cara, pero luego abrió los ojos de manera anti-natural bastante nervioso y sintiéndose culpable― ¿Dib les ha contado como era su vida en la tierra verdad…?

―No.

― ¡¿Eh?! ― Eso no se lo espero.

―Su excelencia Membrana es un misterio para todos. Nunca ha hablado de su vida personal con nadie aunque todos lo apreciemos y el a nosotros― Darken lo vio realmente enojado― ¡Por eso es OBVIO que usted y todos los de su clase deben ser despreciables! ¡DIGO! ¡¿Tiene una idea de lo fue pasar por el holocausto Irken?! ― le reto sorprendentemente sin dejar de teclear en los comando táctiles― ¡Absolutamente TODOS los seres que forman parte de la embajada y NO forman parte hablan sobre sus vidas antes de la aparición del Imperio Irken! ¡Todos hablamos de lo mucho que extrañábamos a los seres queridos que perdimos y a los con-ciudadanos que desaparecieron, fueron purgados o eran esclavos! ― fuego negro y abrasador salía de sus siete ojos en ese momento― ¡Todos! ¡Todos hablamos excepto su excelencia el Vice-presidente! ¡Ni un atisbo de extrañar a la supuesta raza que estaba segura de las Invasiones gracias a que tenían al Zim! ¡Ni una palabra sobre si tenía familiares! Aunque muchos nos dimos cuenta de que era un clon con el tiempo, el Presidente Ag-rotk nos dio la orden expresa de no comunicárselo a él para no hacerlo sentir mal… **¡¿HACER SENTIR MAL AL HEROE DE LA REBELION?!** ¡ESO ME SUENA A UN CHISTE MALO DEL EMBAJADOR DE VORTH! ¡SIEMPRE SONRIE Y TOMA TODO CON CALMA Y DULZURA ASI LE ESTEN ESCUPIENDO ACIDO A LA CARA LITERALMENTE! Eso solo nos deja a los que leemos entre líneas la horrible realidad…― finalizando su iracundo discurso Darken volvió a trabajar.

―Es cierto, su vida en la tierra fue horrorosa y cruel― hablo Membrana totalmente tranquilo…solo por fuera por dentro era una revolución de ideas. Darken se giró a verlo violentamente― ¿Quieres saber sobre la infancia y los gustos de Dib?

―Computadora pausa el ciclo― el alíen de menor tamaño detuvo toda acción y lo vio con asco y con extrema curiosidad a la vez― Y ni siquiera lo niega…pero… ¿De verdad me contaría eso? ― era una oportunidad de oro. Nadie sabía nada de la infancia ni de mucho de los gustos del Primer Embajador de Meeckrob.

―Te lo contare todo a cambio de qu tú me respondas lo que pregunte…puedes preguntar tu primero― si algo sabía Joseph Membrana: Padre de la Ciencia Real Moderna era usar la labia y la diplomacia. No regia el orden mundial de la tierra por nada― ¿Te parece?

― ¡SI!

 **Estación de Intercomunicadores Intergalácticos**

―Tú me tienes que… **¡ESTAR JODIENDO LIROY!** ― Dib le estaba gritando mediante una pantalla al Embajador de Rodentz, quien estaba hablando tranquilamente con el y echando un líquido raro en un tubo de precipitación y del grito que le pegaron de repente derramo todo y una explosión surgió del otro lado de la línea.

― _¡D-Dib! ¡Tranquilízate! Yo solo dije que_ …― el roedor espacial no pudo terminar su oración porque la vena cobrando vida en la frente de Dib lo asusto bastante y el grito que le lanzo después lo hizo chillar como cuando le pisas la cola a una rata.

― ¡DIJISTE DOS DIAS RODENTZIANOS RATA MENTIROSA! ¡¿AHORA SERAN CUATRO?!

― _¡NO SOY UNA RATA!_

― ¡CIERTO! ¡UNA VERDADERA RATA DE BLORCH HARIA MEJOR TRABAJO! ― Todos en la estación de comunicación estaban pasmados de verle perder la calma al Vice-presidente. Eso era realmente raro.

― _¡GASP! ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!_ ― Liroy estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como nena.

― ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Más vale que ese equipo valga la pena!

― _¡Dib no te enojes conmigo! ¡Todos menos tú!_

― ¡DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES DE DECIRME QUE EL MEJOR PERSONAL ESTABA DE VACASIONES! ¡¿Qué clase de irresponsabilidad es esa?! ¡Más vale que sean los mejores de todo Rodentz o no querrás saber las consecuencias!

― _¡P-pero!_

― ¡Adiós! ― Dib cortó la transmisión hecho una furia forrada de negro. Cuando salió de su cubículo noto que demasiados lo estaban viendo tiesos, otros temblando y algunos con la quijada por el piso― ¿Sucede algo? ― pregunto totalmente normal con su tono amable de siempre. Todos reanudaron sus labores haciéndose los que no habían oído nada― Mmmmmm…bien creo que ya deje solo a Joseph demasiado tiempo…― dicho esto quiso ir directo al tele-transportador. Pero prefirió ir por una taza bien cargada de café, tenía un almacén invernadero donde lo cosechaba y es que no podía vivir en Meeckrob sin él.

 **Despacho del Vice-presidente Membrana.**

― ¿Cuánto peso al salir del tubo?

―Dos kilos doscientos gramos.

― ¿A qué edad aprendió a caminar?

―A los seis meses. Es un prodigio después de todo.

― ¡Wow! ¿Cuál fue su primera palabra?

―''Ovni''

― ¿A qué edad la dijo?

―Cuatro meses.

― ¿Su primer experimento?

―Reparo una computadora de última generación que yo había dado por perdida a los dos años y medio.

― ¿Cuáles son sus gustos musicales?

―Le gusta la música clásica humana y todo tipo de música metálica.

― ¿Comida favorita?

―Papas fritas.

―Eh oído hablar de ellas… ¿Dulce favorito?

―Chocolate amargo.

― ¡Amargo! ¡Igual que yo!

― ¿Tienen chocolate aquí?

― ¿Los Irkens eran adictos al azúcar? ― le espeto de forma capciosa― Y la respuesta a eso es sí.

― ¿Cómo comes si no tienes boca? ― Membrana no soporto la curiosidad.

―Mi raza puede desintegrar cualquier tipo de alimento al tocarlo y absorberlo por la capa epidérmica. Ahora ¿El color de sus ojos es realmente natural? Casi no hay especies con colores parecidos…

―El color miel oscuro es un genotipo recesivo poco común en la tierra. Pero como veras yo nací con él y al ser Dib mi clon obviamente los tiene.

―Que especie tan interesante…

― ¿Te gusta ese color? ― Membrana sonrió de medio lado y noto como los pómulos de Darken se teñían de un morado fuerte― ¿Estas bien?

―Es que…son iguales físicamente hablando y…― si tuviera boca Darken se la habría cubierto avergonzado― E-es raro ver una sonrisa tan confiada en el rostro de su excelencia…aun siendo un rostro unos años mayor…

Membrana comprendió que Darken era uno de los aliens que gustaba de Dib en el acto.

― ¿Otra pregunta?

― ¡¿Genero de películas favorito?!

―Terror, psico-terror, Gore y Thriller-psicológico.

―Bien…― lo volvió a ver serio― ¿Cómo era la vida en la tierra de su excelencia? ― Membrana estaba seguro de que después de que hablara se ganaría una buena paliza.

―Pues… ¡Oye! ― se le acerco demás poniendo la sonrisa más galante que tenía. Si ese alíen gustaba de Dib probablemente podría intentar seducirlo para que le contara a él antes lo que quería saber antes de soltar la sopa― ¿Por favor podrías responderme primero? ― le tomo del puntiagudo mentón viendo como los siete ojos de Darken se abrían a más no poder y se sonrojaba de un morado eléctrico.

― ¡E-este! ¡SI!

―Escucho― volvió a sentarse recatadamente.

―Bueno― el de ojos negros se cruzó de brazos― Cuando el Imperio Irken supo que este planeta tenía como prisionera de guerra a la entonces Invasora Tenn. Los Terribles Mas Altos, Red y Purple mandaron un comunicado a todo Invasor Activo, todo el universo sabía que El Zim no era invasor, pero el responsable de la Caída del Planeta Blorch, el primer planeta convertido en estacionamiento por el Plan Ruina Inevitable II. El Invasor Skoodge se encontraba en su planeta oculto en la base del Zim. El recibió el mensaje y su excelencia Membrana lo intercepto…

―Creo recordar eso vagamente…― ahora rememorando todo un poco como los locos, debió hacerle caso a Dib con eso de Zim― Continua por favor…

―Su excelencia Membrana tenía un Voot Crusier Irken bajo su poder, le perteneció a una hembra Irken llamada Tak. Él la arreglo para que fuera su nave personal. Al enterarse de la Misión de Salvamiento de los Irkens, partió de su planeta dispuesto a ayudar a la causa― hizo un breve pausa― La resistencia lo confundió con el enemigo por el modelo de la nave. Fue una suerte que lograse comunicarse a tiempo con el embajador de actual de Vorth, quien era el líder de los Resisty en ese momento― Membrana pensó que era el nombre más ridículo que había escuchado para bautizar a una célula rebelde― Lo acogieron e inmediatamente facilito información muy valiosa que desconocíamos de los Irkens, como que eran alérgicos a muchos componentes qu eran comunes en muchos planetas, como la contaminación en el agua, la proteína de la carne y a los gérmenes. También puntos débiles como lo eran las antenas, y puntos críticos en su único órgano multi-funcional. Cuando supimos que había estado peleando el SOLO con El Zim casi nos morimos del susto…

― ¿Tan peligroso era? ― Membrana se puso algo azul…

― ¡¿Peligroso?! ¡Ese Irken defectuoso fue el responsable de miles de genocidios ACCIDENTALES de su propia raza!

― ¡¿Cómo un genocidio puede ser accidental?!

―Estaba bien loco…― dijo bastante seguro― No solo dejo a Irk sin energía por mas de diez años Irkens…dos veces, sino que el solo saboteo la Operación Ruina Inevitable Parte I antes de que empezara destruyendo Irk en el proceso, el dia que salio de su smeetsera solo salvaron a unos cuantos cientos de smeets, millones que deberion salir en serie ese día murieron por su culpa. También fue el culpable de la muerte de dos Terribles Mas Altos casi de forma consecutiva…intentaron ejecutarlo pero volvió loco al Control Cerebral en el proceso así que lo degradaron a conserje de limpieza…

―Por las barbas de Galileo…

― ¿Quién?

―Nadie― dijo haciéndose el loco― ¿Y cómo fue la guerra?

―Como debe ser una guerra. Horrible― lo vio seriamente― Su excelencia era y es un soldado de temer, comando muchos ejércitos cuando el Presidente Ag-rotk lo acogió aquí en Meeckrob, salvo a muchos de la muerte es un estratega nato. Pudo llevar a cabo el plan de rescate de los prisioneros de Vorth con éxito casi muriendo en el proceso de rescatar al Prisionero 777, gracias a eso logramos la caída de la Inmensa. Todos estábamos ocupados con la armada era una batalla campal, nadie podía acercarse a los líderes de Irk quienes estaban a punto de escapar…pero el si logro hackear la computadora de la nave insignia y llegar donde estaban ellos…― la mirada de Darken era de pura ilusión y felicidad― Liquido a Red y Purple de un disparo certero a cada uno directo al PAK. Apenas todos los Irkens activos recibieron la noticia inmediata del perecimiento de sus líderes los muy inútiles quedaron tan desmoralizados que fue muy fácil liquidarlos a todos….la batalla con el Zim…es un misterio aun para todos. Solo sabemos que lo elimino y eso es suficiente.

―Entiendo…― Membrana apenas si podía respirar por todo el tráfico de información que ahora tenía.

―Bien…ahora dígame ¿Cómo era la vida de su excelencia Membrana en la tierra?...

Cinco minutos después Dib venia entrando a su despacho solo para bajar la cabeza esquivando una computadora que alguien lanzo como proyectil.

― ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO PASA AQUÍ?!

Logro ver a Membrana atrincherado tras un mueble mientras el Jefe de Científicos asistente: Darken le estaba ordenando a la computadora maestra que le lanzara cualquier cantidad de cosas.

― **¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE IRK!**

― ¡¿DARKEN?! ¡¿Qué lenguaje es ese?! ¡¿Y porque se están peleando?! ¡Los deje trabajando supuestamente!

― ¡V-Vice-presidente señor! ― Darken solo se sonrojo furiosamente y dejo de atacar al ex padre de Dib― ¡Uy miren que hora es tengo que ir a revisar el reactor nuclear!

―No tenemos reactor nuclear… ¡OYE ESPERA! ― El alíen de piel menta se perdió por la compuerta― ¿Era un bloc de notas lo que tenía en las manos? ― Dib estaba perplejo― ¡¿Aquí que ocurrió?!

―Solo…una charla― se dignó a salir Joseph de su escondite.

 **To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

― ¿Qué tipo de ''charla'' era esa? ― pregunto Dib ni creyéndole lo que traía puesto a su recién descubierto creador.

―Solo quería que me aclara un par de cosas que tu obviamente no me ibas a contar con respecto a la guerra― se paró dignamente de su sitio y se quitó las arrugas de la ropa. Dib lo miro con desmedida sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo hiciste que accediera?

―Le prometí que a cambio le contaría como fue tu vida en la tierra…― ni estando desquiciado le iba a decir que también le facilitó información personal a uno de sus aparentes admiradores alienígenas.

―Eso explica que intentara aniquilarte― Dib descompuso la cara.

―Parecía querer hacer eso desde que me vio…― dijo por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente audible frunciendo el ceño― Pero luego se comportó muy amable― sonrió con picardía haciendo a Dib mirarlo raro― ¿Su especie es bipolar o algo?

―No te expreses así de Darken― le hablo severamente― Viene del planeta Dopplager, su raza no adquiere una estabilidad emocional hasta la mayoría de edad. Cuando sus cuernos decidan ser blancos o negros completamente será o más pacífico o más agresivo…― la mirada de '' ¿Es enserio?'' de Membrana lo hizo fruncir el ceño molesto― ¡Pero no es bipolaridad solo son cambios hormonales!

― ¿Trabajan puros menores aquí acaso? ― pregunto confundido el Profesor Membrana.

―La mayoría de los adultos de millares de planetas perecieron luchando en la guerra o ante los Irken cuando sus planetas fueron invadidos, los que quedan son instructores o embajadores. No obstante la tierra es de los pocos planetas con una esperanza de vida corta. Darken aún no cumple la mayoría de edad pero tiene el cuádruple de tu edad actualmente― Dib alego eso bastante serio― ¿Adelantaron algo por lo menos antes de hablar de mi sin que yo estuviera? ― Membrana sudo una gota estilo anime.

―Eh…si algo― se sobo la nuca avergonzado. Dib rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Se propuso a revisar el trabajo que habían hecho y no mostro expresión alguna cuando termino de leer con increíble rapidez los comandos base.

― ¡Hmp! Bien no importa, corregiré tus errores luego. Tengo noticias para ti. Te quedaras una semana extra y no porque me agrade tu presencia aquí… _cierto roedor perderá la cola apenas lo vea_ ― Membrana lo vio impactado y deseo saber qué fue lo último que susurro Dib― Así que me tomare cinco minutos de descanso. Me daré una ducha y tu sigue adelantando… ¡Computadora facilítame el primer sondeo de la armada de vigilancia de la Embajadora del Planeta Letex!

 **―/SI SEÑOR/―** la computadora comenzó a enlazar el flujo de información. La Embajadora de Letex le había comunicado que ya tenían el primer sondeo de los alrededores aun explorables cercanos a Irk II gracias al des-fase temporal.

―Si llama la Embajadora Nerei, cosa que dudo atiéndela y por favor se muy formal con ella no querrás hacerla enfadar si aprecias tu vida― le dijo de forma peligrosa y algo burlona mientras se iba camino a las duchas. Membrana trago grueso.

Inmediatamente después de que Membrana comenzó a darle forma y sentido a las estadísticas que arrojaban los sondeos hechos por los Letexianos, la llamada de la Embajadora de dicho planeta entro sin miramientos.

 **―/LA PRIMERA EMBAJADORA DEL PLANETA LETEX ESTA EN LINEA/―** artículo fríamente la computadora.

―O-Okey. Acepta la transmisión…― dijo el Profesor algo nervioso.

 **―/ ¿PUEDO DARLE UN CONSEJO SEÑOR?/ ―**

―Claro, te lo agradecería.

 **―/SALUDELA DICIENDOLE QUE SE VE TAN HERMOSA COMO SIEMPRE/―**

―Eso suena muy caballeroso ¿Dib la saluda así? ― Honestamente le sorprendía.

 **―/POR SUPUESTO/―**

―Bien― apenas la pantalla que bajo del techo donde la Embajadora de Letex apareció esta parpadeo al ver a un ser humano muy parecido al Vice-presidente Membrana. Ella era de las pocas especies que ignoraban el asunto de la clonación.

― _¿Usted quién es? ¿Por qué mi computadora me indica que estoy enlazada con el Vice-presidente Membrana?_ ― la hembra Letexiana lo vio como queriendo reventarle el cráneo a balazos.

―Me presento: Mi nombre es Joseph Membrana― se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía que Dib era un clon suyo así que recurrió a su presentación de antes― Soy el padre de Dib, un placer y permítame agregar que se ve tan hermosa como todos los días…

― _¡¿QUE ACABA DE DECIRME?!_ ― el grito colérico de la Embajadora Nerei logro retumbar desde el cuadrante donde estaba hasta Meeckrob― _¡MALDITO INSOLENTE LO EJECUTARE POR ESTO POR MUY PROGENITOR QUE SEA DEL EMBAJADOR MEMBRANA!_ ― El Profesor estuvo a punto de tener un desmayo ante la visión espeluznante de esa alíen a la que le salieron espinas cual pez león de la espalda y la cabeza. No obstante su salvación llego en la forma de un Dib con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y estilando agua.

― ¡DISCULPELO ENSEGUIDA LA ANTIENDO! ― grito eso cortándole la llamada a Nerei― ¡¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

― ¡Y-yo…! ¡No es mi culpa la computadora…!― Membrana vio iracundo al techo y le grito― ¡ME DIJISTE QUE LE DIJERA QUE SE VEIA HERMOSA!

 **―/UPS DEBO TENER UN ERROR EN EL DISCO DURO O ALGO…/―**

― ¡LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO! ― Membrana se manoteo la frente― ¡¿Tu computadora también me odia Dib?!

 **―/BASTANTE/―** respondió con un tono desdeñoso la voz artificial.

― ¡Computadora! ― Dib sonaba como una madre neurótica― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?!...Jejejeje…Jajajajaja…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

― ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?! ― Joseph estaba sonrojado de la ira.

― ¿Qué tiene? ― Dib se sumió de hombros― Es gracioso que le hayas dicho el peor insulto de su raza a la EMBAJADORA DE LETEX ¿Sabías que puede ejecutarte de mil formas distintas con un palillo de dientes? ― le dijo bastante neutro.

― ¡¿Desde cuándo decirle a una mujer que es hermosa es un insulto?!

―No todas las hembras son iguales― lo vio como si fuera estúpido― En Letex decirle a una hembra ''hermosa'' es decirle que es una…― Dib lo pensó un poco pero lo dijo muy resuelto― Una ramera…― Membrana se puso azul del pánico― Entre más intimidante y feroz sea una hembra Letexiana mas preciosa es ante los ojos de los machos y todos los de su especie…― Membrana iba a decir algo mas pero se quedó impactado, apenas venia notando que Dib estaba prácticamente desnudo. La musculatura del que alguna vez obligo a llamarle padre era sin dudas digna de admiración. Tenía cada musculo definido a puntos increíbles, tenía muchísima más definición que él y además lucia muchas cicatrices que lucían muy dolorosas― Arreglare tu error apenas termine de vestirme. Si la Embajadora Nerei te vuelve a ver le dirá a mi computadora que te mate y creo que estará de acuerdo en asistirla…

 **―/ESO TENGALO POR SEGURO MI SEÑOR/―**

― ¡Bien! Ya vuelvo― Membrana seguía sin habla, volteo a ver la espalda de Dib que tenía una gloriosa forma de V. Membrana trago grueso no noto que le estaba ardiendo la cara ni que estaba fantaseando con que de joven pudo haber tenido ese cuerpo…pero ciertamente lucia mucho mejor en Dib.

Ciertamente nunca lo vio como un hijo ya que siempre fue un clon. Era su creador, le tenía cariño si pero era un narcisista de primera instancia…acababa de notar que Dib era realmente apuesto.

No podía ser indecoroso ya que no eran pensamientos incestuosos realmente. Y aunque así lo pensara Dib ¿Qué importaba? Él se haría a la tarea de averiguar cómo se hicieron esas cicatrices y tocarlas de primera mano.

La sola idea de ser el primero en tocar esa blanca piel virginal lo hizo sonreír bastante morboso.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **N/A: Cambie la categoría por esto. No me resistí. Y las sorpresas apenas empiezan ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

Definitivamente Joseph Membrana daba gracias a que Dib le había inyectado esa condenada droga re-potenciadora o a esas alturas estaría sufriendo un colapso por agotamiento. Luego de que Dib le explicara de manera sucinta y técnica como se redactaban ortográficamente los comandos base, empezó a trabajar junto a él. Membrana tomo asiento para seguir trabajando al quinto día terrícola que logro contar mentalmente, ahí no funcionaba su uso horario ciertamente. Pero, para un experto en desvelarse por días consecutivos, ideático del control y un trabajólico patológico era muy fácil llevar un estándar mental de cuánto tiempo tenia operando sin descansar. Pero comprendió rápidamente que Dib era un exabrupto mayor al suyo y eso ERA decir demasiado. Si, al supuesto quinto día tuvo que al menos sentarse, no por la fatiga la cual no había sino por la costumbre arraigada a su psique. Pero al décimo día Dib no había: Ni comido, ni bebido nada, no se había sentado permanecía de pie e ignorándolo por completo. No por descortesía sino que estaba demasiado entremetido en la información para notar que había otro ser vivo junto a él, tampoco parpadeaba demasiado y el ritmo de sus dedos sobre las teclas/táctiles/holográficas era increíblemente rápido. Ciertamente el Profesor Membrana tenía el record mundial en la tierra por poder escribir mil quinientas palabras por minuto. Dib al parecer podía fácilmente con las diez mil por minuto y ni si quiera estaba yendo rápido. Ciertamente lo tenía mareado pero no podía decirle que parara, estaban en algo literalmente de vida o muerte y aunque podía con el ritmo era desquiciante.

Al onceavo día: Dib por fin se detuvo alegando que le había dado algo de hambre y que mataría eso con un café.

― ¿Tienes café aquí? ― pregunto Membrana viéndolo incrédulo y luego recapacito― ¡Espera! ¿Qué la droga nutricional no hace efecto en ti? ― Dib lo vio arqueando una ceja y luego se rio bastante en su cara.

― ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que me la inyecte? Apenas tenemos dos horas Meeckrobersianas trabajando. Además ya lo había dicho con antelación, para mí esto es rutina Joseph…pero si con esto quitas la cara de circunspecto que cargas ahora mismo…te diré que me la inyectare cuando cumpla tres meses terrícolas trabajando. Después de todo. Las smeetseras harán surgir a la nueva armada de Irk en seis meses menos once días terrícolas― dicho esto se fue por el tele-transportador solo para parecer diez segundos después con dos tazas enormes de café bien cargado y encontrar a Joseph en la misma posición en la que lo dejo― ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Debes continuar tecleando!

― ¡Apenas han pasado diez segundos! ― le grito el mayor cuando reacciono y se incorporó de pie.

―Diez segundos en el campo de batalla pueden significar la diferencia entre la derrota y la victoria, es algo que se de primera mano― le espeto bastante serio y le paso una de las tazas― Supongo que extrañas beber café mientras trabajas― le dijo para luego seguir tecleando mientras una pequeña mesita cromada salía del piso al mismo tiempo que el dejaba su taza a un lado recibiéndola.

―Yo tomare una ducha― espeto el mayor― ¿Tu no lo harás? ― pregunto con un tono ambiguo en la voz que Dib ni siquiera noto solo le respondió un escueto:

―Voy después de ti y tienes dos minutos. La ducha ya está calibrada― ni siquiera lo miro y Membrana estaba comenzando a pensar que si así se sentían sus sub-alternos en los laboratorios de la Corporación C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L ya entendía porque los rumores y teorías de que él era un androide. Pero si ÉL era un androide Dib era Terminator…

Mientras estuvo en la ducha a la que se había acostumbrado comenzó a escudriñar el lugar con la mirada buscando puntos ciegos. Ciertamente no los veía y estaba seguro que probablemente no hubiera con esa computadora loca en su contra. Aunque ya hallaría la forma de ponerla de su lado. Si es que encontraba como…justo cuando se estaba terminando de vestir algo hizo que casi metiera la cabeza en el agujero que era para el brazo izquierdo.

― **¡JOSEEEEEEEEEEEEHP!** ― el gutural grito de Dib hizo que se vistiera a prisa y saliera de los vestidores solo para esquivar un rayo láser azul cielo que casi le vaporiza la cabeza.

― ¡¿Qué te sucede terminaste de enloquecer?! ― pregunto rotundamente asustado hasta la medula. Dib lo estaba apuntado y le seguía disparando mientras la computadora estaba grabándolo todo.

― ¡¿QUE SI ENLOQUECI?! ¡PUEDE SER! **¡ME EXPLICAS YA MISMO PORQUE HAY INFORMACION INTIMA MIA EN TODA LA JODIDA RED PERSONAL DE LA MALDITA EMBAJADA!** ¡SI NO ES QUE YA SE COLO A TODO EL UNIVERSO LO CUAL NO DUDO NI POR UN MOMENTO!

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Membrana estaba desorientado y de nuevo estaba usando un mueble de trinchera, el cual se evaporo con otro disparo, apenas sintió como lo jalaban del cabello que formaba su guadaña negra para que se levantara Dib lo tomo agresivamente del cuello del uniforme blanco. Los dos tenían exactamente la misma altura pero los ojos encolerizados y llenos de una furia homicida de Dib lo hicieron tragar duro, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor que despedía el otro.

― ¿Estas preguntando ''que''? ¡Pues eso! ― le grito y luego hizo que viera una pantalla. Había una especie de Twitter extraterrestre en pantalla con usuarios chismeando a viva voz como los propios fanboys, fangirls en los estados que eran de quinientos caracteres― ¡¿Por qué la cuenta de Darken está saturada con información mía?! ¡Que además fue compartida por dos mil millones de aliens con dos segundos de haber sido publicada! ¡LA UNICA FORMA DE QUE AHORA TODOS SEPAN ESO ES POR TU CULPA!

― ¡¿No que estabas trabajando?! ― Membrana dudaba que Dib hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo en aparentes redes sociales intergalácticas asi que volvió a ver al techo con la intención de matar a la computadora― ¡¿FUISTE TU NO?!

 **―/YA LO DIJE TENGO UN ERROR… ¡POBRE DE MI SISTEMA!/ ―**

― ¡Eres un maldito chismoso!

 **―/MI TRABAJO ES DECIRLE A MI SEÑOR CUANDO INFORMACION QUE LE PAREZCA UTIL APAREZCA EN CUALQUIER LUGAR QUE SEA JURISDICCION DEL C.C.E.M…ESO INCLUYE CUENTAS PERSONALES EN REDES SOCIALES/―**

― ¡EL PUNTO AQUÍ ES QUE AHORA TODOS…!― Dib se cubrió la boca del sonrojo cuando leyó un estado nuevo que decía _¡El Vice-presidente Membrana debía ser tan tierno de larva! ¡Ojala hubiera fotos de eso kyaaaaa!_ Y algún maldito experto en reconstrucción de cadáveres y edición en informática había colado fotos SUYAS de como lucia actualmente y COMO debió haber lucido con menos de un año de edad.

―Wow…esas fotos son demasiado exactas…― Membrana estaba cruzando el límite del cinismo y las fotos ya eran virales en todo el universo…

― ¡AAARRRGHH! ― grito Dib hastiado― ¿SABES QUE? ¡VOY A TOMARME UN DESCANSO ASI NO LO NECESITE NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡Y MAS VALE QUE ADELANTES ESE 27% PARA CUANDO VUELVA EN CINCO HORAS TERRESTRES!

― ¡Es imposible que adelante tanto yo solo en tan poco tiempo David…!― no pudo seguir pues Dib había entrado a una habitación distinta que no había visto (debe tener camuflaje termo-óptico, pensó) y lo dejo con esa ENORME carga de trabajo― ¡Genial! ― Se manoteo muy duro la frente― Pero antes…― una sonrisa gatuna se formó en su rostro al momento que contactaba a Darken por una especie de Inbox…Dib había dejado la cuenta abierta y Membrana le prometió al Dopplageriano más información privada de Dib y cómo podían mejorar esas fotos, solo si prometía venir a ayudarlo con el trabajo ya que Dib lo había dejado morir ahí.

Cinco minutos después el alíen de piel verde menta estaba cruzando la compuerta con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

― ¡¿En serio promete todo eso si adelanto el 27%?!

―Eso y más― sonrió de forma pedante Membrana― Yo tengo cosas que hacer…

―/AVISARE AL VICE-PRESIDENTE SOBRE ESTO/― amenazo la computadora.

―Comando de desactivación de personalidad. Folio 7-8-6-5-4-7 V-F-G-B. Activado hasta nuevo aviso― hablo Membrana muy calmado, la computadora obedeció en el acto sin quererlo ya que el comando fue lanzado con la SUPUESTA voz de su creador. Darken se le quedo viendo raro y desconfiado― ¡Perdona pero tenía que hacerlo! ¿Ves esos hoyos?

― ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! ― pregunto el pequeño alíen escandalizado.

― La computadora también me odia y apenas se enteró de lo de las cuentas intento matarme ya lo ha intentado varias veces…no querrás que tu única fuente de información muera ¿O sí?

― ¡Para nada! ― asevero molesto― La computadora debe tener algún error al querer matarte, debe estar celosa o algo…no le reprocho que te odie es normal odiarte pero no tiene el derecho de matarte aun…

―Tomare eso como un halago― Membrana giro sobre sus talones, había sido bueno tener acceso a todos los archivos y encontrar el comando para desactivar la personalidad de la computadora y más ahora que se iba a dedicar a algo importante: Espiar a Dib mientras Darken se partía el culo trabajando.

Llego a la habitación que estaba recubierta con termo-ópticos, ahora que la computadora era dócil preguntaría todo lo que quisiera.

―Computadora: ¿Qué es esta habitación?

 **―/EL GIMNASIO PERSONAL DEL VICE-PRESIDENTE MEMBRANA SEÑOR/―**

― ¿Con que gimnasio eh? ― Membrana sonrió torcido― Facilítame una visión furtiva e indetectable al interior desde una posición segura.

 **―/ENSEGUIDA SEÑOR/―**

Membrana se fue detrás de varios pasillos, el sitio debía ser enorme aunque las paredes seguían siendo invisibles. Llego a la locación mencionada y pronto una pantalla lo dejo ver el interior del gimnasio.

En el interior se podía apreciar a Dib combatiendo con robots de última generación, estaban atacando a matar a una velocidad impresionante, Dib bloqueaba y golpeaba puntos críticos en los armazones haciéndolos estallar eran mínimo ocho docenas para el solo y al parecer era el calentamiento. Cuando termino la secuencia con los drones que le disparaban láseres (que también dejo hechos trizas con katas de artes marciales tanto terrestres como extraterrestres) Se quitó la gabardina negra la camisa manga larga y una camisa entallada que al parecer era una especie de armadura interna, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba comenzó a pedir más compañeros de entrenamiento subiendo los niveles de dificultad. No tenía ningún arma consigo y conseguía liquidar de formas que ni los monjes guerreros Xiaolin de la tierra podían mejorar. Paso la segunda hora y Dib no se veía para nada cansado asi que procedió a pedir sacos de boxeo rellenos de Iridio y otros con Titanio en polvo, se enrolló vendas en los puños y comenzó a golpear y lanzar patadas, codazos y rodillazos como si no hubiera mañana paso una hora antes de que sus manos se vieran magulladas y no había expresión alguna ante el terrible dolor que DEBERIA sentir en esas zonas, pero termino perforando todos los sacos. Al fin una película de sudor saba en su piel haciéndola brillar con las luces internas. Dib se acomodó el cabello alborotado, solo un poco de sangre estaba empapando las vendas. La visión de un Dib jadeante con ese porte sumamente varonil y trabajado había hecho que Membrana tuviera una tremenda hemorragia nasal que se ocupó de limpiar en el acto. Cuando Dib le aviso a la computadora que tomaría una ducha Membrana partió de donde estaba a ora locación segura desde las duchas…

Mismo procedimiento, distinta visión ciertamente. Dib se había desvestido por completo y activado una versión normal de una ducha caliente. Ver como resbalaba el agua por toda su anatomía bajando por sus omoplatos hasta las nalgas y las muy torneadas piernas, y ver esos pectorales dignos de un espartano ser enjabonados con jabon liquido hizo que mucha sangre comenzara a bajar a su pelvis. Estaba completamente idiotizado, con un sonrojo marca diablo y con la boca abierta. Intento no ver mas pero la curiosidad mato al gato. Bueno después de todo no era como si Dib tuviera algo que el no tenia y siendo un clon aún más todavía, pero se impresiono demasiado al ver hacia la hombría de Dib notando no solo que el muchacho cuidaba mucho su higiene personal (probablemente por protocolo) no había ningún vello facial y tampoco en su entrepierna facilitándole una vista COMPLETA del tamaño real del miembro eréctil de Dib.

―Por primera vez en mi vida agradezco haber fallado en crearlo…― ya estaba mas rojo que una langosta hervida y es que ese mocoso de mierda tenía el miembro al menos cinco centímetros más grande que el suyo propio…cuando Dib termino de bañarse y se disponía a vestirse Membrana salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a correr a Darken de ahí.

― ¡Pero no he terminado! ― protesto.

― ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡VETE! ¡TE DIRE DE QUE TAMAÑO LO TIENE SI ME HACES CASO! ― Darken disloco la mandíbula y se fue muy sonriente como un jodido rayo.

― ¿Pasa algo Joseph? ― Un ya vestido Dib estaba a su lado terminando de secarse el cabello― Te veo… ¿Nervioso?

― ¡ESTOY TRABAJANDO NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

― ¡Okey! ― Dib reviso el trabajo― Me impresionas…adelantaste mucho.

 **To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

Ya era el doceavo día terrícola que tenía Joseph con él en el planeta Meeckrob. Daba gracias al creador que faltaban solo días para devolverlo a la tierra. Pero estaban pasando cosas realmente raras últimamente, primero la computadora había perdido por completo su configuración de personalidad. Había desaparecido, pensó que la broma del error en el disco duro era cierta al fin y al cabo ya que él era quien le daba más uso a las computadoras en todo el planeta. Le tomaría su tiempo volver a diseñarle una personalidad, pero eso no era prioridad ahora. Segundo: Joseph estaba actuando de manera extraña, le preguntaba cosas innecesarias a cada rato, se le acercaba demasiado al momento de trabajar, le hablaba con mucha amabilidad y no dejaba de elogiarlo por todo lo que hacía. Cualquiera que no fuera Dib y su perenne inocencia se habría dado cuenta de que estaban coqueteando descaradamente con él. Y tercero pero no menos importante. Darken y Joseph eran los mejores amigos de repente y eso no era buena señal. De ninguna manera podía ser bueno que el supuesto huraño de su Científico en Jefe asistente estuviera, todo sonrisas (figurativamente hablado) con el mayor de los pelinegros.

―Bien, debo felicitarte por el trabajo logrado ciertamente― Dib no era ningún malagradecido por muy malos o incomodos términos que tuviera con Joseph pero por algo lo escogió como reemplazo de Liroy…y hablando del roedor espacial este no se había dignado a llamarlo de nuevo, probablemente seguía aturdido desde la última vez que hablaron― Terminados los comandos base a dos días terrícolas antes de lo premeditado. Bien creo que es hora de que regreses al planeta tierra― Dib se giró a Joseph quien estaba sentado en una silla giratoria blanca bebiendo una taza de café, este lo vio con ojos agrandados― Muchas gracias por tu colaboración con la Cede Central de la Embajada Multiversal: Joseph Membrana. Me encargare de traducir tus honorarios al dólar apenas lleguemos a la tierra, sé que eres millonario pero es parte de nuestro agradecimiento― Dib activo una calculadora holográfica y saco una cifra― ¿Novecientos octillones de dólares están bien para ti?

― ¡Espera! ― Membrana se paró de la silla de forma intempestiva― Eh, ¿En serio ya no me necesitas aquí? ― pregunto tomándose de la nuca y viendo algo triste a Dib, este arqueo una ceja sorprendido.

―El trato era que me ayudarías con los comandos base. Ya está terminado y dudo que quieras permanecer mas tiempo aquí…

― ¡Te equivocas! ― le dijo rápidamente Dib no entendía nada― Y-yo…Dib siempre soñé con trabajar juntos en mis laboratorios y probar tu capacidad como futuro heredero de la Corporación…pero aquí hemos hecho más cosas científicas juntos que en toda nuestra vida …y en toda mi historia como científico y apenas son las bases para un contra-ataque…me la pase muy bien contigo…extrañaría irme así sin más― cuando volvió a ver a Dib (pues el Profesor se interesó demasiado en el piso de repente) noto como Dib estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Joseph se la había pasado bien con él? De niño quizá eso lo habría hecho saltar y pegar gritos de alegría pero ahora no eran…casi nada.

―Te la pasaste bien conmigo en el ámbito científico…no me sorprende― Dib cerró los ojos cansado― Pero esto es un asunto serio…es mejor qu- ― de súbito sintió a Joseph abrazarlo. Nunca en su vida lo había abrazado, los pómulos de Dib comenzaron a colorearse pero no sentía que fuera por la figura paterna que nunca tuvo…era algo que no sabía cómo definir― ¿Q-que haces…?

― ¿Puedo pasarla bien contigo…a tu manera? ― le pidió casi en un ruego. Dib agrando los ojos a mas no poder y no supo porque pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba correspondiéndole el abrazo. Desde que se enteró de que era un clon, desde que veía a Joseph sin el cuello algo y los googles y desde que se mandaban al diablo y hablaban de forma hostil, informal y hasta jocosa donde no había títulos…se había sentido muy liberado y extrañamente bien…

―Eh…yo― el calor del otro estaba tornándose delicioso y embriagante, abrió los ojos con espanto y lo aparto― No hay tiempo para eso…

― ¿No me darás esa oportunidad verdad? ― El mayor suspiro derrotado― Dib sé que no compensara toda una vida de ausencia y es tarde para enmendarlo todo…pero no tengo idea de si después de esto vuelva a verte…― lo miro de forma seria y se cruzó de brazos virando el gesto― ¿Crees que no recuerdo lo que dijiste en la tierra cuando me fuiste a recoger? ¿Qué NO volverías a la tierra por gusto? Fue horrible que te inculparan de una invasión…fue horrible como te tratamos Gazlene y yo…en especial yo…sé que no volveremos a vernos o al menos yo te veré en las transmisiones…pero quería…― hacia ademanes intentando explicarse― Intentar por lo menos conocer al actual tu…

Dib no podía estar más avergonzado y molesto a la vez. Con un increíble sonrojo le volvió a conectar un puñetazo al esternón a Membrana y mientras se retorcía de dolor le dijo con el tono más adorable que en su vida escuchaba el mayor:

―Está bien…― Dib puso sus manos en el bolsillo de su gabardina― ''Conviviremos'' Estos dos días que te quedan…pero no esperes mucho y tampoco espero que me entiendas mucho menos que me comprendas…

― ¡COOF! …Lo se…― el Profesor se irguió muy sonriente y le siguió el paso a Dib quien con un ademan de cabeza lo insto a seguirlo― ¿A dónde vamos? ― pregunto mas repuesto y muy curioso.

―A que conozcas algo que no sea mi despacho. Meeckrob es enorme y solo estamos dentro de la Cede…algo de turismo te vendría bien…― finalizo eso y fueron al tele-transportador. Dib tecleo un comando y de inmediato aparecieron en una sala de oficinas llena de aliens recibiendo y haciendo llamadas, firmando reportes y mandándolos a otras oficinas― Este es el departamento de comunicaciones, de la sección uno. Todos los presentes son mis secretarios personales.

― ¡¿Todos?! ― debía haber al menos trecientos aliens cada uno de una raza distinta― ¿Nunca llegas tarde a las reuniones verdad? ¿Cómo manejas los memos y otros menesteres de oficina?

―Rutina. Además son los más eficaces― sonrió bastante complacido.

― ¡Buen día su excelencia Vice-presidente Membrana! ― Una alíen que le llegaba a los hombros a los dos se acercó su piel era como el terciopelo rojo sangre, era delgada pero curvilínea y de anatomía algo fibrosa, como entrenada, tenía tres ojos ovalados plateados con pestañas blancas muy coquetas y un largo cabello plateado/blanco que parecía de cristal y una sonrisa encantadora. Estaba con un uniforme de oficina muy formal y pulcro con un folder en las manos que más bien parecían garras― ¡Es todo un placer verlo con nosotros!

―Gracias Crisia― Dib le sonrió encantador y la alíen se avergonzó un poco y rio quedamente― Joseph, ella es Crisia mi Jefa de Secretarios es una Cripner. Su especie es de las más inteligentes del universo, Crisia es una prodigio trabaja aquí desde que era una larva y no sé qué haría sin ella.

― ¡Su excelencia que cosas dice! ― la alíen estaba brillando en un tono rojo radiactivo. Joseph lo interpreto como un sonrojo y vio que tenía mucha familiaridad con Dib pues esta lo codeo a modo de juego― No diga cosas indecorosas…

―Reconocer el excelente trabajo de mis sub-alternos no puede ser indecoroso― sonrió encantado.

― ¿Qué lo trae por aquí su excelencia? ― pregunto de formalmente aun sonriendo apacible― ¿Necesita más asistencia con los comandos base?

―Tranquila, Joseph y yo ya los terminamos. Solo quería darle un recorrido antes de irse.

― ¡¿Ya están listos?! ― estaba notablemente pasmada y luego rio quedamente― El Embajador Liroy se sentirá muy celoso cuando se entere, nunca había terminado los comandos para cualquier índole tan rápido aun la asistencia del Embajador Liroy.

―Se lo debo a Joseph― dijo casi al aire, la hembra de piel roja vio al mencionado de arriba para abajo con una garra en la cintura. El Profesor temió que fuera otra hater…

― ¡Muchísimas gracias por asistir a su excelencia! El C.C.E.M está en deuda con usted― le dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa― ¡Casi lo olvido! Su excelencia, Carlux tiene algo para usted del otro lado de la sala― su sonrisa seguía imborrable.

― ¿En serio? Voy enseguida― se voltio al pelinegro mayor― No tardare. Crisia atiéndelo mientras tanto.

―Si su excelencia.

Apenas Dib se fue, Membrana logro esquivar un agujón muy parecido al de un escorpión que salió de la medula espinal de Crisia quien lo veía con mucho desprecio.

―Es rápido.

―Ya me acostumbre…― dijo totalmente acostumbrado a que intentaran atacarlo a cada rato.

―Todo el C.C.E.M está enterado de **TODO** ¿Si me comprende? ― le advirtió con bastante agresividad en la voz. Membrana solo asintió avergonzado― Normalmente asesinaría a cualquiera que si quiera le alzara la voz a su excelencia…pero como él no tiene deseos de hacer eso con usted no lo hare― lo vio de arriba para abajo― Además seria mal vista si liquidara a la principal fuente de información sobre los detalles íntimos de su excelencia― le guiño uno de sus tres ojos y le sonrió bastante cínica― ¿Le gustaron las fotos? Me base en sus especificaciones…

― ¿Tu eres C-190? ― Membrana estaba impresionado― Je, si Dib se enterara…pero nos llevaremos esto a la tumba ¿Cierto?

―Si es TU tumba mucho mejor, pero si― le hizo una seña extraña con la mano― Promesa.

―Carlux no tenía nada para mi…― llego Dib muy confundido.

―Debí equivocarme. Dispénseme su excelencia― dicho esto su Jefe de Secretarios se marchó haciendo una reverencia.

―Vayamos a la cafetería― dijo Dib y Membrana lo siguió, solo esperaba que a los cocineros no les diera por atacarlo con cuchillos o algo cuando lo vieran.

―El efecto de la hipodérmica nutricional aun no pasa ¿Pero eso no me priva de comer si quiero no? ― pregunto el mayor sabiendo la respuesta.

―Así es, además yo no me la inyecte así que aunque no pudieras comer yo si lo haría― le sonrió perverso.

―Eres un…― se calló cuando llegaron a la enorme cafetería. Había varios aliens comiendo y había una barra enorme de alimentos que Membrana jamás soñó con ver en su vida. Muchas cosas se movían…

―Los platillos vivos son un manjar para muchos jeje― se rio de la cara de espanto del mayor― Tomemos una mesa.

Apenas se sentaron un mesero llego. Era de la misma raza que Cutie solo que mucho más alto y de ojos rojos.

―Bienvenido su excelencia ¿Qué desea ordenar? ― pregunto de forma caballerosa.

―Lo de siempre Empty― el mesero asintió y luego vio con cierta malicia a Joseph.

― ¿Y usted señor?

―Lo mismo que el― señalo a Dib…si le ponían algo raro a la comida para matarlo o destruirle los intestinos al menos sabría si la cosa que le servirían sabia normal ya que Dib estaría comiendo lo mismo.

―Enseguida― Empty se marchó con una reverencia.

Para sorpresa del mayor aunque los platillos fueran irreconocibles estaban deliciosos. Había de colores intensos muy parecidos a cosas que salieron muy mal en sus laboratorios en la tierra pero que el juraba que si probaba más de una vez le crearían adicción.

Al salir de la cafetería noto inmediatamente que Dib lo veía raro.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― le pregunto el mayor.

―No te quejaste de la comida…

― ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Estaba deliciosa!

―Siempre pensé que odiabas las cosas condimentadas…

―Bueno…quizá nunca supe mucho sobre ti, pero eso hizo que tú tampoco supieras sobre mí ciertamente.

―Eso no lo refuto― sonrió de medio lado― ¿Qué te parece un paseo por Meeckrob?

―Suena muy bien― dijo afable.

Fueron al puerto de salida de Naves Crusier, donde abordaron el Combat Crusier Motorized de Dib a petición de Membrana. Cuando estuvieron a bordo Dib no se molestó en ponerse el casco.

―Sí que te gusto esta nave…

― ¡Es genial! Me gustaría ver los otros que diseñaste.

―Tal vez te mande los planos cuando estés en la tierra. Iré a velocidad normal así que no te preocupes por lo de los mareos…― sonrió y dio marcha a la ignición.

Apenas estuvieron sobrevolando el espacio aéreo de Meeckrob, Membrana quedo más que embobado.

―Es realmente hermoso…se parece un poco a Plutón…― dicho planeta tenía toda la vegetación hecha de cristal, muchas partes asemejaban a la belleza de Alaska, había volcanes escupiendo nitrógeno líquido y muchas creaturas salvajes realmente bellas, como sacadas de la mitología hinduista. Duraron largo rato paseando viendo locaciones interesantes hasta que fue hora de volver.

―Se está acabando este día será mejor que descanses antes de que te lleve a la tierra mañana― culmino Dib bajándose del Crusier y caminando junto con el mayor al tele-trasportador.

― ¿Descansar? ¿Tienes una habitación en tu despacho no?

―Eh, sí. No lo sabes pero hay muchas habitaciones ocultas por termo-ópticos― Dib se tomó de la nuca y Membrana puso su mejor cara fingida de asombro.

Cuando llegaron al despacho. Membrana al fin soltó lo que quería preguntarle.

― ¿Por qué nadie sabe cómo liquidaste al tal Zim? ― Dib se quedó tieso en su sitio.

― ¿Cómo…?

―Darken…

―Debí imaginarlo― se manoteo la frente― No es algo que quisiera recordar…

―Lo lamento debió ser duro para ti― le espeto con un claro tono de culpa― Todo es mi culpa, si te hubiera creído desde el principio…

―E-eso está en el pasado― Membrana no soportaba ver más ese sonrojo realmente lo estaba excitando. Trago grueso y jugo su última carta.

― ¿Y dónde está tu habitación?

―Por acá― Dib lo guio a un cuarto camuflado, apenas inserto el código las puertas se abrieron mostrando una habitación a oscuras― Computadora: Luces― no era muy grande pero era perfecta, había una cama King muy bien vestida y de colchas blancas, también había otro baño pequeño dentro― Comprenderás que no vengo mucho aquí…ponte cómodo, tengo que llamar a Liroy y…

Dib no pudo continuar cuando lo empujaron a la cama, tenía la guardia baja ya que Joseph ciertamente no era una amenaza pero eso nunca se lo espero.

― ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ― pregunto presa de la incertidumbre, enmudeció cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa y los ojos dorados del mayor comiéndoselo con la mirada.

―Computadora apaga las luces y ponle triple refuerzo a la puerta.

 **―/SI SEÑOR/―**

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡COMPUTADORA ANULA LA ORDEN!...¡¿Por qué no responde?!

―Responderá a todas tus órdenes mañana tranquilo― le acaricio el rostro de forma insinuante y Dib se sonrojo en el acto.

―¡¿En que se supone que estas pensando?!

―Por primera vez…― se acercó al oído del contrario y le susurro de forma muy sensual con esa voz grave― No quisiera pensar…― Dib no pudo reaccionar cuando el mayor atrapo sus labios en un fuerte contacto, no era agresivo, tampoco dulce pero si muy necesitado, intento apartarlo pero las fuerzas no le llegaron, al principio sintió mucho asco e incredulidad pero apenas sintió las manos del mayor acariciarlo como su fuera un ser delicado y frágil comenzó a relajarse, no supo en que momento comenzó a corresponderle torpemente el beso, no sabía cómo seguirle el paso pero el masaje en sus labios se sentía…muy bien, el mayor mordió levemente su labio inferior haciendo que abriera la boca en un leve gemido y aprovecho de introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena buscando a su compañera. Dib abrió los ojos espantado pero sus acciones tomaron otro rumbo jalo del cuello a Joseph y lo acerco más a él, permitiendo que jugara con su lengua. El beso se tornó cada vez más caliente, la humedad se estaba aglomerando en la boca del menor y no tuvo más opción que tragar su saliva mesclada con la del mayor. Pero apenas se separaron un milímetro por aire las neuronas de Dib reaccionaron. Logro quitarse a Membrana de encima de un empujón.

Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

― **¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR LA CABEZA?!** ― el muchacho no reacciono como lo esperaba, delicadas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y no se le quitaba el sonrojo, se tomó fuerte del pecho y continúo gritando: ― ¡Estas enfermo! ¡Demente! ¡Como si quiera te atreves…!― Dib sintió como lo estampaban contra la pared mientras hipaba en su sitio. El mayor lo veía con tremenda seriedad.

―Solo hice lo que ambos queríamos― Dib estuvo a punto de replicar cuando lo callaron― Eres mi creación Dib, se todo sobre tu cuerpo es el mío después de todo…sé que lugares te harán temblar que cosas te harán llorar de placer y sobre todo…sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti…

― ¡No es…!

― ¡Si es cierto! ¿O fue una alucinación el que me hayas correspondido? ― lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a verlo― Soy narcisista, si cree clones fue porque ninguna mujer era digna de dañar mi código genético con el suyo para procrear…puede que tu autoestima haya mejorado pero recuerda que soy ególatra Dib…― lo beso de nuevo esta vez muchísimo más pasional y sintiendo como el menor temblaba debajo suyo, aprovecho de poner una rodilla entre las piernas de Dib presionando con fuerza su obvia y precoz erección― Te encuentro realmente hermoso, deseable…adorable y como tu creador me llevare lo que todos los aliens aquí desean arrebatarte en una noche sin inhibiciones…― volvió a besar al menor mientras este gemía ahogadamente por la presión en su ingle. Volvió a corresponder el beso desordenando y jugando con el cabello negro del mayor, estaba realmente excitado nunca se había sentido así― Dime que no quieres…hacerlo y me iré.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que lo empujaran a la cama a él.

 **To Be Continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

― ¿Qué pretendes…?― Dib no se oía molesto ni por asomo, solo había una expresión rota en su rostro empapado de lágrimas y un ceño intentando fruncirse sin romper en llanto por completo― ¿Solo quieres utilizarme? ¿SENTIRTE BIEN UN RATO PARA LUEGO OLVIDARTE DE MI NO ES ASI? ― Joseph estaba apresado contra el colchón fuertemente inmovilizado por el menor, vio con incredulidad absoluta a la copia de sus ojos, nunca los había visto así de frágiles, así de asustados…llenos de ira y dolor― ¡RESPONDEME! ― Con ese último grito varias lagrimas saltaron de su rostro hasta el del mayor, despertándolo así de ese shock.

― ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?!

― ¡Es lo que todos siempre hicieron! ― volvió a gritar con la voz rota e hipando en su sitio, su mirada estaba oculta por varios mechones negros, aun así su semblante estaba lo suficientemente oscurecido―…Siempre…es lo que todos hicieron…― cristalinas gotas de agua seguían empapando al mayor― En la Eskuela…siempre fui la burla, todos me pedían favores para luego fingir que no existía…Gaz siempre me decía que inclusive mi voz la irritaba y cuando era mediamente amable también era por interés…Los Ojos Hinchados…― hipo fuertemente― Misterios Misteriosos…los malditos de la NASA…¡Tus asistentes y tú mismo! ¡NO CONOCI A UN SOLO SER HUMANO QUE NO ME IGNORARA! ¡QUE NO ME ODIARA! ¡QUE NO ME UTILIZARA Y ME DESECHARA! ¡ERES SOLO EL AMARGO RECUERDO DE LA HUMANIDAD! **¡¿Y AHORA PRETENDES JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS?!** ― la rabia comenzó a inundarlo por completo, apretó los dientes hasta dejar blancas sus encías y ejercía mucha presión en el agarre que tenía sobre Joseph― ¡No te perdonare por esto! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡SOY SOLO UN JUEGO PARA TI Y PARA TODOS! **¡TE VOY A…!** ― alzo la vista solo para quedarse mudo. Completamente mudo.

Joseph estaba intentando esconder su propio llanto inútilmente enterrando parcialmente su rostro en el colchón, Dib noto que este estaba temblando. Pero no sabía que era por una ira inmensa.

―Nunca jugaría contigo de una forma tan cruel…― voltio a verlo sin esconder su rostro rojo por la presión del enojo y sus propias lagrimas― ¿Tanto te ignore? ¿En serio sufriste tanto…?― Dib aflojo el agarre por inercia y el mayor aprovecho de llevarse una mano a la frente y luego frotarse la cara con ganas de arrancársela― Te hicimos tanto daño que a la final terminaste completamente roto…― lo miro lleno de su propio dolor― Somos despreciables…― recordó los ojos iracundos de Darken y su seguridad en sus palabras cuando se lo dijo― N-no puedo si quiera concebir la soledad que sentiste…― el mayor se incorporó y así Dib lo matara a golpes lo abrazo con una fuerza tremenda e innecesaria el menor solo sollozaba sin emitir sonido con la mente en blanco― Fue lo mejor para ti irte de la tierra…― susurro a su oído mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del contrario― E confirmado demasiadas veces en mi estadía aquí que cada ser en el universo te ama y te aprecia…todos excepto quienes debieron hacerlo incondicionalmente desde que respiraste por primera vez…― Joseph solo incremento la fuerza del agarre y para su sorpresa que no tuvo precedentes Dib le correspondió el abrazo con muchísima timidez y duda― Perdóname…no me alcanzará la vida para pedirte perdón…nada enmendara todos mis errores…― corto el contacto y lo vio directamente a los ojos uniendo sus frentes― Pero te juro por Dios…― Dib agrando los ojos ¿El ser más ateo del mundo jurando por Dios? ― Que no estoy jugando contigo…que no te seguiré lastimando y si lo llego a hacer quiero que me mates― antes de que el menor respondiera a eso el mayor lo obligo a poner una de sus manos en su pecho sintiendo el pulso monstruosamente acelerado de su creador― Apenas puedo respirar cuando te veo…nunca me he sentido tan bien con nadie…mi infancia me llevo a ser un ser cruel y frio ya que compartimos algo en común…mi ''padre'' también me llamaba loco― Membrana sacudió la cabeza negando― Vengo de una familia de radicales religiosos…odiaban todo lo que tenía que ver con la ciencia…si bien nunca llegaron a los extremos a los que yo te lleve también sé que es ser despreciado…pronto gane aliados al irme de casa a los nueve años…pero tu estuviste solo…también arriesgaste la vida en una guerra sin precedentes…con el único fin de hacer justicia por desconocidos…y apenas está llegando la felicidad a tu vida…― ahora era el quien ponía una mano en el pecho del menor, su pulso también estaba desbocado― No imagino cuanto dolor te causaron todas esas cicatrices que tienes en la piel…pero ninguna fue más dolorosa que las que te hicimos nosotros― cerro los ojos y suspiro derrotado y sintiéndose la peor mierda del macrocosmos― Lo lamento…me iré…no te quitare algo que probablemente le quieras dar a alguien que ames…― no pudo seguir con su despedida pues el menor atrapo sus labios con los suyos mientras lo sostenía firmemente de la nuca― ¡¿Dib que…?!

― ¿Tú me amas? ― le pregunto sin ningún tipo de anestesia lo obligo a verlo a los ojos chocando sus frentes de nuevo― ¡Dímelo!

―Si…― Joseph no podía creer que lo había confesado así como así…se puso increíblemente rojo.

― ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

― ¡No miento!

― ¡¿Solo me amas por ser una de tus creaciones no?!

― **¡NO!** ― bramo furioso― ¡No quería admitirlo pero me enamore de ti! ¡Estás loco, demente no coincidimos en nada prácticamente! ¡Odio el cuero negro y no me gusta el frio del espacio! ¡PERO TODO ESO ME ENCATA VINIENDO DE TI! ¡ME ENLOQUECE Y ME DESQUICIA QUE ME GUSTE TODO LO QUE ERES! ¡¿Cómo puedo amar tanto algo que siempre deteste?! ― sacudió la cabeza histérico― ¡Me acostumbre muy rápido a verte con otros ojos! ¡No soy bueno con las emociones me son totalmente extrañas! ¡Pero me sucede algo raro contigo! ¡Ya veo porque todos te aman, eres completamente adorable, caballeroso, aguerrido fuerte y un ejemplo a seguir! ¡Y-yo no sé qué más hay que decir…! ¡No me preguntes cosas que no se!

―Jejejeje… ¡AJAJAJAJA! ― El menor hizo que el mayor lo viera con los ojos horriblemente abiertos― ¡Ya para! ¡Paraaaa! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No puedo con tanto!

― ¡¿De qué mierda te estas riendo reverendo imbécil?! ― Ahora si iba a matarlo a golpes…no obstante Dib volvió a besarlo con extrema dulzura y falta de experiencia, se separó de el con una increíble sonrisa.

―De ti― rio por lo bajo― Me rio de ti… ¡Es increíble que hayas dicho todo eso sin que te tuviera atado a una silla de torturas!

― ¡¿Acaso me querías sacar esa información adrede?! ― Membrana estaba rojo de vergüenza.

―Si…fue un impulso… ¡Pero por Júpiter! ¡NO CREI QUE DIJERAS TODO ESO! ¡MI PARTE FAVORITA FUE ESO DE QUE NO TE PREGUNTARA COSAS QUE NO SABES! ¡¿TU ACEPTANDO QUE NO SABES ALGO?!

― ¡Eres…eres….!― Membrana solamente rio por lo bajo, estaba riéndose de sí mismo.

―También…te amo― el mayor no pudo creer lo que escucho― No te amo…como la figura paterna que NUNCA fuiste― le sonrió― También me gustas por los mismos motivos que tú tienes conmigo…

―E-el…el amor es raro y nunca lo he entendido― afirmo el mayor bastante impotente― U-una vez intente hacer una ecuación que lo explicara a la perfección p-pero falle rotundamente…y…

―Eres adorable cuando no sabes algo― lo interrumpió el menor para luego sonreírle de una forma lasciva y devorar la boca del mayor de nueva cuenta. El mayor sintió como todos sus sentidos se iban de vacaciones y haciendo gala de una fuerza que Dib desconocía lo tumbo debajo de él.

Comenzaron a besarse de forma dulce por unos minutos, pero el contacto comenzó a tornarse agresivo cuando el menor demostró lo rápido que aprendía a seguirle el ritmo, Dib estaba desinhibiéndose con Joseph. Sentía que no había otro ser con el cual pudiera hacerlo en todo el universo así que pronto comenzó a gozar de oír los gemidos ahogados del mayor cuando mordía y relamía sus labios, Joseph comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras iba desabotonando la gabardina negra. Dib intentaba reprimir los gemidos agudos en su garganta, cuando sintió como el mayor besaba su cuello una y otra vez con una ternura que no esperaba se incorporó un poco e intento sacarse la camisa negra. El mayor lo noto y abriendo parcialmente los ojos y separándose un poco de el lo ayudo con eso, se la quito de forma lenta para comenzar a admirar el torso bellamente esculpido y las marcas dejadas por la guerra. Recostó a Dib de nuevo y comendo a besar y mordisquear levemente sus pectorales mientras acariciaba con amor sus brazos y su abdomen, intento dejar besos húmedos por cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, el menor estaba estremecido debajo de el y jadeando muy avergonzado. Ni siquiera estaba viéndolo tenía los ojos cerrados.

― ¿P-porque…eres tan cariñoso? ― Dib se imaginaba que hacer ESO sería totalmente diferente…

― ¿Crees que solo tendría sexo contigo y ya…?― le respondió el otro riendo con cinismo― Tonto inexperto…

― ¡O-oye! ― recapacito― ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso…?― Dib podía sentí como su corazón latía tan fuerte que golpeaba su nuez de Adam y estremecía el interior de sus oídos.

―Tu primera vez…será con amor…― el mayor lo vio y se le hizo totalmente embriagante esos ojos llenos de inocencia miedo y repentino placer― ¿Entiendes lo que digo? ― Dib quedo totalmente en blanco.

― ¡Ahh! ― gimió demasiado alto sin querer cuando el mayor mordió y beso al mismo tiemplo la zona donde su pelvis se marcaba en V…eso le pasaba por usar pantalones a la cintura.

Joseph comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón como jugando con la prenda. Cuando logro su cometido los bajo con la misma paciencia cuando estuvieron fuera de las piernas del menor el mayor noto la palpitante erección aun por encima del bóxer negro.

―Te atenderé en un momento debe dolerte mucho…― dijo el mayor confiado Dib había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y su respiración era copiosa no quería ver― Sé que no quieres ver...limítate a sentir― le susurro en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Dib entre-abrió los ojos por curiosidad y termino de abrirlos por completo al ver que el mayor se quitaba la camisa ceñida del uniforme de una manera muy sensual que no creía posible viniendo de él. Joseph siempre admiraría el cuerpo de Dib pero el menor estaba embobado viendo la marcada anatomía del mayor, obviamente también se ejercitaba y tenía una condición física excelente pues su trabajo en la tierra lo ameritaba. Nunca había visto a nadie semi desnudo ni hombres ni mujeres…era una revelación para él. Sintió como atrapaban sus labios de nuevo y se relajó en el acto no obstante su entrepierna seguía doliendo bastante.

El mayor aprovecho que el menor estaba distraído y volvió a bajar a hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Dib las cerró en el acto por acto reflejo.

―No te hare daño…― esas palabras eran como un analgésico. Pero el seguía teniendo miedo― Si no te gusta solo detenme…― Dib se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo e intento no llorar de la vergüenza, seguía temblando había sentido como le bajaban la única prenda que le quedaba dejando a la vista su hombría.

― ¡AAAH! ― comenzó a gemir como loco cuando sintió que metían su miembro en una cavidad caliente y húmeda. La sangre iba y venía en su vientre hasta la punta de su glande, la succión de la felación estaba fuera de lo que el alcanzaba a describir con palabras ― ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ― El mayor chupaba y lamia con maestría, luego de un minuto comenzó a sentir como el miembro del menor crecía dentro de su boca sonrió con dificultad sabía lo que venía a continuación en cuanto a sexo oral pero no en cuanto a Dib. Este le tomo violentamente del cabello y lo hizo pegarse más a su muy despierto miembro― ¡Ra-rápido! ¡Por favor…!― Membrana perdió todo atisbo de cordura al escuchar eso, comenzó a ir bastante rápido y a arañar un poco la carne del pene de Dib con sus dientes― ¡Joseph…voy a…!― ahora si podía morir de la vergüenza, había liberado toda su carga semial en la boca del mayor. Se descubrió los ojos apenas escucho como el mayor tragaba ruidosamente y lo veía relamiéndose los labios cosa que hizo a Dib ponerse más rojo si era posible― P-perdona…― el menor se sintió totalmente atrapado cuando se le fueron encima atrapando su boca de nuevo. No le desagrado para nada el sabor salado de su propia semilla por algún motivo le encanto.

―No te disculpes…aun no hacemos nada…― con esa advertencia supo que estaba perdido― Seré el dominante solo porque es tu primera vez…ya desearía yo tenerla de ese tamaño…― Dib no supo si sentirme o halagado o golpearlo hasta noquearlo. También estaba impresionado de saber de qué Joseph era…pasivo al parecer― Espero que aprendas rápido…luego te tocara a ti…― le guiño un ojo y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón dejando a la vista su erección y no tuvo pudor alguno en sacarse la ropa solo hasta las rodillas. Ayudo al menor a incorporarse quedando a horcajadas sobre el mayor, tenía que prepararlo primero así que comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba. Dib no se sentía preparado para volver a correrse, pero descarto eso apenas sintió como el mayor frotaba su hombría con la suya, ni en sus sueños más subidos de tono experimento algo como eso. Luego de cinco minutos el mayor tomo todo el líquido pre-semial de ambos y comenzó a dilatar la virgen entrada con dos dígitos. No quería lastimarlo, quería que lo disfrutara tanto como el.

― ¡Duele! ― Dib se aferró a su espalda mientras arqueaba la suya, era una sensación rara el que se introdujeran dentro suyo de esa forma pero al sentir el tercer digito estirarlo comenzó a jadear le estaba gustando la forma lenta en la que lo hacía, cuando el mayor sintió como el menor pedía por más supo que estaba listo. Lo sentó encima suyo e intento que el menor se relajara― ¿Dolerá mucho…?― Dib era demasiado dulce para su salud mental…

―Solo al principio…― lo beso de forma tierna para distraerlo, comenzó a meter la punta de su miembro en la entrada lentamente, sintió como el menor le araño la espalda y eso lo excito demasiado, fue un poco más adentro con todo el cuidado que pudo y es que las ganas de embestirlo sin piedad lo estaban consumiendo― Dime cuando estés listo…― Dib tomo valor de quien sabe dónde y con un movimiento de sus caderas le indico que podía comenzar.

― ¡AAAAAH! ― Al sentir la penetración fue la cosa más dolorosa que hubiera sentido y a la vez la más deliciosa, Joseph iba condenadamente lento― ¡Mas rápido…!― rogo esperando no arrepentirse, el mayor lo empujo contra el colchón y comenzó a besarlo de forma descontrolada quería ver cada expresión de la cara de Dib al hacerlo suyo, no pudo controlarse por más de dos minutos y comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente en un vaivén circular. Sabía que al menor le estaba gustando pues esas lágrimas de placer y esos jadeos descontrolados solo debían ser por una cosa nada más. Pronto toco el punto preciso entre sus paredes interiores― ¡DA AHÍ OTRA VEZ! ― esa fue una orden, y la siguió a cabalidad, pronto Dib enredo sus piernas en su cintura mientras la cama se movía frenética. El aguante del mayor era increíble paso más de media hora y aun no se había corrido en cuanto a Dib, estaba no soportaba más― ¡Me voy a…!

― ¡Yo igual! ― Le advirtió el mayor sin contenerse y con los ojos desorbitados, pronto gritaron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo que se corrían. Dib en el vientre de ambos y Joseph dentro del menor.

 **To Be Continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

Dib sentía que tenía los parpados pegados con pegamento industrial, sentía a la vigilia irse para dar paso al despertar pero estaba endemoniadamente cómodo y no sabía exactamente porque…un momento ¿Desde cuándo su almohada lo abrazaba?

Abrió los ojos, de golpe. Bastante aturdido y lo primero que noto es que tenía la cabeza hundida entre los pectorales del torso desnudo de Joseph, este seguía dormido. Su expresión era tan pacífica y armoniosa que hizo que todos los colores del círculo cromático se le subieran a la cara al menor. Recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Las confesiones que se dijeron, los gemidos, las caricias y sobre todo que acaba de hacerlo con…

― ¡Argh! ― no pudo evitar que un quejido de dolor saliera de entre sus dientes. Apenas intento moverse sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en la espalda baja.

― ¿Te duele mucho? ― La voz del mayor lo saco de su trance y lo vio avergonzado.

― ¡L-lamento haberte despertado! ― no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con el ahora ¿Qué eran ahora?

―No me despertaste, tengo un par de horas despierto― le sonrió con ternura y deposito un beso en la frente de Dib― Pero yo no quería despertarte a ti…además estoy realmente cómodo así― le dijo con esa sonrisa altanera, estaban abrazados de una forma posesiva y protectora. Dib podía sentir cierta zona del mayor que estaba completamente pegada a la suya de lo apretados que estaban en ese abrazo y se sonrojo con violencia en el acto…pero él tampoco se quería apartar― No me has respondido ¿Te duele mucho?

―Supongo que es normal que duela la primera vez…― otra vez ese sonrojo que no hacia al mayor pensar cosas aptas para todo público. Dib agrando los ojos cuando lo apresaron del cuello con fuerza.

―No quería hacerte daño…perdóname…

― ¡N-no me hiciste daño! ― Su sonrisa era de puros nervios. De verdad el mayor estaba preocupado― Lo disfrute…mucho― eso damas y caballeros es no pensar antes de hablar. Dib se puso más caliente que una estufa encendida de la vergüenza y el mayor solo permaneció callado…hasta que sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar por la risa contenida― ¡NO TE RIAS!

― ¡Pfff! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Perdón! ― se apartó un poco del menor aun riéndose sin creer lo que escucho― Normalmente no soy ''El de arriba'' solo lo fui un par de veces de joven…creía que lo había hecho horrible anoche…

― ¿Me estas jodiendo? ― Dib descompuso la cara.

―Bueno fue tu primera vez…obviamente piensas que estuvo genial…― lo vio con un aire ambiguo― Cuando vengan otros comprenderás lo horrible que estuv -¡AU! ¡¿Y EL GOLPE PORQUE FUE?! ― Dib lo veía realmente molesto y si le había dado un golpe (no demasiado fuerte) en toda la nariz al mayor.

― ¡POR IDIOTA! ¡¿Cuáles otros?! ― Choco sus frentes y el mayor se sintió bastante pequeño frente al aura subyugante del menor― No habrá otro que no seas tú― ¿Joseph había escuchado bien?

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― no procesaba lo que oiga ¿Había sido alguna clase de mala percepción?

―Que no habrá otro que no seas tú. Eres mío ahora― esa había sido una declaración que sonaba a amenaza. Joseph no tuvo tiempo de replicar y preguntarle porque rayos lo quería como pareja pero Dib se le adelanto― Dime una cosa científico de pacotilla ¿Todo lo que me dijiste ayer fue mentira?

― ¡No! ― sacudió la cabeza en negación― ¡Claro que no lo fue!

―Entonces…no hay otra persona que este a tu altura que no sea yo― sonrió bastante pedante― No hay otro que te haga sentir confundido que no sea yo, no hay nadie más que te haga sentir enamorado― lo tomo del cuello y lo beso con mucha pasión dejando aturdido y temblando al mayor.

― ¡¿Te crees mucho te lo han dicho?! ― refuto el mayor apartándose de él maldiciendo a su lengua por haberlo traicionado en esa confesión. Por eso él nunca pensaba con la cabeza caliente…

―Si― se rio el menor― Además, tengo un chip-poligráfico injertado al lóbulo temporal izquierdo. Lo utilice mucho durante los interrogatorios a los prisioneros de Irk, puedo saber cuándo me están mintiendo o no y también detectar los cambios en el sistema endocrino― Joseph se puso azul del pánico y Dib sonrió malévolo― No dijiste una sola mentira anoche y estabas más nervioso y excitado que una colegiala…¡AU!

― ¡JODETE! ― le grito para acostarse boca arriba cruzado fuertemente de brazos, ese zape a la cabeza más que dolerle al menor solo hizo que se riera con ganas.

― ¡Jajajaja! Yo también te amo― el mayor sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo con esa frase, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo amaba como amante y que no quería a nadie más a su lado que no fuera el― ¿Entonces eres pasivo?

― ¿Algún problema con eso? ― lo miro de soslayo.

―No, solo que siempre pensé que con ese carácter del demonio y de Soy-demasiado-para-cualquiera serias dominante. Obvio lo pensé cuando me dijiste que también eras bisexual…

―Pues la gente es distinta en la cama a como lo es en su vida rutinaria― le dijo muy resuelto― Sigues siendo un tonto inexperto…

―Pues el tonto inexperto te advierte que apenas El Presidente Ag-rotk me vuelva a ver sabrá que ya no soy virgen y sabrá de inmediato quien es el culpable…y déjame decirte que si creías que los demás te odiaban El Presidente Ag-rotk te matara. De hecho lo tuve que disuadir de hacerlo el otro día…

― ¡¿QUE?! ― Joseph salto de su sitio sentándose con espanto plasmado en la cara― ¡¿Cómo se supone que sabrá eso?!

―Los Meeckrobers son telepatas y pueden meterse en la psique de cualquier ser viviente, incluso organismos unicelulares además detectan la energía residual de estos. Ag-rotk sabía que yo era virgen por mi energía…ahora apenas me vea sabrá que no…y te odia…BASTANTE.

―No me sorprende― se manoteo muy duro la frente― ¿Por qué se comportaría así con uno de sus sub-alternos? ― al ver la cara de vergüenza de Dib arqueo una ceja― Ese tipo de preocupación no es como la de todos tus admiradores de aquí…― Dib sudo una gota estilo anime― ¿Acaso te quiere de otra forma?

―Me considera su larva― admitió muy avergonzado.

― ¿Larva? ― Joseph ya se había familiarizado con ese término― ¿Significa bebe o hijo verdad? ― Y lo golpeo la realidad― **¡¿EL PRESIDENTE Y EMPERADOR DE MEECKROB TE VE COMO A UN HIJO?!**

― ¡NO! ¡Bueno si! ¡Es complicado!

― ¡CLARO QUE ES COMPLICADO! ¡ACABO DE DESVIRGAR AL HIJO PUTATIVO DEL SER MAS PODEROSO DE VARIOS UNIVERSOS!

― ¡¿Te arrepientes acaso?!

―Jamás― sonrió muy complacido y Dib casi se cae de la cama con eso― Pero igual me va a matar…

―Hay una forma de que no te mate…― dijo Dib mas al aire que para su acompañante y Joseph lo escucho perfectamente.

― ¿Cuál es? ― arqueo una ceja preguntándose si era verdad.

―Te lo diré luego de que tome una ducha…― se quiso levantar de la cama y de súbito recordó que estaba desnudo― ¿P-podrías no ver? ― pidió bastante apenado.

― ¿Después de lo de anoche te da pena? ― El mayor se echó a reír hasta que sintió como le arrancaban la sabana y Dib intentaba cubrirse con ella para caminar al baño― ¡Hmp! ― resoplo divertido cuando vio que el otro entraba a la ducha que había en el cuarto y se sumió de hombros cuando pensó en algo.

Dib entro a la ducha. Puso la función normal de esta se habría desecho de la sabana antes de entrar al relativo pequeño cubículo que servía de baño, pero se asustó al ver gotas de sangre en la sabana. Dejo que el sistema de desintegración la volviera nada.

― ¿Qué…?― no se sorprendió al ver que la sangre era suya, había pequeñas hileras de delgados hilos de sangre seca entre sus piernas y pronto se sintió muy raro al sentir ahora que estaba de pie como escurría de cierto lugar el semen del mayor. Bastante sonrojado encendió la ducha al tope…pero no conto con que alguien más cerrara la puerta corrediza antes que el― ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

― ¿No tengo derecho a darme un baño también? ― Joseph estaba feliz de la vida cruzado de brazos y viéndolo con picardía― Además si me van a matar no creo que importe una segunda ronda…― dicho esto tomo a Dib y lo pego a la pared fundiéndose en un beso muy caliente y apasionado. El agua los lleno a los dos y el menor no replico mucho al principio. Pronto comenzó a corresponderle de forma agresiva jalándolo hacia él. Duraron varios minutos dándose caricias subidas de tono y besos llenos de mordiscos y succiones, hasta que al menor se le ocurrió una idea levanto al mayor con mucha facilidad y lo estampo a él contra la pared― ¡¿Qué…?!― Los ojos dorados de Dib eran muy distintos ya no había miedo o ternura estaba completamente excitado y lleno de un hambre no precisamente santa.

―Seré el dominante de ahora en adelante― su voz no tenía vacilación y Joseph se estaba excitando mucho de que prácticamente lo estaba cargando sin ningún esfuerzo― ¿No me dijiste que aprendiera anoche? ― susurro lujurioso a su oído izquierdo.

― ¡Ahh! ― el gemido de dolor y placer del mayor fue música para Dib, y Joseph no esperaba ese mordisco en su cuello.

―Si el campo de batalla me enseño algo…fue a tener una resistencia inhumana― volvió a hablar luego de lamer sensualmente el cuello del mayor― ¿Crees aguantar ''una ronda'' con un soldado…?

― ¿Qué esperas para mostrármelo entonces? ― le espeto el mayor creyéndose mucho. Nunca había visto a un hombre que se viera tan sensual como a Dib, su porte no era nada agresivo era suave y caballeroso pero lleno de un poder aplastante― ¡AHH! ― el gemido de dolor y placer fue inmediato. El pequeño bastardo metió la punta de su erección de un golpe sin prepararlo…si era una venganza o una tortura por parte de Dib esperaba que fuera la peor que se le cruzara por la mente― ¡M-muévete! ― rogo el mayor de los pelinegros y el menor lo callo besándolo y no dejándolo respirar por nada del mundo, lo obligo a poner una pierna alrededor de sus caderas ya que ahora lo tenía semi-suspendido del suelo con una mano, con la otra comenzó a masturbar el miembro del mayor de una forma lenta y deliciosa. Nunca lo habían penetrado y masturbado al mismo tiempo. Normalmente solo hacían lo primero y él se encarga de lo segundo― ¡Ngh! ― por más que intentaba dejar libre sus jadeos descontrolados Dib no dejaba de besarlo introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la suya― ¡D-Dib! ― Sus delicadas lágrimas de placer no se diferenciaban del agua que caía sobre ellos. El menor dejo de besar su boca para atacar su cuello y sus pectorales a besos y mordidas. Como si intentara marcarlo, el vaivén de las embestidas era lento y luego rápido. El muy maldito si aprendía rápido. Cuando decidió meter por completo su hombría que estaba creciendo dentro del mayor el otro se sentía drogado de placer no obstante tanta estimulación tenía un precio― ¡Voy a…!

― ¡Ah! N-no…― Dib tomo la punta de su miembro y la presiono para evitar que cualquier liquido saliera― N-no te vendrás antes que yo…― Membrana abrió los ojos inmensamente ¿Desde cuándo Dib era tan atrevido?

― ¡Deja que me…! ¡AAH! ― Las estocadas continuaron sin piedad el aliento cálido del menor chocaba contra su empapada piel. Joseph dejo de tratar que lo soltara para que venirse libremente en su abdomen para empezar a besarlo de forma enamorada y anhelante. Dib por fin soltó su miembro y Joseph sintió como liberaba su carga a chorros que luego se llevó el agua a la vez que sentía como el menor lo llenaba con su semen caliente.

Había tenido varios amantes hombres y mujeres y ninguno ni por asomo lo habían hecho correrse tanto como en esa ducha. Repentinamente sintió como el menor sacaba su miembro de su interior y lo ponía ahora de cara a la pared y se aseguró de someter sus brazos como si lo estuviera arrestando, apenas se estaba recuperando del orgasmo y al parecer Dib no tenía intensión de parar aun. El mayor no podía procesar bien estaba con la vista nublada de placer y era jodidamente excitante tener al menor como dominante por alguna razón.

―S-separa bien las piernas…― a pesar del leve tartamudeo el aliento cálido del menor junto a su voz fue sumamente sensual y armoniosa, Joseph obedeció en el acto y Dib aprovechando de que el mayor estaba bastante lubricado se atrevió a experimentar. Nunca había hecho algo como aquello pero ver el agua resbalar por la torneada espalda de su creador y ver el punto por donde su propio semen estaba saliendo a causa de lo anterior hizo que algo despertara dentro de él.

― ¡Ahhh! ― oír a Joseph gemir tan alto por su culpa lo lleno de un sentimiento de superioridad repentinamente, le beso, lamio y mordió tola la espalda mientras volvía a penetrarlo esta vez con más calma mientras arañaba levemente el vientre del más experimentado tentándolo con tomar su miembro al soltarle momentáneamente los brazos y volverlo a estimular― ¡Rápido! ― Rogo el mayor y Dib no pudo contenerse por mucho, comenzó a embestirlo con rudeza una sin miramientos y el mayor chocaba contra la pared pasaron más de veinte minutos hasta media hora sin tregua alguna hasta que el menor volvió a correrse dentro suyo

Membrana estaba tan rojo que el agua fría de la ducha se tornaba caliente al tocar su piel, estaba temblando en su sitio…apenas volteo un grado la cabeza hacia atrás la visión perfecta de a quien le doblaba la edad totalmente sonrojado y con un rostro lleno de una recién descubierta lujuria lo excito de tal manera que una segunda carga de semen salió sin que él lo esperara ¡¿Acababa de tener una eyaculación precoz con años de experiencia en eso?! En cuanto a Dib estaba rojo de la vergüenza ni el mismo creyó lo que hizo.

― ¿C-como estuve? ― pregunto volviendo a su estado amable de verdad quería saber.

― ¿Qué cómo estuviste? ― El mayor apenas podía hablar― Fue lo mejor que me han hecho nunca…― Dib agrando los ojos impresionado el mayor estaba jadeando horriblemente― Creo que me tendrás que inyectar más de ese suero verde…estoy agotado…

―C-claro…― Dib estaba muerto de la impresión ¿En serio había estado tan bien?

― ¿Y Dib…?

― ¿S-si?

―Te amo…― dijo besándolo con dulzura. Abrazándolo de forma realmente posesiva.

 **Interior del Sacro Palacio de Meeckrob.**

Luego de ducharse DE VERDAD vestirse y tener una acalorada discusión acerca de cómo manejarían las cosas con el Presidente Ag-rotk, Joseph cedió a ir al palacio del Emperador de dicho planeta, por fortuna Dib soborno a los guardias con varias celdas de energía (que les envió mediante un intermediario) y se fueron de su camino por unos minutos, una vez dentro fueron al salón del trono. Ag-rotk se encontraba meditando pero apenas sintió la energía de ''Su larva'' la alegría lo inundo…hasta que se dio cuenta de que su aura estaba sumamente diferente…más específicamente…

― **¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME DIB?!**

― ¡Su excelencia! ¡Su presión! ― tenían media hora discutiendo y Joseph solo quería que lo ejecutaran de una vez, la visión del enorme Meeckrober destellando energía blanca neón con la intensión de reducirlo nada átomo por átomo no lo tenía precisamente cómodo…

― **¡EL TE CORROMPIO!**

― ¡Fue totalmente consensual! ― Ag-rotk sintió que le daría un infarto a uno de sus cinco corazones, eso era el equivalente a escuchar como tu dulce hijita de doce años, la luz de tus ojos…te dijera que ya no es virgen y que el responsable le dobla la edad. Antes de que Meeckrob se quedara sin Emperador por culpa de Dib este se paró firme cual militar que era y obligo a Joseph a imitarlo― ¡SU EXCELENCIA! ¡Pido su permiso para tomar como compañero al humano Joseph Membrana!

― ¡¿Compañero?! ― al pobre le iba a dar una cosa rara― ¡¿Él?! ¡¿Por qué nebulosas Calipsianas él?! ¡Hay muchos mejores prospectos a compañeros o compañeras! ¡YO QUERIA QUE ESCOGIERAS A CIRIAK O A CRISIA! ¡ME CONFORMARIA CON LARR-NAR!

― ¡SU EXCELENCIA! ― Dib hizo un enorme puchero con una cara de indignación mundial― ¡Esa es mi decisión! ¡¿Y Larr-Nar enserio?!

― ¡¿Qué hay de Darken?! ¡ES TAN CARISMATICO!

― ¡PÁTER PORFAVOR! ― Y esas fueron como palabras mágicas. Ag-rotk sintió que sus cinco corazones se llenaban de alegría― ¿Nos…das tu bendición? ― Dib se tomó de la nuca con un bonito tinte rosa en los pómulos.

El Emperador de Meeckrob vio de forma homicida al mayor de los pelinegros quien tenía la rigidez de una gelatina.

― ¡Argh! ¡Está bien! ― Se rindió el monarca aun viendo con ganas de matar al mayor― Hazlo sufrir de nuevo y te aguardara un destino peor que la muerte…

―M-me queda claro― respondió sin aliento el mayor. Dib solo suspiro aliviado― No voy a hacerle daño…se lo juro por mi alma.

―Espero que así sea…― el monarca del helado planeta subió dos de sus tentáculos blancos y los toco a los dos en la cabeza haciéndolos refulgir momentáneamente― Tienen mi bendición…― un extraño pictograma blanco brillante apareció en el dorso de la mano izquierda de los dos― Ya son compañeros…y esta unión es irrompible…

―Dib... ― hablo el mayor con los ojos en blanco y viendo el símbolo en su mano.

― ¿Si? ― El otro también detallaba la suya.

― ¿Estamos casados o algo así verdad?

―Es más fuerte que eso en realidad― hablo el líder de Meeckrob― Pero en términos humanos…si, tienes razón… _hasta que la muerte los separe entonces_ …― dijo lo último muy burlón sabiendo que eso decían en la tierra en las ceremonias de unión entre dos personas.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al mayor. Vio a Dib de soslayo con la mirada estremecida…el tendía que regresar a la tierra…no obstante Dib iría a la guerra en unos meses…

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **N/A: Prepárense para el desenlace. Y para la aparición de ciertas especies conocidas fuera del universo de Invasor Zim.**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

Luego de salir (casi huyendo) del Sacro Palacio de Meeckrob, dejando tras de sí a un muy conmovido Ag-rotk por que Dib lo haya aceptado como figura paterna. Ambos pelinegros se encontraban caminando hacia el primer tele-transportador que los llevara de vuelta al C.C.E.M y por consiguiente al despacho del menor. Joseph aun no manifestaba lo que pensaba acerca de retirarse a la tierra de nueva cuenta mientras que Dib se largaría a una guerra (otra vez) y no había garantía de que regresara con vida.

―Dib…― por fin articulo con voz rasposa el mayor mientras el nombrado se giraba a verlo arqueando una ceja.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― pregunto, no obstante el implante en su lóbulo temporal izquierdo no dejaba de monitorear señales de pánico que se registraban desde el interior del mayor, ahí fue cuando noto que este estaba viendo al suelo conteniendo las ganas de llorar y despotricar como histérico mientras sus nudillos estaban antinaturalmente blancos de tanta presión que ejercía al cerrar los puños― ¿Joseph que ocurre? Tus niveles de adrenalina, noradrenalina y acetilcolina están disparados― lo tomo de ambos hombros seriamente preocupado. El mayor solo bajo el gesto y apretó los dientes, Dib se alarmo cuando los hombros del contrario comenzaron a convulsionar― ¡¿Joseph?!

― ¿Qué ocurre?... **¡Te largas a una guerra eso ocurre!** ― El mayor reacciono de manera intempestiva y lo tomo bruscamente de los hombros a él ahora con una fuerza innecesaria que denotaba su miedo― ¡¿C-como mierda quieres que reaccione?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que este?! ― Dib lo veía asustado y sintió que la sangre se le volvía plomo y bajaba hasta sus pies cuando vio de frente la expresión de completo horror y angustia del mayor― ¡Es-esto es incomprensible! ¡ACABAMOS DE TENER UNA ESPECIE DE BODA ALIENIGENA Y AHORA ME REGRESARAS A LA TIERRA Y TU TE VAS AL FRENTE DE BATALLA! ― lo soltó de repente y comenzó a hacer aspavientos y ademanes de querer arrancarse el cabello― ¡¿Qué es esto, una especie de parodia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde la esposa embarazada espera a que su marido vuelva de la guerra y en su lugar llega un ataúd con el susodicho dentro?! ¡PUES NO SERE LA ESPOSA DAVID!

―Joseph― lo calmo abrazándolo con fuerza, el mayor no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones y eso era demasiado nuevo para el― Primero: Deja de ver tantas novelas ― antes de que el mayor le conectara un puñetazo al riñón. Dib volvió a hablar― Y segundo: Todo estará bien, te lo prometo― lo obligo a verlo directamente a los ojos los del menor desplegaban una fuerza aplastante y una determinación infranqueable― Mírame…te juro que regresare con vida…e combatido en muchas guerras posteriores al derrocamiento del Imperio Irken y he salido victorioso junto a mis ejércitos… ¿No confías en mí?

― ¡C-claro que confió en ti pero las probabilidades de que mueras siguen siendo altas! ― quería gritar, quería llorar, quería aferrarse a Dib y rogarle que no fuera al espacio a arriesgar su vida, quería matar a golpes a su creación y abrazarla y no se separarse de él jamás― ¡Te ayude con los comandos base por casi dos semanas! ¡Estudie todo lo referente a las smeets de Irk II! ¡¿Crees que no sé qué el margen de victoria es casi nulo?!

―Al igual que el de derrota― contra-ataco el menor con pose rígida y manos tras la espalda. Joseph se sorprendió de ver su pose de siempre en él, probablemente ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que la usaba― Puedes conocer teóricamente a los Irkens, pero yo los conozco en la práctica…sé cómo piensan, como actúan, como luchan y sobre todo se cuál es su objetivo. Aunque sean súper-soldados. Las smeets de Irk II no sabrán lo que se les vendrá encima― al ver como Joseph se mordía el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar mientras se tomaba hastiado el puente de la nariz y decía varias injurias por lo bajo. Dib solo atino a suspirar― ¿Te haría sentir mejor si le pregunto a alguien de confianza cuales son las probabilidades de éxito?

― ¿Alguien de confianza? ― Joseph lo miro increíblemente escéptico― ¿Y cómo lo sabrá exactamente?

―Viendo los posibles futuros y los resultados de la batalla― le sonrió tiernamente el menor. Joseph solo parpadeo demasiadas veces incrédulo― ¡¿Qué haces?! ― la expresión de caricatura de Dib fue para morirse de la risa cuando el mayor deliberadamente se metió a él mismo una bofetada.

― ¿No es un sueño? ― El palpitante dolor en su mejilla le decía que no― ¡¿VER AL FUTURO?! ¡¿QUE ESTUPIDEZ ACABO DE OIR?!

― ¡Argh! ― Dib se manoteo la frente― Científico de mierda tenías que ser… ¡Bien siempre se me olvida que necesitas VER para CREER Joseph! ― Dicho esto lo empujo al tele-transportador, pero en vez de teclear las coordenadas de su despacho dio las del centro de reuniones de la embajada. Ambos llegaron discutiendo a viva voz y solo notaron que no estaban solos cuando cierta Cripner Jefa de Secretarios de Dib carraspeo.

― ¿Su excelencia está todo bien? ― Crisia estaba algo anonadada, se supone que su jefe estaría ahí hace treinta minutos, pero en su lugar llego con el despreciable ser responsable de su creación pegando gritos a lo loco frente a MUCHOS dignatarios― ¿Qué esta ocurriend…?― los tres ojos plateados de le hermosa Cripneana se abrieron de forma espeluznante y soltó un grito de angustia tremendo― **¡KYAAAAAAAAA!** ― estaba por demás horrorizada.

― ¡¿Crisia que te ocurre?! ― Dib se estremeció de miedo con esa reacción nada natural de su apreciada Jefa de Secretarios.

― ¡¿QUE ME OCURRE?! ― Su Jefa de Secretaria estaba irreconocible y gruesas lágrimas de furia comenzaron a salir de sus tres ojos― ¡¿Qué significan esos emblemas en sus manos?! ― Los dos pelinegros se tensaron en su sitio y es que se tenían agarrados en una posición de pelea detenida en el tiempo donde se podía apreciar perfectamente los pictogramas brillantes en sus manos.

―Crisia…no te alteres…puedo explicarlo…― Dib intento acercarse pero se Jefa de Secretarios solo se puso a llorar de forma descontrolada― ¡C-Crisia! ― Dib no hallaba como tranquilizarla o donde meter la cara.

― ¡N-no p-puede s-ser! ― hipaba fuertemente la Cripner haciendo que todo mundo se acercara a ver que mierda pasaba― **¡YA TIENE COMPAÑERO Y RESULTO SER ESTE DESGRACIADO INUTIL!**

― ¡CRISIA! ― Dib la vio impactado, nunca la había escuchado usar ese tipo de lenguaje.

― ¡USTED! ― lo apunto sin ningún miramiento y Dib sintió mucho miedo al ver como esta sacaba su aguijón de su medula― ¡Creí que tenía mejores gustos o amor propio! ¡Y-yo! …. ¡YO SABIA QUE NO TENIA OPORTUNIDAD CON USTED, PERO ESTO ES PEOR QUE UN RECHAZO! ¡ME HUBIERA CONFORMADO CON QUE ELIGIERA A ALGUIEN DE SU ALTURA! ¡A CUALQUIERA INCLUSO AL EMBAJADOR LARR-NAR!

― ¡¿Tú también con eso?! ― Dib estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación― ¡Un momento! ¡DEJA QUE TE…!

― ¡N-NO T-TIENE QUE E-EXPLICARME N-NADA! ― esta vio con ansias homicidas a Joseph quien estaba azul del pánico― ¡Felicidades por su unión! ― grito para salir corriendo.

― ¡Crisia!

― ¡¿Lo que dijo es verdad?! ― Varios de la raza de Cutie se apersonaron y Dib pronto se vio rodeado por más aliens. Hubo llantos, maldiciones, intentos de asesinar a Joseph pero todo empeoro cuando se escuchó una explosión demasiado cercana. Dib reconoció ese sonido.

― ¡Oh no! ― Cuando todos voltearon a ver, vieron como Darken estaba literalmente humeando, un humo negro que salía de sus ahora COMPLETAMENTE negros cuernos y sus siete ojos soltaban enormes lagrimones― ¡Darken!

― **¡FELICIDADES POR SU UNION!** ― le grito, era obvio que estaba con sus tres corazones destrozados y no se fue sin antes mirar a Joseph y hacerle un gesto con una de sus manos amenazándolo con matarlo.

― ¿Esto puede empeorar? ― Dib debería saber que nunca debía decir eso en voz alta cuando las cosas iban mal.

― ¡¿TE UNISTE CON ESTE ASQUEROSO INSOLENTE MEMBRANA?! ― La Embajadora Nerei para su mala suerte estaba presente, se supone que solo fue a llenar reportes, obviamente no espero encontrar ese escenario en la supuestamente tranquila sala de reuniones― ¡Me decepcionas terriblemente! ― La enorme alíen se le acerco con todo el porte de madre iracunda y le tomo de una de las patillas con fuerza.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡¿NEREI PERO QUE?! ― Dib estuvo a punto de patalear pero la Embajadora de Letex estaba muy dispuesta a sermonearlo.

― ¡Un soldado de TU calibre con un patán imbécil debilucho como ESTE! ― puntualizo a Joseph bastante ofendida y este no estaba mejor― ¡Sin contar que te dobla la edad! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Y Sin contar todo lo que te hizo en esa bola de lodo que llamaste hogar! ― Sí, Nerei estaba enterada de los todos los chismes― ¡¿Dónde nebulosas esta tu orgullo de guerrero?! ¡CREI QUE ME ACEPTARIAS COMO COMPAÑERA LUEGO DE NUESTRA ULTIMA CONVERZACION! ¡Era lo mínimo que me debías como compensación!

― ¡Oye solo me estaba disculpando en nombre de Joseph por la confusión! ― Dib se soltó de su agarre y luego se sonrojo violentamente y frunció el ceño― ¡Embajadora Nerei no se contradiga! ¡Acaba de decir que es asqueroso que tenga de compañero a alguien que me dobla la edad y usted podría ser mi antepasado en tiempo humano!

― **¡¿Me estas llamando vieja?!**

― ¡Solo le aclaro que yo me uno con quien yo quiera!

― ¡Ja! ― soltó indignada― ¡Debí hacerle caso a Ciriak cuando me dijo que eras un completo rompecorazones desalmado!

― ¡¿Qué él dijo que?! ― Dib no entendía ni madres― ¡¿Para empezar de donde saco la idea de que yo ando rompiendo corazones?!

― ¡No niegues que lo despreciaste en cada uno de sus intentos de cortejo cuando se conocieron hasta hace un año terrícola!

― ¡¿Los ataques por la espalda he intentar cazarme eran cortejos?! ― Dib ahora si se sentía en la dimensión desconocida― ¡Se supone que los Kallarianos presentan trofeos a los que quieren pretender!

― ¡ESO ES SOLO CON LAS HEMBRAS! ¡A LOS MACHOS SE LES RETA A BATALLAS! ¡¿Cómo te elegimos Vice-presidente sin que supieras eso?!

― ¡Esta discusión no tiene sentido!

― ¡Tus gustos no tienen sentido!

― ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡¿Tan bajo caíste niño cabeza de guadaña que te buscaste a ti mismo de compañero?! ― La molesta voz de Larr-Nar se dejó oír, había estado escuchando todo aguantándose una carcajada histérica― ¡Sabia que nadie más podría congeniar contigo! ¡Solo alguien tan idiota como tú en todo sentido podría haber aceptado!

― ¡CIERRA TU ORIFICIO DE SONIDO LARR-NAR! ― Dib se enojó bastante con ese comentario y todos tragaron grueso, pero el Embajador de Vorth seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

― ¡Uy! ¡El Héroe de la Rebelión esta ofendido! Admite que solo estabas desesperado porque alguien te consolara por ser un patético intento de líder que no te bastaba hacerlo ''manualmente'' ― de súbito el sonido de un puñetazo a la mejilla gris de Larr-Nar resonó en la enorme sala de reuniones. Para sorpresa de Dib y todos los presentes fue Joseph quien le había tirado un molar a Vorthiano― ¡¿Sabes acaso a quien le acabas de…?!― Joseph lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo elevo a su altura la cual era de una diferencia abrumadora y esos ojos dorados llenos de odio lo calaron profundo.

―Si lo sé, a un maldito enano resentido, envidioso y patético que no pudo salir de la vergüenza de ser el peor científico de su planeta, de ser el peor sub-alterno bajo el mando de una Terrible Más Alta que ni siquiera están PRESENTE evito su muerte y condeno a su propio planeta… ¡Y DE SER EL LIDER MAS MEDIOCRE DE LA HISTORIA DEL UNIVERSO! ¡TANTO QUE UN NIÑO DE DIEZ AÑOS COMANDO CIEN VECES MAS EJERCITOS QUE TU Y DE PASO SALVO TU ASQUEROSO TRASERO MAS VECES DE LAS QUE PUEDES RECORDAR! ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SI REPRESENTAS A TODA UNA RAZA PERO SI LE VUELVES A FALTAR AL RESPETO A MI COMPAÑERO **TE ARRANCARE LOS CUERNOS Y TE LOS ENTERRARE EN EL CUELLO Y TE ASEGURO QUE ME DELEITARE VIENDO COMO TE DESANGRAS!** **¡VOY A LLENAR TU MUNDO CON INTERMINABLES PESADILLAS MALDITO ENANO GRIS! ¡¿ME OISTE?!** ― Larr-Nar estaba catatónico y de un pálido enfermizo y todos los presentes estaban tanto asombrados como orgullosos de esas amenazas. Todo empeoro para el Vorthiano cuando se escuchó el sonido de líquido caer al suelo…se había orinado encima del miedo.

― ¡Larr-Nar! ¡Mejor vete a llorar a otro lado! ¡En serio creí que eras patético pero no tanto! ― grito alguien seguido de su carcajada.

― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Amaran esto en la red! ― dijeron varios secretarios.

― ¡Te dije que tu incipiente estupidez seria tu perdición! ― El Embajador Kerglim se había acercado a Dib a poner una mano en su hombro dándole el ''Felicidades por su unión'' y con la otra mano en forma de altavoz le grito a Larr-Nar, este siendo el blanco del Bullying de todos los presentes se soltó del agarre de Joseph y salió corriendo del lugar.

―Joseph― Dib estaba mortalmente incrédulo y sonrojado a los extremos― Y-yo no sé qué decirte…

―Oye― le sonrió de vuelta el mayor― Es mi debes…te dije que no sería la esposa ¿No?

―Jeje…oye…eso de las pesadillas me recordó mucho a las amenazas de Gaz…¿Se te pegaron no? ― comento risueño, pero luego vio cómo su actual pareja arqueaba una ceja y se soltaba a reír― ¿Qué dije?

―Pff…jeje nada. No se me pego de ella, de joven solía decírselo a todo el mundo…ella saco ese lado de la personalidad tu no…― Dib no esperaba oír aquello― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer aquí exactamente?

― ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido― Dib le insto a seguirlo y pronto llegaron a una elegante mesa blanca que era custodiada por unas aliens de dos metros de apariencia amenazante. Tenían tanta musculatura que parecían padecer de hipertrofia y sus melenas blancas llegaban a los talones, una era de un color naranjo barroco de ojos dorados y la otra de una color purpura muy singular. Ambas hicieron un saludo extraño al ver a Dib. Pero lo que Joseph no entendía era porque ambas tenían injertadas aparentes piedras preciosas en la carne. La anaranjada tenía un tipo de Jasper en el pecho y la purpura una Amatista en la frente. De pronto una voz susurrante y femenina se dejó oír.

―Jasper Corte 9JH Amethyst Corte 5XK…dejen pasar a su excelencia…

― ¡Si Su Gran Claridad! ― dijeron ambas y dejaron ver que tras ellas estaba una aparente niña o una alíen muy pequeña totalmente azul salvo por su laceo cabello blanco cuyo fleco cubría su único ojo, tenía un recatado vestido parecido al de las damas victorianas igualmente azul con detalles blancos como los guantes y enorme moño azul y blanco en la cabeza.

―Un gusto verlo su excelencia― la alíen se paró de su asiento, apenas le llegaba a las rodillas a los dos.

―Un placer verla Embajadora Sapphire― Dib hizo una inclinación respetuosa― Joseph: Ella es Su Claridad La Primera Embajadora del Planeta Homeworld, es una raza de gemas humanoides y tienen habilidades únicas. Particularmente La Embajadora Sapphire puede ver el futuro.

― ¿Qué? ― el mayor estaba pasmado.

―Él requiere una prueba― dijo la pequeña alíen― Compañero de su excelencia, de dos pasos hacia atrás dentro de tres minutos…― Joseph no entendía pero pasados los tres minutos dio dos pasos hacia atrás…evitando que alguien lo matara con un láser.

― ¡¿Pero qué?!

―Parece ser su excelencia que tiene a un Dopplageriano resentido ¿No?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 **ADN**

…

Ambos pelinegros tomaron asiento en la mesa junto a la Embajadora Sapphire, el mayor noto que ambas escoltas volvían a cerrar el paso a los mirones poniéndose en posiciones dignas de soldados.

―Entonces… ¿Su raza es de piedras preciosas? ― como el buen científico que era, Joseph quería saber acerca de esa peculiar especie. Dib estuvo a punto de decirle que no fuera entrometido y que se limitara a escuchar, pero un gesto recatado de La Embajadora Sapphire lo hizo detener su accionar.

―Su excelencia. El necesita escuchar para convencerse plenamente, sino. Sera incordioso para usted seguir con sus planes…― la pequeña alíen de zafiro emanaba de ella una gran aura de sabiduría, Dib solo asintió ante sus palabras, La Primera Embajadora de Homeworld volvió su gesto al mayor― Puede proceder con sus preguntas Compañero de su excelencia…

―Eh…gracias― dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza pues no pasó desapercibido la mirada que las guardias de dicha Embajadora le estaban lanzando― ¿Cuál es la estructura social de tu planeta? ― La vivida curiosidad y ansia por el saber estaba destellando en sus ojos ambarinos.

―La sociedad de la raza de gemas está compuesta por lo que ustedes llamarían una Tetrarquía: La Gran Autoridad Diamante rige sobre todo Homeworld y sus millares de colonias, nuestras lideres actuales son las Matriarcas: Purple Diamond, Fullmetal Gray Diamond, Red Diamond y Green Diamond. Todas las gemas emergemos con un propósito establecido, para ser guerreras, aristócratas, sanadoras, sirvientes, ingenieros, técnicos, herreros etc. Las cualidades de cada una nos hacen perfectas para un trabajo específico…pero en el último siglo eso ha cambiado mucho relativamente hablando…ahora muchas pueden escoger que es lo que quieren ser…ser ''su propia gema''― Sapphire sonrió sin disimular ante la próxima pregunta de Joseph― Su siguiente pregunta era ¿Por qué cambio eso? Pues eso se debe a que del universo donde provengo se dieron ciertos acontecimientos que cambiaron nuestra idiosincrasia…

― ¿V-vienes de otro universo?

― ¿Por algo esta es una Embajada MULTIVERSAL, no crees? ― hablo Dib muy campante― Su universo no se parece en nada al nuestro pero los Meeckrobers tienen excelentes relaciones con los seres de la dimensión Sugar, no sabemos aún cuantos universos tiene pero ahí existe otro planeta tierra, tengo entendido que más de cinco mil años se inició una rebelión contra la dictadura de las Matriarcas White, Pink, Yellow y Blue Diamond ¿No? ― Sapphire asintió― Bueno eso provoco ciertos cambios…como el hecho de que la raza de gemas era una raza invasora y colonizadora de planetas…ya no lo son― Joseph agrando los ojos.

―Después de que El Imperio Irken encontrara el modo de traspasar a nuestra dimensión hubo caos y agonía para nuestra raza…acabamos uniéndonos a la rebelión…pronto luego de la inminente caída de las Matriarcas Yellow y Blue Diamond a manos de la Armada Irken…supimos lo que nos aguardaba…si seguíamos por ese camino― el arrepentimiento de épocas pasadas estaba en ella― Las Rebeldes que se opusieron a la dictadura de Homeworld ayudaron a la causa. Por suerte mi casta ayudo a predecir la victoria de la rebelión sobre los Irkens…

― ¡Eso quiero saber! ― Sapphire sonrió disimuladamente. Eso ya lo sabía― ¡¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que ganemos contra Irk II?!

―Su verdadera pregunta era su excelencia regresaría con vida― dijo la pequeña alíen azul a lo que Joseph se sonrojo y Dib también― Pero aclarare sus dudas…―la alíen de zafiro entrelazo sus manos y comenzó a recitar― Debe saber que el futuro está lleno de posibilidades, opciones…nosotros decidimos cuales se harán realidad…en mi caso yo puedo ver todas las corrientes del porvenir…son como ríos…a veces como lagunas estancadas o cascadas…― callo un momento y prosiguió― Veo diez posibles futuros donde todo este universo perecerá a manos de la nueva Armada Irken de Irk II…y veo once futuros donde la victoria será inminente sobre dicha belicosa especie…no obstante…― miro a Dib detenidamente él pudo sentir como el único ojo de la gema ciclope lo atravesaba a través de su fleco― Su excelencia…el futuro que está más cerca de volverse una realidad absoluta traerá consigo una sorpresa no prevista para usted…no será grata para nadie en este universo…tampoco para usted…pero incluso arriesgara la vida para que se cumpla…

― ¡¿De qué habla?! ― Joseph comenzó a asustarse― ¡¿Arriesgar la vida?! ¡¿Dib va a morir?!

― ¡Joseph!

― ¡NO! ¡Yo quiero saber!

―A veces saber demasiado solo perjudicara las cosas― la pequeña alíen le reto sin alzar la voz― Sera decisión de su excelencia vivir…o morir…pero en este futuro la victoria sobre-pasa a la derrota por un 1%...me temo que no puedo decir más…o las repercusiones serán irreparables…

―Y ese es el futuro que dice que está más próximo a cumplirse ¿No Su Gran Claridad? ― Dib la miro seriamente y esta asintió― Entiendo…― de repente sintió como tomaron su mano con violencia y giro a ver al mayor quien lo miraba con terror absoluto― No te preocupes…no voy a morir…― volteo a ver de nuevo a la alíen azul quien se mantenía impasible― ¿Hay alguna raza que pueda servir de refuerzo estratégico?

―Si su excelencia― la gema de zafiro sonrió encantada― De hecho hay dos: Son de la Dimensión Ki.

― ¡¿De ahí?! ― Dib se impresiono a niveles patológicos― ¡Nunca habíamos tenido oportunidad de congeniar bien! ― sonreía como loco― ¡Es decir! ¡¿EL PERMITIRA EL ACCESO?! ― se incorporó de la mesa muy emocionado.

―Así es― asintió la Primera Embajadora de Homeworld.

― ¡¿Cuáles razas?! ― Dib espero la respuesta con ansias.

―Namekuseijins del Sexto Universo y Guerreros Sayiajins del Séptimo Universo su excelencia…

― ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ― Dib estaba a punto de saltar de alegría.

― ¡E-espera! ¡¿Quiénes son esos?! ― Joseph recapacito en algo― ¿Quién es EL y porque necesitan su permiso? ― parpadeo confundido― ¿Es Ag-rotk?

―No― dictamino Dib muy serio― Es un ser infinitas veces más poderoso que El Presidente Ag-rotk…― vio al mayor con apremio― Me refiero al creador de los Doce Universos que componen a la Dimensión Ki….

― ¡¿CREO DOCE UNIVERSOS?!

―Bueno, tengo entendido que eran dieciséis pero que destruyo cuatro de ellos en una especie de arrebato o algo así…― Dib se sobo la nuca y prosiguió― Es un Dios Creador de Dioses…su nombre es Zeno…y hasta ahora se había negado a dejarnos entrar en su dimensión…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Muchas gracias a: Chiara Polairix Edelstein y AlenDarkStar por ser mis fieles comentaristas! ¡También a los seguidores y a los que han indicado la opción de favoritos!**_

 **ADN**

…

Habían pasado un par de horas de profunda meditación por parte del mayor de los pelinegros acerca de todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Ciertamente esa charla no se la esperaba, si le había interesado la raza de gemas: El haber escuchado de boca de la Primera Embajadora de Homeworld sobre aquellas dos especies que podrían ayudar de manera colosal en batalla habían hecho que la curiosidad le arrancara un buen tajo de carne de una cachetada figurativa. Pero solo gano el quedarse con la quijada por los suelos con la explicación que Dib le dio.

―La Dimensión Ki es la más poderosa de la que tenemos conocimiento― el menor se cruzó de brazos y piernas con una postura severa y pensativa― por lo mismo es completamente peligroso accesar a ella, cosa que ha sido imposible desde hace eones. Cuando El Presidente Ag-rotk era joven y acababa de ascender al trono de Meeckrob hubo un caos en las líneas temporales de varios universos, todo fue procedente del Séptimo Universo de la Dimensión Ki. Un ser monstruoso conocido como _Majin Buu_ quien era en sí mismo una dimensión encerrada en un cuerpo casi destruye ese universo entero en un lapsus de locura, con la presión de su sola energía logro abrir un pasaje hasta nuestra Dimensión. La situación allá fue controlada por sus propios habitantes, pero los Meeckrobers se enteraron de boca de un tal _Supremo Kaio-shin_ de la Galaxia Norte, quien fue el único superviviente de las masacres de Majin Buu contra lo que se conocen como _sus deidades_ , que: Primero aceptaran sus disculpas por haber incomodado a esta Dimensión y que el pasaje pronto seria cerrado. Ag-rotk no perdió tiempo y le pidió que le contara acerca de esa dimensión…―entrecerró los ojos haciéndolos brillar con un brillo espeluznante― así supimos cosas asombrosas…― Dib trago grueso― En nuestro Universo solo hay **dos** especies conocidas que pueden manejar energía libremente a través de sus cuerpos, lo que en la tierra conocemos como energía vital, chakra, chií o ki. Esas son las razas de las Embajadoras Lim-Ner y Akoya― las susodichas estaban del otro lado del salón hablando animadamente y de forma un tanto seria con Nerei― Aun así no llegan al rango de alcance de los seres de esos actuales Doce Universos― la mirada de Dib se ensombreció― Un ejemplo es que un ser mediamente poderoso que maneje al Ki puede destruir un planeta con un simple ataque que ni siquiera es considerado de los más peligrosos…las razas conquistadoras del Séptimo Universo casi hacían parecer a los Irkens como si no fueran nada…hay o había algo llamado la O.I.C: La Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, se dedican o dedicaban a buscar planetas buenos para purgar toda la vida en ellos y luego venderlos a especies poderosas…los Irkens tardaban un par de años en invadir con existo un planeta…la podía con centenares de planetas en menos de unas cuantas horas― la cara de Joseph era un poema de Ricardo Arjona― Como la información que tenemos es limitada no sé si aún exista dicha organización. Lo más extraordinario es que los Doce Universos están repletos de usuarios de Ki, por lo mismo Lord Zeno no permite el acceso a sus dominios…nunca lo hemos visto solo los Kaio-shin's que son Dioses Creadores y los Hakaishin's que son Dioses Destructores lo pueden ver y aun así es raro que lo hagan… ¿Si los habitantes de esos universos pueden llegar a representar amenazas para estos sin necesidad de ser deidades…te imaginas lo que un Hakaishin haría? Tengo entendido que destruirían todo su Universo por simple diversión…por ello se les asignan Maestros y Guardianes que fungen de asistentes…son ''Ángeles'' solo hay uno por Universo…y son mucho más poderosos que ellos…

Eso para Joseph fue demasiada información. Ahora se preguntaba porque motivos el tal Lord Zeno permitiría el acceso a la Dimensión Ki. Luego de dos horas de análisis el mayor recordó de súbito que se le había olvidado preguntar por las dos razas que menciono la Embajadora Sapphire, iba a abrir la boca pero lo interrumpieron.

― ¡DIIIIIIIB! ― el estrepitoso grito de alguien llegando por los tele-transportadores llamo la atención de todos. Joseph vio fijamente a lo que parecía ser un hámster gigante y pachón vestido de científico, tras él había un sequito de los mismos seres miméticos a los roedores terrestres eran cinco en total, más el hámster color crema eran seis y este se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban a todo lo que daban sus patas.

― ¡Liroy! ― Dib se levando de su asiento abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y yendo al encuentro del roedor― ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Necesito presentarte a alguien! ― El enorme roedor se vio algo perplejo de que su mejor amigo no estuviera intentando matarlo como prometió, Dib lo tomo de la pata y lo guio hasta la mesa― Joseph: Él es el Primer Embajador del Planeta Rodentz, su nombre es Liroy…es de mis mejores amigos en todo el espacio es a quien reemplazaste por estas semanas― la sonrisa de Dib era maravillosa y eso estaba asustado a Liroy. El mayor de los pelinegros se levantó y le dio la mano en señal de saludo al Embajador de Rodentz.

―Un placer conocerlo, Joseph Membrana a sus servicios― se paró firme con su típica pose señorial― Me alegra conocer a un colega **CIENTIFICO** al lado de Dib como una sana influencia para el…― sonrió de forma malévola.

― ¡¿Sana influencia?! ― replico el menor― Serás…

―Eh…Dib…― comenzó a hablar algo asustado el enorme roedor― ¿N-no estabas m-molesto conmigo? ― Ahora que Dib lo notaba…Liroy tenía la rigidez de una gelatina….

― ¿Eso? Nah, ya está en el pasado…―sonrió― pero si se vuelve a repetir le diré a tu clan entero que te trago un hoyo negro…― lo último lo dijo con un tono de muerte tan marcado que hizo que a varios se les crisparan los vellos del cuerpo.

― ¡NO SE REPETIRA LO JURO! ―suplico por su integridad― ¡TENGO SETENTA Y SIETE BOCAS QUE ALIMENTAR EN CASA! ― estaba por ponerse a llorar de forma MUY melodramática.

―Sabes que no dejaría desahuciados a mis ahijados por nada del mundo Liroy…les contaría cosas geniales sobre ti todo el tiempo…

― ¡DIB! ― Chillo espantado y algo molesto el hámster espacial.

―Okey jeje tranquilo.

―B-bueno― se acomodó los googles y luego hizo el amago de una sonrisa viendo ahora al mayor de los pelinegros― Es bueno por fin conocer al creador de mi mejor amigo en todo el espacio…― de pronto el aura de Liroy se tornó peligrosa― No crea que por ser el Compañero de Dib voy a olvidarme de su MUY popular historial señor Membrana…― Joseph se manoteo la frente. Otro hater, lo que le faltaba.

―Créame lo sé, ya me habían amenazado por Space-Tter (la red social por donde todo el mundo chismeaba en la Embajada) Con desintegrarme los testículos átomo por átomo o algo así…

―Y aun pienso hacerlo en lo que se descuide…

― ¡¿Usted es KingRodentz7000?!

― ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡¿De qué están hablando?! ― Dib intento meterse en la charla pero Liroy le desvió el tema.

― ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGAS COMPAÑERO Y NO HAYA SIDO EL PADRINO!

― ¡No fue una ceremonia Liroy fue totalmente improvisado!

― ¡Pues te eximiré de ser el padrino de la próxima camada de Ratkur!

― ¡¿Tu esposa está embarazada?! ¡Felicidades…! ¡OYE NO ES JUSTO!

― ¡Tampoco lo es no haberme elegido de padrino!

― ¡Si esta mañana hubiera sabido que me iba a unir a alguien habría tenido tiempo de avisar!

― ¡No eres un hombre de excusas Membrana!

― ¡No es una excusa! ¡Bueno si lo es…pero…! ¡Argh! ¿Sabes? Reconsiderare lo de cortarte la cola…

― ¡Venía a decirte que el equipo ya esta listo! ― Liroy temía por su integridad, hizo un ademan con la pata y los otros cinco Rodentzianos se acercaron, todos con un pulcro uniforme de científicos y con un porte sumamente profesional― Como lo prometí son los mejores de todo Rodentz, ellos son: Bunn-y, Taro, Nilan, Blue-Eve y Chrik― en estricto orden eran todos machos según parecía, el primero parecía una especie de conejo de pelaje azul cielo de googles negros y cuello alto, el segundo parecía un ratón blanco de ojos rosas y tenía cuatro brazos y dos colas, el tercero era intimidante tanto por sus enormes ojos de un imposible azul eléctrico y porque parecía una ENORME rata negra de más de dos metros y el ultimo era demasiado tierno para la salud de alguien, también parecía un hámster como Liroy solo que no dejaba de acicalarse la carita, era el más pequeño color chantillí y de ojitos verde suave.

―Un placer y honor conocerlo Su Excelencia Vice-presidente Membrana― dijeron al unísono los cinco roedores haciendo el saludo militar del C.C.E.M, Dib les imito por breves segundos y espeto un:

―Descansen― acataron a la orden de forma inmediata― Leí los informes de capacitación de cada uno el año pasado. Los quería en caso de emergencia y creo que mi buen amigo Liroy sincronizo sus pensamientos con los míos― soltó una risa socarrona por lo bajo y Liroy igual.

―Las grandes mentes piensan igual― agrego el roedor.

―Muchas gracias por venir, Liroy por favor vayan a la Estación Espacial Beta. Ahí operaremos de ahora en adelante― dicho esto volteo a ver a su actual pareja y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa algo melancólica― Joseph…debemos ir a mi despacho. Tengo un cambio de ropa humana para ti, si cruzas la atmosfera terrestre con ese uniforme habrá repercusiones burocráticas para mí y no me gusta el exceso de papeleo― alego bromeando y los dos se fueron por el primer tele-transportador que encontraron. En un parpadeo estaban de nuevo en el despacho de Dib.

― **/FELICIDADES POR SU UNION…/―** les recibió cordialmente la computadora. Joseph trago duro…había olvidado que la configuración de personalidad de la computadora volviera a activarse esa mañana, pero salieron tan rápido al Palacio de Ag-rotk que se le olvido ese detalle.

― ¿Ya funcionas bien? ― pregunto Dib interesado y cruzándose de brazos y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su computadora― Creo que AMBOS se deben una disculpa…

― **/ ¡¿DISCULPARME YO CON ESTE RETROGRADO?! ¡APAGO MI PERSONALIDAD!/ ―**

―Y tú lo estuviste boicoteando para que yo lo atacara, lo cual te funciono. Sin mencionar ayudar a Darken a medio matarlo cuando se conocieron e intentar que Nerei hiciera el trabajo sucio por ti…cosa que casi funciono también…

― ¡¿Y yo porque me tengo que disculpar con él?! ― Joseph se cruzó de brazos indignado a más no poder.

―La hackeaste, apagaste su personalidad, se estuvieron saboteando mutuamente durante todo el proceso que hicimos con los comandos base, lograste que hablara con acento británico y solo podía responder cuando lo llamabas ''Jaime'' por cinco días hasta que lo arregle… ¿Continuo? ― lo vio bastante serio.

Tanto la computadora como Joseph gruñeron audiblemente y dijeron un escueto:

―Lo lamento― el mayor no quería ver a nadie.

― **/LAMENTO MI COMPORTAMIENTO PARA CON USTED TAMBIEN/―** si la computadora tuviera anatomía tendría una vena cobrando vida en la frente del asco y la furia.

―Que niños tan buenos― sonrió Dib― Computadora ¿Tienes lista la muda de ropa de Joseph?

― **/EN SU HABITACION PRIVADA SEÑOR/―**

―Gracias― respondió el menor y ambos humanos se fueron a paso moderado a dicha habitación escondida por termo-ópticos. Una vez dentro Dib cerró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, escucho como Joseph se sentaba de mala gana sobre la cama, cuando volteo a verlo este estaba masajeándose la frente viendo al piso. Parecía derrotado, tenía el otro brazo apoyado en una rodilla. El menor solo pudo tomar asiento junto a él, quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el mayor lo rompió.

―Aun con todo lo que escuche sigues en peligro de muerte…y lo peor es que SUPUESTAMENTE será decisión tuya― el mayor apenas lo vio de soslayo con un gesto muy cansado para pasar a frotarse la cara con ambas manos como queriendo arrancársela― Esto debe ser un chiste…o una pesadilla…

―… ¿Puedo decirte Joe? ― esa pregunta le llego como un balde de nitrógeno líquido al mayor, logro descolocarlo y cambiar su turbación por sorpresa y un leve rubor en los pómulos.

― ¿Eh? ― estaba algo taimado― ¿A-a que viene eso? ― se estaba sonrojando aún mas todo porque Dib volteo a verlo con una sonrisa dulce y triste a la vez.

―Pues que llamar por su nombre de pila completo a mi compañero debería ser solo para regañarlo ¿No? ― Su sonrisa era cada vez más hermosa, pero se alarmo de sobre manera al ver como el mayor dejaba escapar lágrimas de repente― ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ― El mayor se sintió descubierto y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas mientras hacía ademanes apenado.

― ¡N-nada! Es solo que…― vio a otro lado su orgullo no le permitía decírselo a la cara― Jamás…había tenido nada cercano a una relación con nadie nunca…y es la primera vez que alguien me quiere llamar así…― si fuera posible estaría saliéndole vapor de las orejas y nariz cual tetera.

― ¿Nunca tuviste una relación seria? ― Dib estaba algo sorprendido.

―No― respondió escuetamente el mayor.

― ¿Eras UN ''Touch and Go''? ― Dib sentía que había dado en el blanco pero el mayor volvió a verlo con gesto descompuesto y un aura depresiva― ¿No lo eras?

― ¿Tan narciso me creías?

―Si― el mayor sintió que le cayó una roca en la cabeza― Además antes de desvirgarme me dijiste que eras un completo ególatra…

― ¡Bueno perdone su majestad por haber tenido que llegar a eso! ― dijo molesto y burlándose con el tono de voz que uso― No todos somos encantadores como tu ¡Es decir! Hay mil razones para amarte ―volvió a su expresión seria de siempre― …eres mi antítesis Dib…jamás conocí a nadie ni siquiera a colegas que me entendieran…mucho menos que me comprendieran…luego de un par de días de intentos de relación en el pasado alegaban que era un ser apático, indolente e incapaz de amar de verdad…luego de tantos fallos termine solo teniendo relaciones de una noche…

―Pues todos ellos eran unos simples errores cromosómicos si me preguntas― el mayor lo vio impactado, Dib lucia realmente molesto― Ellos tampoco comprendían el verdadero significado de amar…se supone que si estas enamorado adoras todas las facetas de esa persona, sean malas o buenas…sus defectos solo te gustan incluso mas que sus virtudes…ser incondicional a esa persona…ser capaz de morir por ella …¿De verdad crees que alguno de ellos habría hecho una sola cosa de las que acabo de decir, no solo por ti sino por cualquiera? ― lo miro seriamente. El mayor estaba completamente mudo.

― ¿T-tu sientes todo eso por mí? ― tenía que preguntar de lo contrario enloquecería.

―Por supuesto― no hubo vacilación alguna en su voz mucho menos en su mirada esta logro intimidarlo― Eres egocéntrico a puntos patológicos, pero no me gustaría alguien sin ese amor propio y esa convicción, contradices todo lo que digo porque para ti el método científico es tu único mandamiento, pero esa terquedad hace divertido trabajar contigo…podemos discutir hasta querer matarnos a golpes pero a la final siempre respetamos de forma objetiva el punto de vista del otro…puede que sea un clon tuyo pero somos seres distintos…supongo que la ley de atracción de opuestos funciono con nosotros…― Dib noto como el mayor estaba tan rojo que podría competir con el tono de piel de Crisia, rio descarado y lo tomo del mentón para depositar un dulce beso en los labios del contrario, ambos cerraron los ojos en el acto y se dejaron llevar por largo rato, cuando necesitaron respirar un delgado hilo de saliva los unía―…¿Puedo decirte Joe entonces?

―Claro― Joseph habría accedido a cualquier cosa en ese momento estaba tan obnibulado y enamorado de ese mocoso que si le hubiera preguntado si se lanzaría a un vórtice espacial por el habría dicho que sí sin vacilar un segundo.

― ¡Jajajaja! Oye…tus niveles de… ¡AAAU!

― ¡ATREVETE A DECIRLO ENGREIDO Y TE DARE ESTA VEZ CON UN OBJETO CONTUNTENDE! ― El mayor estaba azorado, ese tremendo coscorrón a la cabeza del menor se lo tenía merecido.

― ¡Okey, Okey! ― lagrimitas y risillas burlonas salían a la vez.

― ¿M-Mencionaste algo sobre un cambio de ropa no? ― pregunto el mayor queriendo zanjar el tema…estaba considerando seriamente hacerle una lobotomía a Dib mientras estuviera dormido…ese jodido chip lo delataba en todo momento.

― ¡Eh! Si, si…espero sea de tu gusto…aunque lo dudo― el menor se levantó de su lugar y tecleo algo en una pared haciendo aparecer teclas blancas con el tacto de sus dedos, pronto una especie de closet se abrió y Dib extrajo de él una especie de bolsa de tintorería― Cámbiate― le alentó con un sonrisa nerviosa. En venganza el mayor se desvistió sin ningún pudor frente a su pareja quien aún sentía cierta vergüenza al verlo y el mayor lo sabía, había desviado la vista cuando Joseph se desabotono el pantalón y también lo había hecho por que esperaba un enorme grito del parte del otro por la ropa que mando a hacer para él. No obstante el grito nunca llego.

―Wow― soltó el mayor casi por accidente. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de Dib, el menor había escogido un juego de pantalones de vestir negros, planchados con filo y una camisa de algún material liso de cuello de tortuga también negra y una gabardina muy profesional de cuero marrón-miel y unos zapatos de vestir del color de la gabardina― Me gusta…― sonrió el mayor― No me termino de acostumbrar a no usar cuellos altos pero realmente había olvidado lo atractivo que me veo sin más de la mitad de la cara oculta…

― _Maldita barba española…_ ― murmuro el menor más rojo que una langosta hervida.

―Escuche eso perfectamente― sonreía vanagloriándose el mayor a lo que Dib lo vio con mucho reproche― ¿Te encanta lo que vez no?

― ¿Y el engreído soy yo? ¡JA! ― Dib se cruzó de brazos― Apenas pueda te presentare al Embajador de Kallari…no sé cuántas veces ha apostado a que no hay ser más egocéntrico que yo…se morirá de algo cuando te conozca― la sonrisa maléfica de Dib hizo que el mayor lo viera sudando una gota estilo anime.

― ¿Kallari? ― razono Joseph― ¿No es el tal Ciriak? ― Y volvió a recapacitar en algo― ¡¿El que intento cortejarte con eso de intentar matarte?!

―Si el mismo…― Dib se tomó del puente de la nariz― Aun sigo sin creer que le gustara…― estaba azul del asco― Siempre pensé que me odiaba y que por eso intentaba atacarme pero luego se comportaba muy formal…ya se me hacía raro que ni siquiera Ag-rotk le haya dicho nada la vez que intentó degollarme mientras dormía…ahora que sé que eran cortejos muy probablemente Ag-rotk quería un yerno que me protegiera ¿Sabes lo sobreprotector que se pone a veces?

― ¡Oye, Oye! ¡No desvíes el tema! ¿Cuándo intento degollarte?

―Creo que tenía catorce años en ese entonces…― rememoro Dib sin prestarle demasiada importancia― Los Kallarianos son territoriales…creí que si me ganaba su respeto me dejaría en paz…así que lo vencí en cada enfrentamiento…por lo que veo vencerlo es considerado un rotundo rechazo y también que REALMENTE quería algo conmigo…si lo intento por trece años…

―De una forma muy bizarra me siento mal por el― Joseph intento ahogar su risa con una mano y le salió una trompetilla― Sí que eres un rompecorazones…

―Lo dice el Touch and Go…― Dib sonrió sádico al verse ganador contemplando la cara de enojo de su pareja― Además…¡¿Cómo qué pena por el?! ¡Intento matarme más de una vez!

―Si es típico de ellos… ¿Cómo no lo sabias?

―No se me paso por la cabeza que una raza como la suya aceptara relaciones homosexuales― hizo aspavientos desesperados― ¡Por ese entonces estaba aprendiendo lo básico!

― ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió?

― ¿Recuerdas como lucia Predator?

― ¿El de esas películas que viste como un millón de veces? Como olvidarlo…

―La raza de Ciriak es prácticamente igual…― Joseph enmudeció― ¿Ahora me comprendes?

―Si― dijo muy convencido.

Fue inútil postergar más lo inevitable, pronto ambos se vieron caminando entre mecánicos y técnicos en el puerto de salida del C.C.E.M, aunque había una novedad: Los aliens que estaban ahí felicitaban deliberadamente a Joseph por la sarta de amenazas que le había soltado a Larr-Nar y que estaban desde que las dijo filtradas a Space-Tter (Twitter, Tinder, Wattpad, Tumblr y YouTube se quedaban cortos con lo que se posteaba en esa página, y le ganaba a la puta luz en rapidez)

―Parece que algunos de tus hater's comienzan a simpatizar un poco contigo…o al menos desistieron de abrirte un segundo hueco en el trasero…― Dib comenzó a ahogarse con su propia risa al no poderse contender.

― ¡Aun no puedo creer que Darken intento matarme doscientas setenta y cuatro veces en las dos horas que estuvimos en la sala de reuniones! ¡Si no fuera por la Embajadora Sapphire sí que estaría muerto! ¡¿Y TU PORQUE NO LO RETASTE POR ESO?! ― el mayor estaba bien cabreado.

―Porque si hubieras estado en peligro real no habría dado tanta risa en su momento. Luego de ver como Darken perdía el control decidí que nos quedáramos con la Embajadora Sapphire más tiempo de lo debido, además…― le sonrió de forma encantadora― Ella solo evito esa cantidad de veces las otras quinientas nueve las evite sin que se dieran cuenta…Darken será de los mejores hackers y sicarios bajo mi tutela pero yo le enseñe casi todo lo que sabe…― sonrió malicioso.

― ¡¿Es un sicario?! ― Joseph se horrorizo. Jamás imagino eso del Dopplageriano.

―El Planeta Dopplager se caracteriza por las dos únicas naturalezas de sus habitantes, se dividen en dos castas: _Kursr Menms y Kursr Lanms_ , significa literalmente ''Cuernos Blancos y Cuernos Negros'' Dependiendo de la naturaleza que asuma el individuo al alcanzar la madures son aptos para ciertas labores, dado lo agresivos, vengativos y peligrosos que son los Kursr Lanms no es raro que sea legal en Dopplager millones de cosas ilícitas que en la tierra serian castigadas con la pena capital, solo dos cosas son penadas con la muerte: La violación y la traición a la patria― el mayor escuchaba todo con los increíblemente abiertos― por la guerra muchos como el fueron educados para absolutamente todo, lo entrenaron como sicario y también como médico y científico. La casta de los Kursr Menms son todo lo opuesto, casi como Ghandis espaciales, muchos son filántropos y pacifistas, particularmente es algo extraño ya que Darken es hijo de una pareja de Cuernos Blancos…creo que gracias a ti es el único en su familia con los cuernos negros…

―Me siento realmente mal ahora que lo dices así…― Joseph no hallaba donde meter la cara.

― ¡Tranquilo! Eso le traerá prestigio a su familia, ellos no conocen la discriminación racial…además los Kursr Menms están habituados a tratar con el mal carácter de los Kursr Lanms, con los únicos con los cuales se ven obligados a recurrir a la violencia y defensa personal es con ellos. Pero solo con ellos. Son un perfecto balance. Por algo los conocemos como los ''Yin Yang's'' aunque ― rio por lo bajo― No les agrada ese apodo es el equivalente a ''Gringo'' Para nosotros…

―Aun así nunca nos afectó demasiado porque somos de ascendencia Mexicana (*)― se sumió Joseph de hombros y Dib rio.

―Ciertamente…¿Oye como es su sistema de gobierno?

―Bi-partidista…

―Eso es obvio, me refiero a que debe ser un completo…

― ¿Desastre? ¡Jejejeje! ¡Si lo es! El Senado de Dopplager es algo así como un debate entre Adolf Hittler's y Nelson Mandela's

―Ok, no quiero imaginarme como es que hacen funcionar los procesos electorales…

―Ya te lo dije tienen sus formas de manejarlo…aunque los magnicidios sean legales…

Ambos tuvieron que cortar su charla pues ya estaban frente al Combat Crusier Motorized de Dib, el tiempo pareció volar desde que lo abordaron, despegaron y luego de más de una hora atravesaron la atmosfera de la tierra. Joseph no había despegado mucho su frente de la espalda de Dib, solo lo hizo un par de veces para ver las maravillas del espacio y tampoco había debilitado el agarre que ejercía sobre el abdomen del más joven. Él sabía que Dib se había tardado lo más que pudo a propósito…pero no era suficiente. Cuando Dib estaciono el Crusier en frente de su antigua casa se quitó el casco más rápido que inmediatamente ayudando a bajar a su pareja. El mayor no espero que el menor lo atrajera con violencia al verse distraído y le plantara el beso más largo, pasional y necesitado que alguna vez le hubieran dado. Dib ni siquiera pensó en que alguien podría verlos pero dado a que era de madrugada y sol apenas salía esa posibilidad estaba descartada. Joseph vio como los rayos del sol teñían de un dorado casi divino las facciones de su igual quien tenía la mirada más poderosa que alguna vez haya visto en un ser humano.

―Te amo Joe…― unió sus frentes y volvió a besarlo― Obtendré la victoria y volveré VIVO ¿Confías en mí?

―Con mi vida― el mayor volvió a besarlo y no supo cuándo, pero Dib ya se había ido en una estela de luz negra.

Le tomo más tiempo del que quiso entrar a su casa, secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su gabardina, pero se congelo en su sitio apenas cerró la puerta tras él.

―Pero que conmovedor lo de afuera Joseph… ¿Me lo explicas?...

― ¡¿Gazlene?! ― El mayor y su postura de gato espantado y erizado pudo bien terminar con el clavando las uñas al techo. No espero verla ahí, y el aura negri-morada de muerte en el interior de la casa era surreal.

 **N/A: (*) El mismo Johnen Vásquez aseguro que Dib y su familia eran de ascendencia mexicana…búsquenlo es verídico.**

 **N/A/2: La guerra empezara en el próximo cap ¡No se la pierdan!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **N/A: ¡CAPITULO BONUS!**

 **ADN**

…

 **Planeta Tierra. Residencia Membrana.**

Gaz permanecía sentada en un mueble de la sala con una pierna cruzada por sobre la otra tomando un café con toda la calma del mundo…solo en apariencia porque si la jodida casa no estaba siendo devorada por un portal sobrenatural como en la película Poltergeist era de puro milagro. La literalmente versión femenina de Joseph estaba deleitándose de forma morbosa con su expresión de pánico y terror y juraba que su presencia haría que se orinara en los pantalones en cualquier segundo. Decidió dejar su taza de café pastoso a causa del grosero exceso de azúcar y miel de maple que le puso (antojos de embarazada) en la mesa de centro y se incorporó grácilmente y también acercándose a Joseph de forma lenta asustando cada vez más al mayor.

― ¿Y bien? ― espeto ella cruzándose de brazos. Gaz no usaba sus pircing's en el trabajo, tenía cinco perforaciones en cada oreja y tres en la ceja derecha en esos momentos usaba un juego de vestir Gotik-Punk, pantalones de cuero negro muy pegados a la cintura, un corset gótico femenino y una chaqueta con picos metálicos igual que sus botas y su fiel colgante de calavera estaba a la vista. El mayor aun no comprendía la obsesión por ese estilo de ropa en particular por parte de ambos clones― ¿Me obligaras a REPETIR?

― ¡NO! ― alego esperando no salir eunuco de esa conversación― ¿Q-que v-viste exactamente? ― jugaba con su cabello negro de lo nervioso que estaba.

―Solo a ti y a Dib con la lengua dentro de la garganta del otro― el mayor iba a reprender ese vocabulario pero se calló la boca en el acto cuando ella siguió hablando― No traes el cuello alto, te hicieron una aparente cirugía correctiva en los ojos y no sé qué sea eso que te brilla en la mano izquierda…― entre-abrió un ojo ambarino la única mujer presente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el mayor sudaba frio― ¿Pero debe tener un significado no? El cabezón tenía uno igual…

― ¿Eres voyerista acaso Gazlene? ― soltó enojado por el insulto para con Dib.

― ¿Lo estás defendiendo? ― La risa psicótica propia de Gaz se dejó escuchar por breves momentos― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Le dijiste lo de la clonación no? ― pregunto más calmada pero sin dejar de reírse del mayor.

―Si…él lo descubrió por si solo― se tomó del puente de la nariz― Dijo que comenzó a sospechar desde que vino a buscarme…una cosa llevo a la otra y digamos que tuvimos una charla algo violenta…

―Por favor dime que te golpeo― Gaz estaba bastante entretenida, desde que ella supo que era un clon trataba al mayor como a un simple idiota más a veces hasta como un amigo de esos a los que puedes fastidiar y abusar de su confianza.

―Si te hace feliz, que sé que así será: Me partió la mandíbula de un puñetazo apenas termine de decirle todo…

― ¡¿Te partió la madre nada más?! Pff ¡Con toda esa tontería del ''Héroe de la Rebelión'' esperaba que te vaporizara con un láser!

―Intento hacerlo…― articulo enojado pero no por el intento de homicidio― Dib es alguien extraordinario, admirable, aguerrido, gran líder, científico y…

― ¿Te acostaste con él no es así…?

― ¡GAZLENE! ― El mayor se sonrojo a puntos nucleares.

― ¿Cuántas veces? ¡Oh por Dios de seguro te empotro contra una pared!

― ¡Para tu información la primera vez que lo hicimos era SU primera vez! Y la segunda vez…bueno lo de casi empotrarme si pudo haber pasado…― eso damas y caballeros es hablar sin pensar. Cuando el mayor volteo la mujer de cabello morado tenia ambos ojos abiertos de la sorpresa― Mierda…

―Espera déjame ver si entendí― dijo mientras tomaba asiento y volvía a tomar de su café mientras lo apuntaba con la taza de forma descarada― Le dijiste que le mentiste toda su infancia, probablemente y conociendo a Dib te obligo a que fueras franco…no me extrañaría que lo llamaras ''Error de probeta'' o algo así, intento matarte un par de veces…quien sabe que te habrán hecho esos aliens en Meeckrob…¡¿Y además de todo eso de alguna forma lograste desvirgarlo y ahora son novios o algo así?!

―Estamos…creo que casados…no se no entiendo las ceremonias de los Meeckrobers…Dib me pidió de compañero para que no me asesinaran…y…

― ¡¿CASADOS?! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ― la sardónica risa de Gazlene era irritante y enloquecedora para cualquiera además de demoniaca― ¡ESTO ES DE ANTOLOGIA! ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!

―Creo que lo dejaste claro― el mayor desvió la vista molesto― ¿No lo ves mal verdad?

―Lo que hagas con tu culo no es mi problema…

― **¡Esa lengua!**

―No intentes jugar a que me puedes mandar u ordenar Joseph― lo miro con una furia aplastante, el otro trago muy duro y la peli-morada rodo los ojos ironizando al cielo― ¡Por favor científico de mierda! ¡¿Qué puede importarme tu vida amorosa?! Además ¿Qué tiene? ― le explico haciendo ademanes de hastió― Nunca lo criaste, lo tachaste de loco a nivel internacional, lo metiste en un manicomio una vez, solo lograba verte una o dos veces al año por diez años. Nunca se conocieron, eres…bueno ERAS ― se abstuvo de usar comillas aéreas― un completo desconocido para él y viceversa y si tomamos en cuenta de que NUNCA lo viste más que como un clon defectuoso y le aclaraste que no lo engendraste no veo el problema…― a veces Joseph agradecía al cielo (aunque fuera ateo) el haber creado a Gazlene como mujer, muchas veces era peligroso, pero la percepción y compresión femenina era genial― Además…― agrego ella antes de ir por otro bocadillo mañanero― Iba siendo hora de que ambos encontraran a alguien…― debían ser los cambios de humor por el embarazo. Últimamente se le estaban saliendo palabras dulces sin que ella se lo propusiera…no obstante el momento mágico de compresión se vio grotescamente interrumpido cuando el mayor vio a Gaz salir de la cocina con un trozo de carne cruda que aun chorreaba mucha sangre.

― ¡Gazlene! ¡Cocina eso primero al menos! ― decidió callarse la boca ante la espeluznante visión de GAZ disfrutando de la sangre fría y clavando sus dientes en el trozo de carne, cuando dejo limpio el tenedor donde estaba el pedazo de res lo utilizo para apuntar al mayor.

―La próxima carne cruda que coma puede ser la TUYA si vuelves a ordenarme algo…― la mujer se relamió la sangre de los labios y Joseph se puso tan pálido que casi estaba transparente― Me voy…

― ¿Ah…d-donde vas tan temprano? ― recapacito el mayor― ¿Y el asunto del eco?

―Para después…y me tengo un asunto pendiente con el padre― acaricio su vientre disimuladamente y sonrió de forma sádica― Te dejo para que llores tranquilamente por el cabezón…― dicho esto cerró la puerta de la entrada y se escuchó como salía en su moto.

―Niña idiota ¡Hmp! ― el suelo comenzó a empaparse de gotas cristalinas― N-No llorare…el p-prometió…― cerro los puños y logro hacerlos sangrar mientras el cabello negro cubría su mirada y lágrimas salían sin ningún tipo de control―…volver…vivo…― no se dio cuenta de que el pictograma en su mano comenzó a brillar con más fulgor, y no tenía manera de saber que Dib estaba igual o peor que el en su despacho, sollozando sin hacer ningún ruido con la vista perdida en el techo.

Su pictograma también brillaba de forma intensa.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Disculpen el retraso pero como estamos llegando a la cumbre supongo que tampoco les voy a dar tan rápido el final. Disfruten y gracias por su apoyo.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Estación Espacial de Operaciones de Contra-Inteligencia Beta. Sector 8-9-6-5 Cuadrante Omega al Sur de la Galaxia Neridax.**

Habían pasado cuatro meses humanos para Dib, este se encontraba esperando bastante impaciente que el portal que los comunicaría con La Dimensión Ki se abriera de una maldita vez. Decir que estaba irascible desde que se separó en contra de su voluntad de Joseph era decir MUY poco. Todos conocían a Dib por ser del tipo de personas que cuando les molesta algo o ese algo o alguien los hace sufrir, lo manifiestan con la ira y cualquier cosa que pueda desahogar sus emociones desbocadas. Con ayuda de Liroy y su equipo logro terminar al 100% los comandos primarios, centrales y culminantes del contra-ataque. Después de todo: No era tarea sencilla mandar una honda de hackeo a una súper computadora con una inteligencia artificial infinita como la de los Controles Cerebrales de Irk, aunque al que fueran a hackear fuera una copia, seguía siendo igual de peligroso y complicado, además si tomamos en cuenta que solo tenían un único disparo, que NO debía tener margen de error y que sería disparado el día del surgimiento de la armada de Irk II y que a pesar del condenado des-fase temporal la copia del Control Cerebral hubiera mandado Voots Irken comandados por el propio Cerebro para atacarlos las últimas dos semanas…bueno cualquiera estaría tenso y de mal humor. Normalmente Dib tenía nitrógeno en lugar de sangre en las venas cuando se trataba de conflictos bélicos, pero vaya que la compañía de su actual pareja lo había descolocado de su carácter habitual. Para evitar pagar la rabia con otros se la pasaba metido entrenando en sus gimnasios personales en la estación hasta el máximo agotamiento, como fue mencionado anteriormente había terminado todo el trabajo con respecto al tema científico con Liroy antes de cumplir dos meses terrícolas, el pelinegro se había inyectado una dosis casi letal de su droga re-potenciadora y había trabajado sin descanso. El Embajador de Rodentz y su equipo completo apenas habían hecho un 20% del trabajo todo lo demás lo había hecho Dib solo y con una cara de que mataría a la primera cosa que se moviera a cien metros si lo interrumpían.

En ese momento se encontraba sentado en la silla levitante que le pertenecía gracias a su altísimo puesto en el C.C.E.M a él no le gustaba estar sentado al frente de todos como si se tratara de una jodida película de Star Trek. No le gustaba tanta parafernalia, era alguien humilde pero debía admitir que tenía sus ventajas, como por ejemplo tener una vista amplia de todo lo que ocurría dentro y fuera de la estación con las innumerables pantallas levitantes y además poder comunicarse con otros Embajadores.

― ¡Computadora! ¡Enlaza una conexión con la Primera Embajadora del Planeta Homeworld! ― ordeno matando todo sonido vivo con su voz. Los que estaban tecleando se detuvieron un momento y tragaron grueso. Liroy solo pudo suspirar sintiendo pena y angustia por su mejor amigo.

― **/ENSEGUIDA SU EXCELENCIA/―**

No pasó nada de tiempo para que una pantalla de tamaño ceremonial apareciera y en ella estaba proyectada la imagen de la Embajadora Sapphire. Dib le hizo una reverencia caballerosa pero solamente por seguir con el maldito protocolo.

―Perdone que la moleste Su Gran Claridad, pero usted dijo que el día de hoy se abriría el portal a la Dimensión Ki y ya casi acaba este ciclo solar y todavía no veo resultados― Dib tenía ambas manos tras la espalda junto a una pose rígida y seria, tenía el ceño fruncido y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

― _Su excelencia, se perfectamente que le preocupa el resultado de la guerra. Pero debe tener paciencia_ ― hablo de forma recatada la alíen de zafiro quien sentía mucho pesar por el obvio dolor e impotencia que sentía su superior, pero no iba a ser indiscreta y mencionarle nada por una transmisión― _Solo espere. No falta mucho_ ― le rogo juntando sus manos enguantadas. Dib suspiro cansado y se tomó del puente de la nariz sumamente hastiado.

―Está bien. Muchísimas gracias Su Claridad.

― _Es un honor servirle su excelencia_ ― dicho esto se cortó la transmisión.

Pasaron diez horas para Dib, pero finalmente apreciaron como un portal hecho de energía parecido a un agujero hecho por una brecha inter-dimensional en las líneas temporales del tiempo y espacio se abría. Fue dada la alerta roja en todo el C.C.E.M. Todos estaban en sus posiciones. El Presidente Ag-rotk se apersono con Lut-Fka y Vim-Kam sirviéndole de escoltas minutos después mediante su habilidad nata de tele-transportación. Como el ser más poderoso de ese universo tenía que estar presente obviamente. Se encontraba a setenta metros del portal todos en sus respectivas naves, salvo por Dib quien tenía un traje atmosférico invisible que lo protegía del espacio abierto, los Meeckrobersianos podían vivir fuera de su atmosfera sin protección con ellos no hubo problema. Del portal prontamente una figura comenzó a emerger. Todos se quedaron tiesos y algunos tragaron duro. Nadie podía creer que realmente fueran a tener contacto directo con la dimensión que albergaba a Los Doce Universos. Un ser humanoide de baja estatura, quizá de 1.50mtrs de altura apareció del remolino purpureo de energía. Tenía la piel azul celeste y ojos color violeta sin iris. Tenía el cabello de un blanco inmaculado y prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, portaba una especie de halo azul en la corona de la cabeza, manos tras la espalda, botas blancas de un diseño peculiar y un traje ceremonial azul neutro, su fisionomía era aparentemente masculina.

―Mis disculpas seres de la Dimensión J-V― aunque su apariencia fuera un tanto aniñada su voz era gruesa y grave imponía una presión aplastante con su sola presencia― Soy Daishinkai-sama, Sumo Gran Sacerdote y Ángel Guardián del Rey De Todo Zeno-sama. Eh venido a ofrecerles disculpas por incomodar a esta dimensión, varios de nuestros peleadores lograron abrir un des-fase temporal en un mundo donde literalmente nada existe. Lo cerré antes de que este hiciera colapsar su dimensión entera― dijo formalmente como si no se tratara de nada en especial. Todos tenían la quijada por el piso. No obstante Dib espabilo e hincándose en el suelo le hablo a ese ser. Tenían ciertos conocimientos sobre él como el referente a que podía destruir su universo si se le antojaba con solo un ataque.

― ¡Daishinkai-sama! ― bramo Dib bastante alto y antes de que el Ángel de piel celeste se fuera por donde vino lo miro curioso― ¡Perdone esta descortesía a su presencia, pero esta dimensión necesita ayuda de dos de los universos de la suya!

― ¿Ah, sí? ― sonrió muy risueñamente el Daishinkai-sama― ¿A qué se debe eso?

―Estamos en medio de un conflicto bélico que amenaza con destruir todos nuestros universos y los de varias dimensiones― hablo Dib aun sin alzar la cabeza― Mi nombre es David Membrana Primer Embajador del Planeta Meeckrob. Vice-presidente electo de la única Embajada Multiversal de aquí― Daishinkai-sama afilo los ojos y siguió sonriendo― ¡Necesitamos que El Rey De Todo: Zeno-sama permita el acceso a su dimensión para ir en busca de peleadores de dos razas en específico su excelencia!

―Pero que ímpetu tiene este muchacho― espeto con jocoseria el Ángel azul celeste, luego viro el gesto hacia Ag-rotk― ¿Es usted el ser más poderoso de esta dimensión no es así? ¿Ag-rotk cierto?

―Está en lo correcto su excelentísimo― articulo Ag-rotk haciendo una reverencia.

―Kaio-shin del Séptimo Universo de la Galaxia Norte me había comentado de usted…― soltó una risilla― y díganme ¿Cómo supieron que este portal se abriría? ― dijo haciéndose el que no sabía nada.

―Tenemos un contacto de la Dimensión Sugar, La Primera Embajadora del Planeta Homeworld, es una Sapphire y había previsto este encuentro y también que…habría colaboración de parte de la Dimensión Ki…― Dib volvió a hablar. Estaba temblando, la sola presencia de ese ''Ángel'' lo amedrentaba a puntos patológicos.

― ¿De ahí eh? ― dijo curioso― Supongo entonces que no hay problema en prestar ayuda. No obstante los mejores diez peleadores de todos Los Doce Universos están en un torneo de artes marciales ahora mismo. Si Zeno-sama se llegase a enterar que quieren interrumpir su entretenimiento destruirá esta dimensión― comenzó a reír muy divertido y todos se cuadraron cual militares.

― ¡N-nos informaron de las razas que nos ayudarían! ¡Y también de sus universos! ― articulo Dib muerto del miedo, sentía que su vejiga iba a traicionarlo en cualquier momento.

― ¿Cuáles son? ― el aura amable aunque de exterminio de Daishinkai-sama era demasiado contradictoria.

―Eh…pues― Dib no pudo seguir pues vio claramente como una nave azul zafiro con la forma de una mano femenina se acercaba y de ella salía la Embajadora Sapphire― ¡¿Su Claridad?!

―Su altísima excelencia Daishinkai-sama, señor― Sapphire hizo una reverencia muy femenina y luego entrelazo sus manos― Disculpe pero ya tengo los nombres de los peleadores. No van a importunar su torneo ya que no fueron escogidos para participar en este, mi señor.

―Es bueno verla de nuevo― saludo amablemente el Ángel azul a lo que Dib lo vio abriendo los ojos de forma anti-natural ¡¿Ese alíen azul había estado fingiendo toda la conversación?! Sapphire le hizo un gesto de que no dijera absolutamente nada.

―Gracias mi señor― dijo la gema vidente― Tres guerreros de la raza guerrera del Planeta Namekusei del Sexto Universo, sus nombres son Nail, Virgata y Cargo― Daishinkai-sama asintió y le insto a proseguir― Dos guerreros híbridos de la raza Sayiajin del Planeta Tierra del Séptimo Universo: Sus nombres son Goten y Trunks.

―Tiene razón Lady Sapphire, ellos no fueron selectos en el Torneo de los Doce Universos― hablo sucintamente― No veo problema en que vengan a buscarlos. No obstante deberán pedirle permiso a Zeno-sama primeramente― afilo los ojos violáceos y Dib sintió que su sangre se convertía en plomo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Presentando a los guerreros procedentes de Los Doce Universos. Quiero hacer una corrección, que vergonzoso de mi parte, cometí un error con el nombre del Sumo Gran Sacerdote, no es ''Daishinkai'' sino ''Daishinkan'' sin más comienza el cap y me disculpo de nuevo por la confusión jeje.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Cede del Torneo de los Doce Universos. Palanquín del Rey de Todo. Mundo de la Nada. Dimensión Ki.**

Dib se ofreció a ir con Daishinkan-sama al encuentro de Zeno-sama como representante, alegándole a Ag-rotk que el Emperador de Meeckrob no debía exponerse a tal peligro. Le habían explicado que estaba literalmente en sus manos la posibilidad de que si fastidiaba o incomodaba remotamente al Rey De Todo este destruiría toda la Dimensión J-V con solo mover un dedo, obvio luego de ''Borrarlo'' a él primero. Estaba de más decir que se sentía completamente amedrentado y sumamente preocupado. Ciertamente el siempre creyó en Dios, y sabía que este ser supremo y Todopoderoso había creado a otros Dioses y estos a su vez a otras deidades y universos completos, al tener pleno conocimientos de lugares como la Dimensión Ki, el simple hecho de que estaba por ver cara a cara a un ser con la categoría de un Dios entre dioses era más que irreal. El Ángel de piel azul cielo hizo el favor de tele-transportarlo a la Dimensión Ki en menos de una billonésima de segundo apenas tocando su hombro.

― ¿Sabes? Deberías pensar en juegos infantiles en lugar de tácticas de combate― dijo de repente el Ángel azul cielo sin motivo aparente, Dib iba a preguntarle a que se refería, no obstante. Pronto el pelinegro de ojos ambarinos escucho la ''bienvenida'' a esa dimensión en la forma de explosiones y alaridos de batalla. Por un momento pensó que se estaba librando una guerra de proporciones más que bíblicas y titánicas, no obstante cuando miro alrededor noto que había efectivamente una plataforma de artes marciales y había dos seres en combate uno era un sujeto extraordinariamente musculoso, casi rayando en la hipertrofia, parecía humano, traía puesto un doji de batalla japonés anaranjado y tenía el cabello azul cobalto en puntas que parecía desafiar la gravedad, logro apreciarlo a él y al otro alíen de cabeza blanca y un traje negro entallado con rayas rojas solo porque se detuvieron un segundo en sus ataques, y gracias a los implantes de rastreo en sus ojos los capto, pero un instante después desaparecieron y volvieron a oírse las detonaciones y las ráfagas de energía chocando y volando por doquier (las explosiones que estaba escuchado eran los asestos que se daban mutuamente ambos peleadores al chocar puños, codazos y rodillazos, y no estaban yendo enserio ninguno de los dos, según Daishinkan-sama. Dib estaba por demás…cagado del miedo) ahora mismo estaba siendo guiado al palanquín de Zeno-sama. Apenas llegaron, noto como Daishinkan-sama hacia una reverencia muy respetuosa y Dib termino pegando la frente del piso en una inclinación, estaba temblando como un condenado a muerte. Logro ver a dos aliens de casi seis metros de altura con pinta de guardias, tenían un uniforme rosa-purpura con aditamentos cual caballeros Ingleses, sus pieles eran azules y estaban atentos a todo movimiento con las manos tras la espalda.

―Zeno-sama, eh traído a un oriundo de la Dimensión J-V― comenzó a hablar melodiosamente con esa voz grave el Sumo Gran Sacerdote y Dib se tensó― Al parecer el ultimo combate le provoco incordios a su dimensión y casualmente vienen necesitando ayuda con suma urgencia de nuestros Sexto y Séptimo Universos respectivamente…― soltó una risilla al final.

― ¿En serio? ― Dib se sorprendió al escuchar dos vocecitas melosas y dulces a coro, se atrevió a subir un grado la vista y vio a dos seres muy pequeños no debían llegar a los 60cm de altura. Su apariencia era bastante tierna, ambos era exactamente iguales, tenían la cabeza ovalada de colores azules claros y oscuros, ojos que no parpadeaban en lo absoluto grandes y negros y vestían túnicas de colores rosas suaves y fuertes con aditamentos dorados― ¿Quién eres? ― preguntaron ambos Reyes De Todo. Dib no entendía se supone que solo había un Zeno-sama pero no era momento para eso.

―S-soy David Membrana. Representante de mi dimensión…Rey De Todo…Eh…Reyes De Todo sus magnánimos Creadores de Los Doce Universos…humildemente pido su…permiso para entrar a sus dominios y buscar a cinco guerreros ya seleccionados― se envalentono y espeto fuertemente tomando muchísimo aire: ― ¡No habrá interrupciones en su torneo! L-les prometo que no haremos nada para incomodarles…― estaba a punto de llorar de los nervios―…mi dimensión entera…muchos universos….están por perecer…en una guerra sin cuartel les ruego, les suplico en su piedad…nos presten auxilio― termino sin aliento alguno.

―Eso suena terrible― argumento el Zeno-sama de la izquierda, pero su tono de voz aniñado era tan neutro que parecía no importarle, es decir destruir universos era su pan diario, no era como si realmente le impresionara― ¿Crees que deberíamos permitírselo? ― le cuestiono a su igual.

―No sé― ladeo la cabeza el Zeno-sama de la derecha― ¿Tu qué opinas?

―No sé― dijo su igual.

―Este joven salvo a su dimensión entera de una raza de conquistadores. Se le conoce como un héroe…― sonrió y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo Daishinkan-sama― Él puede ofrecerles entretenimiento a cambio de que lo dejen estar diez minutos en cada universo mencionado.

― ¡¿Enserio?! ― dijeron muy alegres ambos Zeno-sama's.

―Eh…― Dib pensó rápido, recordó de súbito lo que le dijo Daishinkan-sama antes de llegar a ese lugar, algo sobre que sería buena idea pensar en juegos infantiles y no en tácticas de combate― ¿Les gustan los juegos Reyes de Todo? ― pregunto tragando duro, supo que podía elevar un poco la cabeza cuando vio los pies de ambos Zeno-sama's delante de sus narices.

― ¡SI! ― corearon y comenzaron a flotar.

―E-en mi dimensión hay una raza de seres que manipulan energía como aquí y que…son excelentes compañeros de juegos, además de poder materializar infinitas cosas, todo lo inimaginable, y-ya que son de otra dimensión probablemente sepan muchas formas de entretenimiento que no se den aquí…― La Embajadora Akoya lo iba a matar pero le debía un favor después de todo― ¡S-son muy lindos, adorables y divertidos les garantizo que serán perfectos compañeros de juegos!

― ¡Genial! ― dijo el Zeno-sama original― Yo creo que está bien dejarlo ¿Y tú? ― le pregunto al Zeno-sama que venía de la línea temporal de Mirai Trunks.

― ¡Yo también! ¡Solo promete que traerás a esos seres!

― ¡Lo juro Reyes De Todo! A-apenas termine la guerra en mi dimensión…los traeré― sonrió de forma nerviosa. Ya con luz verde pudo respirar de nuevo cuando salió fuera del palanquín de Zeno-sama. Y su aparente hermano gemelo, lo que el pelinegro ignoraba y nadie le iba a decir es que cierto Sayán criado en la tierra había traído al Zeno-sama de la línea temporal del hijo mayor del Príncipe de los Sayiajins para traerle un ''amigo'' a Zeno, quien resulto ser él mismo.

―Le pediré al Kaio-shin del Séptimo Universo que te lleve a la tierra. Ahí encontraras a los primeros dos, son los Sayiajins Híbridos― le dijo escuetamente el Sumo Gran Sacerdote.

― ¿Híbridos? ― Dib se vio asustado ¿Y si no eran tan fuertes como los de sangre pura?

―Los únicos dos Sayiajins de los tres existentes de sangre pura del Universo Siete están participando en el torneo― afilo la mirada el Ángel azul cielo― ¿Algún problema?

― ¡Ninguno su excelencia! ― Dib negó muchas veces.

―Bien― sonrió el Ángel―Ten esto entonces― le dijo amablemente y materializo de la nada un cofre, lo abrió y en su interior había cinco botones de emergencia que parecían medallas, del tamaño de una moneda― Dale uno a cada peleador, cuando comience el conflicto en tu dimensión solo aprieta este― materializo otro y se lo entrego a Dib― Esto los alertara y transportara directamente a donde tu estés, el tiempo transcurre diferente en ambas dimensiones por lógica pero lo necesitaras.

― ¡Muchas gracias su altísima excelencia! ― Dib hizo una reverencia y tomo el cofre que le era ofrecido.

Minutos más tarde Dib estaba frente a un ser de apariencia humanoide y rasgos muy finos y atractivos de piel color lavanda y ojos negros, apenas le llegaba a la mitad del torso, eso si ese peinado mohicano en su blanca cabellera le parecía de lo más genial. Traía un juego de zarcillos esféricos color naranja y su atuendo era muy peculiar, hombreras acampanadas, botas, sotana etc.

―Kaio-shin-san: Por favor lleve al Joven Membrana a la tierra y no tarden más de diez minutos, tienen que encontrar a los hijos de Son Goku-san y de Vegeta-san.

― ¡Hai, Daishinkan-sama! ― Dib se sorprendió. Tenía entendido que los Kaio-shin eran Dioses Creadores y al parecer este le tenía muchísimo miedo y respeto al Ángel azul― Toque mi hombro por favor― se dirigió a Dib y este le obedeció en el acto― ¡Kai, Kai!

 **Planeta Tierra del Séptimo Universo. Residencia Brief. Capital del Oeste.**

Aparecieron súbitamente en el patio de un lugar que se suponía era la tierra de ese universo. Estaba muy modernizado el lugar y había amplios jardines con abundante vegetación y coronando todo además había una ENORME casa en forma de domo que decía ''Capsule Corp. ''

― ¡Oí, Kaio-shin! ― Una voz infantil se dejó escuchar. Dos niños se apersonaron volando para sorpresa de Dib. Uno tenía un doji verde de combate con un obi, botas y muñequeras anaranjadas tenía el cabello lila y una mirada azul muy altanera, junto a él un niño un poco más pequeño en altura, de cabello intensamente negro en siete picos, ojos negros como la obsidiana y un doji de combate naranja con botas azules y una camisa manga larga azul bajo el doji. Dib se impresiono de la musculatura de ambos ¡No debían tener ni diez años y dejarían pendejo a un físico-culturista! ― ¿Eh, y este quién es? ― pregunto el niño de cabello lila muy groseramente y apuntando despectivamente a Dib con el índice.

―Trunks, él es Dib, viene de otra dimensión donde se librara una guerra y los pidieron especialmente a ti y a Goten para ir a luchar y apoyarles― dijo serio y al punto la deidad presente― Fue una orden de Zeno-sa- ― no termino la frase pues los chillidos de excitación de ambos niños casi los dejan sordos a los dos.

― ¡¿LUCHAR EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN?! ¡YO ME APUNTO! ¡VAMOS TRUNKS! ― Los brincos del niño de cabello negro llegaban a los diez metros de altura y volvía a bajar a una velocidad impresionante.

― ¡CLARO QUE IREMOS GOTEN! ¡DESPUES DE TODO NOS DEJARON FUERA DEL TORNEO! ― bramo el niño de cabello lila.

―No irán todavía. La guerra allá empieza en unos meses aunque no sé si sea el mismo tiempo aquí― dijo la deidad presente los niños se vieron desilusionados.

― ¡Pero yo quiero pelear yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ― El niño de cabello negro ahora conocido como Goten se soltó a llorar a moco suelto.

― ¡Hmp! ― con la típica actitud de heredada de Vegeta Trunks se cruzó fuertemente de brazos, estaba con un humor de perros ahora.

―N-no se preocupen los llamare apenas empiece el combate― dijo Dib ya creyendo que todo era posible en la vida― Yo también fui a una gran guerra en el espacio que duro muchísimo tiempo. Tenía diez años ¿Qué edad tienen ustedes? ― sonrió amable.

― ¡Yo cumpliré ocho! ― espeto Goten muy animado.

―Y yo tengo nueve― dijo Trunks muy tranquilo.

― ¿En serio son tan fuertes? ― pregunto Dib al Kaio-shin, este lo miro y rio por lo bajo.

―En su nivel actual podrían destruir uno o dos sistemas solares y estando fusionados se incrementa su fuerza…¿No abrieron un portal inter-dimensional en el estómago de Súper Buu siendo Gotenks? ― pregunto Kaio-shin como si no fuera nada.

―Sí, ¡Pero hemos entrenado mucho eso fue hace casi dos años Kaio-shin no sea menso!

―Recuerde que nos hacemos más fuertes con cada entrenamiento― Goten con las manos tras la nuca y una sonrisa demasiado inocente dijo esto sin pensar en que los estaba escuchando alguien de OTRA MALDITA DIMENSION. Dib estaba tan pálido que casi estaba transparente.

― ¿B-Buu? ¿N-no será M-Majin Buu o sí? ― Dib sabía que se iba a arrepentir de haber preguntado.

―Si él. Pero no te preocupes ahora es un buen amigo― Goten le contesto pelando los dientes en una gran sonrisa.

Dib sintió que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Luego de respirar BASTANTE les entrego a los dos los dispositivos para que aparecieran en su dimensión. Los niños solo se habían asustado al pensar en donde esconder esos artefactos de sus respectivas madres… ¿Podían destruir sistemas solares y les tenían miedo a sus mamás? Oh tenían la crianza de un niño común y corriente o sus madres daban más miedo que el propio diablo…

Como le habían prometido a Daishinkan-sama estuvieron de vuelta en el Mundo de la Nada antes de que pasaran los diez minutos dejando atrás a unos muy ansiosos Goten y Trunks.

―Tendrás que llevarlo al Universo Seis también…el Kaio-shin de este universo esta noqueado momentáneamente. Hakaishin Champa lo golpeo sin querer en un arrebato de ira que tuvo cuando Hakaishin Bills le grito algo sobre que era un gordo mediocre…― Daishinkan-sama estaba avergonzado del comportamientos de ambos Hakaishin's gemelos, Kaio-shin y Dib no hicieron más que descomponer el gesto.

―Bueno…será tome mi hombro por favor.

―Claro― Dib ironizo al cielo. Que dimensión tan loca.

― ¡Kai, Kai!

 **Planeta Namekusei. Sexto Universo. Palacio del Gran Patriarca.**

El planeta Namekusei del Sexto Universo no había padecido del cataclismo atmosférico que casi extinguió a la raza entera como en el Séptimo Universo, por lo cual la cavilación ahí era abundante, influyente y armoniosa. Dib se impresiono hasta taimarse y sudar frio. En ese planeta el cielo y el agua eran verdes, el pasto hermoso y azul junto a millares de árboles de pétalos azules, lilas y rosados, el aire era demasiado puro al punto de estar perfumado. En ese momento estaban enfrente de una construcción muy peculiar. Era enorme blanca y parecía una casa extraña con picos. Frente a ella había tres aliens haciendo guardia, su aspecto era sencillamente impresionante. El más bajo de ellos debía medir 2mtrs de altura y los otros dos al menos 3mtrs. Tenían la piel verde esmeralda, ningún tipo de vello corporal, antenas sobresaliendo de sus lóbulos frótales, miradas duras, severas y de un intenso negro. Ostentaban fibrosidades anatómicas rosadas en los brazos y abdomen. Vestían de forma sencilla y humilde casi monástica pero eso solo dejaba ver su exuberante musculatura extremadamente trabajada. Las filosas garras negras los hacían ver más intimidantes. Uno de ellos se acero y les sonrió revelando blancos y perfectos colmillos muy prominentes.

― ¿Quiénes son y que quieren? ― Su voz era bastante grave, se cruzó de brazos mostrando mucha imponencia. Dib no tuvo la suerte de conocer a Picoro Daimaku Jr. del Séptimo Universo, de lo contrario sabría que estaba viendo a su alter-ego, al ser el Sexto y Séptimo Universos, gemelos al igual que sus Hakaishin's, existían versiones de una misma persona en ambos solo que con algunas diferencias.

―Nail, no estés tan a la defensiva. El Gran Patriarca ya nos había dicho que tuvo una premonición sobre la llegada de foráneos en busca de ayuda― hablo otro de los Namekianos, su expresión era más suave pero no menos intimidante era el más bajo de los tres― Un placer conocerlos. Soy Virgata, ellos son mis hermanos: Nail y Cargo. ― el tercer alíen de la altura de Nail apenas si volteo a verlos, a leguas se notaba que mucho más arisco y reacio que el primero que les dirigió la palabra― Somos los Guardianes del Gran Patriarca de este planeta― les sonrió.

― ¿De casualidad de la raza guerrera de Namekusei? ― pregunto Dib esperanzado, después de todo ya había oído los tres nombres que había previsto Sapphire.

―Así es― sonrió el más bajo.

― ¡Virgata no seas indulgente con completos extraños! ― regaño duramente Cargo desde su posición en la puerta cruzado de brazos― Puede que el Gran Patriarca haya previsto que llegarían foráneos pero yo no voy a fiarme de ellos― los penetrantes ojos negros de Cargo perforaron a Dib de lado a lado.

―Cargo…por si no lo has notado este ser de pelaje negro en la cabeza viene acompañado de una deidad… ¿Es un Kaio-shin cierto? ― espeto inteligentemente Nail viéndolos fijo.

―Así es― hablo la deidad presente.

― ¡No me importa quienes sean…!― Cargo se tensó en su sitio y sus antenas se arquearon al igual que las de sus hermanos, solo que a él le habían llamado la atención― Genial…otro regaño.

―Bien merecido te lo tienes― Virgata lo vio reprobando su actitud.

―Si El Gran Patriarca quiere verlos no tenemos opción más que llevarlos dentro― espeto Nail disminuyendo su guardia que tenía en alto― Muévanse.

Fueron guiados al interior del palacio, ahí tenían que volar hasta la siguiente planta, Dib incapaz de controlar Ki tuvo que ser llevado por Kaio-shin. Se sintió apenado por esa acción no obstante se le quito el sonrojo apenas vio a un Namekiano ENORME realmente, enorme sentado en un trono. Parecía bastante viejo por las arrugas en toda su cara, vestía mucho más ceremonial que los otros tres, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración se le dificultaba. Los tres guardianes se arrodillaron ante él. Dib hizo una reverencia y Kaio-shin permaneció callado en su sitio.

―Bienvenido su excelencia Kaio-shin y bienvenido foráneo de otras dimensiones…― hablo el anciano Namekiano sorprendiendo a Dib, no obstante la grave y cansada voz del anciano logro calmarlo: ― No se alarme, ya había previsto su llegada…perdone el comportamiento de mis hijos…y me refiero a ti Cargo.

― ¡Pero Gran Patriarca! ― tuvo que callarse la boca Ipso Facto cuando su padre y padre del planeta entero entre-abrió un ojo y lo vio serio― Perdonen mi comportamiento…― dijo a regañadientes. Sus hermanos se rieron de él.

―N-no es problema― Dib hizo amagos de calma con las manos― Eh, ¿Gran Patriarca no? Muchas gracias por el recibimiento… ¿Disculpe es usted vidente? ― Aunque lo negara la curiosidad de científico si estaba en él.

―Jejejeje…tienes un Ki muy puro y una inteligencia abismal jovencito― rio y tosió un poco el anciano presente― Cuando la raza espiritista de mi planeta de la cual soy parte llega a cierta y muy avanzada edad…podemos ver acontecimientos futuros…― hizo una pausa y prosiguió― Mis hijos sesenta millones uno, sesenta millones diecisiete y ochenta millones cuarenta y dos aquí presentes son los más poderosos de Clan de La Familia del Dragón, son de la raza guerrera de Namekusei…solo los más fuertes tienen el deber de cuidar a este anciano que no puede hacerlo por si solo Jejejeje…― Dib estaba pálido ¡¿Era padre de TODO un planeta?! Ciertamente había razas que se reproducían de forma asexual en su dimensión pero que alguien tuviera tanta descendencia de CUALQUIER manera imaginable impresionaba a cualquiera― Acércate muchacho…― el enorme y viejo Namekiano estiro como pudo la mano instándole a acercarse, Dib se colocó a su lado y el Gran Patriarca puso su mano en su cabeza luego de varios segundos el anciano soltó un alarido de horror, asombro y tristeza entremezclados― Pobre criatura…has sufrido tanto y ayudado a billones de manera desinteresada…tu mundo es un lugar oscuro y horrido…algo que nunca se vería en Namekusei ni en una plaga de locura total― algunas delicadas lagrimas desfilaron por las mejillas verdes del anciano alarmando a sus hijos― Vienes por ayuda…y te será concedida…Nail, Cargo, Virgata― hablo firme y estos se incorporaron cual militares serios y con brazos tras la espalda esperando ordenes― Asistirán como refuerzos en la guerra que se librara en la dimensión del Joven Membrana…

― ¡Si Gran Patriarca! ― corearon los tres en tono firme.

―Debes retirarte chico…falta un minuto― le sonrió el anciano y Dib se espabilo. Rápidamente procedió a explicarles a los tres seleccionados cómo funcionaba el botón de emergencias y que serían llamados cuando el momento llegara. Se despidió cortésmente de todos y agradeció infinitamente la ayuda de esa raza.

―Vamos Kaio-shin-san― articulo nervioso y el otro asintió.

― ¡Kai, Kai!

 **Mundo de la Nada. Cede del Torneo de Los Doce Universos.**

― ¿Misión cumplida? ― Daishinkan-sama los esperaba ciertamente― Bien espero que todo resultara bien. Se le acabó el tiempo aquí joven Héroe― le sonrió el Ángel de piel azul cielo― Por favor recuerde el trato que hizo con Zeno-sama― abrió los ojos sonriendo algo perverso― Es por el bien suyo y de su dimensión entera…

― ¡No lo olvidare lo prometo! ― bramo Dib nervioso.

―Muy bien es hora de que se retire― aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. Daishinkan-sama lo apunto con un dedo y de un disparo de energía transporto a Dib a su dimensión.

 **Estación Espacial de Operaciones de Contra-Inteligencia Beta. Sector 8-9-6-5 Cuadrante Omega al Sur de la Galaxia Neridax.**

― ¡Se excelencia! ― Crisia intentaba hacer reaccionar a Dib quien se había materializado de la nada en medio de la estación y tenía aproximadamente cinco minutos inconsciente en el suelo.

― ¡Aaaah! ― el pelinegro despertó en un grito y cuando vio a su Jefa de Secretarios y todas las caras que conocía casi llora del alivio, se le fue encima a Crisia en un abrazo muy fuerte y esta se sonrojo de un rojo nuclear― ¡ESTOY VIVO! ― bramo soltándola y tomándose fuertemente el pecho― ¿C-CUANTO TIEMPO ME FUI? ― pregunto y todos lo vieron raro.

―Solo han pasado cincuenta segundos terrícolas…― dijo la Cripner.

― ¿E-en serio? Allá fueron veinte minutos…más los cinco minutos que estuve frente al Rey de Todo…o bueno…no importa― alaridos de asombro se escucharon por doquier, pronto Dib sintió como los tentáculos blancos de Ag-rotk lo rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo.

― ¡DIB! ¡POR LA ANTI-MATERIA ESTAS VIVO! ― Ag-rotk estaba con uno de sus melodramas armados― ¡CREI QUE TE ASESINARIAN LARVA MIA!

― ¡Presidente Ag-rotk! ― Dib estaba muy sonrojado― Eh, voy a necesitar una audiencia urgente con la Embajadora del Planeta Amazits― se puso algo azul y le tirito una ceja.

― ¿Puedo preguntar para qué? ― Liroy no iba a admitir que se había desmayado apenas vio cómo se abría el portal por donde había salido Daishinkan-sama y luego se volvió a desvanecer cuando supo que Dib iría solo.

―Comprometí a su raza en algo grande…era la única forma de que Zeno-sama accediera a dejarme buscar a los cinco peleadores y no destruyera nuestra dimensión entera…― todos perdieron la compostura.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Espero de tiempo para los feels!**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Estación Espacial de Operaciones de Contra-Inteligencia Beta. Sector 8-9-6-5 Cuadrante Omega al Sur de la Galaxia Neridax. Dos Horas Terrícolas Después.**

Dib no podía creer que tuviera DOS MALNACIDAS HORAS, escuchando los gritos indignados de la Embajadora Akoya. Se estaba tomando del puente de la nariz y negando mientras la alíen de apariencia felina y piel rosa pastel despotricaba, maldecía, injuriaba y se maldecía a todos y cada uno de los ancestros del pelinegro. Nota: NUNCA insinúes que los Amazitsianos son ''lindos y adorables'' de ninguna forma o manera imaginable. Aunque lo fueran tenían un ego y complejo de inferioridad muy grande con respecto a eso. Eran una raza temida si, eran peligrosos y sumamente inteligentes, eso era verdad, tenían un sistema de gobierno envidiable etc. etc. Pero debido a sus lindos rasgos y diminuto tamaño (en contraste con muchísimas otras razas) era subestimados siempre en contextos como el campo de batalla.

― _**¡TU!**_ _¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡¿LINDOS, ADORABLES?!_ _ **¡¿PERFECTOS COMPAÑEROS DE JUEGOS?!**_ _¡PEQUEÑO INSOLENTE, CABEZA DE GUADAÑA, BASTARDO DE POCA CASTA, TORPE, NEGLIGENTE, IDIOTA! ¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DEL CUASAR!_ ― todos estaban o asustados o indignados de que Akoya le estuviera gritando furica y más roja que rosada por un intercomunicador a su superior. Le importaba una reverenda mierda el título de Dib, de nadie en ese momento en realidad― _**¡¿Cómo TE ATREVISTE?!**_

― ¡Embajadora Akoy-!― Ag-rotk intento hacerla de réferi y sintió como la pequeña alíen lo calcinaba mientras llamas del mismísimo infierno salían de sus ojos.

― _**¡USTED CALLESE GUSANO GIGANTE ESPACIAL!**_ ― el grito tartárico de Akoya logro que Ag-rotk agrandara los ojos y retrocedió. Las hembras de cualquier especie eran demasiado intimidantes― ¡MEMBRANA ESTA ME LA PAGAS CARO! ― volvió sus agresiones hacia Dib quien ahora la miraba MUY aburrido― _¡DEJASTE A TODA MI RAZA COMO UNOS DEBILUCHOS EN FRENTE DEL MISMISIMO REY DE TODO DE LA DIMENSION KI! ¡ESTO ES UN ATENTADO CONTRA LA IMAGEN PÚBLICA DE MI ESPECIE COMPLETA CABEZA DE GUADAÑA!_

― ¡E-Embajadora Akoya entienda que si Dib no lo hacía…!― Liroy intento hablar y la alíen mimética a un lindo gatito lo vio como si fuera una leona preparada para destazarlo.

― _¡CALLATE MALDITA RATA O TE COMERE DE APERITIVO!_ ― bramo y logro que Liroy perdiera el lívido.

― ¡AKOYA TRANQUILIZATE POR CRISTO SANTISIMO! ― grito Dib ya harto― ¡Ahora escúchame bien princesa mimada y malcriada de Amazits! ¡JAMAS HABRIA COMPROMETIDO A TU RAZA SI NO FUERA PORQUE ERA LA UNICA CONDICION PARA EVITAR QUE EL REY DE TODO HICIERA POLVO NUESTRA DIMENSION ANTES QUE LAS MALTIDAS SMEETS DE IRK II! ¡HAZME EL FAVOR Y TE COMPORTAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡¿Ya se te olvido la vez que te salve de ese matrimonio arreglado?! ¡DESDE LA MUERTE DEL TU PADRE EL EMPERADOR NEKOYA TU ERES LA PROXIMA DE SUS OCHO HIJOS A ASUMIR EL TRONO APENAS SEAS MAYOR DE EDAD! ― entre-cerro los ojos ambarinos de forma asesina y la gatita rosa del otro lado de la pantalla bajo las orejitas con mucho dolor y casi de poner a llorar― Escúchame bien que no lo voy a repetir: **TU ME DEBES** ― Akoya trago grueso― Literalmente hice que tu civilización EVOLUCIONARA como una Monarquía-parlamentaria ¡Me debes tu futuro título de Emperadora! ¡Me debes tus leyes y tu actual modo de vida! ¡Me debes incluso el derecho a casarte por propia voluntad! ¡SOY TU MALDITO SUPERIOR ASI QUE ME HARAS CASO A LA VOZ DE YA!

― _Si…su excelencia_ ― comenzó a derramar amargos lagrimones la pequeña alíen rosa.

―Ya, ya no llores― Dib rodo los ojos― Solo prepara a los mejores de tu raza, ya sabes a lo que me refiero y apenas todo esto acabe los mandare a la Dimensión Ki, que se hagan a la idea de que probablemente no puedan regresar a casa nunca más. Que aprecien que gracias a que no harán nada más que jugar que toda su dimensión les agradecerá literalmente seguir vivos. Es todo.

― _S-si su excelencia_ ― Akoya corto la comunicación y apenas Dib volteo vio como todo el jodido mundo lo veía impresionado a puntos patológicos.

― ¿Y ahora qué les pasa a todos? ― silencio sepulcral― ¡Con un demonio era la única forma de callarla y que colaborara! ¡Ninguno estuvo en ese lugar, esa dimensión es un maldito peligro infinitas veces más que el Imperio Irken! ¿Están olvidando a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar acaso?― Dib seguía con la pose firme y esa voz amedrentadora.

―Nadie había dicho nada Membrana…― el tono lúgubre y burlón de Kerglim resonó por el lugar. Dib lo vio aburrido, él sabía que el Aurakiano estaba entre las sombras como de costumbre― Últimamente estás perdiendo la templanza ¿O me equivoco?

―Ve al punto Kerglim― le reto.

―Bueeeeno, le acabas de gritar y sacar en cara cosas a Akoya. Cosa que NUNCA habías hecho con nadie ni con las especies más agresivas y belicosas con quienes tenías que ser diplomático y te debían más que esa princesa…― puntualizo el alíen cuya identidad era un misterio― Estas irascible, te enojas, gritas ¿Qué paso con el Vice-presidente que desbordaba calma y trataba a todos con afecto? ― sonrió cínico por debajo de la máscara de gases.

―Si estas poniendo en tela de juicio mi proceder Embajador de Aurak. Estoy en libertad de fungir por primera vez de manera seria el papel que desempeño actualmente. Te mandare a ejecutar por insurrección y NADIE de tu especie podrá intervenir― todos estaban mudos incluido Kerglim, Dib siempre lo había tratado como a un hermano y ahora lo acababa literalmente de amenazar de muerte― Pero puedo ser piadoso como tú dices que era ¿Quieres un combate a muerte y asumir mi maldito cargo? ― le reto firme.

― **¡DIB YA BASTA!** ― Ag-rotk bramo haciendo estremecer al pelinegro quien lo vio con ojos sumamente afilados― ¡Te estas comportando como un…!

― ¡¿Cómo un malnacido no?! ¡SI ASI ME ESTOY COMPORTANDO PORQUE LLEVO SOBRE MIS HOMBROS EL QUE UN DIOS DE OTRA DIMENSION NO NOS DESTRUYA! ¡IR A LA DIMENSION KI FUE UNA MALDITA ESPADA DE DOBLE FILO! ¡YO PREPARE LOS COMANDOS DE HAKEO! ¡YO DIRIGO EJERCITOS DESDE LOS DIEZ AÑOS! ¡YO ME TRAGO TODO Y LES HAGO LA VIDA FACIL! ¡¿CREEN QUE NO ME DUELE Y ME SIENTO UNA MIERDA CUANDO LES LEVANTO LA VOZ?! ¡NO TUVE INFANCIA, MENOS NIÑES NI ADOLESCENCIA, SIEMPRE EH SIDO EL MALDITO SOLDADO QUE TODOS NECESITAN! ― Dib comenzó a respirar de forma violenta― ¡¿TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE FUE MATAR A TANTOS IRKENS A TAN CORTA EDAD?! ¡EN MI PLANETA EL ASESINATO ES UNA COSA HORRIBLE! ¡TODAS LAS NOCHES SUEÑO CON LA GUERRA Y CON LAS CARAS DE HORROR DE RED Y PURPLE ANTES DE QUE LOS MATARA! ― Todos se asustaron cuando el pelinegro se tomó de la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de forma histeria y pegando gritos a lo loco― ¡ERA MI DEBER! ¡ERA MI DEBER! ¡¿Y ahora van a volver?! ¡Esos desgraciados amenazan con destruir todo lo que amo OTRA VEZ! ¡LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE MUERA EN ESTA GUERRA Y NO PODRE VOLVERLO A VER…!

― **¡DIB!** ― todo mundo presente grito espantado. Dib acababa de colapsar en el suelo, tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba obviamente inconsciente.

― ¡Excelencia! ¡EXCELENCIA! ― Crisia se arrodillo y puso la cabeza del humano en sus piernas, estaba evitando llorar a toda costa― ¡Tiene el pulso demasiado débil! ¡EMBAJADOR LIROY! ― llamo ahora si llorando a rienda suelta― ¡¿Hace cuánto que no ingiere alimento?!

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Liroy estaba muerto del pánico― ¡EL ME DIJO QUE SE HABIA INYECTADO EL SUPLEMENTO NUTRICIONAL! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

― ¡Él no se llevó ese suero! ― La Cripner se espantó y vio a Ag-rotk muda, perdiendo el temple y la compostura. Aterrada― P-Presidente…

―Esto no puede…ser― Ag-rotk estaba a punto de colapsar también― ¡YA CASI HAN PASADO CUATRO MESES PARA SU ESPECIE! ¡A ESTAS ALTURAS SIN ALIMENTO ALGUNO…!

― ¡POR DIOS! ― Liroy logro escandalizar a los demás aún más si es que era posible― ¡Se inyecto una dosis altísima de la droga de repotenciación energética! ¡Él me dijo que lo tenía controlado! ¡LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS PUEDEN SER LETALES! ¡ADEMAS SE LA PASA EN LOS GIMNASIOS! ― Liroy comprobó que el menor tenía ahora arritmia y estaba comenzando a convulsionar levemente― ¡Esto es un colapso por agotamiento extremo! ¡MALDITA SEA DIB! ― el enorme roedor estaba llorando a mares― ¡Tengo que intervenirlo de otra forma va a morirse aquí mismo! ¡Puede que tenga daño cerebral a estas alturas!

De súbito se escuchó una tremenda explosión a kilómetros de distancia. Los radares captaron la abertura de un portal de una dimensión establecida y naves de combate comenzaron a salir de esta.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Santo Dios ¡Soy Telible! ¿Quién dijo REFUERZOS SORPRESA?**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Enfermería de la Estación Espacial Beta. Un Mes Después.**

Los pitidos incesantes del monitor cardiaco comenzaron a colarse como un eco lejano y muerto en el interior de sus oídos. Pronto un frio que le calo hasta el tuétano de los huesos hizo que recobrara el conocimiento de forma violenta. El marcador cardiaco se disparó y la mascarilla de oxígeno en su boca lo espanto lo suficiente para ponerse a gritar como histérico.

― ¡DIB! ¡DIB! ¡CALMATE! ― no distinguía la voz que lo llamaba a los gritos. De súbito un afluente de información vino a él apenas abrió los ojos. La guerra, la guerra… ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió como le inyectaban un calmante bastante potente pues en medio de su aquelarre se había arrancado las vías de las intravenosas provocando derrames de sangre masivos saliendo de ambos brazos― ¡¿Dib?!

―¿Dónde…estoy…?― arrastraba cada palabra, sentía la lengua pastosa y pronto entre la niebla borrosa de sus ojos logro distinguir una macha color crema…mancha que paso a ser un muy asustado Liroy que estaba tratando las heridas de las conexiones de sus ante-brazos a una velocidad impresionante y verificando sus pulsaciones―…¿Liroy….?― se tomó de la cabeza. Le dolía como la mierda― ¿Qué me ocurrió…?― el enorme roedor quien no traía puestos los googles de titanio lo vio y luego enormes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes rojos― ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

― ¡ERES…ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! ― Dib se impresiono de sobre-manera, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan enojado y tan destrozado― ¡Después de que hablaste con Akoya te desvaneciste en el suelo! ¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIRTE EN LOS BRAZOS DE CRISIA! ¡¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO TRAUMADA QUE QUEDO DE SOLO PENSAR QUE ESTABAS MUERTO EN SUS BRAZOS?! ¡NO TENGO DERECHO RECLAMARTE…PERO…! ¡ESPERA! ¡Si lo tengo! ― encaro a su amigo quien estaba tieso en la camilla donde estaba― ¡Tenias un avanzado estado de deterioro celular general, todo por culpa de sobre exigirte inyectándote esa maldita droga! ¡NOS MENTISTE A TODOS PARA QUE NO NOS PREOCUPARAMOS! ― El roedor se tomó de la cabeza son una sonrisa enferma y llorando histérico― ¡Nos dijiste cosas distintas a muchos para rendir al máximo! ¡TE ENCARGASTE DEL TRABAJO DE DEMASIADOS ALIENS! ¡LA COMPUTADORA NO QUERIA DEVELAR LA INFORMACION, SI NO FUERA PORQUE EL PRESIDENTE AG-ROTK ESTA AQUÍ LA COMPUTADORA POR ORDENES TUYAS NOS HABRIA OCULTADO PARA SIEMPRE QUE NO SOLO TE ENCARGASTE DE LOS COMANDOS, QUE NO COMIAS, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN ESTUVISTE PILOTANDO NAVES A DISTANCIA HACIENDOTE PASAR POR EL FRENTE LETEXIANO ELIMINANDO A LOS VOOTS IRKEN Y ALTERANDO LA INFORMACION! ¡TODO MIENTRAS TECLEABAS COMO LOCO! **¡CASI TE MUERES POR PENSAR EN LOS DEMAS Y DEJARTE ABANDONADO COMO SI FUERAS UN MALDITO SER PRESCINDIBLE!**

― ¡Liroy…!

― ¡Te callas y me escuchas! ― Dib se calló la boca. No hallaba donde meter la maldita cara.

― ¡¿Sabes cuantas especies te deben la vida?! ¡¿Sabes cuantos seres te amamos?! ¡NADIE EN TODA LA HISTORIA DEL UNIVERSO HABIA VISTO LLORAR A AG-ROTK! **¡ESTUVISTE MUERTO POR CINCO MINUTOS EN MI QUIROFANO**! ¡FUE UN MILAGRO DE DIOS REANIMARTE! ― Liroy se sentía morir ahí mismo― ¡TODOS LOS ENBAJADORES DEL C.C.E.M VIENIERON Y HASTA EL MOMENTO ESTAN A LAS AFUERAS DE LA ESTACION ESPERANDO VERTE VIVO! ¡ESTA NOTICIA SE DISPARO DIB! ¡NO VOY A SER CONDECENDIENTE CONTIGO **! ¡LA NOTICIA DE QUE ESTABAS EN TERAPIA INTENSIVA SE TRANSMITIO EN LA TIERRA!** ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA CREES QUE ESTE JOSEPH?! ― Dib estaba mudo, llorando en sollozos muertos pronto el Rodentziano lo tomo de los hombros y si no estuviera en camilla lo habría golpeado― ¡TE ESTAREMOS VIGILANDO! ¡SI TE VUELVES A SOBRE-EXIGIR TE SEDAREMOS Y TENGO EL PERMISO DE AG-ROTK!

Pasaron largos minutos para que Dib articulara algo.

―… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ― pregunto con miedo de que Liroy le lanzara un escalpelo a la yugular.

―Un mes terrestre para ti― Dib casi disloco la mandíbula― Y otra cosa…apenas caíste al suelo se abrió un portal de la Dimensión Bizarra. Creíamos que estábamos bajo ataque y tú estabas casi muerto en el piso…sobre decir que todo fue una hecatombe…resulta que miles de aliens vinieron hasta acá buscando refugio al parecer el gobernante de uno de los universos de la Dimensión Bizarra había muerto asesinado por un sujeto que ahora estaba cazando a sus sub-alternos…― vio a Dib cansado.

― ¡¿De la Dimensión Bizarra?! ¡Espera el único que gobierna un universo allá es Lord Boros!

―Ese mismo, fue asesinado….

― ¡¿Quién tendría un poder tan inmenso y desproporcionado como para liquidar a Boros?!

― ¡Oiiiiiii! ― Un sujeto entro por la puerta de la enfermería. Era humano aparentemente, vestía un traje bastante ridículo como de superhéroe barato, era amarillo pálido, guantes y botas rojo chillón y una capa blanca. Lo más raro de ese sujeto no era que fuera totalmente calvo…si no la perfecta cara de póker perturbadora que tenía― ¿Ya despertó el sujeto que nos sacara de prisión?

― ¡Saitama-sensei! ― Un muchacho que obviamente era un Cyborg entro corriendo. Su apariencia era intimidante, rostro serio, cabello rubio. Era totalmente una máquina de guerra con ropa de marca encima, tenía ojos con escleróticas negras y pupilas doradas― Acaba de destruir la celda…es una descortesía entrar aquí…

― ¡Pero Genos me estaba aburriendo! Además aquí no tienen Udon…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Si creen que me olvidare de relatar lo que vivió ''Joe'' sin Dib en esos meses, eso sería una rotunda equivocación.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Planeta Tierra. Residencia Membrana. Tres semanas después de que Dib partiera.**

Gazlene no había pisado su antigua casa desde que se enteró de la relación que ahora tenían Joseph y Dib. La peli-morada vivía desde hace cinco años con su actual pareja, no obstante visitaba una o dos veces al mes a Joseph, en el trabajo si hacia un poco más de énfasis en respetarlo ya que era su jefe, pero normalmente se paseaba por la casa para ver si no se había quedado encerrado en el sótano haciendo experimentos peligrosos y lo encontrase muerto a causa de una pandemia que inventara el científico por accidente. Ahora mismo solo lo visitaba porque la última vez que lo vio este estaba totalmente destrozado emocionalmente. Si, definitivamente era el embarazo, en otras circunstancias le habría dado una buena patada en el culo con sus botas con puntas metálicas y le habría gritado que no fuera marica y afrontara las cosas como un hombre, pero en ese instante se maldecía internamente por estar tan hormonal, además ya había aplazado demasiado lo del eco-sonograma. Ella sabía que estaba embaraza no tenía doscientos cincuenta doctorados en distintas áreas (una de ella era en gineco-obstetricia) pero igual quería darle la condenada foto del feto a su pareja para que se dejara de pendejadas y parara de una vez con el fastidio de querer ver cómo iba la formación de su descendencia. Tener a alguien de un linaje como el del hombre que escogió como amante era un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Gaz simplemente suspiro, ya estaba frente a la puerta de entrada de su antiguo hogar pero Joseph no había salido a recibirla como siempre. Arqueo una ceja metió la copia de las llaves que tenía y abrió la puerta.

― ¿Qué…?― entre-abrió un ojo y luego se tomó del puente de la nariz negando y maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía tanto a Joseph como a Dib― Debe ser un chiste…― rodo los orbes ambarinos y volvió a cerrar los ojos, toda la puta casa estaba a oscuras, había bolsas de basura a rebosar de esta en las esquinas de la sala y tenían moscas volando encima, el pútrido olor a basura en descomposición no le afecto, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con sustancias peligrosas que despedían hedores terribles, fuera de las bolsas de basura también había envases de comida china por todo el piso, tazas de café sucias abarcando la mesa de la sala entera, camino un poco más adentrándose en la casa y se dio cuenta de que había muchísimo correo sin leer amontonado en una esquina. No estaban las pantallas levitantes que solían hacer los mandados, también noto una montaña de cajas de pizzas vacías o semi-vacías por donde muchas cucarachas salían. Finalmente llego a la cocina que también estaba a oscuras pero pudo notar la silueta de Joseph recargada en la mesa, así que con todo el cinismo del mundo concentrado en ella, abrió las persianas de la cocina dejando entrar los potentes rayos solares y que le dieran directo al pelinegro en toda su humanidad.

― ¡ARGH! **¡CIERRA ESO!** ― bramo extremadamente molesto el mayor cual vampiro ante la luz del día, Gaz se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con una mueca de pena ajena muy grande. El mayor estaba en pijama (que se notaba que no se la había cambiado en días) tenía una bata de dormir hecha un verdadero asco encima, tenía la barba crecida y descuidada al igual que su cabellera negra y tenía unas ojeras que más bien eran unos golpes de sueño que harían quedar pendejo al más manchado de los osos panda ¿Y para que hablar de la cocina? El Baño Industrial de la primera película de la septilogia de SAW estaba más limpio.

―Pareces un indigente― le espeto la peli-morada― Que patético luces…

―Como se mi importara…― le dijo viéndola como si no fuera nadie y volviendo a pegar la frente de la mesa que estaba muy pegajosa por sabrá Dios que cosas.

―El cabezón aún no está muerto para que estés así de depresivo― Gaz esquivo con gracilidad un plato de cerámica que le arrojaron como proyectil directo a la cabeza― Tiras como niña…

― ¡CALLATE! ¡Y NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE VA A MORIRSE! ― estaba rojo de furia y con ojos cristalizados― **¡Y no está cabezón reverenda imbécil!** ― se incorporó de la mesa y se fue arrastrando los pies hacia quien sabe dónde. Gaz en el fondo estaba muy impresionada, era normal que ambos se trataran a matar gracias a sus egos, pero nunca en toda su vida había visto al mayor en tal estado de depresividad y aprensividad. Gaz solo se limitó a seguirle los pasos y se detuvo en el inicio de la escalera el mayor estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del segundo piso.

― ¿Qué harás?

―No te incumbe…― le dijo mirándola con una mirada que podría ser exánime sino fuera porque la menor lo hizo enojar bastante insinuando que Dib iba a morirse en el campo de batalla― Ya me viste estoy ''vivo'' ahora conoces donde está la salida― le dijo y tras cinco segundos se escuchó como cerraba la puerta de su habitación casi de portazo. Gaz respiro profundamente y dejo que pasaran otros cinco segundos. Joseph ya estaba boca abajo en su cama que era un asco y un desastre para que combinara con la casa cuando de súbito su puerta fue tirada de una patada violenta. El mayor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego sintió como lo jalaban del cabello que formaba su guadaña y lo arrastraban por todo el piso― ¡AAAH! ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA GAZLENE?!

― ¡MIERDA PARECES TU Y ESTA POCILGA! ― La menor tenía una vena cobrando vida en la frente y el mayor trago muy duro― ¡ASEATE Y LUEGO LIMPIAS TODA ESTA PORQUERIA!

― ¡Oblígame maldito error hecho de estrógenos! ― le reto valiéndole poco las consecuencias.

―Como gustes― le respondió ella, luego de darle una paliza que no quebró ningún hueso esta vez pero que si le dejaría horribles hematomas en todo el cuerpo a Joseph lo metió a la bañera del segundo piso con todo y ropa, le abrió la regadera con el agua puntos de congelación y lo dejo ahí― **¡SI TE ATREVES A SALIR SIN ESTAR DECENTE TE VOY A MATAR, Y LUEGO LE ENVIARE TU TRASERO REVANADO AL MALDITO CABEZON HASTA MEECKROB!**

Luego de semejante amenaza que sabía MUY bien que la menor cumpliría, Joseph no tuvo mas opción que espabilarse, sacarse la ropa y tirarla al cubo de la basura. Tomo un larguísimo baño alternando agua fría y caliente. Cuando se aseo debidamente enredo una toalla a su cintura y luego de limpiar el espejo del baño que estaba bastante empañado descompuso el gesto al ver su reflejo. Si, estaba lleno de moretones que iban a pasar a ser dolorosos hematomas dentro de poco, se vio la cara y le aterro lo que vio. Lucia demacrado, con prominentes ojeras, su barba era un asco y su cabello estaba más largo de lo que le gustaba. Tomo unas tijeras del botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño y recorto su cabezo y se deshizo del exceso de vellos en su mentón. Con una afeitadora le dio la forma que le gustaba a su barba y después de ponerse lociones y desodorante salió del baño en paño. Obviamente no llevo nada de ropa consigo, apenas abrió la puerta noto como Gaz lo estaba esperando recostada de la pared y casi lo mata de un susto.

― ¡No tenías que esperar afuera! ― dijo tomándose el pecho.

―Vístete. Tienes MUCHO que limpiar.

El mayor paso cerca de dos días seguidos haciendo limpieza a profundidad en su casa, sobra decir que Gaz se había quedado a vigilar que lo hiciera bien, la peli-morada se sentó en el sofá (cuando el lo limpio) y se quedó jugando una versión del Game Slave que ella misma había desarrollado. No por nada había comprado la compañía de dicho video-juego. Jugo con su Brutal Death Game Slave 666 hasta que el pelinegro dejo la casa impecable.

― ¿Feliz? ― pregunto Joseph que volvía a salir de la ducha. Gaz alzo una ceja y lo vio, al parecer al mayor ya no le gustaba usar cuellos altos.

―Tal vez, ahora. Ya pospusimos demasiado lo del eco― el mayor dilato los ojos impresionado. Deliberadamente olvido que Gazlene estaba embarazada…

―Vamos al sótano…― aún tenía una profunda tristeza en su rostro y melancolía en sus ojos y Gaz negó ironizando al cielo. Cuando llegaron al sótano el laboratorio al menos permanecía limpio. Gaz se subió la camisa negra de tirantes que traía revelando su aun plano vientre. Joseph prendió la pertinente máquina, y entrando en su modo profesional puso el frio gel en todo el abdomen de la menor y comenzó a mover el aparato que le daría las señales del feto por todo el vientre de la peli-morada― ¡Wow! ― Un poco de alegría se denoto en sus ojos, Gaz vio a la pantalla y sobra decir que abrió los ojos con genuina alegría por primera vez en su vida― Felicidades…tendrás trillizos Gazlene…― le sonrió como pudo el mayor…pero el mágico cuadro exploto cuando la pantalla donde se mostraban las tres manchas que eran los hijos de Gaz comenzó a tener una horrible estática y luego rostros como de animas en pena se apreciaron en la pantalla junto a gritos horripilantes― ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

―Solo dame la foto, tengo que irme…

― ¡¿Qué le paso al equipo?! ¡Eh! ¡NO TE PUEDO DAR UNA FOTO DE ESTO NO SALEN LOS FETOS SOLO ESTATICA AHORA!

― ¡Solo hazlo idiota!

―Como quieras pero no…― cuando volvió a ver al monitor este estaba mostrando una imagen normal de un embarazo de trillizos― ¿Eh? ― imprimió la foto por inercia y se la dio a Gaz, esta se limpió el gel y se fue con la foto en sus manos.

―Vendré mañana― le dijo con frialdad la más joven y Joseph se seguía preguntando que mierda le había pasado a su equipo médico…


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Continuemos con Joe y su depresión ¡JAJAJAJA!**_

 **ADN**

 **...**

 **Planeta Tierra. Residencia Membrana. Dos meses y medio después de que Dib partiera.**

―No― fue todo lo que Joseph le dijo a Gaz cuando esta le ordeno que saliera de la casa a que le diera aire fresco y que recordara que existía un mundo fuera de las telenovelas que se la pasaba viendo en el sofá. Al menos ahora mantenía la casa limpia por lo menos― Ya no dejo la casa como el vertedero municipal ¡¿No te basta con eso?! ― espeto bastante cabreado.

―Nunca has sido de salir mucho, pero eso es porque te la pasas en la Corporación o en el sótano trabajando y haciendo cosas PRODUCTIVAS para la inmunda sociedad. Ahora solo no quieres salir porque extrañas a tu novio el cabezón y estas tan deprimido que ni puedes pajearte pensando en él― le espeto en la cara la menor cruzada de brazos, Joseph se sonrojo a puntos patológicos de la indignación (y porque era verdad) pero de pronto noto el estómago de Gaz, esta se había hecho el primer eco con un mes de embarazo ya completado, ahora tenía casi cuatro meses, si bien el embarazo ya comienza a ser notorio en esa fecha al llevar trillizos en su vientre no era sorpresa que se viera tan grande, mas siendo una mujer de contextura delgada y pequeña, pero este estaba como el de una mujer de siete y ocho meses, aunque seguía muy hinchado para ser de trillizos inclusive…había algo raro con respecto a eso…― ¡¿ME VAS A RESPONDER MALDITO INUTIL?!

― ¡UN NO ES UN NO GAZLENE! ― iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara…pero aun con tremenda panza a cuestas, la menor logro darle otra buena golpiza, esta vez se aseguró de partirle un brazo para que obligatoriamente fueran al hospital. Una vez ahí el mayor estaba viéndola con ganas de liquidarla y esta tenía una sonrisa triunfante (o bueno una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, pero triunfante al fin y al cabo) ― ¿Esta es tu idea de que SALGA?

―Al menos no estás en la casa…― lo vio con un ojo semi-abierto y afilado que denotaba muerte y ruina― Después de que te pongan el yeso vamos a ir a que me acompañes a comprar ropa para mis hijos…― el mayor la vio abriendo los ojos de forma anti-natural― ¿Qué mierda me ves anciano?

― ¡Solo tengo cuarenta y ocho! ― recapacito― Eh… ¡¿Tú comprando ropa de bebe?! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Uy que maternal saliste! ¡OUGH! ― El puñetazo al hígado le saco todo el aire. La menor lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y casi destruyendo el alma del mayor con solo verlo a la copia de sus ojos― ¿Crees que si te dejo eunuco al cabezón le gustaría follarte aun así? Yo creí que si…después de todo es un sentí-mierdalista de primera…― tomo un escalpelo cercano y apunto a la bragueta del mayor pinchándola hasta tocar la sensible carne que estaba debajo― ¿Y bien…?

―Yo pagare todo lo que compres…― espeto más blanco que una pared el mayor― **¡SOLO DEJA ESO DONDE ESTABA!**

Cuando salieron del hospital, con Joseph luciendo un flamante yeso último modelo en el brazo derecho Gazlene lo hizo conducir hasta la ciudad vecina, alegando que la tienda donde quería comprar la ropa de bebe estaba allá. Apenas llegaron al frente de dicha tienda el mayor sentía que si dejaba el auto afuera sin vigilancia al salir de hacer las compras encontraría su vehículo auto-motor sin cauchos y con bloques de cemento en su lugar y probablemente sin el motor también.

―Esta ciudad es un reverendo peligro ¿Sabes cuantos homicidios se cometen a la semana aquí? Por lo menos cincuenta. Además los índices de criminalidad son extraordinarios, es como si algo _maligno_ habitara aquí… ¿No te has fijado en el deplorable estado en que esta la urbanística completa? Por más que mande al alcalde de este sitio a reparar las casas, los edificios y a reforzar a los efectivos de policía este sitio parece sacado de un post-apocalipsis…

―Cállate tu voz me está irritando― le dijo la peli-morada― No le pasara nada a tu cochino carcamal…

― ¡¿Carcamal?! ¡ESTE ES UN DUCATI ULTIMO MODELO!

― ¡SOLO BAJATE!

―Si señora― obedeció el pelinegro. Al salir sintió como si la temperatura hubiera bajado treinta grados, eso era ilógico. Estaban en medio de un inclemente verano, ahora al entrar a la dichosa tienda no fue mejor, sintió un escalofrió sin pudor recorrerle la espalda como una uña larga y afilada. El sitio parecía una tienda de ocultismo donde comprarías instrumentos y artículos satanistas. Había cabezas reducidas colgando del techo, todo el sitio tenía una iluminación roja opaca, había cosas MUY perturbadoras dentro, órganos que no reconocía en frascos con formol. Fetos de caprichos de la naturaleza, juro que vio una Biblia Negra en un estante de libros y en el mostrador solo había un sujeto que debía están en sus treintas, tenía una pinta espeluznante, vestía totalmente de negro y tenía una camisa manga-larga de ese color con rayas blancas y el logo de una Z con un signo de interrogación al lado, para ser mulato el sujeto tenía unas ojeras que parecían hechas con delineador de ojos negro, su cabello era negro y parecía un nido de cuervo, era extremadamente delgado y tenía las uñas pintadas de negro y parecía más muerto que vivo. No obstante comprobó que no estaba viendo un cadáver cuando Gaz lo saludo de forma escueta y este le hizo una especie de ademan de saludo con la cabeza.

―Nny. Ropa de bebé. YA― fue la orden que salió de los labios de la chica.

―Al final de pasillo― dijo este rodando los ojos con fastidio.

―Joseph quédate aquí― le espeto la peli-morada seriamente― Cuando vuelva pagaras todo lo que lleve…― el mayor trago durísimo y se acercó al mostrador…junto al sujeto con pinta de asesino en masas. Para su sorpresa este lo vio de soslayo y de forma intempestiva agrando los ojos y lo vio de arriba para abajo.

― ¿Q-Que me miras? ― Le dijo Joseph dispuesto a golpearlo y salir huyendo.

― ¿Vice-presidente Dib Membrana? ― dijo de repente el sujeto y Joseph se congelo en su sitio, sintió demasiadas emociones desbordándose― No…no es él…usted es mayor que él… ¿Pero porque mierda es prácticamente su clon? ― el mayor capto todo. Claro ahora que no usaba cuellos altos ni googles cualquiera lo confundiría con Dib en la tierra y en todo el espacio exterior.

―Esto…pues…― el mayor no hallaba donde meter la cara.

― ¡Oh! Que memoria tan mala la mía― el sujeto se comenzó a reír de manera enferma― Gaz me conto que Dib y ella eran clones del Presidente de la Corporación C.I.E.C.I.A.R.E.A.L…

― ¡¿Qué ella te dijo que?! ― bramo el mayor indignado― ¡¿Por qué Gazlene tendría esa confianza con un tipo como tú?!

― ¡¿ME ESTA DICIENDO **RARO** ACASO?! ― El mayor no lo sabía pero estaba en frente del autor de todos los homicidios que se daban en esa ciudad, dicho asesino en masas estaba empuñando un cuchillo ahora mismo bajo el mostrador.

― ¡No te estoy categorizando de ninguna forma más que ALGUIEN SIN UN CARGO POLITICO O CIENTIFICO PARA SABER ESO! ― Nny pareció calmarse y volvió a reír.

― ¡HAAHAHA! ¡Bueno! Conozco a Gaz desde que ella tenía trece años…somos ''amigos'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Permítame presentarme: Soy Johnny C. Pero mis amigos me llaman ''Nny''

― ¿Es con K? ― cuestiono el mayor.

―No pero se pronuncia igual…― le sonrió de forma perturbada― ¿Ya sabe el sexo de los pequeños demonios de Gaz?

― ¡NO SON DEMONIOS! ― el mayor estaba molesto― Y no ella aun no quiere saber el género de los bebes…

―Si es que nacen humanos…

― ¡¿Haber que estas insinuando maldito?! ― le espeto en toda la cara y Johnny lo vio detenidamente solo para soltarse a reír como el psicópata que era.

― ¡NO LO SABES!

― ¡¿Saber qué?!

―Ya tengo todo― Gaz había llegado con un montón de ropa de varias tallas de bebé…todas de colores rojos sangre, negro y morado como su cabello― También pagaras por tres cunas, tres coches y por todo lo que se me ocurra después…― dijo ella con voz siseante.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Continuemos con Joe y su depresión ¡JAJAJAJA! Si no saben aún quien es el padre de los hijos de Gaz…bueno sin comentarios (¿?)**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Planeta Tierra. Residencia Membrana. Cuatro meses luego de que Dib partiera.**

Joseph estaba atento al noticiero líder en el mundo. El C.C.E.M había estado transmitiendo las últimas dos semanas informes de avance muy detallados sobre el progreso del contra-ataque para con Irk II. Las primeras noticias que habían sido compartidas en la tierra y en muchos otros planetas fueron alentadoras, una de ellas era que el frente de ataque Letexiano tenía ganado todo el territorio circundante al planeta incubadora, luego de cuatro días muchos celebraron al saber que el Vice-presidente David Membrana junto a su equipo habían completado el primer ataque informático que sería lanzado a la copia del Control Cerebral desde hace dos meses, no obstante la última noticia que habían escuchado era que Voots Irken estaban causándole problemas al frente de ataque pero que estos respondían rápido y con una eficacia abismal. Joseph había salido momentáneamente de su depresión y había comenzado a comer un poco más, las primeras semanas a la partida de Dib había ahogado sus penas en café y comida chatarra pero después eso (Y de que el idiota de Nny le recordase a Dib al mayor) Gaz le tenía que literalmente meter la comida por la garganta para que no se muriera de inanición. La chica estaba con él en el sofá viendo las transmisiones. Su vientre estaba increíblemente grande y se quejaba de sentir cuchillos estirándola desde dentro, cargaba puesto un vestido negro y gris y su largo cabello estaba arreglado en una hermosa trenza. El mayor aun no entendía los raros atracones de comida de Gaz, obviamente a las embarazadas les daba por antojarse de comer cosas raras, pero últimamente la menor solo comía carne cruda con muchos condimentos, un día la sorprendió comiendo carbón y ahora cada vez que tenía sed tomaba de una botella algo muy rojo que el juraba que era sangre…pero Gaz no le dejaba acercarse a su botella para hacerle análisis.

― ¡POR GALILEO! ― El mayor le puso todo el maldito volumen al televisor y Gaz gruño MUY molesta.

―Bájale.

― **¡TE CALLAS!** ― Le grito el otro, la chica pudo haberlo matado pero algo le impidió hacerlo y ese algo era que estaban confirmando que su universo recibiría apoyo de OTRA DIMENSION y que el Primer Embajador de Meeckrob el Vice-presidente y Héroe de la Rebelión Dib Membrana estaba esperando hacer contacto― ¡DEBEN SER LAS RAZAS GUERRERAS DE LAS QUE HABLO LA EMBAJADORA SAPPHIRE! ― estaba feliz a puntos patológicos.

― ¿Razas guerreras de otra dimensión? ― cuestionó molesta la menor― ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ― el pelinegro sintió un frio horrible recorrerlo y no quiso voltear a ver a la menor.

―E-era algo que debía mantener en secreto en realidad― se tomó de la nuca muy nervioso― Pero si, eh…una alíen de otra dimensión es parte del C.C.E.M ella es una piedra preciosa humanoide que puede ver al futuro…ella había predicho que dos razas guerras de un lugar llamado ''La Dimensión Ki'' que es la más poderosa conocida por todos aportarían apoyo militar…pero había un asunto con eso― el rostro serio y estremecido del mayor hizo a Gaz arquear una ceja― El creador de esos universos…es un ser temible y peligroso…me entere que destruyo cuatro de los dieciséis universos que había ahí por un capricho y que no había permitido el acceso a la Dimensión Ki jamás…

―Se oye como un estupendo Dios…― dijo Gaz muy convencida y declarando abiertamente admirar a Zeno, Joseph solo sudo una gordísima gota estilo anime― ¿Entonces el cabezón tendrá que largarse a otra dimensión a buscar refuerzos? Oh nuestro universo es incompetente para la guerra que viene o la nueva armada de Irk será algo realmente peligroso…

Habían pasado diez horas. Gaz se había ido a su antiguo cuarto a dormir, pero Joseph se había quedado frente al televisor con el canal que le daba la información de la Embajada puesto. No se había movido por nada del mundo, pronto los pasos de Gaz bajando por las escaleras lo alertaron, esta alego que tenía muchísima hambre y ordeno una pizza de ''El Cerdo de la Pizza'' súper extra grande y con muchísimos ingredientes raros, luego de eso se sentó de nuevo al lado del mayor, junto en el momento donde anunciaban que el Vice-presidente Membrana había logrado con éxito ingresar a la Dimensión Ki como representante.

―Espero que todo salga bien…― dijo el mayor tomándose del puente de la nariz― ¿Qué les dijiste que le pusieran a la pizza? ― le dijo con una sonrisa a Gaz.

―Si crees que la compartiré contigo estas malditamente equivocado… ¿Qué te ocurre?

― ¿De qué hablas? ― El mayor estaba sorprendido por esa pregunta.

― ¿Cómo de que, que hablo? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ― la chica abrió un ojo preocupada.

―Yo no estoy… ¿Eh? ― noto como efectivamente gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y estaban empapándolo con una rapidez impresionante― ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

― ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

― ¡Y-yo no quiero llorar! ¡SALEN SOLAS! …¿Qué es esto? ― noto que el pictograma en su mano izquierda estaba brillando bastante― Dib…

― ¿Qué?

―A-algo le pasa a Dib…― estaba mortalmente asustado― No me preguntes porque lo digo solo…lo se…― seguido de las lágrimas el mayor comenzó a sentir muchísimo terror, luego bastante impresión y a eso le siguieron demasiadas emociones parecía estar totalmente drogado― ¡AH YA BASTA! ― se tomó de la cabeza intentando calmarse― ¡DIB!

― ¡JOSEPH TIENES QUE CALMARTE TU! ― Gaz le había gritado, estaba poniéndose nerviosa. No obstante apenas el reloj marco el segundo cincuenta de ese minuto todo se detuvo.

― ¡Ah! ― Respiro aliviado el mayor― S-se detuvo…― ahora se sentía normal al parecer.

Una hora después, habían anunciado el éxito del pedido de ayuda a la dimensión que habían especificado. Joseph estaba bastante alegre…pero se desato el infierno cuando se cumplió otra hora del reloj.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ― El mayor comenzó a gritar como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel en vida y sus ojos casi salían de sus orbitas gracias a las lágrimas que salían a chorros― ¡DIB, DIB! ― repetía y repetía sin cesar. Gaz no logro calmarlo con nada estaba verdaderamente asustada el brillo del pictograma en la mano del mayor resplandecía de forma horrible. Se había tornado rojo― ¡NOOO! ¡BASTA! ― el mayor detuvo su aquelarre duro varios minutos en la misma posición fetal en el suelo viendo a la nada, de repente miro a Gaz sin emoción alguna en el rostro― Esta…muerto… ― Membrana se terminó por desmayar.

―No…― Gaz soltó un par de delgadísimas lágrimas y la cólera la inundo― ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ACABAR ASI!

Cuatro días después Joseph despertó en su cama. Totalmente alterado y sudando en frio.

― ¡Al fin despierta! ― Una voz gruesa y jocosa por no decir morbosa lo recibió. El mayor giro la cabeza asustado y vio a un completo desconocido en SU habitación.

― ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ― bramo escandalizado.

―Usted mismo se respondió SUEGRITO― el mayor dilato los ojos, aquel muchacho tenía la piel blanca aunque algo tostada, su apariencia era por demás terrorífica. Empezando por sus ojos, o estaba usando lentes de contacto o el científico presente había perdido la cordura ¡¿Desde cuándo se puede tener escleróticas negras con pupilas blancas?! Eso y sus irises eran del tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler, su rostro era alargado muy masculino, pero apenas lo veía por la capucha negra de la chaqueta de cuero negro que traía, bajo esta tenía una camisa roja sangre con muchas blasfemias escritas en rojo blanco y dorado, tenía pantalones dos tallas más grandes de que la obviamente necesitaba, eran de color gris deslavado estaban rotos y tenía cadenas de perro en el cuello y en los bolsillos del pantalón. El muchacho le sonrió pedante y Joseph noto perfectos colmillos de bestia en su boca― ¿Le comió la lengua el gato?

― ¿Me dijiste…SUEGRITO? ― recapacito― ¡¿Eres la pareja de Gazlene?!

―Uy, que listo― comenzó a aplaudir sarcásticamente― Me llamo José, pero todos me dicen Pepe o Pepito…― dijo burlándose de esos apodos― Agradezca que no lo mando vivo al infierno por asustar **¡A MI MUJER EMBARAZADA!**

― ¡¿Qué?! …. ¡¿Dónde está Gazlene?! ― pregunto alarmado.

―No debe tardar…como no puede hacer fuerza me llamo para que lo cargara hasta acá…ha pasado cuatro días inconsciente― le restó importancia al asunto― Mi mujer ha estado pendiente de las noticias y me dejo aquí jugando a la enfermera con usted…― rodo los ojos fastidiado. Pronto la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa y Gaz entro. Estaba con una tremenda cara de preocupación.

― ¡Despertó! ― procedió a darle un abismal y muy violento golpe a Pepito en la cabeza logrando hacerlo sangrar― ¡TE DIJE QUE ME AVISARAS CUANDO DESPERTARA MALDITO INUTIL! ― Del golpe la capucha se le había caído revelando dos prominentes cuernos rojos como de toro pero no tan grandes como para no ser cubiertos con una capucha gruesa― ¡Joseph! ¿Cómo estás? ― le dijo poniéndose al lado de la cama y el hombre estaba pasmado.

― ¿Y a mí que me den por el culo no? ― espeto Pepito y nadie reparo en el― Okey…

― ¿G-Gaz…?― Joseph comenzó a llorar amargamente― ¿Dib esta…?

― ¡NO! ― grito ella― El no…no está muerto― negó muchas veces― Pero dijeron que está en terapia intensiva y aun no despierta del coma…― Joseph sintió su mundo entero hacerse trizas― Despertara…― el hombre se encogió sobre sí mismo y se puso a llorar como histérico― ¡JOSEPH EL DESPERTARA! ― por primera vez en su vida Gazlene abrazo a su creador para reconfortarlo…misión totalmente inútil.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Si hay alguien leyendo que lea y comente, amen.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Sala de Aseo Personal. Enfermería de la Estación Espacial Beta.**

Después de que TODO el personal médico de la bendita estación espacial se le fuera encima en lágrimas, otros sermoneándolo al punto de asustarlo, otros con ataques de bipolaridad donde lo abrazaban, luego le describían vívidamente como lo asesinarían por actuar como actuó, luego lo volvían a abrazar y le preguntaban si no quería algo, todo el mundo lo estaba mimando, consintiendo y regañando como cuando eres un niño melindroso del demonio pero eres tan adorable que cuantos vas llorando con tu mamá esta te llena de besos y te carga hasta que dejes de llorar. Dib no podía estar más shokeado. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Con respecto al asunto de los sujetos que habían mantenido en la prisión de la estación (Aun le sorprendía que el tal Saitama haya pulverizado de un solo golpe metal Meeckrobersiano para salir de ahí y que el tal Genos haya incinerado una cuarta parte de las naves afortunadamente no pilotadas del frente de ataque Letexiano cuando llegaron) Supuestamente eran héroes en el planeta tierra del universo que tenía bajo su poder el occiso Lord Boros. Todos pensaron que el Cyborg rubio era el poderoso de los dos pero a nadie engaño la cara de pajero del tipo calvo luego de varias cosas que hizo que rayaban en ser cosas sin sentido. Bueno ¿Por algo se llamaba la Dimensión Bizarra, no? Los guardias Kallarianos que había dentro de la estación intentaron frenarlos con Ciriak a la cabeza y este último estaba muy chamuscado (Genos se disculpó haciéndole una reverencia alegando que no sabía que no eran enemigos cuando lo vio y que además estaban luchando por una causa justa a eso le siguió un exagerado discurso sobre el honor ininteligible de parte del rubio, el calvo lo tuvo que callar) Para evitar más incordios Dib tuvo que dar su primera orden estando aun en camilla.

―Les pido a todos por favor me dejen ponerme medio decente para atenderlos debidamente― hablo de forma amable, todos lo vieron parpadeando confundidos, los foráneos de otra dimensión lo estaban porque creyeron que el supuesto segundo al mando de ese universo debería haberlos mandado a ejecutar o algo parecido por entrar a la enfermería así, y los Kallarianos estaban mudos de verlo despierto. En su naturaleza estaba el **NO** mostrar ninguna debilidad así que se largaron a esconder sus lágrimas de alegría a otro sitio. En ese momento y luego de pasar por varias pruebas de rutina y comprobar que estaba saludable, Liroy le dio luz verde para ir a asearse y vestirse. Sobra decir que al salir de las duchas y verse en un enorme espejo quedo totalmente paralizado con lo que vio― ¿Joe…? No…― se palmeo la frente― S-solo es mi reflejo…― pasar un mes inconsciente le había hecho crecer mucho la barba que normalmente afeitaba cada mañana, si bien era solo un puñado enorme y de vello facial sin forma y su cabello era un desastre, al verse creyó estar viendo a su pareja en el espejo. Se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar amargamente rechinando los dientes hasta dejar blancas sus encías― ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ― Le había prometido a Joe que no iba a morir en la maldita guerra y **CASI** se mata el mismo por no saberse controlar a la hora de querer tomar medidas contra los Irkens…estaba sufriendo de mucho estrés desde hace años, eso era verdad y con el descubrimiento de Irk II y tener una pareja su estado anímico se había alterado demasiado. Se sentía un completo maldito solo por el hecho de que SABÍA que Joe debía estar MAL muy mal al enterarse de lo de la terapia intensiva. Liroy le había dicho que no le habían especificado a nadie que no fuera un Embajador PORQUE había terminado en coma― T-tengo que arreglar esto. Debe ver que estoy despierto y sobre todo…le debo disculpas a muchos aquí…― no tenía tiempo que estar perdiendo. Se sacudió la impertinencia de encima y bramo: ― ¡Computadora! Por favor recorta todo mi vello corporal y corta el cabello que cubre mi cavidad craneal a como lo tenía antes del colapso― espero respuesta y nada ocurrió― ¿Computad-?― no termino la frase pues los chillidos y ''llantos histéricos'' de la computadora de la estación casi lo dejan sordo― ¡CALMATE POR FAVOR! ― puso una postura defensiva muy estúpida mientras se preguntaba si también la computadora iba a enloquecer como todos los demás.

― **/ ¡SE VA CALMAR LA PUTA ABUELA DE TARZAN!/ ―** la computadora siguió ''llorando'' y luego comenzó a lanzarle todos los productos de higiene personal del baño como proyectiles al pelinegro.

― ¡L-LO SIENTO!

― **/ ¡NO ME IMPORTA!/ ―** la computadora lo dejo decente a regañadientes MUY rápido le paso una muda de ropa (en realidad se la tiro a la cara y casi lo tumbo) y le dijo que se largara que no quería ver su cara.

―Puedes verme en cualquier lugar de la estación…eres omnipresente en las instalac- ― esquivo el tubo de una regadera― ¡OK YA ME VOY! ― Dib se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió. Ya de nuevo en la enfermería Liroy no estaba para su sorpresa Ciriak estaba cruzado fuertemente de brazos en el marco de la entrada.

―Despertaste― el tono de voz de Ciriak no era agresivo ni tan rudo como siempre. Dib se sonrojo apenado y bajo la cabeza suspirando con un gran peso moral encima, no solo porque obviamente preocupo al Kallariano sino que nunca pudo comunicarse con él y pedirle disculpas por los ''rechazos'' y ''desplantes'' que le había hecho en el pasado sin tener idea alguna de que eso eran. Dib se acercó a paso moderado, El Kallariano era más alto por tres cabezas que él. Pero Dib era mucho mejor guerrero.

―Perdona por haberlos preocupado― le dijo sinceramente. Le sorprendió que el mayor no lo atacara o intentara matarlo― C-Ciriak quería disculparme contigo― se tomó la nuca avergonzado con ese lindo sonrojo rosado que derretía a muchos incluido al alíen mimético a Predator presente, este chisto fuertemente la lengua y vio a otro lado.

―Deberías disculparte con Kerglim mas bien, no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que discutieron y luego te desmayaste― Dib dilato los ojos impresionado y trago tan duro que se vio claramente como su nuez de Adán bajaba y subía― Se culpa de lo que te paso. Aunque no lo diga todo el mundo se da cuenta, y no me hagas mencionar como está tu Jefa de Secretarios o el Presidente Ag-rotk…― dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Dib se palmeo la frente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro y cuando se detenía tamborileaba el pie en el suelo muy fuerte, luego respiro muy hondo y volvió a encarar al Kallariano.

―Hablare con todos sin excepción, pero igual no voy a posponer esta charla contigo. Lamento mucho haberte rechazado en tus intentos de cortejo en el pasado― le dijo sin ninguna anestesia y juro ver como Ciriak casi dislocaba la quijada de la impresión y hasta tenía un leve sonrojo morado oscuro casi negro― ¡Y-yo en realidad no sabía que estabas intentado cortejarme! ― estaba bastante rojo a ese punto― Y-yo t-tenia entendido que tu raza le ofrecía trofeos de cacerías a las que querían pretender como pareja…no se me cruzo por la cabeza que tu especie aceptara uniones del mismo género y...p-pues…― se le trababa la lengua― M-me entere por Nerei que a los machos se les retaba a duelo… ¡Lo siento de verdad! Debí hacerte sentir muy mal…no era mi intensión…― de súbito esquivo un puñetazo que venía a romperle el cráneo― ¡C-Ciriak!

― ¡¿Cómo te elegimos Vice-presidente SIN QUE SUPIERAS ALGO TAN BASICO?! ― el Kallariano comenzó a atacarlo pero Dib esquivaba con mucha facilidad y eso solo cabreaba más al mayor― ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

― ¡Te dije que lo sentía!

― ¡¿Para empezar porque pensabas que mi raza no aceptaba uniones homosexuales?! ― pregunto bastante iracundo.

― ¡Era un niño me deje guiar por las apariencias! ― se excusó bloqueando un puñetazo con la mano abierta y cerrándola sobre este, dándole la vuelta al cuerpo del más alto en el aire y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo― ¿Esto puede hablarse sin pelear? ― le pregunto viéndolo aburrido desde arriba y el Kallariano se volvió a sonrojar.

― ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ERES DE LOS QUE JUZGAN LIBROS POR LA PORTADA?! ― le espeto realmente incrédulo e incorporándose, por ser tan bueno en batalla y un guerrero tan letal era que le había puesto los ojos encima al menor.

― ¡Te dije que me limite a lo básico en cuanto cortejo de especies en esa época! ¡Oye a los catorce años intentaste degollarme mientras dormía! ¡¿Cómo mierda te colaste a mi habitación?! ― Dib se cruzó de brazos― ¡Además estábamos en post-guerras luego de la caída de la Inmensa! Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en tendencias de ese tipo― bufo molesto.

― ¡Bueno eso no quita que me rechazaste! ¡Pero por eso seguía intentando era ridículo que alguien de una especie tan debilucha venciera a aliens tan poderosos INCLUYENDOME!

―Ya vas a vanagloriarte de ser el Supremo Líder de Caza de Kallari ¿No? ― arqueo una ceja― Si, si ya me se la historia de memoria, cuando cumpliste diez años te dieron el titulo algo nunca visto en la historia de tu planeta y eres candidato a ser el Emperador de Kallari…

― ¡ESO MISMO! ¡Al recibir ese título ya tenía edad legal para casarme! Obviamente ninguna hembra o macho en mi planeta era digno o digna…luego apareciste tú…― vio a otro lado y Dib abrió MUCHO la boca impactado― ¡Además el tiempo terrícola y el Kallariano es el mismo!

―Ya lo sé…― recapacito en algo impresionante― ¡Pero yo era menor de edad cuando comenzaste a pretenderme grandísimo imbécil! ¡Tenía diez años!

― **¡TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD!**

― ¡¿AH?! ― Dib lo vio de arriba para abajo― ¡P-Pero cuando te conocí ya tenías este tamaño y no me vengas con que no se ese dato de tu especie! ¡Tendrías que haber sido solo un poco más alto que yo en esa época!

― ¡Ah claro! ¡BURLATE DE MIS PROBLEMAS PITUITARIOS INSENSIBLE!

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Dib estaba cada vez más avergonzado― ¡No lo sabía perdón!

― ¡Hay muchas cosas que no sabes! ― se cruzó de brazos― Ya, deja el discurso no debes disculparte. Es deshonroso para mi cultura que lo hagas…

―Igual lo hice y no me voy a arrepentir de eso― lo miro con una gran sonrisa― Además, cuando no estas intentando liquidar a todo lo que te fastidia creo que eres un gran partido― le tomo del hombro― Hay aliens mejores que yo…no dejes de intentar― le sonrió y se disculpó de nuevo― Lo siento Ciriak, debo irme aún tengo que hablar con mucha gente…

― ¡Hmp! Maldito y sensual imbécil…― dijo por lo bajo el Kallariano.

Dib uso un tele-transportador interno para llegar a centro de control, lugar donde se había desmayado. Respiro muy hondo antes de salir del tubo que lo llevo al lugar y cuando puso un pie fuera noto a muchos aliens congregados. Le partió el corazón ver como Liroy estaba presente y todos daban gracias a las deidades de sus culturas mientras lloraban de aparente alegría y alivio. Pudo ver a Crisia abrazando muy fuerte al Liroy entre enormes lagrimones. No veía a Kerglim por ningún lado pero el primero que noto su presencia fue lógicamente el Presidente Ag-rotk este abrió de forma anti-natural los ojos y pudo haberle saldo en un emotivo abrazo si no fuera porque Lut-Fka y Vim-Kam le salieron de repente a Dib en toda la cara y comenzaron a hostigarlo pasándoselo el uno al otro como si fueran un par de mocosos peleándose por un juegue.

― ¡MALDITO CABEZON! ¡¿Por qué preocupas así a tu hermano mayor?! ¡JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE! ― Lut-Fka estaba bastante bipolar.

― ¡MI LARVA DE OTRO PÁTER NUNCA, NUUUUUUNCA VUELVAS A ASUSTARME DE ESE MODO JOVENCITO! ― Vim-Kam estaba como la propia madre neurótica que no sabe si matar o besar en toda la cara a su hijo que se separó de ella en el puto centro comercial― ¡SI TE MUERES YO ME SUICIDO!

― ¡VIM-KAM NO LO ACAPARES! ¡NO E TERMINADO DE REGAÑARLO! ― Lut-Fka tomo a Dib de un brazo y Vim-Kam del otro y comenzaron a pelear enserio.

― ¡SUELTALO!

― ¡SUELTALO TU TARADO!

― ¡SOY SU HERMANO FAVORITO!

― ¡A TI NO TE QUIEREN NI EN TU CASA! ¡YO SOY EL FAVORITO!

― ¡EL FAVORITO AQUÍ SOY YO Y DEJEN A DIB USTEDES DOS! ― bramo Ag-rotk colérico arrancando a SU LARVA de los tentáculos de los menores― ¡Vayan a hacer escenas vergonzosas a otro sitio mocosos en desarrollo!

― ¡PERO…!― dijeron al mismo tiempo.

― ¡PERO NADA! ― Ag-rotk ignoraba que Dib necesitaba oxigeno pues taba poniéndose azul en ese abrazo de anaconda― ¡Dib! ¡POR LA GRACIA DEL TODOPODEROSO! ― Dib se abrazó fuertemente a su superior, si él lo veía como un padre y por lo mismo se sentía terrible. No podía creer que pasaría a la historia por haber hecho llorar al Monarca de Meeckrob.

―Lo siento…― enterró su cabeza en el cuerpo blanco del alíen blanco― P-perdóname…― intento no llorar.

―Ya, todo estará bien…― Dib sentía como le acariciaban el cabello con amor.

― ¡¿A LA LARVA DE TUS OJOS SI LE PERMITES TODO NO?!

― ¡A NOSOTROS NOS HUBIERAS EXILIADO POR LO QUE EL HIZO! ― Ahora el par de guardias personales de Ag-rotk se pusieron en plan de hermanos celosos.

―Cállense o si los voy a exiliar…― les dijo con una voz tan dulce el líder de Meeckrob que a TODOS les dio escalofríos. Cuando Ag-rotk lo soltó Dib se vio en la tarea más difícil que tendría que hacer como Vice-presidente…enfrentar a todos sus subordinados. Aunque no sabía que lo difícil estaba por venir.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Si hay alguien leyendo que lea y comente, amen.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Centro de Control de la Estación Espacial Beta.**

Bien había dos opciones, afrontar las cosas como hombre…o salir corriendo y tirarse al núcleo de la primera estrella que estuviera sobrepasando el límite de Chandrasekhar y dejar que sus átomos se dispersaran por el macro-cosmos. Apenas miro a la Cripner e intento dar un paso hacia ella para disculparse, esta uso la velocidad antinatural de su raza y le había soltado tremenda bofetada en el rostro, el asesto se escuchó por toda la habitación. Dib ni siquiera se molestó en virar el rostro donde un notorio y colorido moretón estaba formándose. Crisia tenía una fuerza brutal, el mismo la entreno en combate y sabía que al menos le imprimió unos quinientos kilos de fuerza, si tomamos en cuenta el concepto de ''masa por aceleración'' el golpe le dolió el triple de esa cantidad.

― ¡N-no t-tiene una jodida i-idea de cómo n-nos sentimos todos ahora mismo su excelencia! ― Crisia cerró los tres hermosos ojos plateados e hipaba fuertemente mientras lagrimones aun salían― ¡¿Cómo si quiera se le ocurrió mentirnos?! ¡¿NO CONFIA EN NOSOTROS?! ¡¿NO HEMOS C-CUMPLIDO NUESTRA LABOR JUNTO A USTED?! ¡¿Por qué nos engañó?! ¡N-no tiene que cuidarnos todo el tiempo! ¡SIEMPRE HACE LO MISMO! ¡HASTA QUE LO GRITO NADIE LO VEIA CLARO PERO YO SI! ¡Siempre se deja al último o no deja nada para usted! **¡NI SIQUIERA RECONOCE EN PUBLICO QUE ES EL HEROE DE LA REBELION!** ¡Siempre comparte el crédito aun cuando lo haya hecho todo usted, sacrifica su tiempo, su salud y su esfuerzo inclusive con quienes no aprecian lo que usted hace! ― Crisia se tomó el rostro y las lágrimas cristalinas seguían saliendo de entre sus garras― ¡SI ES POR USTED MORIRIA DEFENDIENDO A LA PEOR ESCORIA DEL UNIVERSO SOLO PORQUE SU NATURALEZA ES ASI DE PURA! ― la Cripner solo lloro más fuerte cuando Dib la abrazo con una tremenda fuerza y dejo que esta se colgara de su cuello― ¡Es un genio actué como tal! ¡HIZO COSAS MUY ESTUPIDAS! ¡N-NO LO P-PERDONO SU EXCELENCIA! ― la mujer de piel como el terciopelo rojo parecía una niña pequeña aferrada al único que ser que le importaba en el mundo― ¡TONTO! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!

―Perdóname mi estrella roja…― Crisia dejo de llorar y no pudo ni siquiera respirar. Los Cripneanos se en orgullecían de su piel imposiblemente roja. Su Diosa creadora era conocida como _Nertunmk Camksertn_ que significaba literalmente: Hermosa Estrella Roja― Soy el tonto más grande de nuestra dimensión por hacerte llorar ― Dib se apartó un poco y limpio las lágrimas de Crisia con sus dedos y esta no hizo más que verlo llena de alegría y enojo al mismo tiempo― Estoy bien…― le regalo una sonrisa quebrada― Pero por favor no sigas llorando por mi…― la tomo de las manos y miro al suelo sus orbes estaban apagados― No lo valgo…

― ¡CLARO QUE SI NO SEA ESTUPIDO! ― le reto su Jefa de Secretarios tallándose ella las lágrimas y con su porte de siempre, envalentonado y cariñoso― ¡Usted vale mucho! ¡Usted es alguien completamente increíble! ― Crisia se sonrojo de rojo nuclear y Dib rio un poco por lo bajo.

― ¡Viniendo de ti debe ser verdad! ― sonrió encantado y Crisia lo codeo a modo de juego. La tensión había disminuido drásticamente.

― ¡P-perdone la bofetada! ― la Cripner comenzó a jugar con sus garras apenada.

― ¿Cuál bofetada? ― dijo el muy alegre y fingiendo demencia haciendo apenar mas a su Jefa de Secretarios― ¿Disculpa…has visto a Kerglim? ― Crisia se tensó y no fue la única. Dib se puso bastante serio de repente― ¿Dónde está? ― demando saber en una orden.

―Él debe estar en alguna parte de la estación…está usando su habilidad con la Termoquinesis y de controlar la densidad de su cuerpo para escabullirse de los sensores…probablemente haga algo estúpido― Dib volteo agrandando los ojos esa voz grave que ahora sonaba muy cruel y despectiva…

― ¡Darken! ― Dib se alegró de verlo ahí. No lo había podido localizar desde que el alíen de piel verde menta se enteró de lo suyo con Joe― ¡Me alegra tanto verte! Eh… ¿Por qué dices que hará algo estúpido?

― _ **Darken**_ ― siseo duramente Crisia y su tuviera boca el Dopplageriano habría sonreído sádico y morboso.

― ¡Porque es un estúpido! ¿Hace que su excelencia tenga un arrebato pierda el control y luego quede en coma por un mes? ― se tomó del mentón y vio con ojos muy divertidos la cara que ponía Dib ante sus palabras― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Debe estar pensando en suicidarse el muy traidor!

― ¡¿Darken pero qué demonios te pasa?! ― el susodicho se sumió de hombros y puso las manos tras la nuca.

―Relájese su excelencia. Kerglim es tan idiota que ni quitarse la vida le saldría bien― su tono estaba lleno de malicia― ¡Por otro lado! ¡¿Sabía que las máscaras de un Aurakiano muerto valen mucho en mercado negro de Centaurus si aún tienen la cabeza dentro?! ― dijo muy divertido― ¿Si se muere me puedo quedar la máscara y la cabeza?

―Okey. TU― tomo al Dopplageriano el cuello del uniforme y lo miro de frente― Me vas a acompañar a buscarlo. Es una orden Darken.

―Como usted diga― hizo una reverencia bastante hipócrita. Pasados cinco minutos Dib y Darken se encontraban caminando por los desolados pasillos inferiores de la estación, no eran muy usados. Dib veía de soslayo a Darken quien caminaba muy resuelto con un par de sus manos en los bolsillos.

―Darken…

― ¿Dígame su excelencia?

― ¿Sabes dónde está Kerglim verdad? ― dijo seguro de saber la respuesta.

― ¿Me vio cara de ser una Sapphire o algo parecido? ― lo miro como si fuera un pelmazo― ¿Que drogas le habrá inyectado Liroy? Porque parece que el efecto no le ha pasado…― Dib inhalo MUY pero muy hondo. Sabía que ahora que Darken tenía los cuernos negros sería un malnacido, pero esto era demasiado para él.

―Dímelo de una vez. Hablo enserio Darken.

― ¡Usted AHORA si habla enserio! ― El de menor estatura se soltó a reír como un psicópata― ¡Vi la grabación de todo lo que le dijo a Kerglim! ¡Mi parte favorita fue la de mandarlo a ejecutar! Eso sí que fue genial…― Darken no hacía más que ver con ojos excitados al pelinegro cuando sintió como lo empujo contra la pared y lo volvió a tomar del cuello del uniforme, la mirada de Dib daba un repelús infernal. Denotaba muerte.

― ¡BASTA YA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN DARKEN DIME DONDE ESTA KERGLIM!

―No.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― **¡QUE NO LE DIRE NADA IDIOTA!** ― El de piel verde menta logro zafarse del agarre en una pulida técnica de defensa personal, ahora era Dib quien estaba contra la pared pero de espaldas a Darken quien estaba a punto de romperle un brazo.

― ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! ― Dib no entendía ese comportamiento.

― ¡¿Cree que permitiré que le perdone la vida a ese bastardo?! ― bramo furioso el contrario― ¡SI NO FUERA POR EL USTED NO HABRIA TERMINADO EN COMA! ¡TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO!

― ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ― grito Dib a su vez― ¡Yo mismo me sobre-exigí demás! ¡TODA LA RESPONSABILIDAD ES MIA!

― ¡NO EXISTEN LAS CASUALIDADES SU EXCELENCIA! ― Le dijo muy burlón al oído― Solo…lo que no se puede evitar…Kerglim hizo que usted explotara y ahora yo lo hare explotar a él…me deleitare con cada víscera que vea salir de su cuerpo…asimilare cada gota de sangre que salga de su cuerpo…― su tono era lascivo y le crispo los nervios a Dib― Oh…su cabeza lucirá tan bien como trofeo en mi despacho… ¡Luego me encargare de la perra Cripneana que tiene de asis-tonta! ¡¿Cómo se quiera se atrevió a marcar así su rostro?! ― estaba totalmente loco y encolerizado. Era un sicario y normalmente los Cuernos Negros de Dopplager mataban por placer…Dib debía ser más inteligente.

―Sé que te hice mucho daño al unirme con Joseph Darken― el otro amplio los ojos con horror― Ahora mismo ya no sientes amor por mi…solo obsesión y un retorcido sentido de pertenencia…― la voz de Dib sonaba decepcionada― Te apreciaba mucho ¿Sabes? Amaba lo dulce que eras…lo entregado que eras a tu trabajo…y sobre todo tu lealtad…me decepcionas terriblemente con tus palabras― dictamino con una horrible seriedad.

―N-no… **¡NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO!** ― Lo soltó y comenzó a ponerse histérico y a patalear― ¡YO AUN LO AMO NO ESTOY OBSESIONADO! ¡¿Qué más grande muestra de amor que matar a los que le hagan daño?!

― ¡ESO NO ES AMOR!

― ¡¿Entonces como se lo demuestro?! ― se colgó de Dib temblando y llorando amargamente― ¡DIGAMELO!

―Dime donde esta Kerglim― le dijo con voz suave y tomo del mentón a Darken este lo veía como si fuera un niño desamparado― Hazlo por mi…― el pelinegro vio como el de piel verde menta tenía un conflicto interno. Literalmente Dib estaba haciéndolo ir contra su nueva naturaleza. Alteraba el orden de las cosas.

―….Y-yo…lo hare― se apartó derrotado el Dopplageriano― ¿Pero que gano yo? Usted nunca será mío…― su mirada se oscureció aún más si era posible― No gano nada…nunca gano nada…― vio a otro lado decepcionado de sí mismo― ¿Qué Cuernos Negros resulte eh? Sintiendo compasión…que asco― Dib iba a decir algo pero el más bajo lo callo espetando un: ― Kerglim está en el sótano probablemente llorando como una perra, le dije que se quedara ahí porque usted había dicho que lo detestaba y no quería ver su horrible cara― le dijo muy campante.

―Darken yo…

―Lárguese de una vez, no quiero ver su cara nunca más― dicho esto el menor de estatura se fue por donde habían venido.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Si hay alguien leyendo que lea y comente, amen.**_

 **ADN**

…

Aun sin sacarse al Dopplageriano de la cabeza Dib se aventuró al sótano de la estación. Lugar usado como depósito de almacenamiento para armamento especial. Por _especial_ se refería a materiales peligrosos para la mayoría y que deberían ser manipulados mediante un estricto protocolo y por personal autorizado. Estar ahí ya era un peligro por sí mismo…es decir un excelente escondite para alguien deprimido a los extremos y que al tocar algo por accidente en el mejor de los casos acabara desintegrado. Darken lo había pensado bien, quería liquidar a Kerglim y si no lo hacía con sus propias manos por una u otra razón, quizás tuviera mucha suerte (de una forma retorcida) y el objeto de su odio se matara por accidente o porque no pudiese con la culpa. Exhalo profundamente el aire en sus pulmones, el lugar debía permanecer bajo una luz negra por precaución para con algunas armas en desarrollo. Así que todo se veía como una genial escena de una película de terror. Al entrar la computadora le facilito una mascarilla diseñada específicamente para que pudiese respirar ahí dentro. Inclusive el maldito aire era toxico. Aunque agradecía que la computadora no le aventara la mascarilla metálica y con filtros filosos a la cabeza…

― ¡Kerglim! ― uso ambas manos a modo de altavoz y grito, solo el eco de su propia voz le contesto de vuelta― ¡Vamos hermano sé que estas aquí! ― volvió a gritar y nada. No hizo más que afilar los ojos y caminar (con mucho cuidado) por todo el sitio, viraba la cabeza escudriñando cada mínimo rincón, su entrenamiento en combate y otros trucos que le había facilitado Ag-rotk cuando lo amparo bajo sus tentáculos eran de ayuda en ese momento. Cuando conoció a los Meeckrobers le sorprendió que la raza de aliens súper-poderosos que el desgraciado de Zim le había mostrado en esa visión donde tenía una ''vida perfecta'' todo por haberle lanzado un maldito cupcake a la cabezota verde, en realidad existiera. No perdió tiempo y pregunto si era verdad que podían darles a otros seres habilidades especiales como en ese sueño inducido. La respuesta fue un _sí y no_ primero el individuo debía ser mentalmente compatible con un Meeckrobersiano, ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo a la cultura de forma intelectual y espiritual y por sobre todo: Las habilidades que concedían no eran tan exageradas como las que Zim le mostro. Y normalmente eran un arma de doble filo. No combatió en la guerra con esos poderes, le tomo cinco años alcanzar el nivel idóneo para tenerlos y después de eso su fama se acrecentó. En esos momentos estaba utilizando su propia energía vital para emitir una especie de sonar como la ecolocación de un murciélago pero muchísimo más complejo. Además, Kerglim manejaba la Termoquinesis, controlando a voluntad su energía y la de otros cuerpos podía desde desaparecer su presencia hasta hacer explotar a otro ser desde dentro entre otras cosas, así que se le dificulto encontrar la estela de energía de Kerglim pero logro captarla por una simple centésima de segundo― ¡QUIETO AHÍ! ― bramo y saltando grácilmente sobre una mesa de metal liso logro arrinconar al Aurakiano que estaba a punto de escabullirse fuera del sótano. Dib abrió los ojos impresionado en un gesto muy chistoso y Kerglim se sonrojo de forma furiosa― ¡¿AH?!

― **¡NO ME VEAS!** ― El Aurakiano se colocó de nuevo la máscara de gases…literalmente solo los Aurakianos podían ver a un con-ciudadano sin las máscaras de gases que les daban al nacer…y esa regla solo aplicaba para las parejas legalmente casadas, se reconocían entre sí por cosas como el modelo de la máscara o más sencillamente memorizando la energía de un contrario. Dib casi se murió de la vergüenza. Ese dato si lo sabía y no podía creer que al fin le había visto el rostro a Kerglim, siempre hacían apuestas en la Embajada acerca de cómo mierda luciría el Embajador de Aurak sin la máscara. Él tenía teorías pero no imagino eso.

― ¡L-Lo lamento! ― Dijo Dib con los ojos cerrados pero ni loco le daría la espalda― Kerglim sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Darken no es verdad― el contrario se tensó en su sitio Dib sintió sus intenciones de escapar (solo porque el otro había dicho una palabrota en voz alta) ― ¡No te iras hasta que hablemos! ― Dib respiro bastante profundo, lo que iba a hacer lo dejaría agotado si lo usaba por más de diez minutos pero asumiendo una postura firme un halo blanco salió de la planta de sus pies y cancelo la habitación entera, lo que estaba haciendo era literalmente obligar a los átomos del metal a conectarse con sus propias células, si Kerglim intentaba modificar la densidad de su cuerpo para atravesar las paredes estaba en Jaque ahora― ¡Me obligas a ser drástico!

― ¡¿Qué?! ― El Aurakiano se dio cuenta de que no podía atravesar los átomos del metal― ¡¿Q-que significa esto?! ― El mayor lo vio aterrado y francamente muriéndose por llorar. No quería ver a Dib de frente…no podía.

―Eres el primero al que le muestro esta técnica sin estar en el campo de batalla― abrió los ojos ambarinos el menor y noto que el mayor estaba pasmado. Toda su expresión corporal lo delataba― Soy poseedor de muchas técnicas de anulación. Pero esta es especial. Si me paso de diez minutos intentando controlar infinidades de átomos podría morir Jejejeje…

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS! ― le espeto furioso― ¡ACABAS DE SALIR DE UN COMA!

―Solo lo desactivare si me prometes que vamos a hablar de lo sucedido― no hubo respuesta el mayor estaba apretando duramente los puños enguantados― Ok entonces me extiendo veinte minutos…

― **¡NO!**

― ¡¿Entonces?!

―O-key…― suspiro derrotado el Aurakiano― H-hablare c-contigo…

― ¿Me prometes no escapar o usar artimañas? ― le cuestiono el menor sonriendo bajo la mascarilla, el otro solo asintió― Gracias― le sonrió y desactivo la técnica de anulación― ¡Uf! ― solo habían pasado dos minutos y sentía los efectos del agotamiento.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― la voz de Kerglim sonaba muy herida Dib se tomó de la frente con culpa.

―Eso debería preguntarlo yo…― le dijo el menor a su vez― Kerglim ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿En serio pretendías suicidarte o algo? ― lo vio bastante serio cruzándose de brazos.

―…Si― soltó sin ninguna anestesia― Todo fue mi culpa…― lo encaro directamente― Soy un traidor su excelencia…si yo no hubiera abierto la boca…

―Kerglim― le espeto deteniendo su discurso― La culpa de que haya terminado en coma es totalmente mi responsabilidad. Todos están enterados de los motivos que me llevaron a ese colapso…además…― Dib apretó los dientes y sin más le conecto tremendo puñetazo al estómago a Kerglim obligándolo a doblarse sobre sí mismo― ¡¿ERES IDIOTA ACASO?! ¡YO SOY QUIEN TE AMENAZO INJUSTAMENTE! ¡¿SABES COMO PUDO HABER REPERCUTIDO EN TU PLANETA?! ¡¿SABES LO DOLOROSO QUE HABRIA SIDO PARA MI PERDERTE DIRECTAMENTE POR MI CULPA?! ¡DEJA DE CULPARTE POR TONTERIAS! ― Dib se tomó del puente de la nariz y luego paso esa misma mano por su cabello.

―P-pero Darken dijo…

― ¡Olvida lo que te haya dicho Darken! ¡Es un Kursr Lanms ahora! Uno muy vengativo rencoroso y sádico pero así tenemos que amarlo igual― el pelinegro suspiro y se palmeo la frente― Dijo que no quería volver a verme la cara…

― ¿Él dijo QUE? ― el Aurakiano estaba mudo― ¿Si sabes debe ser el alíen mas enamorado de ti de este lado de la galaxia?

―Lo chantajee emocionalmente para que me dijera dónde estabas…lo obligue a ir en contra de su naturaleza…― en sus ojos no había mas que arrepentimiento― Me odio bastante por haberlo herido…de nuevo no me enorgullezco de mis actos…pero no iba a dejar que murieras…Kerglim eres como un hermano para mi…y lo sabes siempre lo has sabido…― lo miro cansado y el otro solo vio a otro lado.

―F-fue horrible…― Dib amplio los ojos― Verte perder el temple así…verte llorar y gritar de esa forma tan…rota y muerta por dentro― bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente― Yo estaba temblando en mi lugar…apenas caíste al suelo…todos sentimos que se nos iba el alma del cuerpo…― su voz sonaba cada vez más rota― Tu Jefa de Secretarios…Crisia…tantos años conociéndola y nunca la vi llorar por nada o nadie, es una de tus sub-alternos más aguerrida…el torpe de Liroy siempre ha sido un miedoso y estaba tan cabreado que pudo haber matado a todo el mundo presente…y el Presidente Ag-rotk…por La Madre de Las Súper-novas…― golpeo su máscara― ¡ESO FUE EL COLMO! Intento serenar a todos pero apenas supo que Liroy te había perdido en el quirófano fui de los pocos que lo vio llorar…no está en la naturaleza de un Meeckrober llorar por la muerte de un ser vivo…ellos comprenden que la muerte es parte natural del ciclo de la vida…pero tú siempre has sido diferente para el…y para todos… ¿Dime como querías que me sintiera y fui el que te busco la lengua? Le eche gasolina a una brasa ardiendo…

―Soy un verdadero idiota― Kerglim se sorprendió de ver al menor, le temblaban las manos que usaba para esconder el rostro― S-solo…perdóname…de verdad lo siento― el silencio reino por unos incomodísimos minutos donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que ambos se sentaron en el suelo como si hubieran perdido la guerra contra Irk II― Si soy un idiota…

―No más que el que hizo al Vice-presidente de la Embajada llorar…

―Tu hiciste que solo una persona llorara, creo que yo hice que lo hiciera toda nuestra dimensión…

―No solo Darken me culpa, eso es obvio.

―A mí me regaño Liroy, francamente me asusto y Crisia me golpeo…

― ¿En serio? ¡Vaya que siempre logras impresionarme! Pero nada le gana a que el imberbe de Larr-Nar se haya enojado conmigo siendo que te odia y Darken intento matarme…

―Me impresiona lo de la Larr-Nar…pero más me impresiono ver tu cara― sonrió malévolo el menor y Kerglim se quedó de piedra― ¿Por qué no traías la mascara puesta? ― siguió picándolo intentando que volviese a la normalidad. Y sabiéndose ganador de esa conversación de puro humor negro.

― ¡El aire aquí abajo me recuerda al de mi planeta! Quería inhalarlo una última vez antes…de…olvídalo― sí que estaba avergonzado― **Le dices a alguien como luzco y te matare pequeño bastardo…** ― Aurak era algo así como una planta nuclear con alta toxicidad y radiactividad donde irónicamente podía proliferar la vida. Sus habitantes se habían hecho inmunes a muchas cosas exceptuando al aire, por eso el uso de las máscaras de gases, no obstante los materiales del sótano le ganaban al planeta Aurak en lo que a peligrosidad se refería.

―Tranquilo…no le diré a nadie que luces como…

― ¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEE!

― ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ― Después de levantarse del suelo y salir de ahí rápidamente volvieron caminando tomándose su tiempo al centro de control Dib no dejaba de sonreír como idiota aguantando la risa. Todos apostaban siempre a que la verdadera identidad de Kerglim debía ser horrible, muchos decían que los Aurakianos estaban desfigurados por la toxicidad de su planeta, otros que era un esqueleto enfundado en cuero, otros que tendrían más llagas que un leproso. Dib debía ser el único alíen en la Dimensión J-V que había apostado a que Kerglim era muy atractivo bajo la máscara. Nunca faltaba el que se riera de él…ahora el reiría porque si se pusiera a cobrarles a todos los que le dijeron que estaba equivocado seria el ser más rico de toda la puta dimensión.

―Deja de sonreír así― el otro apenas era más alto por cinco centímetros, Dib lo vio como un niño tramando una travesura.

―Como digas Bi-Shonen― se soltó a reír.

― ¿Eso qué demonios significa…?― el otro estaba a punto de golpearlo.

―Nada, nada es un término de la tierra…― sonrió― No es nada importante.

― ¡¿TIENE QUE VER CON MI CARA NO?!

―Tal vez… ― Dib comenzó a correr cuando Kerglim lo comenzó a perseguir. El recuerdo del bellísimamente esculpido rostro de facciones finas y casi ambiguas de Kerglim junto a esos ojos blanco neón y el cabello como fibras de cristal siempre lo tendría presente. Era más humanoide de lo que creyó, pero tener la piel del color de una perla negra le quitaba ese toque apenas.

Una vez en el centro de control Dib se preparó para dar una conferencia. Conferencia que sería emitida a todos los planetas que fueran Jurisdicción del C.C.E.M…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Centro de Control de la Estación Espacial Beta. Primera Conferencia.**

―Para ninguno es un secreto mi accionar y a lo que esto conllevo― Dib entablo primero una conversación vía intercomunicador con cada uno de los Embajadores del C.C.E.M la Pantalla Maestra no había sido usada desde la fundación de la mismísima Embajada. Comenzaría dando las pertinentes disculpas a sus colegas― Lamento mucho mi falta de juicio y mi negligencia hacia mi persona. Pero más lamento haberlos tenido que sacar de una forma tan inapropiada e impertinente como lo fue mi estado actual de salud― no relajo el gesto serio en ningún momento― Fue una total irresponsabilidad de mi parte permitir que eso sucediera en los tiempos que transcurren actualmente. Seguimos bajo amenaza inminente de muerte gracias a Irk II y su armada― hizo una inclinación y luego volvió a encarar a la pantalla que mostraba las neutras caras de todos los Embajadores― Fue un gran descuido de mis labores y como su superior una vergüenza para todos ustedes, quienes representan el nuevo balance de nuestra dimensión…mis más sinceras disculpas…― apenas termino de hablar, como si estuvieran programados todos y cada uno de los dignatarios parpadearon dos veces, tomaron MUCHISIMO aire…y casi lograron dejar a Dib sordo gritándoles **TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO.**

― _¡¿ESTA LOCO SU EXCELENCIA?! ¡DEJE DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!_

― _¡NOS ALEGRA QUE SIGA CON VIDA!_

― _¡SI NO LO MATO EL COMA LO VOY A MATAR YO POR ASUSTARME DE ESA FORMA!_

― _¡¿ESTAS TARADO?! ¡¿Qué haríamos sin ti?!_

― _¡LA NEGLIGENCIA ES NUESTA LE EXGIMOS DEMASIADO SU EXCELENCIA!_

― _¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE OIGO!_

― _¡DEBERIAS TENER MAS AMOR PROPIO MEMBRANA!_

Los gritos, regaños y llantos descontrolados no cesaron en un rato y no iban a cesar en lo absoluto, así que Ag-rotk se tuvo que meter a la fuerza en las transmisiones a salvarle el culo a ''su larva'' ya que este estaba en un completo rotundo y abismal shock y con los ojos abiertos como dos dianas de tiro al blanco, sin contar el tremendo tic nervioso en un ojo. Juraba que el menor tenía miedo hasta de respirar.

― ¡Ok, Ok! ¡ORDEN! ― bramo el superior de todos los presentes mientras veía de soslayo como Dib se escondía detrás de Crisia quien lo estaba abrazando como una leona protegería su cachorro― Sé que el Vice-presidente se pasó de idiota con ese discurso pero tranquilícense y bájenle diez a su volumen…y no me refiero al tono de su voz ¡En serio el volumen de sus pantallas es muy alto! ― Dib pego la mandíbula del piso.

― ¡¿Cómo que me pase de idiota?! ― cuando vio al propio Ag-rotk fulminarlo (respaldado por todo el mundo, tanto los que lo veía por las pantallas como los que estaban presentes) dijo un: ― Ok me callo.

―Si mejor― le dijo el gran Meeckrober y volvió a las pantallas― No se preocupen, Dib está en perfecto estado de salud de hecho se va a tomar tres semanas terrícolas de vacaciones forzadas como castigo.

― **¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!** ― el pelinegro estuvo a punto de tener una embolia múltiple― ¡¿Qué acaba de decir!? ¡Ja! ¡ESO…ESO PRIMERO LO DEBE SOMETER A VOTACION! ― tenía una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que había perdido hace rato el alegato, pero su obstinación era muy fuerte.

― ¿Quién vota por que se largue de aquí? ― espeto al aire el Presidente de la Embajada y TODOS y cada uno de los ochocientos millones doscientos mil representantes registrados y presentes ahí en sus respectivas naves votaron a favor levantando la mano. De hecho también lo hicieron quienes no eran Embajadores…incluidos los conserjes que estaban en el centro de control― Muy bien tenemos voto absoluto y de hecho es una orden David. No te quiero en esta estación hasta que falte una semana para el inicio de la guerra y estoy siendo indulgente― lo miro serio y severo por primera vez en toda su vida de conocerse el pelinegro no podía estar más pasmado― Doy por finalizada esta conferencia― se dirigió a todos los dignatarios quienes sonrieron con malicia y cortaron la transmisión― Te quiero fuera del cuadrante Dib. Y es para ayer.

― ¡Pe-pero! ¡ESTO ES RIDICULO! ― intento argumentar en su defensa y no encontró apoyo en nadie esta vez. Todos tenían una impertérrita mirada que gritaba que no flaquearían por el― ¡¿P-pero que pasara con todo lo que hemos hecho?! ¡Se supone que yo dirigió todo esto!

―Me encargare personalmente― dijo Ag-rotk muy resuelto.

―Quinientos de los mejores científicos de Rodentz están en camino así que no hay motivo para que te quedes aquí preocupándote― Liroy se acomodó los googles y luego le dio la espalda.

―Lim-Ner, Akoya, Kerglim, Hit-Rut y Quev tienen a sus ejércitos preparándose. Llegaran en cinco minutos Kallarianos y estoy a la cabeza del ataque militar por orden tuya pequeño pedante así que mejor vete― Ciriak estaba recostado de una pared y Kerglim asintió a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

―No olvide su excelencia que los ejércitos del C.C.E.M son temidos gracias a que usted siempre los ha estratificado y nos enseñó a operar sin usted, somos una perfecta maquinaria que puede operar sin su líder, así nos educó y así lo llevaremos a cabo― Crisia puso una mano en la cadera espetando eso y viéndolo seria.

Dib sentía que se estaba desintegrando figurativamente en ese preciso instante. Ok, eso estaban ganándole en su propio juego.

―Ok, pero necesito hacer algo antes― se tomó del puente de la nariz y algunos lo vieron con gestos arqueados― Necesito hablar personalmente con las Embajadoras Akoya y Sapphire, sé que están aquí y luego quiero que traigan ante mí a los dos visitantes ilegales de la Dimensión Bizarra― espeto serio― Son las condiciones para irme― en menos de dos minutos ya tenía a la Embajadora Akoya saliendo del tubo de tele-transportación, la linda gatita rosa pastel se acercó e hizo una reverencia ante Dib.

―Su excelenc-¡Augh! ― Akoya sintió como todos los colores se le subían a la cara, Dib la había cargado y elevado a su altura y le estaba dando un abrazo con fuerza innecesaria.

―Perdóname, fui un completo imbécil al gritarte todo eso― tenía la cabeza acomodada en el hueco del cuello de la alíen rosa y solo ella podía escuchar la voz rota y dolina a punto de soltar gritos de llantos descontrolados de su superior― Perdóname por favor…

― ¡N-no te disculpes! ― la gatita sorbió su nariz y abrazo del cuello al contrario con mucha fuerza, casi logro hacerla ronronear de forma desesperada― Ya, está bien…no estoy molesta, de hecho su excelencia si soy bastante malcriada… ¿O acaso olvida que me conocen como una Diva? ― sonrió con dientes afilados, se apartó de él y le dio una tierna lamida en la mejilla― ¡Ahora bájeme! ¡ARRUGAS MI VESTIDO!

―O-okey jeje― Dib no hacía más que verla con los ojos cristalizados y muy sonrosado.

― ¿Para esto querías verme? ― le dijo muy coqueta y se puso ambas garras a la cintura― ¡Ojojojo muchas se morirán de envidia!

―Jejejeje.. ― Dib sintió que alguien le tiraba del pantalón y giro sobre sus talones, ahí mismo vio la hermosa sonrisa de labios gruesos y azulados de la alíen de zafiro― ¡Su Claridad! ― Dib se arrodillo a su altura y la gema se ruborizo un poco de azul― Quería…

―Ya lo sé― dijo ella resuelta. Sus guardias de Jasper, Obsidian y Amethyst estaban a unos metros― Todo estará en orden mientras usted no esté― le sonrió pero pronto borro ese mueca de su rostro― Debe comunicarse inmediatamente con su Compañero. Es de suma urgencia su excelencia― Dib abrió los ojos con espanto― De la última conferencia antes de irse, sea rápido, conciso y utilice su inteligencia. No debe preocupar a nadie más o podrá ser peor para usted…― le dijo muy seria.

―Entendido― asintió el con fuerza― Una última pregunta: Es sobre Darken…

―Por él no se preocupe― volvió a sonreír― Aunque como parte de su castigo no le diré que pasara con él. Deberá esperar― Dib suspiro derrotado.

―Está bien― se irguió rápidamente aceptando que tenía que irse y sabía que el único lugar en donde quería estar era con Joseph. Un minuto después tenia frente a el a Saitama y a Genos. El primero viendo exánime a todo y el segundo parecía estar esperando cualquier tipo de orden del primero.

― ¿Saitama y Genos no? ― Dib se cuadro firme y estos lo vieron a su vez― Como ya deben saberlo soy el segundo ser más importante de esta dimensión. Cruzaron una frontera interdimensional de forma ilegal y como pago para que los regresemos a SU dimensión deberán servir de apoyo a mis ejércitos y posteriormente en una guerra que se llevara a cabo ¿Me dijeron que eran héroes no? ― los vio arqueando una ceja― Hagan justicia aquí entonces y su recompensa será grande.

― ¿Habrá algún sujeto fuerte aquí? ― pregunto Saitama poniendo un gesto serio y divertido de repente, parecía otra persona y a Dib se le prendió el foco.

―Sí, de hecho la armada a la que nos enfrentaremos es de temer, sin mencionar que vendrán guerreros de otra dimensión a apoyarnos…según leí en informes que les hicieron cuando los interrogaron tu puedes eliminar a cualquiera y a cualquier cosa de un solo puñetazo. Te garantizo que esos guerreros de los que te hablo pueden servirte de compañeros de batalla una vez termine la guerra, pueden destruir un planeta con solo alza una ceja― Saitama por primera vez en años sintió emociones de excitación en el― Y tengo entendido que tú eres su discípulo ¿No?

― ¡Hai! ― Genos se cuadro firme y Saitama descompuso el gesto.

―Bien tu maestro se quedara aquí. Tu aseguraste que lo obedecerías en todo según el reporte.

―Así es― articulo muy serio Genos― Pero si no es molestia quisiera preguntarle si nos pagaran.

―Oí, Genos...sabes que solo hago esto por diversión…

―Hai, Saitama-sensei pero si nos pagan bien podremos comprar bastante sin tener que depender de las ofertas del súper-mercado mayorista de Ciudad Z…― la cara de Saitama paso a ser de una extrema seriedad como si se tratara de un ataque de doble personalidad.

― ¡¿Cuánto nos pagaran si ayudamos?!

―Les pagaremos el peso de su planeta en oro y tendrán acceso a la mejor comida de este universo en planeta Foodcortia de manera indefinida.

― **¡HECHO!** ― bramo Saitama con un pulgar en alto y Genos estuvo a punto de tener un corto-circuito sacando cuentas mentales de lo obscenamente ricos que serian. Además mientras estuvieron presos oyeron quizá demasiado sobre Foodcortia.

―Bien, entonces no hay nada más de que hablar― Dib ordeno que les dieran habitaciones provisionales a los dos dentro de la estación y pronto pidió otra pantalla para dar a conocer su dictamen a todos los planetas bajo su protección. Debía pensar bien en lo que diría y como le transmitiría a Joseph que le explicaría todo de frente sin alertar a la tierra que iría para allá. Apenas la pantalla con el logo del C.C.E.M bajo un aura magnifica de poder lo cubrió completamente. En todos los billones y billones de planetas que estaban viendo su rostro en ese momento no había mas que expectación y alegría entre sus habitantes. Dib afilo la mirada y comenzó su discurso― A todos los planetas a quienes defendemos. A todos los que vean y escuchen esta transmisión. Les habla El Primer Embajador del Planeta Meeckrob y/o Vice-presidente de la Cede Central de la Embajada Multiversal de la Dimensión J-V: David Membrana― si Gaz estaba viendo la transmisión podrían usar su viejo sistema de comunicación paso casi inadvertidamente la mano derecha por su cabello acomodando un mechón de cabello del exacto lado izquierdo de su cabeza y levanto levemente la ceja derecha― Debido a un ataque frontal por parte del planeta Irk II aun con su des-fase temporal termine en medio del fuego cruzado mientras asistía al frente de ataque Letexiano. Termine en coma por un mes terrícola. Me complace avisarles personalmente que estoy SANO Y SALVO y que esta pequeñez no es nada para sus protectores― puso el puño derecho en el pecho e imagino que estaba viendo a Joseph directamente a los ojos, Dib parecía despedir luz propia― ¡LES PROMETI LA VICTORIA Y ASI SERA! ― sin más hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa y corto la transmisión, pronto se despidió de todo el mundo presente y fue al puerto donde abordaría su Combat Crusier Motorized, usaría la máxima velocidad si era necesario. Antes de colocarse el caso noto como el pictograma en su mano brillaba de una forma intensa de un color dorado inimaginable― **¡NO PUEDE SER!** ― Dib no tuvo tiempo para reparar en su propio pánico. Encendió la ignición y despego a velocidad maximizada.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA INTERMISION! A esto me gusta llamarlo la ''saga de la tierra'' ¿Veo demasiado DBZ? ¡SI ASI ES! AHORA DISFRUTEN LOS FEELS!**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Planeta Tierra. Residencia Membrana.**

Joseph cayó inevitablemente de rodillas al suelo, no reparo en los gritos de algarabía que se oían fuera de su casa y en los que obviamente no podía escuchar en todo el mundo. Gruesas lágrimas de alegría desbordante salían de sus ojos y en su rostro no había ningún gesto. No podía procesar aun que lo había visto. Dib estaba vivo y estaba bien. Apenas escucho esa mañana por las noticias que Dib había despertado del coma, el planeta tierra literalmente se paralizo. Sintió como el alma le regresaba con furia al cuerpo y estuvo esperando como un completo obseso frente a la pantalla a que apareciera su pareja, no creería nada hasta verlo en tecni-color. Gaz llego media hora después del anuncio del despertar del coma de Dib bastante alterada, su vientre estaba inimaginablemente gigantesco y detrás de ella venia un cabreadísimo Pepito gritando injurias en lenguas muertas sobre que no debió correr del auto a la entrada. Solo se ganó que Gaz lo dejara momentáneamente inconsciente. La peli-morada espero junto a Joseph a que Dib apareciera en pantalla cuando dieron advirtieron que el Vice-presidente iba a dar una conferencia directamente. Ahora mismo la transmisión acababa de cortarse y Joe estaba en ese estado no obstante tuvo que salir de su trance cuando Gaz se levantó del sofá de forma violenta empuñando las manos hasta dejar ver el blanco del hueso de sus nudillos y una delicada lagrima de furia corrió por su mejilla.

― **¡MINTIO!** ― bramo iracunda.

― ¿G-Gaz? ― El pelinegro mayor la miro confundido― ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ― Pepito sonrió sádico desde su lugar sentando en el sofá recargando su peso en las rodillas.

― ¿No noto los gestos que hizo Dib? ― dijo muy resuelto el anti-cristo― Para mí que fueron un código…― comenzó a reírse realmente malsano― ¿No preciosa?

― ¿E-eso es cierto Gazlene? ― Membrana sentía que perdía las fuerzas.

―Si― dijo ella entre-abriendo los ojos― El bastardo cabezón y yo teníamos un código de emergencia que él siempre usaba para decirme que estaba en aprietos con Zim cuando aún vivía en la tierra…― apretó los dientes casi haciendo sangrar sus encías― ¡Los gestos que hizo son un código que invento ya que Zim no comprendía los ademanes terrícolas! …el que utilizo…― vio al suelo― Pasarse la mano derecha del lado izquierdo de la cabeza y alzar la ceja derecha. Me dijo que cuando hiciera eso es que la versión que escuchara yo de lo que sea que Zim me dijera para ''chantajearme o asustarme'' era mentira, que el error fue suyo y que me explicaría todo apenas volviese a casa…nunca me importo realmente, Zim era un idiota que nunca lograba nada, pero Dib siempre se empeñaba en avisar que estaba en peligro de muerte… ¡ **LO USO SABIENDO QUE YO VERIA LA TRANSMISION!**

―¡¿Qué?! ― Joe se tomo de la cabeza sintiendo que iba a colapsar de nuevo. Su estado de salud era deplorable, Gaz y Pepito iban todos los días a obligarlo a comer incluso a forzarlo a salir de la cama, muchas veces se vomitaba tanto a causa de la ansiedad de no saber de Dib que terminaba deshidratado y Gaz tenía que inyectarle sueros y solución salina, ni siquiera saber que la pareja de Gazlene era el mismísimo anti-cristo pareció importarle o afectarle en nada, es más una vez en medio de un ataque de depresión se aferró del demonio y le pidió a gritos y llantos que se llevara su alma. Que Dib nunca iba a despertar, Pepito maldijo su mala suerte. Por los únicos humanos que sentía empatía eran su actual pareja y su mejor amigo Todd Casil…pero Membrana estaba tan destrozado que le daba igual que el mismísimo hijo del diablo se llevara su alma así que término compadeciéndose de él y negándose a sus peticiones― N-No puede ser…

―Espera preciosa… ¿El código era que te diría todo DE FRENTE? ― el anti-cristo arqueo una ceja― ¿Por qué diría eso acaso piensa venir? ― Tanto Gaz como Joe lo vieron totalmente impactados. No habían pensado en esa parte… ¡NO HABIAN PENSADO EN ESA PARTE! ― ¿Ignoraron eso verdad? ¡Humanos! ¡Son tan idiotas! Siempre concentrándose en lo malo ¿Por qué creen que a mi padre le va tan bien en este planeta? ¿Y se hacen llamar genios? En especial tú preciosa…creo que los niños ya te chuparon toda la sangre del cerebro…― Pepito vio cómo se aproximaba hacia el puño de su mujer listo para mandarlo a la mierda― ¡Ahora si ya me chingue wey! ― Se le salió el acento mexicano y de milagro logro esquivar el ataque de Gaz. No obstante esto la debilito― ¡Preciosa! ― fue hasta donde ella y la cargo en posición de novia. Tenía fuerza sobre-humana no era de sorprenderse― ¡Te llevare a tu habitación! ― corrió escaleras arriba con Gaz maldiciéndolo y gritándole que estaba bien y que la bajara de una puta vez. Dejando a Joseph bastante pasmado ¡Dib no podía venir a la tierra en medio del caos que vendría! ¡¿O sí?! Se levantó del suelo y justo en ese momento comenzaron a tocar a la puerta con apremio un poco más y tiraban el portal de la casa.

―No…no, no puede ser…― Joe estaba llorando de forma convulsionada, la persona tras la puerta comenzó a golpear más y más fuerte el pelinegro mayor sintió como los ojos se le iban para atrás. Paso en segundos. Oyó como tiraban la puerta y no sintió la duela del piso, alguien lo sostenía.

― ¡MALDITA SEA! ― Una voz idéntica a la suya entro de súbito a sus oídos― ¡JOE, JOE ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME! ― el mayor abrió los ojos de forma violenta ahí estaba Dib, jadeando. Parecía mortalmente cansado y asustado sin mencionar que estaba llorando como histérico. Su cuerpo se movió por si solo de colgó del cuello del menor y lo beso con demasiada fuerza, se estaban haciendo daño pero a ninguno le importo realmente. El beso se tornó demandante y con demasiada humedad, tanto por parte de las lágrimas de ambos como de los hilos de saliva que salían de las comisuras de sus labios, apenas se separaban un segundo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y volver a besarse con furia, ninguno quería romper el contacto pero Dib tenía que decirle demasiadas cosas y preguntar muchas otras― J-Joe…yo…― Dib sintió un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo tumbo al suelo el mayor estaba encima suyo tomándolo del cuello de la gabardina.

― **¡¿Qué FUE LO QUE PASO REALMENTE?!** ― estaba enloquecido no dejaba de llorar― ¡MALDICION! ¡ESTUVISTE MUERTO LO SE! ¡LO SENTI COMO SI EL QUE HUBIERA MUERTO HUBIERA SIDO YO! ¡ALGO HORRIBLE TE PASO Y YO SOLO QUERIA MORIRME! ¡NO SABIA SI VOLVERIAS A DESPERTAR! ¡¿COMO CARAJO SE QUE ESTO NO ES SUEÑO MAS DONDE TE VEO ENTRAR POR LA PUERTA?! ¡TE ODIO TE ODIO POR HACERME AMARTE ASI! ¡QUERIA MORIRME DAVID SI CON ESO ESTABA CONTIGO! **¡¿Por qué paso esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!** ― Joe se aferró al menor quien se incorporó y lo abrazo con fuerza excesiva. Dib no podía creer nada quería volver al coma. El mayor solo lloraba con tremenda fuerza desgarrándose la laringe a los gritos― ¡RESPONDEMEEEE!

―Te amo― el mayor sintió demasiada alegría de volver a oír esa frase viniendo de el― Lo lamento…te amo Joe te amo…― solo podía llorar de la rabia infinita que sentía hacia el mismo― No…no sé por dónde comenzar a explicarte nada― Se tomó la frente y el otro solamente aparto su mano y comenzó a besarle todo el rostro intentando calmarlo. A la mierda todo estaba demasiado feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo, el amor era una cosa extraordinariamente hermosa y horrible a la vez.

―Tranquilo― volvió a besarlo y al separarse unió sus frentes con cariño― V-Volviste…

―Je― el otro no creía nada de lo que estaba pasándole― Eso…es que…

― ¡¿Qué MIERDA ES ESTE ESCANDALO AQUÍ ABAJO MI MUJER TIENE QUE DESCANSAR…! ¿Eh? ― Pepito interrumpió a los dos pelinegros y agrando los ojos de forma horrible― De verdad viniste…― su rostro estaba demasiado serio hasta algo asustado y se descoloco a Joseph.

― ¿Tú…?― Dib se levantó del suelo. El aura de muerte que lo cubría era horrible y sus ojos asustaron a Joe. Jamás había visto tanto desprecio y ansias de matar en los bellos y dulces ojos de Dib―...― en un parpadeo Dib desapareció de donde estaba, el mayor volteo al escuchar un horrible asesto den otro lado de la sala. Dib estaba ahorcando a Pepito en el suelo, el demonio ejercía toda su monstruosa fuerza en el brazo del pelinegro pero no podía moverlo ni un milímetro, Dib tenía una expresión de frio asesino ― No sé qué hagas aquí…pero no pienso permitir que el maldito planeta que salve se vaya a la mierda…

―J-Je…― el anti-cristo debajo de él rio como pudo― ¿P-piensas d-detener a-al m-mismísimo a-apocalipsis? ― Su sonrisa se borró y paso a tener una cara de espanto horrible. La cara de Dib le daba miedo. No podía creerlo. Ese…ese humano no era normal…era peligroso debía irse ¡IRSE! ― ¡OUGH! ― sintió como le enterraban un cuchillo en el estómago que literalmente lo empalo al suelo. El arma venia directamente de las venas del pelinegro.

―Es metal Meeckrobersiano…― sonrió malsano esa sonrisa solo la conocían sus enemigos― En cuanto a tu pregunta…e detenido millones de apocalipsis alrededor de millones de universos… ¿Crees que vienes del infierno? Oh no…― Dib se acercó un par de centímetros― El infierno real está congelado y se encuentra en el espacio…e eliminado civilizaciones enteras…tú no serás ningún reto…despídete― Dib le clavo cruces hechas del mismo metal en las manos y el cuello. No estarían benditas pero servían para inmovilizarlo― _Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio, contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium._

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡CALLATE CALLATEEEEEE!

― _Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur: tuque, Princeps militiae coelestis, Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo, divina virtute, in infernum detrude. Amen._ ― Estuvo a punto de cercenarle la cabeza eso lo dentria hasta que lo desintegrara definitivamente. Si aún tenía su material especial en su antiguo cuarto…― Adios…

― **¡MALDITO CABRON!**

― ¡DETENTE! ― Dib volteo y no pudo creer lo que vio.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

― ¿Gaz...? ― Dib agrando los ojos sin creer lo que veía. La que alguna vez llamo hermana estaba con una desproporcionada barriga de embarazada y lo más importante le estaba apuntando con un arma― ¿Qué…?

― **¡SUELTA A MI ESPOSO AHORA MISMO DIB!**

― ¿S-soy t-tu e-esposo s-solo c-cuando e-el m-maldito c-cabrón de e-este m-me v-a a l-liquidar? ― Pepito rodo los ojos como pudo. Aunque por eso amaba a esa mujer humana.

― ¡¿ESPOSO?! ― Si Dib estaba cabreado ahora estaba más que iracundo― ¡¿VIOLASTE A GAZ MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA?!

― ¡M-mi m-madre es c-cristiana! ¡P-PERRA TU ABUELA!

― **¡CIERRA TU MALNACIDA BOCA!** ― enterró con MUCHA fuerza, más y más dagas en todo el cuerpo del demonio sin un atisbo de misericordia― ¡LOS SEGUIDORES DE TU PADRE E INCONTABLES DEMONIOS VIOLAN Y MASACRAN VIRGENES EN MISAS NEGRAS! ¡NO SE QUE FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACERLE TU EL MISMISIMO ANTI-CRISTO! **¡TE DESINTEGRARE ATOMO POR ATOMO!** ― energía blanca neón igual a la de Ag-rotk salía de sus ojos y Pepito se orino encima del miedo. Pronto el disparo del arma que sostenía Gaz se escuchó detonar y el pelinegro menor esquivo la bala sin verla, eso dejo muda a Gaz y a Joe por igual. El ultimo no sabía ni que hacer o que decir―… ¿Crees que una simple arma de un planeta tan primitivo como este me haga algún daño Gazlene…? ¡Hmp! …Ya veo…― se levantó de encima del demonio y la vio directamente a ella, si bien la peli-morada siempre se jactaba de provocar pesadillas interminables con solo ver a los demás…ella vio al mismísimo tártaro en los ojos llenos de energía de Dib― Te acostaste con él de forma voluntaria…¡¿No?! ― bramo muy alto haciendo la casa cimbrar. Gaz no podía creer que sintiera…miedo, miedo de Dib ¡Era una locura! ― ¡ESO EXPLICA PORQUE NO SE DESINTEGRO AL PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA! **¡ESTA PROTEGIDA CONTRA EL MISMISIMO LUCIFER!** ¡¿TÚ DESACTIVASTE LAS PROTECCIONES NO?! ― nadie podía aguantar los gritos de las voz grave y enloquecida del menor de los pelinegros― De otra forma él no habría podido entrar…y tú tampoco…― el brillo en sus ojos se apagó revelando una mirada ambarina que provocaba escalofríos― Los niños que llevas en el vientre…también son demonios…habrían muerto junto contigo si entrabas a esta casa y lo sabias…― pareció calmarse un poco por alguna razón y se volteo al empalado en el piso que no podía sacarse las dagas― Es el material más duro de toda la puta dimensión…por respeto a los hijos de Gazlene no te hare nada…pero si intentas desatar el apocalipsis aquí **VOY A MATARTE** ― lo último se escuchó tan amedrentador y tan lleno de repulsión que los tres presentes tragaron grueso― Ah…no vine aquí para esto ― se acomodó la gabardina como si nada hubiera pasado― Vine a explicarle a Joe lo que me paso realmente no a perder el tiempo con un tarado que creí haber aniquilado hace quince años…― lo vio de soslayo con verdadero asco― Y pensar que desperdicie sangre haciendo esas navajas en un saco de mierda como tú…

―Se supone que…el demonio aquí soy yo― Pepito logro mover lo suficiente la daga en su cuello para hablar un poco mejor y le sonrió bastante sádico― P-pero mírate… ¿A cuántos has matado…? Puedo verlos… ¿Lo sabes no? ― Rio bastante malsano― ¡Son tantos! ¡TANTOS! ¡MILLARES ENTRE MILLARES! ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡COOF! ― tomo aire y siguió hablando tan impertinente como era― ¿Fue divertido? ¿Aun sientes su sangre en tus manos y rostro cada día no…?

―Sí, y es delicioso― para horrible sorpresa de Pepito Dib lo miro y le sonrió― Bastante divertido…quizá debería dejar que te les unieras… ¿Te gustaría girar en ese vórtice también? ¡¿Te gustaría estar atrapado entre los millones que perecieron ante mi yugo?! ― se arrodillo a su altura y su sonrisa era de un perfecto loco― ¡HABLA ENGENDRO DE SATAN!

― ¡DIB YA BASTA! ― Joe logro sacarlo del hilo se sus pensamientos y el menor lo vio asustado. Había olvidado deliberadamente con quien estaba, se horrorizo al ver el rostro de Joe…le tenía miedo― Por favor…ya basta…él no le haría daño a Gazlene…sé que eso es lo que te tiene así…sé que suena a locura pero el desquiciado hecho brocheta en el piso si la ama…además... ― Bajo la mirada― El me ayudo junto a Gazlene cuando todo ocurrió― cuando escucho lo de ''todo ocurrió'' Dib pego un chillido y desvaneció las dagas del cuerpo de Pepito chasqueando los dedos. Este comenzó a toser y a maldecir como solo el anti-cristo sabía hacerlo. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrar muy lentamente era una de sus habilidades demoniacas― ¡Gaz llévatelo arriba! ― la peli-morada por primera vez desde que se enteró que era un clon obedeció una orden. Ayudo a su marido a levantarse del suelo y subieron escaleras arriba…Dib y ella no intercambiaron mirada o palabra alguna.

Pasados diez minutos de asimilación por parte del menor de los pelinegros quien estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza y deseando matar a todo lo que se moviera en el sofá, junto a un muy preocupado Joe finalmente suspiro y vio a su pareja.

―No querría que hubieras visto eso― dijo finalmente el menor y luego se tomó del puente de la nariz.

―Lo que le dijiste… ¿Todo fue verdad? ― pregunto Joe con el corazón en la mano.

―Todo lo fue…excepto por lo que le dije acerca de que fue ''delicioso'' matar a tantos…― su mirada estaba exánime― Por mas tratamientos psiquiátricos que Ag-rotk me administre sigo teniendo pesadillas sobre la guerra…sobre a quienes mate…las caras que nunca podré olvidar…― Joe sintió alivio y desazón a la vez― Es natural en mi amedrentar al enemigo. Estoy en guardia las 24 horas del día, inclusive una parte de mi cerebro esta despierta mientras duermo, tantos años de entrenamiento y otras habilidades me convirtieron en una máquina de guerra― vio sus manos como si no las reconociera― Deje mi humanidad atrás cuando despegue en la nave de Tak hace catorce años Joe…― vio al mayor fijamente― ¿Me odias no?

― ¡No seas idiota! ― le grito el mayor haciendo reír a Dib un poco― Te amo y nada de lo que hagas lo cambiara… ¿Cómo materializaste esas navajas de la nada? ― lo miro serio― ¿Además son de metal Meeckrobersiano? ¿Cómo es eso si quiera posible?

―Ag-rotk me brindo habilidades especiales a los quince años…para resumirte lo que viste solo puede ser diciéndote que mi dieta está cargada de alimentos saturados con los componentes del metal de Meeckrob, puedo digerirlos, asimilarlos en mi sangre al niveles pequeños de fusiones termo-nucleares y arrancando de mi sangre y células puedo extraer el metal y darle forma…nunca me quedo desarmado en batalla…lo malo es que usarlo demasiado puede provocarme una leucemia severa― negó muchas veces sintiéndose derrotado― Joe…¿Tu pictograma brillo alguna vez no? ― El otro amplio los ojos.

―S-si…― comenzó a relatar el otro― Cuando anunciaron que habías ido a la Dimensión Ki…comencé a llorar sin razón alguna y el pictograma brillaba…luego…dos horas después…― cerro los ojos fuertemente― Sentí como una horrible tristeza e ira me invadían según Gaz el pictograma se tornó rojo y luego quede inconsciente cuatro días…― vio al menor con apremio― ¿Qué significa esto y que fue lo que te paso en realidad? ― El menor suspiro.

―Había escuchado que cuando especies que no son del planeta Meeckrob reciben el pictograma de la unión eterna hay efectos secundarios…como sentir las emociones de la pareja o incluso ingresar a su mente y corazón…―se detuvo un momento y prosiguió― Como estuve en coma probablemente no vi el brillo negro del mío…pero si recuerdo que dentro del coma sentía horribles depresiones y ganas de morir…al despertar pasaron demasiadas cosas― se masajeo una sien harto― Apenas di la conferencia para los planetas…mi pictograma brillo en dorado…eso es alegría…pero no era mía…supe que era tuya y entre en pánico…si podía sentir tu alegría…tu sentiste todo lo que yo sentí cuando colapse en el suelo…

― ¡¿Colapsar en el suelo?!

―Mierda― Dib se palmeo la frente. Eso damas y caballeros es hablas sin pensar― Okey no más secretos…entre en coma porque me inyecte una dosis letal de la droga re-potenciadora para terminar el trabajo de muchos aliens yo solo sin descanso por más de dos meses…para asegurarme de rendir más del 1000% no comí en cuatro meses…me hice pasar por el frente Letexiano en naves no pilotadas cuando aparecieron los malditos Voots Irken…cuando ingrese a la Dimensión Ki lo que vi y sentí fue demasiado para mi entendimiento…luego de eso tuve una severa discusión con dos buenos amigos…los Embajadores Kerglim y Akoya…perdí la razón…a Akoya la trate como escoria para que obedeciera una orden que se negaba a cumplir…el Rey De Todo destruiría esta dimensión si ella no me hacía caso…y a Kerglim…― se sostuvo el rostro y lloro libremente― Amenace a quien considero un hermano con ejecutarlo por buscarme la lengua por gritarle a Akoya…lo lamento tanto Joe…yo, yo solo quería cumplir mi deber…solo quería salvarlos a todos…solo quería…verte…― no supo en que momento el mayor dejo que se recostara en su pecho y llorara libremente mientras cerraba los ojos y lo consolaba.

―Todo estará bien…― no podía dar crédito al monstruoso estrés que llevaba ese niño en sus hombros…no era justo


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Residencia Membrana. Esa Noche.**

Después del espectáculo del intento de exterminio de su esposo por parte del que alguna vez pensó era su molesto hermano. Gazlene Membrana no sabía a donde se había ido la puta lógica que ella conocía. El rumbo de las cosas había cambiado drásticamente. Primeramente aun sentía todas sus entrañas vibrar de la inconmensurable furia que sentía al haberse sentido intimidada por la mirada de Dib, aquel inútil optimista que nunca se atrevió a levantarle si quiera la voz, que siempre estaba parloteando solo sobre alguna pendejada para-normal por la cual sería reconocido mundialmente, el que le contaba sus planes de como desenmascararía al imbécil de Zim ante todos y verían que él tenía razón, ese mismo cabezón que nunca se quejaba de las palizas que le daba, o que siempre evitaba que ella mandara a sus infernales muñecos diseñados para torturar y digerir carne humana a matarlo por fastidiarla. Aquel que siempre le regalaba una perenne sonrisa y era un completo iluso que pecaba de inocente en ese mundo podrido…ese mismo idiota había muerto hace catorce años. El Dib Membrana que la enfrento en la sala a simple vista se apreciaba que había pasado por millones de torturas e infiernos peores de los que ella podía prometerle, que ya no había atisbo alguno de duda o ingenuidad en él ni de chiste, ahora era un hombre extremadamente peligroso: A tal punto que casi aniquilo al mismísimo anti-cristo en menos de un minuto alegando que solo era un fastidio, como si le interrumpieran la hora del té con una niñería…ese mismo hombre había logrado lo imposible. Asustarla. ¡ASUSTARLA A ELLA! Quería matarlo, destazarlo, hacerlo gritar por piedad pero…sabia y eso le daba ganas de dar furiosas arcadas, sabía que perdería la batalla contra él. ¡Maldita sea LE HABIA DISPARADO JUSTO A LA CABEZA CON LA INTENSION DE MATARLO Y EL MUY MALDITO SE BURLO DE ELLA! La reto y para más osadía dejo vivo a Pepito solo por consideración a su estado mostrando una madurez y una supremacía tales en su presencia que la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Una vez dejo a su marido recostado en su antigua cama al cuidado de sus muñecos, iba a bajar las escaleras solo para intentar consumar lo que la bala no hizo…no espero escuchar a ese mismo hombre que literalmente no conocía desmoronarse ante su creador en común, alegar que quedo en coma por su propia negligencia. Todo por querer hacer justicia. Gaz no podía sentir más impotencia, no dejaba de temblar, aun con todo el poder que ostentaba Dib ahora, el seguía haciendo todo por todos, no le importaba él mismo. Sus pensamientos estaba arrebolados y enrevesados de una forma que dejaba pendejo al peor galimatías alguna vez sufrido…pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando lo escucho llorar. Nunca en su vida lo había oído llorar, ni cuando eran infantes y se cayó del techo experimentando a ver si lograba llegar al espacio, o en las miles de ocasiones en las que Zim lo dejaba medio muerto y llegaba herido de gravedad a la casa a altas horas de la noche…ni siquiera mostraba melancolía alguna cuando toda la Eskuela y la sociedad en general se burlaban de él de sus ideales y asquerosas nobles acciones. No conocía a ese hombre de la gabardina negra sollozando en los brazos de Joseph en el sofá. No sabía quién era. Lo mejor sería ir a ver como estaba Pepito.

Dib abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dejo su llanto atrás, adoptando una postura de alerta y con la guardia en alto comenzó a escudriñar cada rincón de la sala. Joe se sorprendió de que se apartara de esa forma.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto el mayor viendo a todos lados igual a ver qué era lo que tenía a Dib tan nervioso.

―Estoy registrando altos niveles de oxitócina…también estrógeno y noradrenalina…no son normales― se escuchó un golpe venir del segundo piso, ambos pelinegros se sobresaltaron― ¡ES GAZ! ― bramo y prácticamente salió disparado hacia las escaleras junto a Joe.

― ¡AAAAAAGH! ― la peli-morada cayó al suelo de rodillas súbitamente, sentía potentes contracciones, pronto comenzó a sentir como abundante líquido caliente mojaba el piso abriéndose paso desde su zona más sagrada, pasando por sus muslos y finalmente manchando todo su vestido y haciendo un gran charco. Había roto fuente― **¡AAAAAAAAAARRRG!** ― se sostuvo la enorme masa de carne que era su vientre con la frente perlada en sudor, nunca había sentido una agonía tal. Intento levantarse pero sintió como un par de fuertes bazos forrados en cuero negro la cargaban en posición de novia.

― ¡¿Joe el sótano está debidamente desinfectado?! ― grito Dib mientras sostenía a Gaz. Su mirada estaba llena de convicción.

― ¡Tú sabes que si no seas imbécil! ― Le respondió el contrario tomando el pulso de Gaz― ¡Gazlene! ¿Cuántas contracciones sientes?!

― ¡S-Suelta…me! ― dijo enrabiada hacia el pelinegro menor este la vio como si le hubiera contado un mal chiste y ella volvió a odiarlo con toda su negra alma.

―Estas en plena labor de parto, por si no te estás dando cuenta― articulo rodando los ojos y ella se sonrojo de furia― ¡Vámonos de una vez al sótano!

― ¡AGUARDEN AHÍ! ― Pepito salió del cuarto de Gaz con al menos 80% de su integridad regenerada pero eso no evito que lanzara un escupitajo de sangre estaba sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, luego paso a verlos con ojos encendidos en energía demoniaca― ¡No la llevaran a ningún lado sin mí!

―Lo que tú quieras engendro― Dib se estaba retirando muy campante con SU mujer en brazos y Pepito sintió que le cayó una enorme roca en la cabeza― Si nos disculpas…

― **¡DIB!**

― ¡Gaz, gritar no le hará ningún bien a los fetos! ― Le callo la boca el pelinegro menor mirándola con apremio― ¡Oye idiota si de verdad quieres servir de algo baja con nosotros y dime lo que tenga que saber sobre partos de demonios! ― le grito al padre de las criaturas bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Este no demoro en seguirles el paso. No obstante ningún hombre (por mas mitad demonio y augurio del fin de los tiempos que sea) está preparado para estar en el mismo sitio de su mujer parturienta― ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡SAQUENLOS DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEZ! ― Mientras Gaz no dejaba de gritar postrada en una camilla, Joe y Dib se habían quitado la chaqueta marrón y la gabardina negra respectivamente, el primero se esterilizo las manos apenas dictamino que la menor del cuarto iba a requerir una cesárea y estaba midiendo el pulso de Gaz. El segundo estaba alistando la epidural y Pepito no hacía más que cagarse del miedo y estaba bastante azul.

― ¡¿Q-que vas a hacer con eso?! ― pregunto histérico cuando vio a Dib con una aguja hipodérmica en la mano.

― ¡Esto es anestesia general! ¿Qué estas sordo inútil? ¡Gaz no puede dar a luz de forma natural! ― se giró muy, pero muy molesto al ser mitad demonio― ¡Bien ya que viniste dime de una vez si esto dista de un parto normal!

― ¡Es como cualquier parto! ― casi le ladro a la cara― ¡Oigan! ¡Mi mujer es lo suficientemente fuerte para darlos a los tres a luz normalmente! ― Se indignó a puntos patológicos el demonio presente.

― ¡¿Tres?! Creí que mínimo iba a tener diez, un momento… ¡¿Cuántos meses tiene Gazlene?! ― le pregunto a Joe obviando al marido de la peli-morada.

―Cumplió seis meses hace poco― antes de que Dib gritara que debía ser un parto de alto riesgo el mayor lo calmo― Pepito me dijo que iban a nacer en el mes 6…― Dib descompuso el gesto.

― ¿6? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ― El menor de los pelinegros rodo los ojos― Bien vamos a comenzar― Gaz sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro. Dib le cortó el vestido y la ropa interior con unas tijeras con la frialdad de un matemático.

― **¡ME TOCAS Y TE MATARE!** ― grito la parturienta chica.

―Tranquila Gazlene no es el primer parto que atiendo y por favor eres mi versión femenina sin mencionar que Joe no podría con todo el procedimiento el solo― le refuto sin prestarle mucha atención, la chica se estaba hartando de él definitivamente― El espectro sobre-natural de los fetos debe ser la causa de que tu vientre tenga ese tamaño.

― ¡OIGAN PAR DE CABRONES CABEZAS DE GUADAÑA! ¡¿PARA EMPEZAR PORQUE MI MUJER NO PUEDE PARIR NATURALMENTE?! ¡NO ES DEBIL!

― ¡La cree sin matriz en primer lugar! ― grito el mayor.

― ¡No sabes cómo funciona el proceso de clonación maldito ignorante el cuello de su útero no podría aguantar la dimensión física de los niños, deben tener el tamaño de un infante de tres o cuatro meses de edad! ― grito el menor.

― ¡A menos que quieras que Gaz muera en el parto…!― comenzó el mayor.

― ¡CALLATE Y NO ESTORBES! ― completo el menor. Pepito se sintió como un verdadero inútil.

― ¡NO ME TOCARAS! ― Gaz comenzó a dar patadas y Joe tenía problemas en sostenerla. Dib le paso la hipodérmica para la epidural al mayor y sostuvo fuertemente a Gaz de los brazos logrando que se quedara quieta. Esta se impresiono con la fuerza del contrario y no quiso pero vio las gruesas cicatrices de los ante-brazos de Dib, quien se había arremangado la prenda negra que estaba bajo la gabardina.

―Gaz escúchame, sé que estamos en malos términos pero no te dejare en estos momentos― la obligo a verlo y esta no podía definir que sentía por el…lo odiaba pero él estaba ahí ayudándola a traer a sus hijos al mundo― Escucha me disculpo por casi dejarte viuda pero debes entender que temí por tu integridad, cuando conocí a Pepito no dejaba de hablar como le gustaría violar mujeres posesionando a malnacidos depravados en misas negras. Si no fuera por eso me daría igual quien sea tu pareja…pero si me juras que no te hizo nada malo confió en ti ¿Entiendes? ― la miro con apremio y esta volteo a ver a su marido quien estaba silbando haciéndose el loco. Luego lo mataría― Sé que lo amas ya que intentaste matarme con una calibre 38 y si él pudo lograr eso es mejor que se abstenga de hacerte ningún daño en el futuro ni a los niños tampoco o tendré que terminar lo que inicie en la sala― termino de hablar y Joe procedió a cortar para una cesárea segmentaria. Cabe mencionar que nadie reparo en que Pepito azoto contra el suelo desmayado cuando vio como abrían la carne del abdomen de su mujer. Gaz estaba más relajada y por algún motivo no dejaba de sorberse a nariz y luchaba porque ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Dib necesito ayuda aquí, sacare al primero! ¡¿Gaz puedes estar bien tú sola unos minutos?! ― pregunto nada nervioso el mayor de todos los presentes. No por nada era medico en todas las áreas de la medicina conocida.

― ¡¿Sola?! No en mi turno…― Dib se separó de Gaz un momento, no fueron más de cinco segundos cuando vio como el pelinegro menor le conectaba un golpe a un nervio en la espina a Pepito y este despertaba gritando― **¡ACTUA COMO SI TE IMPORTARA TU MUJER CRETINO DE MIERDA!** ― le grito y lo puso a sostener a Gaz― ¡Y no le sueltes la mano!

― ¡J-Jamás! L-lo prometo…― Pepito estaba confundido y Gaz también. Joe logro sacar al primer niño del vientre de la menor, el cordón umbilical era negro y tenía venas rojas, el potente llanto del infante se escuchó, Dib lo tomo apresuradamente y lo envolvió en una manta, no se equivocó. La criaturita en sus brazos tenía el tamaño de un bebé de cuatro meses. Joe tuvo todo el cuidado del mundo en sacar al siguiente mientras Dib atendía al primero. Había varias camas de emergencias adaptables así que puso la función de una cuna y coloco dentro al primer bebé. Era un niño. Tras cinco minutos Joe tenía la frente perlada en sudor. Los últimos dos bebés venían curiosamente tomados de la mano y no se querían soltar así que le costó sacarlos a los dos. Cuando se oyeron los potentes llantos Dib se acercó e hizo lo mismo que con el primer niño de Gazlene, corto los cordones y las limpio debidamente. Eran dos niñas. Finalizada la labor el mayor retiro la placenta y procedió con el post-operatorio. Suturo el vientre a una velocidad impresionante y con una maestría digna de quien era. Dib estaba pesando a los bebes. Obviamente con el tamaño que tenían ya pesaban más de cinco kilos los tres. Pepito no reaccionaba por el shock y Gaz estaba dormida por el cansancio.

Pasadas siete horas la peli-morada abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cuarto. Bañada con una bata de quirófano puesta y por sobre todo escuchaba tres voces masculinas discutiendo a todo pulmón.

― ¡CLARO QUE NO LES VAS A PONER ASI!

― ¡CALLATE MISERIA HUMANA SON MIS HIJOS!

― ¡Pepito estás perdiendo el hilo de la conversación!

― ¡NO USTED QUEDO EN APOYAR LOS NOMBRES QUE GAZLENE Y YO ESCOGIERAMOS!

― ¡NO LES VAS A PONER ASI POR MUY PARTE DEMONIOS QUE SEAN! ¡SON 70% HUMANOS!

― **¡SUS NOMBRES SON: LILITH ASTARTEA Y AMON Y TE CALLAS!**

― ¡SUS MALDITAS VOCES ME IRRITAN! ¡CALLENSEEEEEEE! ― bramo la única mujer presente haciendo cuadrar firmemente a dos de los presentes, en cuanto a Dib se le acerco con una radiante sonrisa y beso su frente la menor quiso matarlo pero…no pudo.

― ¡Felicidades Gaz! Un niño y dos niñas― el pelinegro menor no perdió tiempo y acerco la enorme cuna adaptable donde los tenían a los tres, estaban plácidamente dormidos. Gaz abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban. Las dos niñas estaban vestidas con ropita morada con calaveritas negras, tenían el cabello intensamente negro y estaban tomadas de la mano. Sin embargo el único varón estaba alejado de ellas (tanto como lo podría estar un recién nacido) parecía hipar asustado de no sentir el calor del interior de su madre tenía el cabello morado como ella. Las niñas entre-abrieron los ojos cuando el niño empezó a llorar buscando a su mamá y la mirada de intenso odio en sus ojitos dorados era endemoniada, los tres tenían pequeños cuernitos negros y garritas del mismo color. Las niñas parecían ver a su hermano como si fuera un torpe y este sintió que lo veían, abrió los ojos y también eran color ámbar. Apenas la vio estiro sus manitas hacia ella, no tardo en agarrarlo con sumo amor y mecerlo. También pidió que le pasaran a las niñas, nadie supo cómo hizo pero cargo muy bien a los tres.

― ¡Diles que sus nombres son esos preciosa! ― bramo Pepito como un melindroso de primera.

―Si…excepto por el del varón― todos la vieron sin entender…pero solo ella entendía que el niño era ridículamente igual a Dib de bebe y las niñas a ella. Quizá porque eran clones, pero eso no le importaba― Su nombre es David…

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritaron Dib y Pepito al mismo tiempo.

― ¡DAVID ES UN NOMBRE **BIBLICO**! ― Pepito sintió que había dicho una palabrota horrible― ¡GAZ!

― ¡ESE SERA SU NOMBRE! ¡¿ALGUNA OBJECION INUTIL?!

―No cariño…

―Wow…eso no lo espere― Joe estaba riendo por lo bajo ― ¿Y tú…? ¿Dib? ¡¿Dib?! ― el otro no estaba en la habitación. Apenas escucho como le quería poner Gaz al niño se largó de ahí. Estaba sentando al pie de las escaleras tallándose las lágrimas con el corazón encogido― ¿Dib? ― El mayor se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo― Buen trabajo…

―Solo…espero que no se arrepienta como siempre― dijo el sorbiéndose la nariz sin querer dar a conocer externamente lo feliz que se sentía.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 _ **N/A: Perdonen la tardanza. Esta especificado en mi perfil cuando es que puedo actualizar. Sin más ¡Sigamos con la ''Saga de la Tierra''!**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Residencia Membrana 5:30am.**

Dib se encontraba usando un pijama de Joe, habían acordado que irían a comprarle ropa para sus tres semanas en la tierra. Dib bufo con muchísimo fastidio al recordar eso, obviamente no le iba a decir que no a su pareja pero el simple hecho de salir a ''ver el mundo'' no le emocionaba para nada. La única razón por la que no dejaba que Pepito trajera el apocalipsis era por simple orgullo. No ayudaba a salvar planetas para que se fueran a la mierda así como así…aunque pensándolo bien solo tenía que sacar a Joe y a Gazlene del planeta y no le importaría. En ese momento estaba bebiendo una taza de café, era su tercer día ahí y Gaz aún no podía irse, la cesárea había sido complicada con semejante carga dentro de ella. Pero lo que nadie, en especial la peli-morada espero fue que Dib apareciera por la puerta del cuarto de Gaz la primera madrugada al nacimientos de los trillizos, estos no dejaban de llorar y sus padres no encontraban forma de tranquilizarlos, pero el pelinegro menor entro sin pedir ningún permiso y cargo a sus ''sobrinos'' y sorprendentemente estos se tranquilizaron, les sonrió de forma muy paternal, les entrego a las niñas a un boquiabierto Pepito y al niño a una Gazlene con un ojo abierto y ceja arqueada y se fue diciendo un escueto:

―Sus niveles de Grelina están altísimos, tienen mucha hambre y debido a su tamaño, tiempo de gestación y condición sobre-natural diría que su consumen leche materna deberán ser dos litros de tú leche Gaz…cada tres horas…― vio el reloj de muñeca que le había ''pedido prestado'' a Joe― estaré en el sótano trabajando en el duplicador genético, puedo multiplicar la lactosa, hidratos de carbono, minerales, grasas proteínas, vitaminas, hormonas y anti-cuerpos a partir de una de mis células madre para no incomodarte pidiéndote que extraigas leche. Mhmm…en momentos como este es facultativo ser clones…llenare los tanques de abajo. Estará todo listo en diez minutos y tendrás suficiente leche para darles biberón por un año― Pepito y Gaz estaban pasmados en su sitio sin creer lo que oyeron, primero aparecía de la nada y ahora les resolvía el problema de alimentar a sus hijos por un año…no entendían nada.

― ¿Qué haces despierto a las 2:00am? ― pregunto Gaz, esta no había podido dormir nada, Dib la vio como le hubiera hablado en otro idioma que no comprendiera, lo cual era absurdo considerando que técnicamente no había idioma en el espacio que no dominara.

―Ya dormí mis horas reglamentarias…

― ¡Te fuiste a dormir a las 7:00pm! ― le reto su antes hermana, de repente estaba muy preocupada por él.

―Sí, y me levante a las 9:30 me di el lujo de pararme tarde porque estoy ''de vacaciones''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas con tremendo tono de sarcasmo y hastió en la voz― Bueno ya regreso― dicho eso se había perdido por la puerta.

A eso le siguió un extraño cuadro de Dib enseñándola a Pepito a dar biberones, actualizando la casa a puntos que dejaron mudo a Joe, era como volver a estar en el despacho del menor en Meeckrob. Gaz no dejaba de impresionarse por las acciones de Dib, luego de enterarse de que tenía ese jodido chip en el lóbulo le pidió explicaciones a detalle.

―Gaz, no deberías estar levantada― el pelinegro se aseguraba no solo de que sus hijos comieran muy bien, sino que le había preparado un menú extremadamente completo el cual había mecanografiado, le había dado dicho papel a Pepito (al cual había amenazado de ir a comprar todo) y también hacia que su esposo la tratara como una reina, fue vergonzoso para Gaz dejarse aleccionar sobre cómo dar mamilas, como arrullar a los niños…Dib parecía una maldita enciclopedia para padres primerizos le iba a preguntar por eso también.

― ¿Para qué usabas el chip? ― Eso se lo había preguntado el segundo día del nacimiento de los niños. Ahora estaban en el antiguo cuarto de Dib que el mismo adecuo para que las cunas y las cosas de los bebés estuvieran ahí mientras Gaz se recuperaba.

―Ah, eso― sonrió y rio por lo bajo, estaba sentado en un sillón individual arrullando a ''El pequeño David'' le costaba mucho dormirse al parecer y solo se dormía con el pelinegro― A los trece años comenzó algo llamado por la resistencia ''Misión: Quebrar y Doblegar'' todos los Irkens tenían un seguro de auto-destrucción en el PAK se eran capturados y posteriormente interrogados, así que tuve la iniciativa de crear los chips poligráficos y por medio de simple programación neurolingüística sabíamos si era mentira o no lo que un Irken decía en las celdas de tortura. Todo sin necesidad de preguntarles directamente nada. Eso dio pie para saber dónde tenían al Prisionero 777, estábamos en medio del auge de la guerra con Irk y el derrocamiento de la Inmensa era el mejor plan para acabar de una buena vez con esa escoria― Dib rio por lo bajo muy morboso y cínico y Gaz abrió los ojos a mas no poder ¿Dib divirtiéndose con la idea del exterminio? Ahora el cabezón comenzaba a agradarle…aunque estaba muy preocupada por eso mismo también.

― ¿Y cómo mierda aprendiste a ser una jodida mamá gallina? ― pregunto sentándose en lo que había sido la cama del pelinegro menor, observo a sus hijas durmiendo y les acaricio el cabello con una sonrisa ladeada.

―En el campo de batalla a todos nos tocó aprender a ser ''parteras'' ― rio por lo bajo de nuevo― Muchas aliens que liberábamos o salvamos de los campos de concentración de Irk quienes las coleccionaban como trofeos estaban embarazadas…muchos machos también…no podíamos dejarlos desamparados así que todo aquel que tuviera conocimientos médicos debía compartirlos mediante la red de comunicación neuronal de los Meeckrobersianos…― se tomó del mentón― Ahora que lo recuerdo fue por esas horribles barreras de comunicación, al ser de distintas especies que invente los traductores multiversales― le sonrió a Gaz― Además…mi mejor amigo el Embajador del Planeta Rodentz: Liroy, casi terminando la guerra, su prometida Ratkur. Entro en labor de parto cuando nos dirigíamos a Rodentz solo él y yo en un Crusier― Dib descompuso la cara― Tuve que ayudar a que nacieran los primeros quince hijos de Liroy, son una especie muy mimética a los roedores pero diez mil veces peor…― se masajeo la frente― Aun no puedo creer ese día ¡Jajajaja!

― ¿Qué acaso te paso como a Will Smith en la primera película de Men In Black con el parto de una alíen? ― soltó Gaz muy sádica intentando molestar al menor.

― ¡Ojala hubiera sido tan sencillo ese parto! ― soltó Dib, y lo peor es que lo decía en serio y la menor disloco la quijada de la impresión― No fue lindo que Ratkur nos mandara fuera de la atmosfera de la nave, lo bueno fue que logre engancharnos a tiempo y lograr terminar la labor de parto, obvio esquivando los rayos de iones negativos que ella puede lanzar de sus ojos y que su mandíbula creciera hasta los cinco metros de envergadura. Después de eso me quede en ese planeta por ocho días Rodentzianos…esos son cuatro meses para nosotros…digamos que no hubo cosa que no aprendiera sobre niños…las hembras de ese planeta tienen un mínimo establecido para su vida de tener mínimo quinientos hijos y son las perfectas matriarcas de TODA nuestra dimensión…

Joe estaba bastante preocupado. Dib solo dormía dos horas como mucho y una vez escucho como estaban intentando robar una casa que estaba a casi ocho cuadras de distancia. Se levantó en posición de ataque de la cama de Joe (obviamente compartían el cuarto del mayor) le dijo que llamara a la policía y le dio una descripción perfecta de una mujer que él conocía por esas cuadras y le alego que la estaban robando. Cuando le pregunto cómo mierda fue que lo supo la respuesta no fue normal:

―Ah, eso― Dib sonrió― Luego de que Ag-rotk reconstruyera mis tímpanos luego de que me explotara una granada en un campo de batalla a menos de un metro…y hablamos de una granada de expansión sonora Irken mi sentido de la audición quedo extremadamente sensible, eso ayudo bastante ciertamente― sonrió fresco de la vida― Así pude evitar muchas de las veces que Ciriak intento matarme o las veces que tenía que ir de misión exploratoria y atacar a casi kilómetros de distancia o cuando los rezagados de Irk querían tomar venganza…a la final tuve que implantarme reguladores en los tímpanos pero escuchar algo tan sencillo como un robo a ocho cuadras no es nada.

― ¿Cómo que no es nada? ― Joe estaba azul― ¡Y no me has respondido como es que supiste quien era la victima del intento de robo!

― ¡Cierto! Bueno por el sonido de una voz puedes sacar BASTANTE información. Peso edad, sexo el ambiente etc.― el menor se sumió de hombros en la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaba un café. Dib tenía una fuerte adicción a la cafeína y lo peor era verle echarle hierro en polvo en lugar de azúcar…― Solo hice una imagen mental de la mujer en cuestión y recuerdo que la casa de donde provenían los gritos era la del señor Waller. Supuse que debía ser su esposa o su hija y ellas tenían un parecido increíble por eso la descripción fue tan fácil…― en efecto había sido la esposa de John Waller, quien estaba sola en casa esa noche y la salvo de una muerte segura y quien sabe que más― ¿Joe porque no regresas a dormir?

Y la lista de peripecias de Dib seguía y seguía. Volviendo a la cocina este estaba aburrido. Ya no había nada que actualizar, extrañaba hablarle al techo y que su computadora le respondiera…estaba ansioso ¡NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER! Y Gaz aprendía muy rápido ya casi no lo necesitaba con la asistencia de los niños…bueno no le sorprendía era una genio y además parecía que tenía instinto materno. Eso no le sorprendió demasiado en realidad. Joe seguía insistiéndole en que durmiera, así que Dib simplemente se acostaba junto a su pareja y lo abrazaba hasta que este estuviera dormido…luego se levantaba sin hacer el mínimo ruido y se iba a la cocina a pensar en qué hacer.

―Sabía que estarías aquí― la voz de un Pepito entrando a la cocina solo en unos shorts que parecían de basquetbolista no lo tomo desprevenido. El anti-cristo se había cansado de intentar asustarlo, matarlo por la espalda, invadir su mente (para terminar salir corriendo asustado él…ese muchacho tenía un humor infinitamente peor que el de su esposa y eso no lo creía posible) finalmente se dio cuenta de que no podía contra Dib.

― ¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano engendro? ― Dib hablo más para el aire y tomo de su taza de café. Pepito tomo asiento frente a él, el mitad demonio detallo las horrorosas cicatrices en los brazos y cuello del menor. Le impresionaban y tenía curiosidad de preguntar por ellas, pero tenía que hacer algo primero.

―Quería disculparme― Dib casi se asfixia con su café pero lo disimulo muy bien.

― ¿Disculparte? ― arqueo una ceja― ¿Por qué exactamente?

― ¡Pues por todo hombre! ― bramo bastante hastiado― Cuando nos conocimos no fue bueno que un alma tan parecida a la de Todd fuera presa de mi furia…después de decirte esa sarta de pendejadas sobre querer violar vírgenes y que intentaras liquidarme de forma mucho más débil que la que casi logras el otro día…pero que CASI lograste al fin y al cabo― Dib lo estaba viendo como un chiste malo― Bueno, bueno. No te estreses― el otro hizo ademanes de rendición― Fui un tonto ¿Ok Homie? Solo decía esas cosas para sacarte de quicio…se supone que intentaría reclutarte pero no pensé que fueras tan fuerte de mente…además siempre tuve a Gaz como futura esposa en mente― se tomó la nuca avergonzado y Dib lo vio muy interesado en que continuara― Desde que la conocí…bueno conocerla en persona pues su alma era tan negra y perfecta para mí que la rastree apenas nos mudamos a esta ciudad…― vio serio a Dib― Ella me rechazo muchas veces…pero puedo jurarte por la biblia negra que NUNCA le hice nada…diabólico ni depravado…termine siendo tirado a pozos con agua bendita por mi padre por no obligarla a ser mi concubina y comportarme como un ''humano'' lo cual para él es un insulto gravísimo…aunque mamá termino mandándolo a dormir al sofá indefinidamente― rio un poco― Si sé que no me crees pero…

―Te creo― soltó Dib― Solo porque sé que no estas mintiendo gracias al implante que sé que conoces― ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos― Como sea ¿Por qué quieres que te disculpe? ¿Eso vale algo para ti?

―Pues…― Pepito vio al suelo entristecido― ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡FUISTE DE MUCHISIMA AYUDA CON TODO EL ROLLO DE MIS HIJOS Y ESTOY AGRADECIDO! ¡¿YA LO DIJE ESTAS FELIZ?!

― ¡JAJAJAJA! ― Dib se soltó a reír muy cínico― ¡No puedo creer que salieras tan paternal!

―Ni yo que no cayeras en ninguna de mis trampas… ¡Wey no quiero saber que mierda viviste en el espacio! ― le dijo con acento mexicano muy marcado― No, mentira si quiero saber… ¿Y esas cicatrices en…?

―Estas disculpado, pero eso no te lo voy a comentar engendro― Pepito sintió como le congelaban el alma que no tenía con esa ávida mirada ambarina. Dib le daba pavor― ¿Cómo esta Casil? ― pregunto muy formalmente dejando la taza de café de lado.

― ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Todd por el apellido?

―No es tu maldito asunto. Responde― le espeto con el duro tono de General que tenía y que era.

―Esta…bien― se tomó de la nuca― En serio quisiera pagarte el habernos ayudado…

―Gazlene es mi…bueno fue mi hermana pero la sigo viendo igual― articulo serio― No permitiré que le hagas ningún daño― afilo los ojos― Pero si quieres hacer algo por mi…― pensó rápido― ¿Me prestarías ropa? Hoy tengo que salir con Joe a ''comprarme ropa'' y salir con el atuendo con el que llegue a la tierra me puede delatar, necesito ir de incognito y la ropa de Joe no me gusta― tenía un tic en la ceja― Dame un conjunto, pero nada que tenga blasfemias…― termino de decir muy aburrido.

―O-Okey…― Pepito estaba simplemente taimado y con una sonrisa nerviosa― Oye…lo de las protecciones…las que Gaz desactivo… ¿Cómo mierda lograste…?― estaba serio a puntos patológicos.

―Cosas que conseguí de los Archivos Privados del Vaticano en su tiempo ¿O crees que Benedicto XVI abdico al Trono de San Pedro por esa mentira de que no podía por la edad? ― sonrió sádico― Oh no…iba a exponer muchas atrocidades hechas por el durante el Tercer Reich Nazi, escándalos de pedofilia que eran kilométricos y que pudieron mandarlo a él y a todos los Obispos y demás titulares de los Estados Pontificios a la Pena Capital sin ningún miramiento a menos que me diera ''ciertas cosas''― Pepito pego la mandíbula inferior de la mesa― Bien ¿Ropa?

― ¡Enseguida! ― el anti-cristo salió corriendo como si su padre lo estuviera persiguiendo.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Centro Comercial de la Ciudad 2:00pm.**

Ciertamente no fue NADA gratificante para Dib la idea de salir, primeramente no veía la necesidad de hacerlo. Segundo no le apetecía hacerlo. Y tercero: NO QUERIA HACERLO. Pero ¿Adivinen qué? Tuvo que hacerlo…ahora estaba como un idiota parado en medio de un centro comercial. Simplemente al único ser humano que quería ver cuando salió de Meeckrob era a su pareja. Pero ahora se sentía agobiado por la horda de gente que iba y venía, hablando de forma casi cacofónica. Estaba ataviando en cuero negro, las botas con picos metálicos las había prestado Nny. Dib se sorprendió de que siguiera vivo. Era más alto que Pepito casi por una cabeza entera (medir 1.85mtrs también colaboraba con su imponencia) con la ropa no hubo problema pues, al mitad demonio le gustaba usar una o dos tallas más de las que necesitaba. Pero con el calzado su era exacto, así que con una llamada al ''Maniaco Homicida'' de la ciudad vecina facilito unas botas que nunca había usado y le mandaba sus saludos a Dib. A Gaz le sorprendió que Dib conociera a Nny pero este dijo que no iba a comentar nada al respecto. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro con picos y la capucha de esta ocultaba su cabello. También cargaba lentes oscuros y un tapa-bocas negro. No quería que lo reconocieran por nada del mundo, tuvo que decirle a Joe que también usara algo con capucha y unos lentes al menos, no querían que por descuido suyo comenzaran a hablar.

―D, entre más rápido escojas un par de conjuntos más rápido regresaremos a casa― Joe le hablo ya harto de que el menor estuviera matando a todos con la mirada bajo los lentes y además no le gustaba tener que llamarlo ''D'' bueno ciertamente tampoco podía usar su nombre real para llamarlo en público.

― ¡Tks! ― chisto con la lengua el menor y se dirigió a una tienda a paso rápido. Joe lo siguió como a su sombra y apenas entraron el intendente los saludo con una sonrisa enorme.

―Bienvenidos ¿En qué puedo…?― no siguió hablando aquel muchacho de cabello pelirrojo pues Dib se le adelanto groseramente con un pedido a detalle.

―Quiero veintiún camisas de manga larga negras tall no me importa que queden ceñidas, veinte jeans de la misma talla diez negros y diez azul neutro o lo que tengas. Cuatro pares de zapatos converse todos negros talla 40 y si tienen diseños de alguna banda de rock clásico mejor. Estoy con el tiempo encima, date prisa― espeto grosero y sin ver al muchacho. Este tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y estaba muy conmocionado del pedido tan exacto.

― ¡D! ― le reto Joe bastante exaltado, el chico detrás del mostrador no tenía la culpa de su mal humor― El chico no tiene la culpa de tu humor de perros…― lo vio bajándose un poco los lentes.

―No, la humanidad la tiene y tú también por obligarme a salir― le respondió bastante cabreado Joe se palmeo la frente. Ya había escuchado injurias en doce millones de idiomas aliens des que salieron dirigidos hacia el centro comercial y a salir en sí, y aun tenía el chip traductor así que le tuvo que meter un buen golpe a Dib cuando escucho algo realmente obsceno salir de sus labios en el autobús (pues si usaban su auto según Dib también sería arriesgado) solo se ganó que el menor lo fulminara.

―Eh… ¿No piensa probarse nada de su pedido primero señor? ― pregunto el chico pelirrojo que tenía un aura de arco-iris rodeándole, solo Joe lo notaba ya que Dib no se dignaba a mirarlo.

―Si te di las especificaciones es porque SE que me va quedar la maldita ropa― le respondió agresivamente.

―B-Bueno…― el joven no quería sentirse amedrentado, pero estaba fallando en el intento― El total seria de…― comenzó a calcular en la computadora pero Dib se le adelanto.

―200$ vaya que todo cambia menos la puta inflación…― rodo los ojos ya enfermo de estar ahí.

―S-Si…eh… ¡Tenemos descuento en…!― intento alegar el vendedor lo más amable posible.

― **¡POR JUPITER SOLO DAME LA MALDITA ROPA TE PAGO Y ME VOY!** ― ladro ya harto. Pero lo siguiente que escucho lo congelo por completo.

―… ¿Dib? ― El susodicho se giró más rápido que inmediatamente y palideció en su sitio. El muchacho que lo había estado atendiendo…era Keef…― ¿E-eres t-tú…verdad? ― estaba mucho más alto. Sus facciones más maduras, los ojos positrónicos brillaban en rojo y tenía el cabello acomodado en rastras pelirrojas…parecía tener enormes ganas de llorar y líquido hidráulico comenzó a salir de sus cuencas oculares mientras se sonrojaba intentando contener el llanto.

― _Mierda_ …― musito por lo bajo. Maldito fuera ese desliz de lengua― ¿Dib? ¿Aparte de sordo, estúpido? ― se cruzó de brazos fuertemente― ¿De qué mierda hablas retrasado?

― ¡S-Solo hay una persona que usa referencias a planetas para expresarse! ― A pesar de los insultos que eran solo para salir del lio Keef estaba seguro de sus palabras― ¡¿Dib eres tú?! ― El pelinegro menor comenzó a notar que la gente estaba deteniéndose fuera de la tienda y los que había dentro estaban asomándose.

― ¡Se debe estar equivocando joven! ― Joe intento calmar la situación.

― ¡No, no me equivoco! ― la enorme sonrisa de Keef estaba coronada por las lágrimas de alegría― ¡VOLVISTE! ¡¿P-Pero que sucedió?! ¡Acabas de salir de un coma…!― no pudo seguir hablado pues el cañón de un arma, más específicamente algo muy mimético a una calibre 38 estaba ahora en la frente de Keef.

― ¡D! ― Joe estaba afásico en su sitio. Todos los presentes gritaron asustados.

― ¡LARGO TODOS DE AQUÍ, ESTO ES ROBO Y NO QUIERO VICTIMAS INNECESARIAS! ― ladro y todos comenzaron a salir corriendo. Keef no podía moverse por la impresión. Joe aprovecho que ya no había nadie cerca y tomo a Dib del hombro con violencia.

― ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?! ― no logro que el menor desistiera de bajar el arma. Obviamente se había cortado la muñeca con algo mientras no veía nadie y había materializado esa cosa.

―NO dejo cabos suelos Joe…― Dib estaba a nada de apretar el gatillo y hundió mas el cañón en la frente de Keef― Pero antes…― miro al techo, el destello blanco de energía neón salió de sus ojos solo un segundo y de repente todo el sistema de seguridad del centro comercial entero exploto de forma horrible y violenta― Listo…no hay nada rescatable en los videos de seguridad ni en los micrófonos ocultos…― las luces también se habían ido pero era perfectamente apreciable la figura de Dib a punto de volarle la tapa de los sesos al pelirrojo.

― **¡DIB BASTA!** ―Joe no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿E-Entonces…?― el pelirrojo, a pesar de estar a punto de morir lo seguía viendo con alegría en medio de sus lágrimas de miedo.

―No pensaba volver a verte A TI ni a nadie jamás…así que no puedo decir que esta ''no es la forma en la que quería volver a verte'' así que me disculpare solo por matarte…

― ¡Dib! ― Joe estaba realmente molesto.

― ¡SABE DEMASIADO! ¡NO DEJO CABOS SUELTOS JOSEPH! ― le grito a su pareja aun impertérrito.

― ¡N-no diré nada, lo juro! ― Y Keef no estaba mintiendo Dib lo sabía.

―Dib tú sabes que no está mintiendo ¡¿Verdad?! ― El mayor quería evitar un derramamiento de sangre.

―Sí, me consta y TAMBIEN me consta como es la naturaleza humana…no confió en los humanos Joseph y NO REPITO LAS COSAS― el mayor sintió miedo de ese tono de voz carente de misericordia― Pero lo hare por ti…NO. DEJO. CABOS. SUELTOS― Dib estuvo a punto de jalar del gatillo pero la voz de su pareja lo detuvo en seco apenas vio como Keef cerraba los ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

― ¡¿Entonces no confías en mí?! ¡SOY HUMANO TAMBIEN! ― Dib se estremeció al oír eso― ¡Soy igual a…!

― **¡NO TE COMPARES CON ESTE TIPO DE MIERDA!** ― le grito bastante alterado― ¡¿Chantaje emocional?! ¡¿Te crees un maldito Irken?! ― Y ahí Dib recapacito solamente se limitó a negar frustrado― Escúchame bien Keef― se acercó lo suficiente al pelirrojo para que solo lo oyese él― Me arrepentiré de no matarte ya mismo. Mas te vale que no digas nada…el mínimo desliz de lengua tuya y SE que no te cuesta nada ser un boca floja y hablador de pendejadas…y será tú fin y el de los tuyos…― dicho esto soltó un disparo al techo haciendo que muchos gritaran fuera de la tienda y Joe y Keef se estremecieran― Me largo…― Dib se fue y Joe tuvo muchos problemas en seguirlo. Ya fuera del centro comercial el menor estaba casi trotando para alejarse de ahí.

― ¡Dib!

― ¡DEJAME TRANQUILO! ― le grito al otro, Joe noto como este estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

― ¡¿De verdad lo ibas a matar?!

― ¡¿De verdad crees que me importa este maldito planeta?! ¡¿DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASE AQUÍ?! ― lo encaro y se sacó lo lentes― ¡Deberías saber que ese pequeño bastardo fue uno de los que me hizo la vida difícil! ¡Pero obvio no o sabes! ¡JAMAS REPARABAS EN LO QUE ME PASABA! ¡Ahora gracias a mi estúpida piedad ya arriesgue mi identidad! ¡¿Crees que no ira con el maldito chisme?! ¡Solo me quedo aquí por ti! ¡Fueron órdenes del Presidente Ag-rotk pero no lo he desobedecido y te he lanzado a mi Crusier para largarnos de aquí porque sé que no querrías eso! ― Dib se sentía como una mierda…le había gritado a Joe pero estaba demasiado cabreado para pensar.

―Todo lo que dices es verdad― el menor lo vio espantado― Jamás repare en ti y ahora lo hare…Dib― lo tomo de las mejillas y unió sus frentes el menor quería correr dentro y terminar lo que inicio― Ese chico, a pesar de que estuviste a punto de matarlo te miraba con alegría…todo el maldito espacio toda nuestra maldita dimensión te AMA por ser piadoso… ¿Crees que sentir piedad es estúpido?

―No…y te equivocas― se alejó un poco de Joe y este sintió mucho miedo― Cometí demasiados asesinatos…me reconocen por eso…por liberarlos…por matar…por ser un asesino…― la voz del menor sonaba sin vida alguna― S-solo…déjame solo un rato…volveré a casa después…― Joe no pudo hacer mucho pues el menor se alejó a una velocidad increíble aprovechando que un gran camión de carga paso cerca haciendo sonar estridente el claxon y aturdió un poco al mayor.

―Dib…― Joe no podía sentirse peor.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

Joe había tenido más remedio que regresar a su hogar, apenas Gazlene y Pepito lo vieron entrar SOLO. La peli-morada supo que algo andaba realmente mal y el ceño fruncido que ostentaba su cara casi logro unir sus cejas, el mayor de los pelinegros apenas reparo en la pareja que estaba en la sala y se fue a sentar en la cocina con toda la pinta de que le habían dado una paliza emocional. Gaz se levantó de su lugar en el sillón con Lilith en brazos dándole su biberón y se fue dando zancadas a la cocina. El aura de peligro y muerte de su madre logro hacer reír a las niñas, no obstante el pequeño David se puso a llorar.

―Ya, ya campeón no pasa nada…es solo mami intentando cometer homicidio en primer grado― Pepito tomo a su único varón e intento arrullarlo mientras Astartea lo miraba (con los ojos cerrados igual que su madre) como si fuera un debilucho― Ya, ambos― los miro por turno reprobando su comportamiento― Que yo sea el único hasta el momento que pueda escuchar sus pensamientos no quiere decir que se insulten libremente en mi presencia― la nena igual a Gaz pero mucho más adorable, a pesar de sus cuernitos, garras y ese ceño fruncido en formación se intentó cruzar de brazos y David la vio muy feo― ¡¿Pero bueno pero cuál es la pelea de insultos en lenguas muertas carajo?!

― **¡PEPE, CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ TÚ VOZ NOS ESTA INTERRUMPIENDO!** ― el grito tartárico de Gaz logro que su esposo se abrazara a sus hijos buscando protección. Ambos comenzaron a reírse de él.

―Pequeños engendros de…oh― se calló la boca cuando recordó que si eran creaturas concebidas por un demonio― Mejor me callo…

En la cocina, Joe no hallaba donde meter la cara y se sostenía la frente con ambas manos. Gaz inspiro profundamente mientras Lilith veía todo muy curiosa.

― ¿Entonces, se encontraron al atarantado de Keef en el centro comercial y Dib intento matarlo? ― El pelinegro mayor solo suspiro derrotado y asintió como pudo― No me sorprende― la mujer de cabello morado solo negó con reprobación― Sabes de sobra que Dib **ODIA** este planeta puede que casi tanto como yo…― acomodo a su hija quien tenía un mameluco negro y estaba viendo con los bracitos cruzados a su ''abuelo'' ― Y con todo el alboroto que se puede armar si se enteran de que esta aquí en la tierra…me sorprende y a la vez no que no haya hecho a Keef sangrar plomo a base de metal Meeckrob…digo si no hubieras estado presente probablemente lo habría ejecutado sin piedad alguna…

―Dib dijo que ese muchacho había sido uno de los que le había hecho la vida difícil― Joe al fin retomo la palabra, logro ver a Gazlene cansado y sin saber que hacer realmente― ¿Podrías contarme un poco de cómo lo conoció? ― ante la ceja arqueada de Gaz, Joe entendió que la había cagado con ese comentario, que debería ser algo obvio para él.

―Que pelmazo eres― Gaz apretó los dientes estaba realmente iracunda pero se calmaba lo mejor que podía― Bueno, realmente yo tampoco hice nada por Dib en ese tiempo…no tengo moral para criticarte… _demasiado_ …― hizo el amago de que la escuchara atentamente y el mayor así lo hizo― Keef era uno de los compañeros de clase de Dib en la primaria…Dib siempre fue el atestado, el raro, el loco, el fenómeno y a eso le sigue un largo etcétera de designios sociales…la única persona que compartía algo de tiempo con él en el almuerzo era yo, pero no era porque yo quisiera. Sino porque él se sentaba en mi mesa a hablar y hablar sobre como desenmascarar a Zim frente a todos…― hizo una breve pausa― Keef fue un dolor en el culo para Dib y Zim por igual. Aunque no lo creas…bueno en realidad toda la escuela lo detestaba. Era simplemente asfixiante, no paraba de hablar de cualquier idiotez ilógica y como en cada centro de proliferación de la pudrición humana alias ''Unidades Educativas''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Siempre había un grupo de ''rechazados'' Keef era de ese grupito…Dib era tan marginado que ni siquiera se le consideraba un rechazado…era un proscrito tal que ni siquiera formaba parte del entendimiento de los otros…era solo un desperdicio de espacio― Joe comenzó a respirar de forma copiosa y flemática― Una vez según me dijo Dib: Zim había gritado a vox populi que Keef era su ''mejor amigo'' cuando Dib le había dicho que los HUMANOS normales tenían amigos…aun no entiendo para que le dijo eso si él tampoco tenía ninguno― el mayor solo se quería pegar un tiro― Zim termino arrancándole los ojos a Keef y poniéndole ojos positrónicos para que la primera cosa que viera tomara la forma del Irken…así de fastidioso e insufrible era― Joe realmente estaba impresionado― Una vez Dib y Zim tuvieron que aliarse momentáneamente para deshacerse de Keef definitivamente…ahora su ''felicidad'' era tan peligrosa que quería que Zim y Dib fueran amigos y eso los llevo a una ridícula historia que tiene que ver con ellos fingiendo ser mejores amigos para hacer explotar a Keef de la felicidad…literalmente…creíamos que había muerto pero regreso de quien sabe dónde tres meses antes de que Dib se fuera a la guerra en el espacio…

― ¿Y sus otros compañeros? ― El mayor tenía miedo de oír la respuesta.

―Una plasta de mierda de perro tenía más derechos civiles que Dib para ellos, lo mismo con cada persona en el planeta…― ironizo al cielo la peli-morada― Incluyéndonos Joseph…

―Lo se…― el otro solo quería morirse y más porque su pictograma estaba azul celeste, y de pronto cambiaba a rojo escarlata― Dib me dijo que estos colores eran melancolía…y furia…― ensombreció la mirada― Esto está mal…dijo que volvería más tarde pero cuando llegue no vi su Crusier en la entrada…

― ¡¿hablan de esa moto tan _Crack_?! ― sonrió Pepito como un perfecto idiota, entrando a la cocina con sus otros dos hijos en brazos y fantaseando con el Combat Crusier de Dib― Se fue sola como si estuviera poseída lo cual la hace MÁS genial todavía…

―Entonces Dib la puede llamar a distancia con algún código de mando― el mayor se sostuvo el mentón― ¡Entonces es cierto que ese tal Keef puede regar el chisme si es como tú dices que era! ― El mayor apenas se venía dando cuenta. Obviamente no quería que Dib matara a un inocente pero prefería eso a que este siguiera sufriendo…

― ¿Keef? ― Pepito ladeo la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos horrorizado como si le estuvieran mostrando un crucifijo de plata bendita― ¡¿Se refieren a ese pequeño bastardo que no se calla la boca nunca?! ¡QUE INSUFRIBLE! ¡No me extraño para nada que mi padre lo devolviera a la tierra, estaba desesperando a todos los demonios del infierno!

― ¡Mierda! ― Joe estaba que se iba el mismo a matar a Keef.

―Así fue como regreso… ¿Eh? ― Gaz rio por lo bajo llena de malicia― No me extraña― sonrió con tremendo abolengo demoniaco y Lilith comenzó a aplaudir divertida.

―Ni a mí, pero ¿Sabes que si me extraña preciosa? ― Pepito tomo asiento en la última silla de la mesa de la cocina― Cabeza de Guadaña Jr. ― Joe lo vio muy feo por ese comentario― Me pregunto por Todd esta madrugada…pero lo llamo por el apellido― hizo un aspaviento muy fastidiado y Gaz abrió un ojo impresionada― ¡Esos dos eran tan inseparables como un cuchillo y un sacrificio humano! ¿Y lo trata con ese formalismo tan frio? ― su cara era de no entender ni madres.

―Lo recuerdo― asevero su esposa.

― ¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Quién es Todd? ― Joe los miro por turnos con los ojos muy abiertos― ¡¿Dib si tenía un amigo?!

―Usted no sabe absolutamente nada ¿Verdad? ― Pepito quiso paralizarle el alma. Hasta David y Astartea vieron muy mal a su ''abuelo'' y Joe descompuso la cara de la pena.

―Todd Casil…un niño que se mudó aquí un año antes de que Dib partiera…llego junto a Pepito…vivía en la casa de al lado― respondió Gaz bastante neutra.

―B-bueno recuerda que yo solo estaba en casa una vez al año…o cuando tenía un descanso…― Membrana vio a otro lado encabronado y sonrojado de pena.

―Sí, y comenzaste a conocer a los vecinos que habías tenido por AÑOS solo cuando las transmisiones del C. llegaron a la tierra y supimos que Dib estaba con vida…te habías recluido en el sótano y todos los vecinos tuvieron que sacarte tumbando la puerta para decirte que ''Tú hijo'' seguía vivo― Gaz volvió a hablar y Joe comenzó a sentir que estaba en la Embajada de nuevo con sus hater's― En fin…si, Todd Casil fue el único amigo que le conocí a Dib…un alma igual de torturada que la suya y un marginado…

― ¡Oye, yo soy su mejor amigo! ― bramo su esposo.

―Auto-proclamado― con ese comentario de la peli-morada Pepito sintió que le cayó una roca de diez toneladas en la cabeza― Porque se hicieron amigos comenzaste a fastidiar a Dib ¿Me equivoco? Que celosa eres princesita― Gaz rio por lo bajo muy cínica.

― ¡Hmp! ― Pepito vio a otro lado― ¡¿Por qué lo llamas ''Dib'' y no cabezón como antes?! ― cerro el hocico cuando Gazlene lo fulmino con la mirada.

― ¿Y tú porque no me habías dicho que Dib conocía a Nny? ― Gazlene lo vio como advirtiéndole que: Si decía algo que ella debería haber sabido antes lo mataría sin piedad alguna. Los bebés comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

―Oye, oye preciosa― le espeto su marido demoniaco haciendo ademanes de que estaba desarmado y no tenía que ser hostil― Si, sabía que se conocían, pero Johnny me dijo que tú lo sabias― se sumió de hombros restándole importancia― Obviamente entre los dos hay algún pacto secreto…― comenzó a pensar en todas las teorías conspirativas que podía― Tal vez Dib lo ayudaba con ''sus asuntos'' cuando aún tenía a Moose viviendo tras su pared…o tuvieron algún pasado oscuro lleno de sexo salvaje…

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― Joe estuvo a punto de tomar un cuchillo y clavárselo al anti-cristo.

― ¡PEPE! ― Gaz tenía una vena cobrando vida en la frente― ¡NO DIGAS PENDEJADAS! ¡Primero: Sabes que Nny odia el contacto humano! ¡SEGUNDO: NUNCA HABRIA COMETIDO PEDOFILIA ES UNO DE LOS CRIMENES SEXUALES QUE MAS ODIA! **¡Y TERCERO: TÚ PUEDES LEER LA MENTE!** ¡¿COMO MIERDA NO SABIAS SI TE ESTABA MINTIENDO?!

―Nny fue excomulgado del cielo y del infierno cuando era más joven preciosa…eso le da a tipos como él cierto prestigio…tengo prohibido meterme en su mente…

― ¡¿Excomulgado de ambos lados?! ― Joe se iba a desmayar― ¡Sabia que ese tipo era peligroso pero no tanto!

― ¿Y quién cree usted que es el culpable de todos los homicidios de Doom City? ― Pepito sonrió morboso sosteniendo su mentón con el puño― Johnny C, es lo que llamamos ''Tapa de Basura'' asesina a toda la escoria de la humanidad…pero no lo hace un ''buen samaritano'' por eso mismo San Pedro vomito sangre cuando leyó su expediente y cuando lo mandaron con mi padre este se la paso TAN mal en el infierno que casi enloqueció más de lo que ya estaba y eso es mucho decir…ahí solo estaba la gente que Johnny odiaba…y todos los que había aniquilado…tampoco pertenecía ahí…así que mi padre lo devolvió a la tierra…― volvió a sumirse de hombros y soltó una carcajada― aun mata pero solo es un hobbie…

―Entonces…obviando los antecedentes delictuales de Johnny y que nunca supe del joven Casil…― comenzó a hablar Joe― Si hay dos personas que son cercanas a Dib…― comenzó a tomarse del mentón de forma pensativa― Creo que tengo una idea…― la pareja de esposos lo vieron arqueando una ceja.

 **Afueras de la Atmosfera Terrestre.**

No podía estar más cabreado. Estaba con el Crusier ''estacionado'' fuera de la atmosfera mirando al espacio de brazos cruzados y trataba de no pensar en nada. Era el puto colmo, primero tuvo que salir a la calle, luego se encontró al pequeño engendro de Keef y para rematar le había gritado a Joe…se sentía como escoria. Solamente quería largarse de la tierra. Quería poner en marcha su nave y largarse a uno de los muchos asteroides basura que aún quedaban en su universo, ciertamente eran mejores que la tierra. Pero no podía irse sin disculparse con Joe antes. Soltó un tremendo suspiro de derrota y condujo directamente hasta Doom City. Había alguien con quería hablar primero. Llego al frente de una tienda de mala muerte y con pinta de estar poseída, sonrió ladeado debajo del tapa-bocas negro quiso jugarle una broma primero a cierto maniaco. En cuanto a Johnny: Este estaba muy ocupado comiendo un paquete de Cheerios con los pies encima del mostrador, filosofando sobre cualquier estupidez o si debería buscar a alguien a quien asesinar…cuando de súbito tiraron su puerta de una patada violenta y el detonar de un disparo en su dirección lo alerto, arrojo un cuchillo al mismo tiempo a una velocidad de reacción impresionante y se puso en guardia.

― ¡DAME TODO EL EFECTIVO MALDITO RARO! ― bramo Dib sin sorprenderse de que Nny lograse interceptar una bala con un cuchillo, arma blanca que se desintegro al contacto del metal Meeckrobersiano y no solo siguió de largo la bala por las paredes de la tienda sino de MUCHAS casa y edificios aledaños.

― **¡¿RARO?!** ¡¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR RARO PEQUEÑO DUENDE DE MIERDA?! ― Nny saco dos cuchillos dentados y estaba que escupía fuego de la ira. No obstante reparo en sus paredes y en como el ''supuesto ladrón'' se estaba carcajeando de él en SU cara doblado de la risa, golpeándose el muslo del ataque de carcajadas histéricas.

― ¡Ay, tú cara cuando te llaman por ese designio social peyorativo y falto de imaginación! ¡NUNCA ME VOY A CANSAR DE VERLO! ¡JAJAJAJA! ― Dib estaba realmente divertido. Nny parpadeo muchas veces.

― ¡¿Cabeza de Guadaña?! ― espeto con una sonrisa enferma y feliz de la vida. Dib se sacó la capucha, los lentes y el tapa-bocas.

―El mismo que viste y calza…tus botas― hizo una trompetilla y volvió a reír― Jejejeje…

― ¡Hermano! ― Nny salto del mostrador e hizo algo que nadie NUNCA habría esperado del Maniaco Homicida, le dio un efusivo abrazo al menor quien le correspondió en el acto― ¡¿Qué te trae a Doom City?! ¿El engendro te mando mis saludos? ― sonreía casi sin malicia…casi― ¡SI NO LO HIZO LO VOY A MATAR! ― empuño sus cuchillos.

―Calma Nny, si me mando tus saludos― le respondió cortésmente el menor, aunque ahora que el mayor lo miraba bien…

― ¡JODER ESTAS MAS ALTO QUE YO! ― comenzó a medirlos usando su mano― ¡¿Cinco centímetros?! ¡Pequeña peste!

―Peste que nunca lograra agarrarte fuera de base― le contesto jocoso― ¿No quisieras unirte a mis hombres? ― articulo mientras miraba todo lo que había dentro del cuarto― Cielos…de niño habría AMADO a puntos patológicos todo lo que tienes aquí…― aun así estaba algo sonrojado de pura curiosidad.

― ¿Tus hombres? ¿Tan bueno me crees para ser parte de los ejércitos del Héroe de la Rebelión? ― dijo Nny con señorío― ¡Me halaga terriblemente su excelentísimo! ― soltó una fuerte carcajada.

―Ah, vamos Nny― el otro rio por lo bajo― Eres realmente letal…y con el asunto de que nadie puede matarte serias perfecto…aunque sigues MUY delgado tienes fuerza sobre-humana― el otro se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó del mostrador― Bien ¿Qué tal todo por esta inmunda bola de lodo? ― soltó realmente despectivo y un brillo excitado estaba en los orbes de Nny.

― ¿Bola de lodo? Jeje… ¡Siempre supe que aprenderías a odiar este malnacido planetucho asqueroso! ― se apoyó junto a él y le sonrió― Me va horrible, tengo que verle las caras a desperdicios de ADN todo el maldito día…sino fuera por la comida chatarra y Nailbunny te juro que me hubiera cargado a todo el puto censo mundial hace rato…no obstante ese era trabajo de Pepito…y digo ERA porque me conto que casi lo mataste y le prohibiste traer el apocalipsis― Nny lo vio muy mal y Dib contuvo la risa― ¡¿Por qué me jodes la diversión?!

―Ya, tranquilízate…estaba pensando en sacar a algunas personas del planeta y dejar que el engendro trajera el fin de los tiempos…― dijo totalmente relajado con los brazos tras la nuca― Y hablando de Nailbunny ¿Cómo sigue? ― Dib monstro una sonrisa hermosa que casi a Nny sonrojarse. Ante su silencio el menor arqueo una ceja preocupado― ¿Sucede algo?

―Tienes una sonrisa hermosa…es lo único que no ha cambiado de ti al parecer― rio por lo bajo y Dib quiso noquearlo― **¡Nailbunny!** ― grito al aire.

― ¿Podrías aprender a llamarme de forma civilizada algún día Johnny…?― un conejo disecado y flotante apareció por la trastienda y casi vuelve a la vida al ver al menor― **¡DIB!**

― ¡Bunny! ― El menor lo recibió en un emotivo abrazo― Que bueno ver que Nny no te ha vuelto a empalar…― comento cínico.

―No lo haría después de que lograste revivir a la única parte cuerda y pura que quedaba de mi…― el mayor le comento serio y viendo de reojo al menor, se habían conocido hace quince años, Dib había tenido que escapar de la cárcel (de nuevo) todo por el asunto de un tal ''Mortos Der RobaAlmas'' el pobre niño estaba tan deprimido que camino toda la noche como un anima en pena pensando en cualquier cosa y maldiciendo a Zim, fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en Doom City. Ni siquiera sentía el cansancio. Pronto uno de sus aparatejos paranormales se activó y lo guio hasta la casa de Johnny. Dib tocó el timbre, Nny acababa de regresar del infierno, ni Mr. Fuck ni Psycho-DoughBoy estaban en su casa solo un parasito que no dejaba de hostigarlo ''El Carnicero'' no encontraba a Nailbunny por ningún lado. Apenas escucho el timbre abrió la puerta dispuesto a matar al desdichado maldito que se atrevía a irrumpir en uno de sus lapsus de bipolaridad, se detuvo en el acto cuando vio que era un niño. Le recordó a Saquee por un instante. Le grito que se largara pero Dib tenía otros planes.

― ¡Esta casa registra una gran actividad paranormal señor! ― le grito feliz de la vida ese jovencito, le gustaba como iba vestido y jamás…había visto unos ojos llenos de tanta inocencia y carentes de malicia. Nny se congelo en su sitio, a lo lejos escucho los gritos de horror del Carnicero y no supo cuándo pero Dib se había metido en su casa, ignorando el aquelarre de sangre seca, basura, desperdicios y que el lugar pareciera una mierda embrujada― ¡AHÍ ESTA! ― el niño saco una pequeña pistola con grabados en latín y persa eso impresiono a Nny, no obstante le dio un balazo al Carnicero logrando que este se evaporara y con él mucho del sufrimiento del Maniaco― Dios mío señor…tenía un ente maligno muy poderoso aquí…

― ¿C-cómo? ― Nny no encontraba las palabras― ¡¿Qué HACE UN NIÑO COMO TU CON UNA PISTOLA?! ¡¿NO SABES QUE ESAS COSAS SON PELIGROSAS Y SOLO CONTRIBUYEN CON LA PUDRICION DE LA JUVENTUD DE HOY Y…?! ¡A-ACABAS DE MATARLO! ― Nny recapacito y Dib lo veía curioso― ¡DE NUEVO! ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?! ― Nny lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza y el menor sonrió dulcemente.

―Esta arma es especial. Plata bendita de fundida con algo importado de la mismísima Constantinopla…― sonrió esplendido.

―Constantinopla ya no existe…― Nny abrió los ojos impresionado― ¿Qué tienen las balas? ― comenzó a sudar en frio.

―No le harían daño a humanos― sonrió― Se dice que la madre del Emperador Constantino logro rescatar un clavo…uno de los verdaderos clavos que se usaron para crucificar a Cristo― el menor se notó muy triste por decir eso.

― **¡¿EL CLAVO DE HELENA?!** ― Nny se espantó y eso NO era normal.

―Más específicamente LOS clavos― Dib sonrió pedante― Los tres…― luego de ese día Nny y Dib comenzaron a frecuentarse. El mayor iba a la ciudad del menor para evitar conflictos…se hicieron buenos amigos en el proceso. Dib no podía creer que alguien realmente lo escuchara. Nny le confeso sin ninguna pena que era un asesino en masas, también todas las cosas sobrenaturales por las que había pasado y como lo habían echado a patadas del cielo y el infierno. Le sorprendió que el menor fuera tan abierto de mente y tan comprensivo, además estaba encantando de que le contara cosas que nadie creería. No obstante un día Dib fue a casa de Johnny llorando de la rabia.

― ¿Qué sucedió campeón? ― Le dijo el mayor pasándole una soda y sentándose en el sillón a su lado.

― ¡EL MISMISIMO ANTI-CRISTO ESTA EN MI ESKUELA! ― grito y Nny no se impresiono, Squee se había mudado y supuso que el augurio del final de los tiempos lo había seguido― ¡No deja de molestarme cada vez que me junto con Todd!

― ¿Así que Squee está en tu Eskuela? ― sonrió Johnny, probablemente se alegró de huir de él, con la intervención de Dib con el Carnicero Johnny no realizo su viaje para tener el frio de la luna como planeaba. Dib lo vio sorprendido.

― ¿Conoces a Todd? ― pregunto curioso.

―Era mi vecino…nos conocimos cuando masacre a un pedófilo que iba a violarlo cuando este tenía ocho años…― Dib puso una cara que era digna de retratarse― Pepito obviamente debe estar celoso de que te juntes con él…

― ¡No es por eso que lloro! ― El menor escondió su rostro en las rodillas― ¡Ya tengo suficiente con Zim! ― ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero dentro de un mes empezaría la Guerra de Meeckrob― ¡Lo peor es que Todd no me hace caso! ¡No quiere venir a vivir conmigo! ¡Su madre es una maldita drogadicta que ni siquiera repara en que él existe, una vez tuve que noquear a su padre cuando vi que lo estaba rematando a golpes en el patio de su casa! ¡SOMOS VECINOS! ¡ESTABAN EN PÚBLICO Y NADIE HACIA NADA COMO DE COSTUMBRE! ¡PERO ÉL NO QUIERE DEJARLOS! ¡¿Acaso es estúpido?!

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti…― el menor lo vio impactado― ¿Por qué sigues luchando por este planeta? Nadie aquí vale la pena…― el mayor lo decía muy seguro.

―No es cierto― ahora Nny se ahogó con su soda― Tú vales…Todd vale…papá y Gaz también…sé que hay más gente que vale…― Dib se envalentono― ¿Nunca has querido a nadie…?― Johnny estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de la amargura.

―Me enamore una vez…pero lo eche a perder al intentar asesinarla…― comento risueño como si nada― Pero hubo alguien que siempre velo por mi…y ahora nunca le podre agradecer…― el mayor estaba abatido― Te conté de él…

― ¿Nailbunny? ― Dib abrió los ojos y comenzaron a brillar de alegría― ¡Puedo traerlo de regreso! ― Johnny dejo caer la maldita soda.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Si, solo espera! ― Dib tomo su morral escolar y saco un grueso libro de encantamientos― Con esta cosa logre revivir a los muertos una vez…también convocar a Mortos y…una vez hice que Gaz solo pudiera comer puerco ya que todo lo demás le sabia a mierda literalmente― soltó una risa nerviosa― ¡Sé que hay un conjuro por aquí que puede devolver partes muertas de una persona!

― ¿P-Partes muertas…?

― ¿No te habías dado cuenta Nny? ― Dib lo miraba sorprendido― Eres el ser humano más inteligente que he conocido…Nailbunny obviamente era tu conciencia…la parte que quería salvarte…solo que tú mismo la condenaste a vivir en el cuerpo de ese pobre conejo― Nny no podía creer lo que oía― ¡Aquí esta! ― encontró dicho encantamiento y luego de recitarlo: Nailbunny volvió en la forma de siempre y se fue directo a los brazos de Nny. Este lloro libremente. Alguien le había dicho que VALIA, alguien tenía fe en él…alguien le había regresado a su viejo amigo y no lo despreciaba por ser como era.

―G-Gracias…― abrazo al menor quien se sintió muy bien en ese abrazo.

Volviendo al presente. Johnny estaba mirando al techo.

― ¿Le pasa seguido? ― Dib le pregunto a Nailbunny y este asintió― No me sorprende…

―Eh…― el mayor recapacito― ¿Y tú porque estas en la tierra al fin y al cabo Dib?

― ¡Vah! ― soltó hastiado― Ordenes del Presidente Ag-rotk…ni loco habría vuelto por voluntad propia…― miro a otro lado.

―Bien, ¿Puedo saber la verdadera razón por la cual terminaste en coma David? ― El mayor estaba demasiado serio. Y Dib volvió a gruñir― Sabes muy bien que me contaste sobre todos los códigos que tenías con Gaz… ¿Qué paso?


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

El pelinegro menor comenzó a mecerse impacientado y rodando los ojos con un fastidio abismal. Nny era imposible de doblegar cuando se proponía algo. Pero ciertamente el mayor desconocía de lo que Dib era capaz ahora.

― ¿Te vas a hacer el sordo conmigo mocoso? ― espeto el Maniaco Homicida, solo para ganarse una mirada de reojo del menor que dejo a Nny estático. Ese espeluznante brillo asesino y que denotaba muerte y devastación en los orbes ambarinos de Dib lo dejaron afásico y sin poder respirar. No estaba asustado…estaba conmocionado e indignado― **Tus ojos…** ― lo miro demasiado serio.

― ¿Qué tienen mis ojos Nny? ― el tono dulce de su voz contrastaba con el aura de poder, supremacía y amedrentamiento de sus ojos― ¿Ves…algo que no te gusta? ― El mayor empuño las manos hasta hacerlas sangrar.

―Nailbunny…vete al piso de arriba― espeto serio el mayor y el conejo flotante solo hizo una reverencia y se fue…él si estaba mortalmente asustado. Muerto del pánico en realidad― ¿Qué MIERDA paso? ― tomo al menor del cuello de la chaqueta y este le sonrió ladeado, lleno de perfidia, pedantería y arrogancia. Nny no hacía más que entornar más y más los ojos negros.

―Mmmmmm…es difícil resumir casi quince años de guerras, conflictos y estar CASI en la cima del poder de toda una dimensión― dijo con un tono juguetón, el menor comenzó a reírse bastante enfermo. Nny no hacía más que apretar el agarre, ahora temblando de furia― Fue directamente mi culpa…― casi le susurro― el haber terminado en coma…― Nny se sorprendió de forma violenta y monstruosa al oír eso y cuando Dib bloqueo el puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro, no estaba imprimiendo fuerza alguna pero el mayor sentía que le iba a aplastar los huesos de la mano― ¿Eso querías oír no? ― Dib estaba serio ahora― Si, así es mentí: Le mentí a toda la Dimensión J-V…no hubo ningún ataque donde yo quedara en el fuego cruzado― soltó el puño del mayor quien tenía tics en el rostro y ahora escuchaba casi sin estar su mente presente― Yo me encargo de muchas cosas…estrategia, planeación, ir al frente de batalla, supervisar entrenamientos, mantener la diplomacia y disciplina en TODA una dimensión…millones entre millones de especies…las veo cada día y soy el pilar que mantiene sus civilizaciones― continuo hablando casi entre risas― ¿No es cómico Nny? ― lo peor es que lo decía en serio― Fue un descuido mayúsculo…ahora que Irk II esta A PUNTO de emerger con una nueva armada…simplemente enloquecí con el trabajo, nadie puede hacerlo mejor que yo…yo debo mantenerlos a salvo…me hice pasar por el Frente de Ataque de Letex― comenzó a enumerar con sus manos enguantadas― Dure más de cuatro meses sin ingerir alimento alguno, le mentí a todo el personal, tergiverse la información y le ordene a la computadora NUNCA revelar nada…los comandos de hackeo los hice prácticamente solo― Nny abría los ojos cada vez más y más espantado― No eres ajeno a Los Controles Cerebrales de Irk…recuerdo que una vez te mostré los planos que había robado de sus diseños y vanguardia cuando repare la nave de Tak…tienes cierta idea de lo que **ESO** significa…además tenía que rendir al 1000% SIN FALLAS. Yo, no cometo fallas por consiguiente mis hombres tampoco deberían…pero me olvide de mí mismo y los hice a un lado…― el menor miro al techo desinteresado― Invente algo ¿Sabes? Si…siempre te decía que odiaba y ODIO la Ciencia Real…pero crear cosas para defender al universo si es de mi agrado…lo dije una vez― sonrió y rio por lo bajo― Una droga de re-potenciación energética…la única en la dimensión entera que al ser inyectada en un cuerpo común, o incluso en un cadáver lo volvería un súper-soldado…pero ¿Tú sabes que yo ya soy una máquina de guerra no? Bueno…― suspiro― Tuve que inyectarme una dosis letal…volví a mentir y dije que lo tenía controlado…me causo un daño a nivel celular general masivo…estuve muerto por cinco minutos en un quirófano…― Nny ya no respondía, no parecía respirar― Me intervinieron, gracias a un milagro estoy vivo― el menor ahora estaba furico― ¡POR UN DESGRACIADO ERROR DE CALCULO ES QUE SALI DEL ESCENARIO DE COMBATE! ¡CASI MUERO ANTES DE QUE LAS MALDITAS SMEETS DE IRK II EMERGIERAN! **¡PUDE HABER DEJADO INDEFENSOS A TODOS!** ― se tomó de la cabeza aterrado― ¡NOS PUDE HABER CONDENADO! ― El menor estaba teniendo una horrible crisis― ¡¿Qué clase de líder idiota soy Johnny?! ¡TODO SE PUDO HABER EVITADO SI…!

― ¡TODO SE PUDO HABER EVITADO SI NO TUVIERAS UN MALDITO COMPLEJO DE MECIAS! ― El mayor lo agarro con la guardia baja y lo estrello contra una pared― ¡¿Estás oyéndote?! **¡¿MALDITA SEA TE ESTAS OYENDO ACASO?!** ― Dib no hacia mas que verlo respirando de forma flemática, Nny tenía los ojos encendidos en brasas― ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡UN IDIOTA QUE SIEMPRE PIENSA EN TODOS MENOS EN SI MISMO! ¡TODOS CONOCEMOS LA FAMA DE TUS EJERCITOS! ¡TODOS CONOCEMOS TODOS TUS PUTOS LOGROS! ¡TODOS SABEMOS QUE SOMOS INFERIORES, NUMEROS NEGATIVOS AL LADO DE LOS ALIENS QUE TIENES BAJO TU PODERIO! ¡¿Y ME VIENES CON ESA MIERDA DE QUE ELLOS NO PODIAN CON EL TRABAJO?! ¡¿Y EL MANIACO SOY YO, EH?! ¡ME PARECE QUE SOLO QUIERES SENTIRTE BIEN CONTIGO MISMO!

― ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ― grito el menor viendo a la nada aterrado― ¡ES MI DEBER PROTEGERLOS!

― ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué es TÚ maldito deber?! ― siguió gritándole el mayor.

― ¡Porque…porque…!

― **¡RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA!**

― **¡PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGAN VIENDO COMO UN INÚTIL!** ― Dib se cubrió la boca en el acto y Johnny no podía estar más impactado, dejo que el menor cayese al suelo de rodillas― Olvida lo que oíste…

― ¿Inútil…?― Johnny estaba a punto de matarlo― ¿Te SIGUES considerando un inútil? ― comenzó a reír por lo bajo estaba tan molesto tan enfermo de ira no dejaba de temblar.

―Jonathan C. Vásquez― Nny sonrió como un perfecto demente cuando el menor adquirió su pose autoritaria y se levantó del suelo tomándolo con fuerza del delgado cuello…aun así seguía sonriendo― Es una orden del Vice-presidente, de la Cede Central de la Embajada Multiversal: David Membrana. Segundo Soberano de la Dimensión que habitas y próximo Emperador del Planeta Meeckrob. Regente de todo y TODOS, Héroe de la Rebelión y **TU SUPERIOR** ― los ojos de Dib brillaban de nuevo en blanco neón― OLVIDARAS LO QUE ESCUCHASTE.

―T-Tendrás q-que m-matarme p-primero…― Dib recobro el sentido y lo soltó en el acto― ¿Inútil…? ¿Quién te considera un inútil Dib?

―Todos― su mirada estaba completamente exánime. Nny no podía seguir viéndolo así.

―No, tú eres el único ser vivo en esta dimensión que cree que eres un inútil…― Dib lo vio realmente furioso― No estas peleando contra el Imperio Irken…no estas peleando porque te reconozcas o por tus derechos…no estas peleando con NADIE más que contigo mismo…y esa es una guerra que JAMAS podrás ganar…― Dib no contesto luego de eso― Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué no terminaste de matarme? ― sonrió esperando una explosión de parte del contrario…él era experto en eso después de todo…paso años peleando consigo mismo también― Se perfectamente que alguien con esos ojos no le tiene miedo a nada…

―Ya asesine a demasiados…― Johnny volteo a verlo horrorizado.

―Yo igual…

―No creo que ser un asesino en masas se compare a liquidar con tus propias manos a civilizaciones enteras por catorce años…

―Hablas como si no solo hubieras liquidado al Imperio Irken…― Johnny comprendió todo al instante― Dib quítate lo que traes encima…

―Ver las cicatrices de mi cuerpo no te dará ninguna idea de a CUANTOS mate…había demasiadas especies colaborando con los Irkens…― soltó sin ninguna anestesia el menor― Todas las cicatrices que cubren mi cuerpo no son ni el 10% de los que eran…simplemente mi carne no aguanta más cirugías…― cerro los ojos con pesar― Pero si tanto te interesa…― se sacó de un movimiento rápido la parte superior de todo lo que traía puesto y Nny no hizo más que dilatar los ojos…ahora si temblaba de miedo...no podía dar crédito a lo que veía ¡Ningún ser debería seguir vivo después de ostentar tamaña colección de heridas! Eran grotescas, había demasiadas que obviamente habían sido hechas a propósito en su espina dorsal, como si hubieran arremetido salvajemente contra todos los puntos críticos de su cuerpo, sus muñecas mostraban aun puntos de suturas permanentes, si piel estaba desfigurada su cuello lucia como si lo hubieran decapitado mil veces y se hubiera vuelto a pegar la cabeza cada vez― Lo que ves es lo que quedo de las heridas reales…aún están buscando métodos de hacerlas desaparecer…pero ya te lo dije soy una maquina…mi propio cuerpo rechazaría todo― le sonrió tristemente y volvió a colocarse la ropa― Soy un asesino…

― ¿Te consideras eso? ― Johnny no sabía como seguía hablando sin volver a perder el juicio como cuando era más joven.

― ¿Qué más puedes ser cuando matas…a tantos?

― ¿Cuántos fueron?

―No te lo diré― sonrió hermosamente como siempre― Bien Nny…quería un consejo al venir aquí…― puso una mano en el hombro del mayor― ¿Podrías decirme si es estúpido sentir piedad?

―No, no lo es…― el otro tenía la voz quebrada.

―Gracias, eso era todo― el menor iba a retirarse y el mayor lo detuvo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

― ¿Tienes graves problemas psicológicos verdad?

―No responderé a eso― seguía sonriendo el menor.

― ¿Por qué tu cara no tiene ninguna herida…?― el otro tenía su mirada de asesino activada― ¿QUE LE HICISTE A TU ROSTRO?

― ¿Quién dice que tengo rostro? ― le contesto bastante aburrido― Tengo que irme.

― ¡DIB!

―Dib: No va a decirte nada, por otro lado yo lo haría con gusto― Johnny lo soltó cuando Dib comenzó a hablar en tercera persona, lo miro y vio como el menor tenia ambos ojos como perfectas cuencas negras.

― ¿D-Dib? ― El mayor no comprendía.

―No, yo no tengo nombre…aunque David suele llamarme ''Cierra la puta boca'' o ''Vete al demonio'' aunque ''Muerte'' es mi favorito― rio por lo alto el menor― Me tengo que ir. Recobrara el conocimiento…eres listo quizá halles la forma de hablarme…― luego de eso los ojos de Dib volvieron a la normalidad, lo mirada como si nada hubiera ocurrido y no le hubiera hablado otra aparente personalidad―Adiós…hermano….― dijo el menor y se fue del lugar. Inmediatamente después el teléfono de la tienda sonó, Johnny atendió. Por ese teléfono solamente lo llamaban Pepito o Gazlene.

― ¿Diga?...señor Membrana me gustaría decir que es un sorpresa pero no estoy para prólogos innecesarios…Dib se acaba de ir….si estaba aquí y tengo información que le puede interesar…― Nny espero a que Membrana le contara lo que tenía en mente y el Maniaco sonrió― Perfecto, suena genial. Estaré en tres días entonces….


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

 **Residencia Membrana. Tres días después. 28 de Julio. Cumpleaños de Dib.**

― **¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

― ¡TODD! ― le ladro Pepito a Casil en toda la cara.

― ¡P-Perdón! ― Todd Casil acababa de entrar en la antigua casa de Dib, le sorprendió al punto de desmayarse (literal) oír de Pepito por teléfono que Dib Membrana estaba en el planeta. El muchacho en cuestión y único contemporáneo del Vice-presidente del C.C.E.M estaba más alto por lógica, media exactamente lo mismo que Pepito 1.75mtrs. Su rostro estaba mucho más maduro y su cabello más largo y atado en una cola baja y floja, vestía un suéter azul cielo delgado, pantalones negros, converse negras y tenía unas ojeras horribles. Al parecer igual que Nny era un perfecto insomne y si dormía era raro. Más ahora que estaba con la puta tesis en la Facultad de Psicología de la Corporación C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L (Joe alego que ignoraba que el muchacho estudiara en una de sus universidades y se volvió a ganar la mirada de reprobación de todos) y volviendo con el tema de Nny…Todd JAMAS espero volverlo a ver…mucho menos verlo sentado en la sala de la antigua casa de Dib y saludándolo de forma espeluznante y burlona como cuando era un mocoso― N-no esperaba ver aquí a Johnny…― un escalofrió sin pudor le recorrió la espalda cuando el Maniaco Homicida le sonrió bastante perturbador.

―Y yo no esperaba verte tampoco… ¡Pero que gusto! ― Nny se levantó de su sitio y camino hasta Todd quien quiso golpearlo y salir corriendo― ¡Mira cuanto has crecido! ― le palmeo la cabeza con cariño y el menor se puso REALMENTE pálido…de una palidez enfermiza― ¡Me alegra tanto que los zombies de la facultad no te hayan canibalizado todavía!

― ¡Squeeeeeeee!

― **¡Johnny!** ― bramo Gazlene haciendo a todos callarse la boca. Nny sonrió divertido de la vida y sosteniéndose el esternón muerto de la risa volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Gazlene. Pepito ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos y obligo a Todd a terminar de entrar a la casa, Joe estaba en la cocina, pero salió con un mandil blanco puesto y secándose las manos. Al verlo Todd se sorprendió de la increíble similitud que tenía con ''su hijo''

― ¿Dib? ― Todd no comprendía nada.

―Oh, no Joven Casil― al oírlo hablar y por la pose señorial y altanera que adopto Casil se puso azul…no podía ser― Soy…

― ¡¿DIRECTOR MEMBRANA?! ― grito de forma escandalosa logrando que todos lo vieran raro― ¡¿Así luce sin los googles y el cuello alto?!

― ¿Director…?― Joe se palmeo la frente― Ay por favor no me digas que te he tenido en mi despacho en la universidad 709 y no te reconocí…

―P-Pues si…― el menor se sonrojo, no era raro que no lo recordara nadie― N-Normalmente me llamaba para felicitarme por mi desempeño y…

― ¡Ejem! ― Joe le corto el rollo no iba a dejar volvieran a sacarle en cara que era un olvidadizo y le valía mierda el mundo circundante ― Bien tenemos menos de media hora antes de que Dib regrese y hay que esclarecer ciertos puntos con ustedes dos― puntualizo a Johnny a Todd.

― ¡Esperen! ¿Dib no esta aquí? ― Casil estaba confundido.

―No― Gaz hablo de nuevo. Lo bueno era que sus hijos estaban dormidos― Lo mandamos a Plutón a buscar una pendejada inventada para que se largara por unos minutos y poner en marcha el plan…― Todd no le entendió muy bien.

―Para resumir todo― Membrana se sentó en el sillón, ya estaba lleno con Nny, Gaz y él mismo así que Pepito y Todd tomaron asiento en los sillones individuales que había― David y Gazlene son clones míos. Por eso Dib se parece tanto a mí, somos la misma persona y Gazlene es literalmente mi versión femenina.

―Pero…ninguno de ellos dos se parece a usted en personalidad― Todd descompuso el rostro― Aunque yo esté estudiando psicología usted nos hace exámenes bastante pomposos y detallados de todas las áreas de la ciencia conocida y descubierta por usted y especifica que para crear clones perfectos…

― ¡Bueno, si! ― Joe ladro harto― ¡Son clones míos pero falle en el proceso con Dib por un maldito apagón y con Gaz por un error en el conteo de estrógenos! ¡¿No tengo derecho equivocarme maldición?! ― bramo harto y todos lo vieron impresionados.

―Oye…tranquilo viejo― espeto Pepito tratando de calmarlo.

― ¡Como sea! ― volvió a alzar la voz y vio feo a Pepito― Bueno ya que dejamos claro el asunto de la clonación, entenderá ahora joven Casil porque el parecido― se cruzó de brazos y piernas― Ahora…

― ¿Por qué Dib está en Plutón? ― volvió a preguntar Todd y varios quisieron ahorcarlo.

―Porque tiene una nave que puede viajar a la velocidad de la luz, así que a donde sea que lo mandara llegaría muy rápido― Membrana intento resumir― Entre Gazlene y yo inventamos un mineral radiactivo que bautizamos como ''Mercurio Arco-iris'' y le dijimos que lo habíamos descubierto allá…inventamos una página más grande que Wikipedia al respecto y soborne a muchos colegas para que corroboraran esa tontería…después le di especificaciones MUY detallas y locas de cómo era y que debía traérmelo para un experimento― alargo la cara lleno de frustración― Eso lo entretendrá…

―Bueno…― empezó Todd de nuevo y todos lo vieron como diciendo ''No hagas preguntas innecesarias''― ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ― pregunto con toda la seriedad que tenía.

― ¿Y qué asuntos tiene que decir que yo no sepa ya? ― cuestiono Nny.

―En principio…que no se vayan a alterar cuando Dib llegue y probablemente me salude con un beso en la boca― espeto Membrana y tanto Casil como Johnny pegaron la quijada del piso.

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― Nny estaba impresionado y Todd en un rotundo shock, el que había gritado fue el mayor― ¡¿Por qué mierda Dib lo iría a besar?! ― Membrana mostro el pictograma en su mano que brillaba intensamente y Nny alzo una ceja― ¿Dib no tiene uno igual?

―Estamos casados― después de perder dos valiosos minutos intentando despertar a Todd pues se había desvanecido en el sillón individual y que Gazlene controlara a Johnny diciéndole a los gritos los detalles Pepito se hartó.

― ¡AAH! ― Todd despertó.

― ¡Ja! ¡FUNCIONO! ― Pepito implemento el mismo golpe al nervio que le había aplicado Dib cuando nacieron sus hijos― ¡Sí que es efectivo!

―A ver si entendí― Johnny no podía creerlo, estuvo a punto de matar a Membrana por cierto, no por nada él consideraba a Dib un hermano menor― ¿Nunca lo crio, jamás lo vio como un hijo y de alguna loca forma cuando lo recluto para ir a Meeckrob terminaron…usted sabe y después de eso se casaron? ― Joe asintió aburrido― ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! ¡ESTO ES DE ANTOLOGIA!

―Lo mismo dije yo― Gaz perfilo una sonrisa.

―Okey…― Todd estaba bastante perturbado, el si lo veía un poco mal, pero como el mejor de su clase y saber esos detalles dichos tan apresuradamente por Nny entendió un poco mejor― Bueno…Pepito es el anti-cristo, Dib y Gaz son clones y él sujeto que sigue siendo un completo asesino en masas y que me causo pesadillas en mi infancia está aquí… ¿Con todo eso y lo que he vivido durante tantos años para que me molesto en sorprenderme? ― se reprendió a él mismo― Bien, Dib está casado…― se sobo la nuca un poco― Lastima me gustaría haber sido el padrino― sonrió dulcemente.

―Hey, Toddy― espeto Pepito y nadie le iba a quitar la curiosidad de preguntar― ¿Acaso tú y Cabeza de Guadaña Jr. Pelearon o algo antes de que se fuera a la guerra? ― Todd vio al suelo entristecido― Eso lo confirma…

― ¿Dib…pregunto por mi acaso? ― El de ojos grises estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar por algún motivo.

―Sí, y se refirió a ti por el apellido…― Pepito arqueo una ceja― ¿Qué paso?

―B-Bueno…

―Joven Casil será mejor que lo diga…si tuvo algún mal entendido con Dib puede arreglarlo ahora…es prioritario…tenemos algo MUY grave encima con respecto a él― espeto Membrana bastante serio.

―Dos días antes de que se marchara a la Guerra en Meeckrob― comenzó Todd con el semblante oscurecido― Peleamos…él…solo quería lo mejor para mi…mi padre intento venderme a unos proxenetas para comprarle más drogas a mi madre y Dib lo impidió…me grito muchas cosas que son ciertas…que defendía a la gente incorrecta y que no fuera estúpido…― soltó delgadas lagrimas― Le dije que eran mis padres…que no podía dejarlos simplemente…le grite cosas horribles― se tomó del rostro avergonzado― Entre ellas que nunca lograría que nadie lo reconociera y muchos menos lograr vencer a Zim…él siempre me apoyo me defendía en la Eskuela yo lo escuchaba…éramos amigos…pero yo era demasiado idiota― se soltó a hipar y llorar amargamente― Le dije…que estaba loco por seguir sus ideales…― todos abrieron los ojos impresionados y Joe estaba especialmente enojado y Nny muy decepcionado― Dib me soltó un golpe a la cara y se fue diciendo que…estaba decepcionado de mi…creí verlo llorar…pero él siempre se vio tan fuerte…creí que eran cosas mías…― inspiro profundamente― C-Cuando me quise disculpar…él se había ido…lo vi despegar en la nave de Tak desde la calle…no teníamos secretos, de verdad éramos amigos…Schmee fue quien me dijo que Dib estaba loco…me lo decía todo el tiempo…después de ese día…queme a ese desgraciado oso de felpa endemoniado― ahora había mucha ira en su mirada.

― **¡TE DIJE QUE ESA MALDITA PORQUERIA SOLO DECIA MENTIRAS!** ― bramo Johnny desde su puesto.

― ¿Le hablabas a un oso de felpa? ― Joe no entendía.

―Estaba poseído― completo Pepito y Joe ya no se sorprendía de nada.

―Aun así se preocupó por ti estando aquí― finalizo Pepito serio para variar un poco― Aun te tiene estima supongo…―Todd dejo las lágrimas atrás y se envalentono.

― ¿Qué ocurre con Dib? ¿Cuál es ese asunto grave? ― Ahora sí que lucía como el profesional que quería llegar a ser.

―Para nadie es un secreto quien es él ahora…― comenzó Nny con la típica seriedad que mostraba para su negra filosofía― Lo que ha hecho, el poder que tiene…pero eso es solo la punta del Iceberg…no sabemos nada de él…y me atrevo a decir que ninguno de sus sub-alternos tampoco saben demasiado…

―Puedo corroborar eso― Joe tomo la palabra― Cuando estuve en Meeckrob…por Galileo― se tomó del puente de la nariz frustrado― Toda la dimensión odia a este planeta― todos se tensaron en su sitio, ni siquiera Gaz sabia ese detalle― Solo somos conocidos como la bola de desgraciados que le hicieron la vida imposible al ser más amado en todos los malditos universos de la Dimensión J-V …el primer día trabajando en el despacho de Dib en Meeckrob y después de contarle todo sobre la clonación, no me quería ver ni en pintura…mando a su Científico Asistente en Jefe: Un alíen del planeta Dopplager llamado Darken, el me dejo en claro que los seres humanos éramos despreciables, de verdad me odiaba sin conocerme…resulta que Dib jamás dijo un solo detalle intimo ni de él mismo ni de su vida en la tierra― todos estaban mudos― Dijo que para los que sabían leer entre líneas era claro que éramos escorias…todas las especies hablaban sobre sus vidas antes del Holocausto Irken…todos menos el Héroe de la Rebelión― Joe apretó los dientes muy fuerte― Dib ODIA este planeta como ninguno tiene una idea…lo aborrece…hace tres días tuvimos una discusión…lo obligue a salir a un centro comercial, solo por un menester como lo es comprar ropa…está en el planeta por una orden expresa del Presidente Ag-rotk…al parecer la mala suerte lo persigue en este planeta― ensombreció la mirada― El maldito intendente de la tienda resulto ser un ex compañero de la primaria…lo reconoció por una tontería y Dib estuvo a punto de matarlo. Dijo que no dejaba cabos sueltos…si no fuera porque YO estaba ahí él hubiera asesinado a ese muchacho se enojó demasiado se perdió ese día y…bueno cuando llego aquí muy entrada la noche fue la primera vez que durmió toda la noche, estaba agotado emocionalmente…se durmió llorando en mis brazos pidiéndome perdón por haberme gritado― Joe no podía con tanto― Pero antes de eso me entere de algo horrible…

―Y aquí es donde participo yo― Nny al fin hablo. No sabía cómo clasificar lo que sentía en ese momento― Dib fue conmigo…para los que no lo saben aún y me refiero a todos los presentes― dijo algo divertido y los demás lo vieron realmente mal― Dib me conoció cuando recién cumplía diez años…todo por un tal ''Mortos'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas.

― ¡¿Ese inútil?! ― Pepito rodo los ojos― Es genial para mandarlo a fastidiar humanos pero…por mi padre Dib sí que tiene mala suerte.

―Cállate― dijo Gaz neutra y Pepito rio por lo bajo.

―En fin…Dib y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos…era casi como tener un hermanito pequeño― continuo Nny con el relato― Fue a mi tienda en Doom City hace tres días…todo inicio bien…pero era la calma antes de la tormenta―afilo los ojos― Lo obligue a que me dijera porque termino en coma realmente…― Todd casi se vuelve a desmayar cuando escucho todo por parte de Nny y Joe solo revivió el amargo recuerdo de su pareja desmoronarse en sus brazos cuando llego de Meeckrob― Estaba totalmente destrozado mentalmente, me confeso cosas interesantes…como que no solo asesino a muchos Irkens…sino a muchas especies que estaban aliadas con ellos― todos tragaron grueso― Me dijo que las cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo son nada. Un remanente de las VERDADERAS heridas…pero que su cuerpo no toleraría más cirugías para quitarle tales estigmas…― apoyo los codos en las rodillas― Dijo algo con respecto a su rostro…dijo que NO tenia rostro…

― ¿Cómo dices? ― Joe no podía dar crédito a su razón, entonces recapacito en algo― Él dijo que Ag-rotk le había dado habilidades especiales…solo he visto una y es materializar metal Meeckrobersiano arrancándolo de sus células y sangre…pero que a largo plazo puede causarle una leucemia severa― analizo con cuidado― Debe estar ocultando algo sobre su cara con alguna habilidad entonces…

―Está más serio para con la situación de lo que esperaría de un ''esposo'' ― Nny lo vio inquisitivo― Vio cosas impresionantes en Meeckrob ¿Verdad? ― sonrió cuando Membrana lo vio altanero.

―Demasiadas y se lo increíble que es Dib ― espeto Joe muy seguro― Por eso debo darle fuerzas…no lagrimas…lo pondría peor...continua por favor Johnny.

―De acuerdo…y dígame Nny por favor― le sonrió macabro y volvió a su postura seria― Dib se quebró…me confeso que se consideraba un inútil…― los gritos indignados de todos fueron de temer y por algún motivo Gazlene era la más ofendida de todos― Después de eso…intento amenazarme para que olvidara que lo había escuchado decir eso…también me vengo enterando que será el próximo Emperador de Meeckrob ¿Usted sabia? ― miro a Joe con apremio y este asintió débilmente.

―Me entere después de que lanzara a llorar en mis brazos luego de ir contigo…no creo que sea consiente de habérmelo rebelado…― se pasó una mano por el cabello muy cansado.

―Bueno…el asunto GRAVE aquí es que Dib…al parecer tiene otra personalidad…

― ¡¿Cómo dices?! ― Joe y Todd hablaron al mismo tiempo. Gaz apretó demasiado fuerte su traje gótico casi hasta romperlo y Pepito pareció estar atrapado en una pesadilla por alguna razón.

―Antes de que se fuera comenzó a hablar en tercera persona― se explicó Nny― Tenía los ojos completamente negros…me dijo ''Yo no tengo nombre, pero a David le gusta llamarme: Cierra la puta boca, vete al demonio pero mi favorita es muerte…eres listo quizá puedas hablarme de nuevo''….luego de eso Dib volvió a la normalidad no se dio cuenta de nada y se fue de la tienda…no obstante― pareció meditar algo― Esta aparente doble personalidad me aseguro que el Dib consiente NO me diría nada personal…pero que él lo haría con gusto…

― ¿Era él pero con ojos completamente negros dices? ― para sorpresa de todos Pepito estaba tomándose de la cara aturdido― Yo trate de meterme en su mente muchas veces…pero me repelió de formas que desconozco…pero una vez…logre ver algo que me…asusto― nadie pudo creer aquello y Gazlene abrió los ojos impactada― Creo que lo vi antes…me sonrió de una forma horrible incluso para mi…y luego sali expulsado de la mente de Dib…

―Obviamente hay demasiadas cosas reprimidas en su psique…por todo lo que me dices y sé que eres experto en el tema Nny, creo que probablemente si sea un caso de personalidad diasociativa que acabo siendo de doble personalidad…si tomamos en cuenta todos los factores que influyen en el día a día de Dib― Todd comenzó a hablar de forma muy analítica y profesional. Membrana no tardo en unírsele.

―Lo de dormir horas reglamentarias puede ser un invento― comento Joe tomándose del mentón.

―Puede que su rutina diaria sea un perfecto balance para mantenerse en forma y reprimir aún más todo lo que siente― siguió Todd.

―Tenemos que averiguar cómo contactar de nuevo con ESE Dib― Johnny se cruzó de piernas y brazos― Salió a la luz solo porque le provoqué un shock emocional sin quererlo a Dib diciéndole que con el único que tenía una pelea era consigo mismo y que era el único ser en toda la dimensión que se consideraba un inútil…

―Sé que fue un shock emocional horrible― Joe vio con ansias homicidas al único homicida real presente― ¿Ves BIEN esta cosa en mi mano? ― le señalo el pictograma― La unión que se lleva a cabo en Meeckrob es especial para quienes son de especies foráneas…puedo sentir todo lo que Dib siente y viceversa el asegura que incluso podríamos meternos en la mente del otro…tuve una horrible crisis de pánico mientras él estuvo en tu malnacida tienda…

― ¿En serio? Vaya que es una unión poderosa la de ustedes― Nny silbo impresionado.

―No te hará gracia cuando tengas que estar presente viendo algo tan horrible y sin poder hacer nada…inútil― Gazlene le hablo muy seria e indignada. Johnny comprendió que era un asunto que no era de juego.

―Bien, tenemos que inducir a la otra personalidad a salir…sin necesidad de un shock emocional eso sería perjudicial― Todd se autoproclamo el líder de esa misiva― Odio tener que sugerir esto como futuro psicólogo y posteriormente psiquiatra…pero habrá que inducirlo a un estado donde podamos invadir su mente sin su consentimiento― vio a Johnny y por primera vez no sintió miedo alguno― Si lo que Nny dice es verídico, es la única forma. Si Dib nunca nos dirá nada por propia voluntad habrá que forzarlo…solamente estoy proponiendo esto por su salud…― el semblante de Todd era de una preocupación tremenda.

―Aunque estoy de acuerdo debo diferir joven Casil― Joe hablo muy serio― No habrá forma de que Dib caiga con fármacos de ningún tipo o ninguna droga…puede digerir el metal más fuerte e indestructible del universo…dudo si quiera que el alcohol le haga efecto…su cerebro esta alerta incluso cuando duerme, está en el espacio ahora mismo porque puede escuchar cosas a kilómetros de distancia…no podremos mentirle de ninguna manera pues tiene un chip-poligráfico injertado en el lóbulo temporal izquierdo del cerebro y puede detectar cualquier cambio en el sistema endocrino…sabe leer expresiones corporales y gesticulaciones de una forma insólita…educo a millones de sicarios en el espacio…no podemos y repito NO PODEMOS tomarlo con la guardia baja…me dijo que esta con la guardia en alto las 24 horas del día.

―Esquivo un balazo que le di cuando llego sin siquiera verlo― Todd vio horrorizado a la peli-morada― Intento matar a Pepito y casi lo logro…pensó que él me había violado…

― ¡¿Intento exterminarte de nuevo?! ― Todd estaba sumamente impresionado y vio a Pepito pasmado para luego sonrojarse recordando que Gazlene tenía unos días de haber dado a luz― Eh…felicidades― se sonrojo un poco― Aun no conozco a sus hijos…

―Duermen arriba…pero cada vez que Dib llega se despiertan…de verdad lo quieren demasiado―contesto la peli-morada neutra como siempre.

―Oye, estábamos hablado de como intento aniquilarme― nadie reparo en Pepito― Okey que le den por el culo al que casi asesinan…

―Bueno― comenzó Joe― Es el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Dib. Hagamos que se sienta bien― sonrió sinceramente y todos asintieron, cada uno con sus propias maquinaciones mentales― No obstante…no soy un EL genio de este planeta por nada― una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios y todos se quisieron apartar del mayor de los presentes disimuladamente― Con el asunto de las drogas…podríamos tratar…anoche cree un acervo de las drogas más potentes de este planeta su nomenclatura está totalmente mutada y basándome en el nuevo código genético alterado de Dib…que me impresiono de sobre manera― tenía una ceja tiritando― Creo que logre crear algo que no lograra detectar…

― ¿Cómo obtuviste algo de su nuevo código genético? ― Gaz sonrió morbosa y a todos los hombres presentes se les crispo el vello corporal― ¿Acaso…?

― ¡NO EMPIECES CON TUS PERVERSIONES GAZLENE! ― le reto el mayor rojo a puntos nucleares― ¡Solamente tome la taza donde siempre toma café y tome algo de ADN de ahí!

― ¿No han…?― la peli-morada quería seguir picando al mayor y los demás estaban morados de la vergüenza…sin mencionar que les estaban pasando escenas dignas de películas porno gay por la mente.

― ¡GAZLENE!

―Solo pregunto…― sonrío cínica― ¿Te mataría decir, si o no?

― ¡NO! ¡¿Ya eres feliz?! ― El mayor se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina con verdaderos deseos de liquidar a la menor.

― ¡Preciosa porque tienes que hacer ese tipo de preguntas! ― Pepito estaba escandalizado.

― ¡Lo hace a propósito! **¡Siempre es apropósito y más cuando YO estoy presente!** ¡NO HABLES DE SEXO CONMIGO AQUÍ! ― Nny estaba a punto de sacar sus navajas.

―Y-Yo…apenas estoy digiriendo que sean pareja― Todd de verdad no quería hablar del tema.

―Sus voces son una molestia― la una chica presente echo su cabello hacia atrás, su figura ya casi era la misma y adoraba la cicatriz que le había quedado de la cesárea, decía que tenía mucho estilo así que andaba con su ropa ajustada de siempre― ¿Además con tanto buen material aquí reunido como quieren que no me divierta? ― Todos se quedaron mudos y estáticos en su sitio.

― ¿Material? ― Joe salía con una enorme torta de chocolate recién horneada de la cocina, la puso en la mesa de esta y se acero, había escuchado perfectamente lo último― ¿A qué te refieres con buen material?

―Gaz…preciosa no me digas…― Pepito estaba aterrorizado y su mujer solo le sonrió de forma endemoniada y soltó una gran carcajada― ¡NO! ¡NO A MI NO ME VAS A SHIPPEAR CON NINGUNO DE ESTOS! ― apunto despectivo a los demás.

― ¡NOOOOOOOO! ― Nny estaba en un mundo de pesadillas ciertamente― ¡No tengo nada en contra del yaoi pero me haces el favor y me dejas fuera Gaz!

― ¿Que es…?― Joe no termino de preguntar pues el horrible grito de fanboy excitado de Todd casi dejo a todos sordos.

― ¡DIOS! ¡¿CON QUIEN HAGO BUENA PAREJA YO?!

― ¿Fundashi? ― sonrió Gaz.

― ¡Hasta la muerte! ― respondió Casil con ojos brillantes.

― ¡NO TODD, TÚ NO! **¡NO VAYAS AL LADO OSCURO!**

―Pepito eso no tiene sentido viniendo de TI― Todd lo vio como si fuera idiota― Y Too Late bro, soy Fundashi desde hace años…― Pepito opto por armar un melodrama digno de Víctor Hugo.

― ¡¿Qué es…?!― Joe volvió a ser interrumpido.

― ¡¿Y bien con quién?! ¡Dime, dime, dime! ― Todd daba saltitos y la peli-morada solo abrió un ojo viendo a Johnny este se puso más blanco que una pared― ¡OMG!

― ¡NO, A MI NO ME VAS A METER EN ESO! ¡¿TODD?! ¡¿NO QUE YO TE ASUSTABA HIPOCRITA?! ― Nny estaba a punto de abrirle la yugular.

― ¡EN EL YAOI ESO NO IMPORTA! ― espeto orgulloso.

― **¡¿Qué MIERDA ES YAOI?!** ― grito Joe harto.

―Lo que tú y Dib hacen…― respondió resuelta Gaz y Membrana solo parpadeo un par de veces.

― ¿Es alguna tendencia sobre relaciones homosexuales?

―Sí.

― ¿Es algo sobre juntar parejas no?

―Se le dice Shippear…a una pareja se le llama Shipp.

―Oh…― Joe estaba serio― ¿Dib y yo somos la mejor Shipp aquí verdad?

― ¡ANCIANO!/ ¡MEMBRANA!/ ¡KYAAA DIRECTOR ES MI IDOLO! ― bramaron los otros tres hombres presentes.

― ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESTA A LA ALTURA DE NOSOTROS DOS! ― El mayor salió muy pedante a decir eso. Antes de que Pepito y Johnny comenzaran una matanza innecesaria la puerta principal se abrió.

―Joe, ¿Este es el mineral? Porque no encontré otra cosa que se le pare…― Dib quedo estático en su sitio al ver a Johnny y a Todd en la sala― ¿Qué…?― no sabía cómo reaccionar.

― ¡SORPRESAAAAAA! ― salió Pepito a fingir demencia― ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CABEZON!

― ¡¿AH?!


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

Dib estaba paralizado en la puerta. Tenía ropa de su talla para su estadía en la tierra gracias a que Gazlene uso algo llamado ''Sentido Común'' y compro la ropa de Dib por internet y la tuvieron en la puerta de la casa en menos de cinco minutos. Así que ya no hubo problema alguno con ese menester, aunque Joe maldijo no haberlo pensado antes, pero obviamente estar tan alejado de la sociedad y sus tendencias hacían que por primera vez no supiera usar una computadora si era para para cosas como: Meterse en redes sociales, escuchar música, descargarla y menos comprar o vender cosas. Solo las usaba para avances científicos. Gazlene una vez lo noqueo cuando le quiso abrir una cuenta en Facebook y al decirle ''Tienes que abrir la ventana'' el mayor se levantó y literalmente fue a cerrar la ventana de la sala y le pregunto qué ¿Para qué rayos era necesario cerrarla?

― ¿C-Cumpleaños? ― Dib no entendía nada, se sacó el tapa-bocas, la capucha y los lentes y parecía obviar el enorme cristal de dimensiones bizarras que tenía en la mano sosteniéndolo con un guante especial y que no dejaba de brillar en millones de colores― ¿De qué hablan? ― afilo los ojos y vio directamente a Todd quien intento sostenerle la mirada con un sonrojo avergonzado pero fallo rotundamente― ¿Casil…?― miro a Johnny quien lo saludo de forma espeluznante― ¿Tú también Nny? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ― era raro, no parecía incomodarle que Todd supiera que él estaba en el planeta.

― ¿Eres sordo? Porque sé que NO eres idiota― Pepito quiso golpearlo con algo realmente peligroso y punzo-penetrante― ¡Dije: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ― repitió y Dib capto todo, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes se echó a reír, era una carcajada mal contenida.

― ¡Pff! Jeje…perdón― se disculpó intentando calmar su risa― Es que nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños…incluso olvide que día era gracias al trabajo de Embajador luego de la guerra― se sobo la nuca como pidiendo disculpas y los demás se vieron entre si― ¿Qué día es hoy? ― Le pregunto a Joe y efectivamente lo saludo con un apasionado beso en los labios, el mayor solo sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo pero volvió de inmediato a la realidad al separarse de Dib.

―28 de Julio― le esclareció― Espera… ¿Jamás celebre tú cumpleaños? ― El mayor estaba comenzando a asustarse.

―Bueno…la pantalla levitante que nos daba la cena a Gazlene y a mí me felicitaba…pero solamente celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Gazlene en el Cerdo de la Pizza…pero eso siempre me tuvo sin cuidado, tranquilo― su sonrisa era tan hermosa y sincera que todos quisieron pegarse un tiro simultáneamente luego de acribillar a Joe. Dib se giró suspirando casi con diversión y le regalo una sonrisa triste a Todd.

― ¿Cómo has estado Casil? ― se le acerco con un aura que decía ''todo está en paz''

―B-Bien…― su contemporáneo empuño las manos hasta dejar ver el blanco del hueso de sus nudillos― ¿No te molesta que este aquí?

―No― la respuesta sorprendió a todos, pero más a Todd― Supuse que había otra razón para que me mandaran a Plutón… ¡Pero no espere una fiesta sorpresa! ― el otro solo estaba anonadado era muy nuevo para él― Aunque esta cosa…― vio el cristal de colores en su mano― Apenas si despide un par de Roentgenios de radiactividad… ¿De verdad es tan poderoso como decía en archivo que leí? ― miro a Gaz y a Joe por turnos.

―Tenemos que probarlo, te recuerdo que solo eran teorías e hipótesis las que nos planteamos sobre ese mineral…― le respondió Gaz bastante neutral…aunque muy sorprendida de que Dib DE VERDAD apareciera con una cosa muy parecida a la que le mandaron a buscar…vaya que lograba cosas impresionantes. Y con la excusa de que solo eran hipótesis Dib no sabría que estaban mintiendo pues ni ellos mismos estarían seguros de lo que esa cosa podría hacer…aunque quedaba el tema de cómo no los descubriría tramando como hacer que su ''otro yo'' saliera sin que preguntara por los niveles de quien sabe que cosas en sus sistemas endocrinos, así que como siempre la peli-morada pensó muy rápido y era experta en convencer, podía engañar polígrafos diseñados por Joe…solo esperaba que diera resultado con Dib, ya que este estaba literalmente a muchos niveles de diferencia― Queríamos hacer algo por ti― y era cierto querían ayudarlo así que no hubo reacciones físicas de mentiras, solo tenía que tergiversar un poco las cosas― Pero como sabes todos los que estamos presentes somos unos anti-sociales…ninguno había estado antes en una fiesta y muchos menos planearla…estamos igual de anonadados y confundidos que tú…― se sumió de hombros― Nadie tenía ni tiene una puta idea de que hacer….solo agradece que Joseph encontró un nuevo Hobbie aparte de sus estúpidas marionetas cuando te largaste y esa fue la repostería…el mismo te hizo un pastel…― todos vieron a Gaz de distintas formas: Primero les molesto un poco ser llamados anti-sociales pero si lo eran al fin y al cabo y tenían que aceptar la realidad y segundo, pero no menos importante…era cierto nadie ahí había estado nunca en una fiesta…no sabían que mierda hacer…así que si llegaban a surgir nervios de cualquier tipo podrían atribuírselo a eso. Dib solo atino a sonrojarse de forma violenta y ver a su pareja con ojos muy enternecidos.

―Eh…yo― Joe solo quería hallar un sitio donde meter la cara, estaba igual de sonrojado― Quería que fuera algo especial… ¡Me gusta vanagloriarme del buen repostero que soy, y más si es para mi pareja! ― le sonrió y el menor se le lanzo en un beso apasionado y lleno de lágrimas de emoción. Ni siquiera reparo en el flash de la cámara del celular de Gaz o que Todd le dijera a la peli-morada que le pasara esa foto después.

― ¡Gracias! ― Dib de verdad desbordaba alegría. En dado momento de la tarde Pepito quiso agregarle algo de sabor a la fiesta así que saco varias botellas de ron uno bastante fuerte. Cabe decir que: Gazlene no podía tomar alcohol así que la única mujer que le ganaba tomando no jugaría con él a los juegos que le gustaban que incluían alcohol. Los demás aceptaron por intentar hacer algo común ya que: Joe usualmente no bebía, el alcohol mataba neuronas y el no permitiría que sus galardonadas neuronas murieran por estupideces, Johnny odiaba las bebidas alcohólicas ya que alegaba que solamente eran una placebo social para huir de los problemas y además era la pudrición de la inexistente moral del hombre echa un líquido pero igual tomo un vaso de ron. Todd no solía beber pero como buen universitario tenia cuentos muy vergonzosos sobre borracheras y ahora más que estaban terminando la tesis y el ya casi la tenía aprobada. Pepito si se sirvió una cuba libre muy campante pero todos se sorprendieron cuando Dib Membrana tomo una coctelera y comenzó a mesclar todos los tipos de rones que trajo Pepito, le agrego limón, también bebidas cargadas de taurina, ají picante en polvo, y el hierro en polvo que usualmente le echaba a su café junto a otros materiales metálicos en polvo que había conseguido de los laboratorios de Joe.

― ¿Qué chingados haces? ― Pepito se perturbo de verlo juntar todo eso y luego empinárselo como si fuera un bebedor hecho y derecho. En realidad le habría pedido al pelinegro que le preparara una bebida igual pero sin metales…

― ¡Ah! ― Dib parecía complacido― Bueno ciertamente esto es limonada a comparación al licor Kallariano, Centauriano y Aurakiano― se sumió de hombros y todos abrieron los ojos con tremendo impacto. Los rones que había traído Pepito tenían 90% de alcohol― Pero está bien para pasar el rato― volvió a sumirse de hombros― ¿Quieres uno?

― ¡Claro! ― Pepito de verdad quería probar― Pero sin metales…se te agradece…― lo vio muy mal con el gesto descompuesto.

― ¡Jajaja! Perdona engendro, los metales de la tierra son muy débiles pero tienen al menos 47% de material para mantener mi metabolización de metal Meeckrob activa― decía mientras le preparaba el trago a Pepito― Aquí tienes― le paso el vaso y cuando el mitad demonio lo probo sintió que se había tomado el azufre de los pozos de su padre.

― ¡CARAJO ESTO ESTA HARD-CORE! ― bramo, también se sentía con DEMASIADA energía― ¡¿Y le llamas a esto limonada?! ― Pepito no creía eso― ¡¿Qué consumes normalmente, desechos radiactivos o que mierda?! ― pregunto muy jocoso.

―Si― todos dejaron caer sus vasos (el de Gazlene era una simple Coca-Cola) ― Oigan ¡Quiten esas caras! ―se sonrojo un poco― El planeta Aurak es técnicamente una planta nuclear donde hay seres viviendo campantemente…es normal que todo lo que consuman sea de esa índole…jeje…

― ¿Entonces si hay bebidas que te emborrachen…?― Pepito estaba algo sonrojado y comenzaba a caminar tambaleándose― A la puta verga…solo le di un trago y ya me prendí…― si estaba entrando en una borrachera.

―Bueno, no en realidad…― Dib se tomó de la nuca― Mi hígado puede metabolizar el material más duro de la Dimensión J-V…tragos como los de Aurak solo me ponen algo ''contento'' pero jamás me embriagaría…― bien la teoría de Joe se confirmaba.

― ¡Deberíamos jugar a algo mientras bebemos! ― Propuso Pepito. Todos sentados en la sala no creían que estuvieran jugando a un estúpido juego donde tenían que hacer entrar una pelota dentro del vaso de alguien y ese alguien tenía no solo que tomarse de un trago todo sino responder a una pregunta que todos le hicieran. Para desgracia de todos no sabían que si Dib no fallaba un tiro a ciegas con un láser a casi mil metros no iba a fallar con eso. El primero en lazar la pelota fue Pepito y este cayo dentro del vaso de Johnny. Este lo vio mal.

― ¡Nny! ¡Contesta! ¡¿Por qué eres tan malditamente raro?! ― Pepito esquivo todas las armas blancas de Johnny, Dib se echó a reír. Gaz disimulaba su carcajada histérica, Todd también quería reír pero le tenía mucho miedo a Johnny y Membrana solo ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos.

Pepito tuvo que hacerle otra pregunta ya que la anterior solo la dijo para joderlo y esta fue: ¿Cómo fue que lograste morir para luego ser echado del cielo y el infierno?

―Bueno, hay una fuerza sobrenatural que impide que me capturen o que yo me suicide…lo intente demasiadas veces pero una vez conecte una pistola a mi teléfono de casa…sabía que no me llamaría ni un número desconocido por equivocación pero el teléfono sonó…conteste y me volé parte de la cabeza― comento como si nada. Joe y Todd lo vieron con terror. Pepito se echó a reír como maniaco, Dib negó reprobando eso él ya lo sabía por cierto. Gaz solo le dijo que era un torpe.

El siguiente turno fue de Pepito igual ya que no había fallado el tiro, intento darle al trago de Dib pero fallo. Así que fue hora de que el cumpleañero tomara la pelotita y la arrojara. Al primero que se le lanzo fue a Joe. La pregunta fue bastante indecorosa.

― ¿En serio lo hice bien en la ducha de mi despacho? ― Todos se sonrojaron y más aún Joe quien le arrojo el vaso de vidrio a Dib quien lo esquivo muy sonriente.

― ¡TÚ SABES QUE NO MENTIA CUANDO DIJE QUE SI! ― quería matarlo.

― ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Solo quería oírlo de nuevo! ― sonrió muy cínico y Gaz también.

― ¡Si estuviste estupendo! ― miro a otro lado y Dib estaba complacido. En serio tenía dudas. Le tocaba volver a lanzar la pelota otra vez, esta vez logro que cayera en el vaso con refresco de Gaz― ¿Gazlene…en serio mi voz siempre ha sido una molestia para ti? ― le pregunto sonriendo, esta solo suspiro y entre-abrió un ojo.

―No…― todos se sorprendieron de oír eso y Dib casi llora de alegría. No sabía porque hacia esas preguntas…quizá porque era la primera vez en su vida que celebraba su cumpleaños y aun no podía creerlo. Le tocaba de nuevo y esta vez la pelota cayó en el vaso de Johnny.

―Nny: ¿Si fueras capaz de matarme si consideraras que estoy haciendo algo que va contra todo lo que ambos creemos y fuera la única opción…lo harías?

―Primero: No podría matarte, así que esa es una pregunta capciosa y Segundo: ¡Eres MI hermano! ¡Me sabe a mierda lo que le pase a los demás JAMAS TE LASTIMARIA! ― Le ladro el Maniaco y todos se volvieron a sorprender y Dib estaba casi en shock. De nueva cuenta lanzo la pelota y esta vez cayo en el vaso de Pepito.

―¿Serias capaz de convertirte a Cristo por Gazlene y tús hijos? ― lo vio extremadamente serio. El anti-cristo trago grueso y Gazlene estuvo a punto de gritarle algo a Dib.

―S-si…― nadie repito NADIE espero esa respuesta y Dib estaba atónito…no estaba mintiendo― **¡LE DICES ALGO A MI PADRE Y TE LIQUIDO!**

― ¡Como si pudieras! ― Joe soltó muy jocoso. Y Gazlene de repente estaba muy avergonzada y jugando con su cabello. La última vez que lanzo la pelota fue en el vaso del último que quedaba y ese era Todd. Este no podía respirar.

― ¿Casil…aun me odias por lo que paso antes de irme del planeta? ― Dib pregunto muy entristecido.

― **¡¿QUE?!** ― Todd se levantó iracundo de su sitio y en especial Johnny y Pepito se vieron contrariados― ¡¿YO ODIARTE?! ¡ME SALVASTE DE MIS PADRES MAS DE UNA VEZ! ¡ME SALVASTE DE LOS BRAVUCONES DE LA ESKUELA! ¡ME SALVASTE DE ESOS PROXENETAS, FUISTE MI UNICO AMIGO REAL! ¡Y YO TE PAGUE COMO UN MALPARIDO DESGRACIADO! ¡YO PENSE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS QUE TU ME ABORRECIAS! ¡NO DIGAS PENDEJADAS DIB Y DEJA DE LLAMARME POR MI APELLIDO! ― el contemporáneo de Dib lloraba lágrimas de rabia― ¡YO TE APRECIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA ALGUNA! ― Ante esos gritos ni siquiera Pepito salió con la cantaleta de que él era su mejor amigo. Dib no podía creer lo que oyó…solo le levanto de su sitio y abrazo efusivamente a Todd con delgadas lágrimas de alegría.

―Y-yo no sé qué decirte…

―Yo lo siento mucho…― el otro lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Luego de ese emotivo cuadro todos comenzaron a conversar, Joe comenzó a servir rebanas de pastel. Le dio una inmensa a Dib. Obviamente cada que el menor le pedia a Joe que le preparara otro trago Joe se iba a la cocina y le echaba alguna droga experimental. Cuando le dio su rebana de torta a Dib el menor pregunto por su cara…tenía un rostro de furia contenida tal, que asusto a los presentes.

―Solo estoy frustrado― dijo y no dijo más….enzamidas: levosulpirida, nemonaprida, sulpirida, sultoprida... Butirofenonas: droperidol, haloperidol, pimpamperona, spiperona, trifluperidol... Difenilbutil piperidinas: clopimozida, fluspirilena, penfluridol, pimozida fenotiazinas: clorpromazina, fluphenazina, levomepromazina, promazina...Tioxantenas: clopentixol, flupentixol, tiotixena...Tricíclicos: amoxapina, butaclamol, fluotraceno, loxapina, trimipramina, Opiáceos: codeína, morfina, oripavina, tebaína Opioides: buprenorfina, heroína, hidrocodona, metadona, oxicodona, remifentanilo, tramadol... ¡HASTA HABIA PROBADO CON BLOQUEADORES DE CANALES DE POTASIO, CALCIO Y SODIO! ¡Y NADA! Dib no podía ser drogado…pero al menos logro que no sintiera nada raro en sus tragos…al menos había logrado que no los detectara.

― ¡Esta…!― Dib tenía los ojos brillantes― ¡DELICIOSO! ― grito y siguió devorando el pastel, Joe se sentía alagado― ¿Por esto te sentías frustrado? ¡ESTA EXQUISITO!

―Je…― el mayor solo lo miro nervioso y con mucha felicidad…que a Dib le gustara su pastel le complacía a puntos insospechados.

―Vaya― Pepito no soporto más de un vaso del trago que Dib le preparo― No quiero saber en qué tipo de eventos tomabas esa cosa…es de diablo…y no lo digo por halagar a mi padre― se veía mareado.

― ¡Jajaja! ¡Bueno ciertamente las fiestas en el C.C.E.M cuando se escoge a un nuevo Embajador de un planeta aliado son salvajes! ― Dib estaba sonrojado y los demás lo vieron como si estuviera… ¿Ebrio? ― ¡Recuerdo una vez que Crisia termino en paños menores con otra Cripneana y las descubrimos en una despensa! ¡Duramos mucho tiempo con el Bullying! ¡Ese mismo día le di tremenda paliza a Ciriak! ¡El muuuy desgraciado intento matarte de nuevo! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡TODO TERMINO EN UNA GUERRA CON LOS D'ARK! ¡OFENDIMOS AL PRIMER EMBAJADOR! ¡Bueno fue Larr-Nar! ¡Ese pequeño bastardo que no sabe cerrar su orificio de sonido! ¡Nunca supe cómo fue que terminamos todos en el campo de batalla pero sí que fue lo más divertidoooo! ― se había acabado el pastel y le pidió otra rebanada a Joe, cuando se la dieron casi se la comió de un bocado.

―Entonces…― Gaz arqueo una ceja. Normalmente Dib no daba detalles íntimos de nada― ¿Hay alguien que odies BASTANTE?

― ¡¿A parte de a toda la cochina humanidad?! ― Dib estaba bastante sonrojado y le quito su pedazo de pastel a Todd para comérselo él― ¡A LARR-NAR! ¡EL MUY MALDITO! ―parecía querer matarlo― ¡Apenas los Resisty notaron que ese intento de cabra era un INUTIL comenzaron a verme como a un líder! ¡JA! ¡ME COMENZO A TRATAR COMO A UN JODIDO IRKEN! ― Su voz sonaba como si de verdad estuviera borracho― ¡A veces quisiera matarlo pero eso me metería en problemas burocráticos con Vorth! ¡ADEMAS! ¡NEREI ME SACA DE QUICIO CON SU ALTIVEZ! ¡PODRIA PASAR LA VIDA ENTERA QUEJANDOME DE MUCHAS ESPECIES! ¡PERO IGUAL LAS ADORO! ¿Saben? ¡Jajajajaja! ― Dib fue por casi la mitad de lo que quedaba de pastel y comenzó a comérselo directo de la charola con una cuchara― ¡¿Saben que NUNCA entendí?! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Por qué Páter Ag-rotk me prohíbe comer azúcar! ¡¿Ven que no me hace nada?! ― Ahí todos comprendieron…Dib se embriagaba con azúcar procesada.

―Qué forma tan idiota de tener una borrachera… ¡AH! ― Pepito se calló la boca cuando Gazlene lo golpeo. Dejaron que Dib siguiera comiendo y comiendo más pastel. Luego comenzaron a darle cosas saturadas de azúcar, hasta que tuvieron que recurrir a que se comiera el tarron con azúcar de la cocina. El menor solo seguía quejándose y dando detalles íntimos de como se la pasaba en el espacio. Hasta que comenzó a quejarse de la tierra.

― ¡ZITA ERA UNA MALDITA PERRA! ¡PERO NO MAS QUE JESSICA! ¡OJALA SE HAYAN MUERTO DE UNA ENFERMEDAD VENEREA ESE PAR DE ERRORES CROMOSOMICOS! ¡SARA ME TENIA HARTO! ¡¿Y QUIEN EN ESA MALDITA ESKUELA NO?! ¡DE PASO! ¡¿ESKUELA CON K?! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO! ― estaba furioso― ¡SIEMPRE QUICE PARTIRLE LA MALDITA CARA A ROD Y A TORQUE! ¡HIJOS DE LAS MIL PUTAS! ¡LOS SALVE DE INTENTOS DE HOMICIDIO POR PARTE DEL ENANO VERDE DE ZIM Y SOLAMENTE ME GOLPEANBAN! ¡¿QUE PUEDO DECIR DE LA VIEJA MOMIA SECA DE BITTERS?! ¡SIEMPRE LA ODIE! ¡Y TAMBIEN A ELLIOT! ¡SE QUE ERA TU PROFESOR GAZ PERO ESE PERRO ASQUEROSO NUNCA HACIA NADA CUANDO VEIA QUE TODOS LA AGARRABAN EN MI CONTRA! ― Dib siguió comiendo del tarro― ¡Más de una vez coloque bombas de potencia nuclear en muchas partes del país incluso en la Casa Blanca! ¡Esos malditos me tenían harto! ¡APOYANDO A ZIM SOLO POR VENDERLES DULCES IRKENS! ¡DEBI MATARLOS CUANDO PUDE PERO, NOOOOO! ¡AHÍ VOY YO DE NUEVO SINTIENDO PIEDAD POR LOS HUMANOS! ¡Y KEEF! ¡LO ODIO! ¡¿Y porque me detestabas tanto Gaz?! ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda te hice?! ¡Yo solo quería ser un buen hermano mayor y…!― de súbito el menor se calló la boca y cayó al suelo.

― ¡DIB! ― gritaron todos. No obstante el Pictograma de Joe se puso negro, pero él no sentía nada era como si Dib estuviera durmiendo.

―Wow…― Dib exclamo desde el suelo― ¿Azúcar? Eso es venenoso para los Meeckrobersianos…pero como Dib no lo es gracias a las habilidades que le dio Ag-rotk solo le provoca una especie de coma etílico…― se levando del suelo y todos notaron las cuencas negras que eran ahora sus ojos. No podían creer que lo hubieran logrado― Hola Johnny…― le sonrió perverso al Maniaco.

―Que tal…Muerte― el otro solo sonrió― No tienes nombre pero ese al parecer te queda…

―Como anillo al dedo― dijo Muerte, la otra personalidad de Dib― Tenemos una hora antes de que Dib vuelva…― se sentó en el sillón individual y les sonrió a todos― Solo eviten vomitar cuando comience a hablar…después de todo…todos queremos lo mejor para David…


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece la obra de animación de culto es propiedad de la autoría intelectiva del indiscutible genio, caricaturista y humorista negro: El genio Johnen Vásquez.**_

 _ **Debo agregar que las demás especies de distintos universos que se citaran de ahora en adelante tampoco son mí de mi autoría.**_

 **ADN**

…

Nadie sabía cómo comenzar a entablar conversación alguna con aquel ser que adoptó el nombre de ''Muerte'' todos querían saber que paso realmente con Dib, que lo llevo a ser como era ahora, sus cicatrices. Todo. Pero, de repente todos estaban mudos.

―Ese miedo…― la voz de Muerte era la de Dib pero demasiado susurrante y aterciopelada, daba un repelús horrible era como hablar con un hoyo negro antes de que te consumiera y que la luz de tus ojos jamás pudiera salir de su infinita negrura― Siempre ese miedo…― suspiro por lo bajo― Sé que todos están confundidos y preocupados…pero no es nada a comparación a lo que siente él ahora mismo― se apuntó con el pulgar al pecho, refiriéndose a Dib obviamente― Pueden hacer cualquier pregunta. En el tiempo que quieran y tan desordenada como quieran…el orden de los factores no altera el resultado― hizo ademanes explicativos y despreocupados.

―Bien…― comenzó Joe sentándose muy cerca de él― ¿Qué o quién eres exactamente? ¿Cómo fue que naciste dentro de Dib? ― pregunto serio, su ceño se frunció de tal forma que sus cejas casi se unen. No obstante el mayor se sonrojo mucho cuando Muerte acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano…había tanta melancolía en los orbes negros.

―Dib y yo te amamos tanto…― Joe no supo cómo responder― Aunque el me odie con su alma…ambos estamos de acuerdo en que…te amamos― quito su mano de la mejilla del mayor y suspiro cansinamente― Yo soy lo que los humanos llaman conciencia, soy lo que llaman pánico, ansiedad y remordimiento. Soy la culpa y la impotencia, soy el miedo y el dolor, soy la parque de que nunca quieres escuchar hablar, soy a quien odias por ser lo único de lo que no te puedes deshacer…soy aquello que te mantiene con vida cuando quieres morir, soy a quien le echas la culpa de todo lo malo que te ocurre cuando en realidad solo de mancillas a ti mismo…soy aquello a lo que le temes…tú peor y único enemigo…― miro a todos quienes no paraban de temblar― como siempre le digo a David…soy tú mismo― cerro los ojos con mucho pesar― Nací, cuando David tuvo el suficiente uso de razón para saber que existía el mal en el mundo.

― ¿Qué dices…?― Johnny estaba comenzando a sudar en frio.

―Eso mismo Johnny…― lo vio y sonrió de repente― David te quiere tanto…aunque siempre lloro mucho por ti ¿Sabes? Aun lo hace…siempre se preguntó por qué no era mayor cuando te conoció para no sentirse como un niño inútil…o haberte conocido mucho antes…quizás ser compañeros de escuela y haberte librado de las garras de la soledad…de volverte loco…de ser un asesino atrapado por demonios…― Nny estaba realmente mudo― Volviendo al tema…― soltó una risilla― Cuando David comenzó a sentir el odio y el rechazo de sus propios iguales…fue creciendo en su mente…el intentaba callarme hablando solo― sonrió con inocencia y Gazlene comprendió que esa manía de hablar solo cuando era niño en realidad era una mascarada para callar voces― ¿Por qué es tan fácil que te odien los demás? ¿Por qué aceptas de buena gana un puñetazo y no un abrazo? ¿Por qué luchas sin ningún resultado? ¿Acaso estás haciéndolo todo mal y es un castigo divino? ¿El destino solo quiere que sufras? ― afilo los ojos― Esas preguntas se las hacia cada día David de niño…intento suicidarse más de una vez…pero era tan ignorado una incógnita en la ecuación de la vida que nadie reparo en los OBVIOS intentos de acabar con su vida…― miro a Gaz quien respiraba de forma copiosa― Oh, hubo quien se daba cuenta y no le importaba en lo absoluto…y que David lo supiera no mejoraba las cosas…

― ¡¿Gazlene?! ― Joe grito horrorizado y todos la vieron sin entender y haciéndolo a la vez.

―Sí, muchas veces vi cómo se cortaba las venas…pero luego se arrepentía y se atendía solo las heridas…― confeso la peli-morada.

―Él siempre quiso saber: ¿Por qué no lo detenías? ¿Por qué lo odiabas tanto? ¿Qué querías de él? Pero siempre sonreía pensando que un día…le sonreirías y le dirías que era buen hermano― la voz neutra de Muerte calo muy profundo en Gazlene.

― ¿Lo que te diga…?― comenzó la única mujer presente.

―Lo sabrás…cuando me vaya― recito sucintamente.

―Yo…nunca lo detuve porque pensaba que era un idiota…un perdedor que si moría era porque se lo merecía... ― empuño las manos fuertemente― Nunca me importo nadie que no fuera Joseph cuando aún creía que era mi padre…siempre fui la favorita y eso me llenaba de soberbia…Dib era un estorbo yo lo veía como un error…pero lo comencé a odiar por su optimismo…yo siempre supe desde que tuve uso de razón que los humanos eran escoria…¿Por qué se empeñaba en salvarnos? ― cayo de rodillas al suelo sin ver a nadie― Pero…lo odiaba porque estaba celosa de él…aun lo estoy― Muerte la vio con tristeza y los demás no querían pensar en nada más que en su tremenda sorpresa― Él podía sonreír cuando todo era negro…él demostraba que quería ser alguien…él era mucho más listo que yo…él me defendía cuando yo no lo quería cerca…él era la causa de recobrar esperanzas en la humanidad y lo odiaba también por eso…porque Dib siempre fue una vela brillando en la infinita oscuridad de los seres humanos…me hacía sentir que los demás valían la pena para luego volverlos a odiar a todos al ver que realmente eran miserias humanas…― apretó fuertemente los dientes― ¡¿Por qué no se defendía en la Eskuela?! ¡Él pudo haberlos eliminado a todos! ¡Era más fuerte que los bravucones, se pudo haber ganado su puesto, el respeto que merecía! ¡Pero siempre pecaba de inocente! ¡Perdonaba lo imperdonable! ¡NADIE DEBERIA DEJAR QUE LO PISOTEEN COMO LO HICIERON CON ÉL! Lo odie por eso…lo consideraba idiota por ser tan listo y a la vez tan imbécil…― Gaz se levantó y para sorpresa de todos había delgadas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos las cuales tallo rápidamente― ¿Qué quería de él?...que fuera alguien que no era…alguien como yo…― inspiro hondamente― En el fondo…y más ahora…lo admiro…es bueno que no sea como yo…que no sea como ningún otro humano…

―Siempre serás la pequeña y linda hermanita que desea proteger― Muerte sonrió y Gaz abrió los ojos con mucha impresión e incredulidad― Aun cuando lo pateabas, golpeabas, amenazabas etc. Siempre va a quererte…y aun sabiendo que son clones…siempre te vera como una hermana.

―Nuestra relación nunca fue digna de ser llamada así…― Gaz estaba muy dolida por dentro.

―Eso a él no le importa― Gaz se fue a sentar lo más lejos que pudo y su mirada estaba escondida por sus cabellos.

― ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte que incluso puedes tomar posesión del cuerpo de Dib? ― Todd hablo bastante serio. Muerte le sonrió y comenzó a llorar aparentemente sin quererlo, pues al hablar estaba muy tranquilo.

―Yo pude haberme manifestado como cualquiera de las psico-patologías en existencia…o varias…si David no se hubiera ido a la guerra― Todd dilato los ojos― Todas las noches mientras la guerra duro y David no podría creer que estuviera aún con vida…él pensaba que te abrazaba para darse valor…después de todo…siempre le dabas un abrazo si se sentía mal…eso lograba hacerlo dormir…algo― Todd comenzó a llorar amargamente― Continuando con tu pregunta…David paso por tantas batallas que todas esas enfermedades, locura, soledad y dolor se comprimieron en una sola cosa…y posteriormente al final del derrocamiento de Irk me hice más y más fuerte…pero él me esconde tan pero TAN bien…ni siquiera papá logra detectarme…y eso que los Meeckrobersianos pueden invadir la energía de organismos unicelulares― miro la mano donde tenía el pictograma ahora negro, todos comprendieron que se refería a Ag-rotk― David siempre…tan formal y negándose todo…siempre lo llamamos papá y él no lo quiso admitir hasta que te pidió de compañero Joseph― el mencionado se estremeció― Sé que te debes estar preguntando cuando dejo David de verte como un padre…pues nunca lo hizo― vio a Joe directamente y brindándole una sonrisa― Solo eras lo que él más quería ser…alguien respetado y reconocido…David veía como algunos padres trataban a sus hijos y supo que tú no eras un padre…pero si alguien a quien deberle respeto y mucha admiración…aunque siempre le dolió que lo ignoraras deliberadamente hasta el punto de olvidarte de que tenías un ''hijo'' varón…¡Hmp! ― resoplo divertido y muy triste― Cuando dijo que siempre le tuvo sin cuidado lo de su cumpleaños…el pobre estaba llorando desconsolado por dentro y solo yo lo veía y escuchaba…siempre quiso una fiesta pero con el tiempo comenzó a odiarlas TANTO…es mentira eso de que el trabajo no lo dejaba celebrarlo. Dio la orden expresa de que nadie se acordara de su fecha de nacimiento…quien sea que la nombrase ira a prisión es una ley vigente― todos tragaron grueso― Pero…no pudo resistirse a que tú pensaras en el Joseph…ya te lo dije te amamos…cuando supimos que no éramos tus hijos…fue liberador…al fin no había cadenas que nos ataran a ti…podíamos echarte en cara cuanto te detestábamos en su momento…pero nos enamoramos irremediablemente de ti David ya te había dicho por qué― sonrió hermosamente y Joe cayó al suelo de rodillas.

― ¿Qué quiso decir Dib con que ''No tenía rostro''? ― Nny volvió a encontrar su voz y Muerte negó muchísimas veces.

―A los quince años…luego de muchísimo entrenamiento metal y espiritual a David le concedieron las habilidades súper-naturales de Meeckrob. Fue un problema al principio pues, su nivel espiritual era muy alto. Ningún ser en Meeckrob podía canalizar su energía con la suya…hasta que el mismísimo Emperador de Meeckrob dijo que ya que era el único en el planeta que faltaba por intentar lo haría― vio serio a todos― Fue una conmoción…el Emperador de Meeckrob no solo es el ser más poderoso de la dimensión entera…―afilo la mirada― Se le considera un ser divino…un dios…si era compatible con Dib…significaría que se volvería en términos humanos un semi-dios por así decirlo…y automáticamente seria el nuevo sucesor al trono― nadie respiraba en ese momento― Por eso papá se negó a los últimos días que le quedaban de fertilidad para la concepción asexual de un vástago esos días son traducidos en años humanos…ya tenía a David…así que el puesto del heredero era de él…nadie que no sea un Meeckrober sabe que David es el legítimo Príncipe de Meeckrob…la esperanza de vida de David se verá alterada cuando ascienda al trono…tendrá la longevidad de un Meeckrobersiano…puede que Joseph termine igual ya que el pictograma de la unión eterna no se llama así por nada― cerro los ojos― David obtuvo las habilidades…y una de ellas es poder crear reemplazos solo para sus órganos…aunque esta habilidad no puede ser utilizada más de una vez…y el decidió usarla para crearse un nuevo rostro― Muerte repentinamente alzo su mano y la paso frente a su cara y cuando la quito todos intentaron reprimir gritos de horror― Esta fue la cara que David lucio durante la guerra de la caída de la Inmensa…tuvo que usar una máscara por más de dos años para que nadie viera esto…obviamente solo estoy usando su habilidad de proyección de memorias para que la vean― delante de ellos no había más que un muñón de carne viva, desfigurada con apenas la mitad de un ojo visible, sin nariz y orejas, parecía totalmente carne molida y derretida…no había más de dos dientes y hasta el cráneo estaba desigual, pronto Muerte volvió a pasar su mano por su cara y el rostro de Dib volvió― Esto paso en el asalto a la Inmensa…antes de eso para desmoralizar a la armada, la resistencia les envió las transmisiones de las ejecuciones de los entonces Invasores: Skoogde, Larb, Tak, Alexovich, Chin, Dooky, Floobegooch, Grapa, Groot, Krunk, Lardnar, Nen, Sneakyonfoota, Skutch, Slacks, Spleen, Tenn y Zee a Los Terribles Mas Altos Red y Purple…todo Irken activo vio como Dib les daba el tiro de gracia a la toda la ELITE de los Invasores de Irk después de haberles arrancado el PAK― Muerte suspiro como si algo le doliera― Fue obvio que eso enfureció a la armada…cuando David llego al puerto junto a su ejército un soldado lanzo una bomba de del peor y más mortífero acido orgánico del universo contra los hombres de David…este quito a los que estaban más cerca de en medio pero…― comenzó a llorar de nuevo― Saben de sobra que el ácido si lo alcanzo a él…aun con el agonizante dolor le pidió a un muy nervioso Darken presa del llanto que lo sedara, solo lo suficiente para no sentir su cara…hackeo la computadora de la Inmensa y dio con la localización de Red y Purple…si se hubiera tardado más de un segundo ellos pudieron haber escapado…les disparo a puntos críticos en su único órgano funcional…mato a los soldados que los custodiaban y mientras el par de Irkens altos gritaban y lloraban por clemencia arrodillándose ante David…él solamente hizo lo que tenía que hacer para acabar con el Imperio Irken…él no quería hacerlo…pero los asesino de un disparo en un punto crítico del PAK…todos los Irkens activos son informados de TODO lo que les ocurre a sus líderes por el PAK al enterarse de que Red y Purple murieron…ganarle al Imperio fue relativamente sencillo…

― ¿A cuántos mato después? ― Nny solo hablaba por inercia…no soportaba oír mas.

―Doscientos mil millones de noventillones de vidas fueron cegadas por las manos de David― todos gritaron de horror―Él recuerda cada rostro…de todos los que mato…tiene memoria fotográfica― Joe no dejaba de llorar, era cierto si él la tenía Dib obviamente también― No hay cosa alguna que David olvide…había quinientas especies aliadas con Irk. Todos eran conquistadores de menor categoría pero un peligro al fin y al cabo…y la cifra que dije fue solo la que el mismo extermino…ya se imaginaran cuantas muertes tienen los ejércitos del C.C.E.M entre sus manos…David muchas veces tuvo que usar sus propias manos, otras armas o naves de exterminio…pero lo peor era volar planetas enteros llenos de almas, o como advertencia o como su sentencia por querer esclavizar a esta y otras dimensiones…― vio directamente a Gaz quien ahora lo veía fijamente― ¿Tú mas que nadie quiere saber sobre las cicatrices de David junto a Johnny no? ― Gaz solo asintió.

―Y-yo― Joe se tomo de la frente llorando a mares.

―No llores…odiamos verte llorar― Muerte lo tomo del rostro― Por favor…― Joe solo se enjuago las lágrimas con asco de sí mismo― Las cicatrices de su cuello― se tomó el sitio con una mano― extremidades mecánicas Irken…sufrió casi treinta intentos de decapitación…perdía tanta sangre a diario que siempre estaba al borde de la muerte…papá simplemente tuvo que romper un tabú de Meeckrob y ese era salvarle la vida a alguien…ellos entienden que la muerte es parte del ciclo natural de la vida…y David aun no era el heredero, aun así lo salvo de morir muchas veces― acaricio su pecho― Láseres, espadas, granadas de perdigones, granadas de detonación sonora, balazos con metal Irken, descargas eléctricas…― Muerte no quería seguir rememorando lo que nunca olvidaría― Estuvo preso en cárceles de tortura varias veces…le quemaron los ojos, le arrancaron los dientes, las uñas y los órganos internos todo por negarse a hablar, cada vez que lo rescataban papá reconstruía lo perdido pero eso no quitaba las pesadillas, el dolor o el miedo…todo eso fue antes del asalto a la Inmensa…una vez casi murió…fue durante La Misión de Rescate de los Prisioneros de Vorth o La: M.R.P.V cuando ubico al Prisionero 777 …solo Larr-Nar logro llegar con él ya que solo el Vorthiano sabia el código para liberarlo. Dib vio como un guardia de la elite de Irk moribundo llego hasta ellos y aparto a Larr-Nar del camino del disparo del láser, impacto en la aorta de David. Larr-Nar estaba presa del pánico. Logro matar al guardia con ayuda del Prisionero 777 pero David no respondía…estuvo muerto 57 segundos hasta que Liroy lo salvo…ya se llevaban bien pero ahora David lo veía como su mejor amigo― todos estaban llorando a ese punto― Después de que solo quedaba el 4% de la población de Irk comenzaron las post-guerras de exterminio de las especies aliadas del Imperio…Dib tenía dieciséis años, pero ahora era una máquina de guerra…obvio no se compara a lo que es capaz de hacer ahora pero era igual de letal…se terminó de ganar el respeto de la dimensión entera al entrenar ejércitos completos y comandarlos al campo de batalla, en Meeckrob obtuvo la habilidad de memoria infinita…así que hubo muchos datos sobre el arte de la guerra especial que memorizo…no creo que exista alguno que no haya memorizado en realidad…es experto en luchar a mano limpia y con cualquier arma en existencia…pronto yo comencé a crecer gracias a su sentimiento de culpa por matar a millones entre millones, comenzó a verme en pesadillas y despierto también, no le gustaba que le recordara que no era su culpa, que no era un inútil que estaba bien llorar, que era demasiado peso para él, que fuera con papá a pedir consuelo…no hacía caso solo me manda a callar, solo me dice que soy la muerte que lo persigue…adora lastimarse es muy masoquista…pero hará lo que sea para mantenerlos a salvo a todos porque piensa que no sirve para otra cosa que no sea estar en pie de guerra, no cree ser digno de recibir amor― miro a Joe― Respeto― miro a Gaz― Admiración― observo a Pepito― Oh Comprensión…― vio a Johnny y a Todd por turnos― Tiene muchas fobias y manías…comenzó a restringirse el sueño para evitar oírme…ahora mismo es raro que me oiga…pero han pasado tantas cosas que alteraron su rutina de siempre pelear, de siempre ser el mejor para no defraudar que yo comencé a ser escuchado nuevamente…esa fue una de las razones por las que intentando deshacerse de mi quedo en coma…también por las razones que ustedes ya saben pero…David es obsesivo y perfeccionista…solo sabe mendigar amor…y como jamás lo obtuvo aquí― Muerte vio al techo dándoles a entender que se refería a las estrellas― Intento mendigarlo en el espacio…lo consiguió allá y no permitirá que nada le arrebate el amor que ha ganado porque dice que es lo único que tiene…― volvió a encarar al grupo― Perdió la espina dorsal parcialmente varias veces por eso tantas cicatrices en la espalda…también los Irkens atacaron millones de veces en sus puntos críticos…solo es un largo historial de sufrimiento…pero lo peor para el no son las heridas…sino lo que paso cuando tuvo que asilar a muchos aliens en la Vía Láctea― todos abrieron los ojos horrorizados― Si…ahí entendió que nunca fue nada ni nadie para la humanidad…ahí fue cuando la ira y el odio creció por este planeta― Muerte alzo una mano y de repente millones de hilos de energía azul salieron rodeando todo el interior de la casa― Esto que ven se llama: Purga a la Traición…David literalmente tiene en sus manos la destrucción de cualquier planeta que este bajo su yugo…es decir todos en la dimensión…estas líneas de energía responden a su código genético con un comando de activación neuronal que solo él sabe…si hace que las líneas se vuelvan negras, estas cubrirán al planeta y este explotara…solo es una medida que debe usar si un planeta se rebela contra la paz, la igualdad y la democracia…lo diseñaron los Meeckrobers luego de que la Embajada fuera estable y siendo David el Vice-presidente el Héroe y el Príncipe del planeta Meeckrob solo papá y él pueden usar este recurso…aunque David está en su derecho y con el permiso de papá de destruir a la tierra cuando quiera. Papá dictamino que sería justicia para con su heredero y no hay algo que idolatre más un Meeckrobersiano que la justicia…nadie en la dimensión se opondría a que David destruyera este planeta si se le antoja…todos los odian…y aunque el los odie…en el fondo no quiere destruirlos…solo una cosa haría que David perdiera la ira inconmensurable sobre este mundo…

― ¿Cuál sería esa? ― pregunto Todd con la voz quebrada.

―Perdón... ― hablo muy resuelto― David solo quiere que todos quienes le hicieron daño…le pidan perdón sinceramente…es todo…pero lo considera imposible…― cerro los ojos y suspiro― Mi tiempo se acabó…

― **¡ESPERA!** ― gritaron todos.

―Ustedes sabrán como hacer para que David oiga lo que quiere oír…tal vez el tiempo lo haga sanar…y así yo ya no estaré con él…― cerro los ojos y al abrirlos Dib los vio a todos espantado, y se sorprendió aún más cuando todos se le fueron encima en un abrazo aplastante y disculpándose, Dib cerró los ojos llorando amargamente― ¿Lo saben…no? ― no recibió respuesta más que un abrazo muy apretado y necesitado― A la final…se salió con la suya…― Dib comenzó a llorar libremente al fin escuchaba las disculpas de los presentes y no pudo evitar pensar…que fue su mejor cumpleaños.


End file.
